Vientos Celestiales
by MayWeMeetAgainFF
Summary: Una es una orgullosa madre de una preciosa niña llamada Skye, otra es una famosa compositora. La vida de estas dos mujeres va a cambiar y todo por una carta que ambas van a recibir. Adaptación Faberry
1. Capítulo 1

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia, pertenece a Kate Sweeney. Solo la adapto a Faberry.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Un pasillo oscuro y estéril se extendió ante Rachel al abrirse las puertas del ascensor. ¿Cuántas veces había recorrido aquellos mismos pasillos en los últimos tres meses? Pasó junto al puesto de enfermeras y sus rostros familiares le dedicaron una sonrisa triste. La morena que las había llegado a conocer a todas, les devolvió la sonrisa mientras recorría el camino a la habitación por última vez. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tuvo que tragar saliva para aplacar las náuseas y en ese instante salió Elaine.

Elaine Hanson era la enfermera jefa de la planta de oncología. Se había tomado un interés especial por Rachel y esta se lo agradecía, ya que habían sido tres meses muy duros. Era una mujer mayor, puede que anduviera cerca de los sesenta. Se apartó un mechón oscuro canoso de la frente en gesto ausente y apoyó las manos en los hombros de Rachel.

 **\- ¿Estás bien, cariño?**

Rachel asintió, entre lágrimas repentinas.

 **-Quería estar aquí cuando...**

Elaine la estrechó entre sus brazos.

 **-No podías saber que Demi nos dejaría tan deprisa. Es una bendición, Rachel.**

Rachel dio un paso atrás, inspiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

 **-Lo sé.**

 **-Estaré aquí. Ella ya descansa -** aseguró Elaine, y le abrió la puerta.

Rachel asintió otra vez y la invadió cierta sensación de irrealidad al entrar en la habitación. Estaba oscura, salvo por el tenue resplandor que arrojaba la pequeña luz de la cama de hospital. Ladeó la cabeza al aproximarse a la cama; Demi se veía muy tranquila, como si estuviera dormida. Sin embargo, al acercarse más, la fría palidez de Demi no dejaba lugar a dudas. Observó la figura inerte de la que hasta hacía poco había sido su pareja, se puso la mano con delicadeza sobre el vientre, en donde crecía su bebé, y le acarició la helada mejilla a su compañera.

 **-Ya no llegarás a conocerla. Lo siento muchísimo, Demi -** susurró Rachel, sin poder evitar que le rodaran las lágrimas mejillas abajo **\- Ahora ya no sufres.**

Y se quedó mirando al vacío por un segundo al recordar un tiempo en que no había dolor, sino únicamente risas.

 ** _\- ¿Qué haremos hoy?_** _-preguntó Rachel, mientras recogía los platos del desayuno. Demi abrió el lavavajillas, con cara pensativa._

 ** _-Mmm, no lo sé. Hace un día de otoño precioso. Creo que necesitamos una calabaza._**

 _Rachel meneó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta._

 ** _-Ya tenemos una, boba. Si pasaras más tiempo en casa la habrías visto en el porche._**

 ** _\- ¿Tenemos una? ¿Y cuándo fuimos a buscarla?_**

 _Rachel se secó la mano en un trapo de cocina y se apoyó en el mármol._

 ** _-Tú no fuiste. Fuimos Skye y yo el sábado pasado cuando estabas en San Diego_** _-replicó, sin poder disimular el enojo._

 _Demi percibió el tono mordaz en su voz y trató de defenderse._

 ** _-Cariño, es mi trabajo._**

 ** _-Lo sé, lo sé, eres piloto. Lo entiendo. Pero podrías coger trayectos más cortos._**

 ** _-Ganaría menos dinero_** _-la interrumpió Demi con el ceño fruncido._

 ** _-Eso nunca me ha importado_** _-objetó Rachel en voz calma, y respiró hondo._

 ** _-Oye, hace semanas que no estoy en casa, no quiero volver a discutir por lo mismo_** _-le dijo Demi, que se le acercó, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la atrajo para sí-. **¿Y si no salimos? -** murmuró contra sus labios._

 _Rachel suspiró y le devolvió el beso, rodeándole los hombros con los brazos._

 ** _-Siempre te libras de las discusiones con sexo_** _-le dijo, recostándose contra el mármol._

 _Demi sonrió y le bajó la cremallera de los tejanos lentamente._

 ** _-No es cierto -_** _refunfuñó, juguetona **-. Solo me encanta sentirte** -añadió, deslizando la mano bajo la tela-. **Skye está durmiendo la siesta, ¿verdad?**_

 _Rachel cerró los ojos y asintió; Demi le bajó los tejanos hasta las caderas y le arrancó un respingo al bailar con los dedos sobre ella._

Esbozo una sonrisa triste al evocar aquellos recuerdos felices, tan poco frecuentes. Durante los cinco años que estuvieron juntas, Demi no había dejado de trabajar ni un solo instante y no había visto crecer a Skye. La morena volvió a ponerse la mano sobre la barriga y dejó escapar un suspiro.

 **-Adiós, Demi** -susurró.

Se inclinó, la besó en la fría mejilla y salió de la habitación. Ya fuera, se tapó la boca con la mano y se le escapó un sollozo desgarrado. Elaine acudió a su lado y la acompañó a la sala de espera.

 **-Siéntate un momento.**

 **-Gracias. ¿Sabes? Llevaba seis meses preparándome para esto. Demi y yo lo hemos dejado todo arreglado, pero por alguna razón...** -Rachel se interrumpió y se llevó una mano temblorosa a la frente.

 **-Has sido muy fuerte durante todo este trance, Rachel -** le aseguró Elaine para consolarla.

 **-He tenido que serlo. La pobrecita Skye no sabe lo que pasa. Es muy pequeña. Le he dicho que Dios estaba solo y que necesitaba a Demi más que nosotras, pero no lo entiende y casi me alegro de que sea así. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo fuera por su trabajo y, por poco que me gustase, eso seguramente hará las cosas más fáciles para Skye.** -Rachel suspiró pesadamente antes de continuar-. **Nunca habría estado de acuerdo con tener a este bebé si hubiera sabido lo enferma que estaba. Lo único que queríamos era un hijo de las dos. ¿Te parece algo tan egoísta? -** le preguntó a Elaine con mirada suplicante.

 **-No, las dos os queríais. Skye es una niñita preciosa y feliz, y esta de aquí... -** le dio una palmadita a Rachel en la barriga **-... será igual de feliz. Y es gracias a ti y a Demi. Aunque si quieres que sea sincera, es sobre todo gracias a ti.**

 **-Lo sé. Demi quería tener hijos, pero no le gustaba la responsabilidad. Recuerdo suplicarle que cambiara los turnos con la línea aérea para poder pasar más tiempo en casa** -suspiró, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

La batalla que había librado Demi con el cáncer durante seis meses había sido devastadora y su muerte representaba casi un alivio. Rachel se sentía culpable de pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando descubrieron que Demi tenía cáncer de huesos, la enfermedad se extendió muy deprisa. Verla sufrir tanto había sido insoportable.

 **-Ya no sufre.**

Las dos mujeres permanecieron sentadas en silencio un momento, hasta que la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Rachel salió de su ensimismamiento al ver aparecer a una mujer joven con una niña castaña de pelo rizado en brazos, que cacareaba como una gallinita.

Nada más ver a Rachel, estiró los brazos hacia ella; la mujer la dejó en el suelo y Skye corrió hacia su madre sin dejar de reír. Rachel también se rio y la abrazó cuando la niña fue a subirle al regazo.

 **-No, espera, cariño. Siéntate al lado de mamá. -** Rachel levantó la mirada y sonrió-. **¿Se ha portado bien mi niña, Joanne?**

 **-Por supuesto, como siempre** -repuso esta.

Las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos y Rachel sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. A Joanne se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero se las enjugó rápidamente.

 **-Gracias por cuidar a Skye, Joanne.**

 **-De nada. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien** -aseguró Joanne, recuperando la compostura. Le desordenó el pelo a Skye. **\- ¿Verdad, chiquitina?**

Skye asintió y Rachel rodeó a su hija con el brazo.

 **\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien, pastelito?** -le preguntó Rachel, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja y la miró con sus ojitos cafés.

 **-Siiii, Skye comido helado.**

 **\- ¿Y le has dado las gracias a Joanne?**

Skye asintió y Rachel se levantó con un gruñido, la cogió de la mano y le susurró.

 **-Venga, Skye. Nos vamos a casa.**

 **-Mamá, aúpa.**

Rachel la cogió en brazos y se la sentó en la cadera.

 **-Dentro de poco mamá ya no podrá llevarte en brazos** –le dijo, y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Todas se dirigieron al ascensor en silencio. Rachel se preguntaba qué iba a pasar ahora. No les quedaba dinero, tendría que dejar su trabajo a media jornada cuando tuviera al bebé. De repente odió a Demi, la odió por morirse y por no estar allí como debía ser para cuidar de la familia que quería. Tomó aire entrecortadamente y abrazó a Skye más fuerte.

 **-Llámame para lo que sea.** -Elaine la besó en la mejilla-. **Ya me dirás cuándo es el funeral y si puedo hacer algo.** -Se rio cuando Skye también le ofreció la mejilla. Besó a la niña y la miró a los ojos-. **Cuida mucho a mamá.**

 **-Vale.**

 **-Gracias por todo, Elaine** -musitó Rachel, tratando desesperadamente de no echarse a llorar.

Skye frunció el ceño y observó a su madre.

 **-No llora, mamá.**

Rachel se reprimió las lágrimas y se rio.

 **-No lloro, pastelito. Vámonos a casa. ¿Quieres cenar perritos calientes?**

Skye abrió unos ojos como platos y asintió.

 **-¡Y helado!**

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel se sentó a la mesa de la cocina para darle el desayuno a Skye.

 **-Esa boquita bien abierta para mamá** -le dijo, y Skye esperó con la boca abierta como un pajarillo **-. Aquí viene** -rio Rachel, haciéndole el avión con una cucharada de avena.

 **-Más** -pidió Skye, golpeando la mesa con la cuchara.

Rachel dejó escapar una carcajada y volvió a hacerle el avión.

- **Ahora, cielo, tú solita** -la animó Rachel.

Skye agarró la cuchara de buena gana y se puso a comer muy concentrada. Veinte minutos después, Rachel había fregado el suelo, la mesa y le había limpiado la avena del cabello a Skye

 **-Cada vez lo haces mejor, pastelito. Igual que ir al lavabo** -la felicitó Rachel.

En cuanto la bajó de la trona, Skye echó a correr hacia el baúl de los juguetes, sacó un par de cosas inútiles de en medio y encontró el libro que buscaba. Entonces se sentó con él en medio de la habitación.

 **-Juega bien, ¿eh, Skye?** -le susurró Rachel, besándola en la cabeza.

Echó un vistazo al escritorio y vio la pila de facturas sin pagar, pero como no quería comerse la cabeza con eso por el momento, se fijó en una fotografía de Demi y ella, en donde salían riendo y abrazadas. Al mirarla de cerca, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que ella no sonreía: mientras

que Demi se reía, a ella se la veía pensativa.

 **\- ¿Dónde estábamos y por qué no sonreía, Skye?** -le preguntó Rachel a su hija, que rio y trató de ponerse en pie, solo para caerse de culo **-. ¡Ups! Culetazo.**

Skye se echó a reír y dio palmas.

 **-Mamá graciosa.**

Rachel se rió con su hija y se frotó el vientre con delicadeza. El bebé se estaba moviendo, como si quisiera formar parte del chiste familiar. Y de repente, sin venir a cuento, Rachel rompió a llorar y se sentó al escritorio con la cara entre las manos. Skye la estudió con el entrecejo fruncido.

 **-Mamá llora** -murmuró, y le tembló la barbilla.

Rachel se limpió las lágrimas enseguida y se obligó a sonreír.

 **-No, mamá no llora** -le aseguró, y echó un vistazo a su alrededor **-. Joder... jolines, ¿qué voy a hacer?**

Sonó el teléfono y Rachel gimió y estiró la espalda antes de agacharse a descolgar. **\- ¿Sí?**

 **\- ¿La señora Rachel Berry?** -preguntó una voz masculina.

 **-Sí, soy yo**

 **-Me llamo John Harris y soy el abogado de la señora Smith. Siento molestarla en un momento como este, pero hay algunos asuntos que tendría que tratar con usted. ¿Podría pasar por mi despacho cuando le sea posible? Se trata del testamento de Demi.**

 **\- ¿Testamento? No tenía ni idea de que hubiera hecho testamento** -contestó Rachel, frunciendo el ceño.

¿Por qué Demi no le había hablado nunca de ningún testamento? Estaba segura de que nunca lo habían discutido. Fue tanta la sorpresa que casi se perdió las siguientes palabras del señor

Harris.

 **-Sí, está su testamento y también otro asunto, pero me gustaría hablarlo con usted en persona.**

 **-Ningún problema, señor Harris.** \- Rachel anotó la dirección y luego tiró el bolígrafo y el teléfono encima de la mesa **-. Fantástico. Más facturas.**

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron como sumidos en una espesa neblina y Rachel daba gracias a Dios por contar con Elaine y Joanne. Por fin terminó el funeral, porque ya no era capaz de llorar más. Por suerte, Joanne cuidaba a Skye en el apartamento y la morena se quedó a solas en el cementerio cuando los escasos asistentes se marcharon. Allí tuvo la extraña sensación de que Demi aparecería de un momento a otro para reírse del chiste que acababa de gastarle. Eso sería muy propio de ella, pensó, mientras se pasaba la mano por el estómago en gesto ausente.

Notaba moverse al bebé, y pensar en la vida que crecía en su interior le arrancó una sonrisa. Al cabo de un segundo se encontró preguntándose cómo iba a sacar adelante a su familia. Mientras se alejaba de la tumba, deseó que el misterioso testamento fuera la respuesta, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era mucho esperar.

Sentada en la sala de espera del abogado, Rachel se sentía hinchada y tenía calor. Era el mes de agosto y estaba embarazada de cinco meses. Gracias a Dios se había cuidado y no había engordado demasiado, pero aun así se sentía como el Hindenburg en su viaje inaugural. Echó un vistazo alrededor; se moría por un cucurucho de helado de chocolate.

 **\- ¿Señora Berry?**

Rachel levantó la vista y un sonriente señor Harris le hizo un gesto para que pasara. La mujer se levantó despacio.

 **\- ¿Quiere que la ayude?**

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano y lo siguió dentro.

 **-No, gracias. Puedo sola** -le aseguró, antes de tomar asiento con un suspiro en la butaca que le ofrecía.

 **-Bien, vamos a ver -** empezó el abogado, abriendo el expediente.

Rachel le escuchó leer los preliminares del testamento de Demi y sintió que la invadía de nuevo un sentimiento de irritación. No sabía que Demi se había tomado el tiempo de hacer testamento, porque era algo de lo que nunca habían hablado.

 **-Lo siento, señora Berry. Demi no tenía seguro de vida. El seguro médico de la compañía aérea pagó los gastos de médicos y hospitales, pero...**

 **-Ya lo sé, señor Harris. Demi creía que viviría para siempre**

No pudo evitar enfadarse con ella de repente. Sin seguro de vida, sin haber dejado nada para

Skye o para el bebé...

 **-Me he tomado la libertad de estudiar el caso y, si desea conservar el seguro médico de su hija, puede convertir la póliza en una póliza privada. Por desgracia eso sería...**

 **-Asquerosamente caro** -completó Rachel, enfadada **-. Pero no me queda otra.**

- **Si quiere, veré qué puedo hacer** -se ofreció el señor Harris.

 **-Gracias** -aceptó Rachel.

 **-Bien, continuemos. Todo el dinero está en una cuenta conjunta, como bien sabe, así que no tendrá ningún problema para acceder a los fondos.**

 **-No queda mucho dinero, señor Harris** -informó Rachel -. **Cuando decidimos tener una hija gastamos la mayoría de nuestros ahorros. Yo trabajo solo media jornada y tendré** **que dejarlo cuando nazca la niña. Lo que queda lo usaré para pagar las facturas pendientes.**

Rachel también estaba enfadada consigo misma. ¿Había sido egoísta por su parte querer otro hijo? Demi y ella lo habían planeado así.

Ahora se sentía culpable por las veces que se había enfadado con Demi por trabajar tanto. Solo intentaba mantenerlas a Skye y a ella. De repente se sintió muy sola, y pensar en el futuro le resultó aterrador.

 **\- ¿Señora Berry?** -la llamó el señor Harris, para devolverla a la realidad.

 **-Lo siento, ¿qué decía?**

 **-Una carta. La dejó para usted. Tengo otra para la señora Quinn Fabray.**

Rachel abrió mucho los ojos.

 **\- ¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Demi le ha dejado algo a esa mujer?** -inquirió, indignada.

Su reacción sorprendió al señor Harris.

 **-La carta está sellada y, como abogado de Demi, naturalmente no se lo puedo decir. Le ruego que lea su carta.**

Rachel cogió el sobre y lo abrió con impaciencia.

 ** _Hola, cariño:_**

 ** _Las dos sabemos cómo estarán las cosas si estás leyendo esto._**

 ** _Lo siento mucho. Pero, oye, quiero que me hagas un favor. Me voy a poner en contacto con Quinn Fabray, no te cabrees._**

 ** _Sabes que te quiero, pero Quinn es una mujer fuerte y te ayudará con el bebé. Sé que lo hará por mí, tiene buen corazón. Y sé que ha sido como una espina clavada para ti, pero eso es culpa mía._**

 ** _Al principio me costó dejarla marchar, pero yo te quería a ti. Sé que no he sido la mejor compañera. Formamos una bonita familia, pero yo no estuve lo bastante con vosotras y lo siento mucho._**

 ** _Tú eras tan buena madre y yo... bueno, lo hice lo mejor que pude._**

 ** _Deja que cuide de ti, de Skye y de la pequeña que está al llegar, solo hasta que puedas salir adelante tú sola._**

 ** _Perdóname por no estar contigo. Perdóname por no haber estado contigo... Pero no olvides que te quería._**

 ** _Demi_**

Rachel suspiró y apoyó la carta sobre el regazo, tragándose las lágrimas que se le agolpaban en la garganta. La dobló por la mitad con manos temblorosas y luego la volvió a doblar. Un sentimiento de soledad desesperado la desgarraba por dentro y a duras penas podía respirar. Notó que el señor Harris la observaba detenidamente.

 **\- ¿Conoce a Quinn Fabray?**

Rachel reconoció la nota de amabilidad en su voz, pero la ignoró y contestó con un gruñido.

 **-Quinn Fabray es la exnovia de Demi, con la que rompió hace cinco años porque era una fresca arrogante y egotista que no quería sentar la cabeza** -siseó, con los dientes apretados. Que en los momentos descontrolados de pasión Demi hubiera gritado el nombre de Quinn en más de una ocasión no ayudaba precisamente a reprimir su ira **-. No** -dejó escapar un hondo suspiro **-. Nunca llegué a conocerla.**

El señor Harris le dedicó una leve sonrisa y flexionó el cuello con nerviosismo. Rachel le miró

 **\- ¿Está casado, señor Harris?**

 **-Sí, tengo tres hijos.**

Rachel asintió.

 **-Entonces sabe que los embarazos son una locura.**

 **-Sí** -rio él **-. Cuando mi mujer estaba embarazada era igual. Lo mejor era mantenerme alejado de la cocina cuando tenía un cuchillo en la mano.**

Los dos se quedaron callados un segundo. Luego, el señor Harris continuó:

 **-Me temo que va a tener que conocer a esa tal Quinn Fabray. Esta es correspondencia legal, así que tengo que entregársela a su abogado y asegurarme de que la lee. Lo que pase después ya es cosa...**

 **-Quinn Fabray** -repitió Rachel con un gruñido sordo **-. Ahora sí que necesito helado.**

 **-Demi creía que sería bueno para usted contar con la ayuda de una mujer fuerte -** ofreció.

Rachel arqueó una ceja en gesto de duda, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

¿Quinn Fabray diosa en la cama como creía Demi o fresca arrogante y egoísta que no quiere sentar cabeza como piensa Rachel?

¿Rachel habrá conseguido su helado? jaja

Bueno hola J, esta es la primera historia que adapto y obviamente es un Faberry porque ya casi no hay historias sobre Quinn Y Rachel ,y realmente amo este ship :3 entonces espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia y disfruten leyéndola. Nos vemos pronto.

 ** _May We Meet Again._**


	2. Capítulo 2

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia, pertenece a Kate Sweeney. Solo la adapto a Faberry.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-Oh, Quinn, Dios... qué cosas me haces** -gimió Alice.

Estaba desnuda, tumbada sobre los cojines frente a la enorme chimenea. Suspiró y contempló a Quinn mientras le besaba el pecho y frotaba delicadamente su estilizado cuerpo contra ella.

 **-Dios mío, eres la mejor amante que he tenido nunca -** susurró en un gemido gutural.

Quinn levantó la cabeza y la miró con sus chispeantes y felinos ojos verdes. Ronroneó contra el pecho de Alice, que respingó y la agarró de su larga melena morena.

 **-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, ya que diría que has estado con la mitad de la orilla norte de Chicago** -farfulló Quinn.

Alice rio y le tiró del pelo a su amante.

 **-Lo digo en serio. Eres asombrosa.**

 **-Mi madre decía que, si se hace algo, hay que hacerlo bien. Y, mi querida Alice, tú te mereces que te hagan las cosas bien.**

Quinn gimió y le mordisqueó el pezón endurecido con cuidado. Entonces alcanzó la coctelera de Martini, vertió la bebida helada en una copa de pie alto y luego le pasó el frío metal por el lateral del pecho a Alice, que arqueó la espalda.

 **-Quinn-** exclamó

La rubia le ofreció la copa de Martini y las dos dieron un sorbo silencioso. Entonces Quinn cogió la oliva de la copa y se la colocó seductoramente en el ombligo a su amante. Alice rio cuando

La rubia le dijo al oído:

 **-Luego nos ocuparemos de eso.**

A continuación, le demostró a la adorable Alice todo lo asombrosa que podía ser. Enredadas delante del fuego, las dos mujeres jadeaban pesadamente.

 **\- ¿Me he comido la oliva?**

Alice se rio. **-Sí, te has comido la oliva y todo lo que se te ha puesto por delante.**

Quinn levantó la cabeza y la miró con sus traviesos ojos verdes.

 **-Tenía hambre.**

 **-Deberías volver al trabajo. Me temo que te he interrumpido** -suspiró Alice, pasándole las uñas por la espalda.

 **-Una interrupción deliciosa. Necesitaba un descanso. No podía pasarme ni un minuto más sentada al piano** -aseguró, y le besó el hombro. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Quinn gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta **-. Aish... -** musitó, pero no se movió.

 **-Cógelo, podría ser tu productor** -le recomendó Alice, instándola cariñosamente a levantarse.

 **-Mierda. -** Quinn rodó para ponerse de espaldas y cogió el teléfono. **-Más vale que sea importante** -ladró al auricular, con la vista fija en el techo.

 **\- ¿Quinn? Soy Roger. Tienes que venir a Chicago. Tengo una carta certificada de un abogado de Albuquerque. ¿A quién conoces tú en Nuevo México?**

La rubia frunció el ceño al percibir la preocupación en su tono de voz, sin apartar la mirada de las largas vigas del techo.

 **-A nadie. Al menos que yo sepa.**

Rio y observó a Alice moverse entre sus piernas. Contuvo el aliento y le acarició el moreno cabello cuando Alice se las separó y le besó la cara interior del muslo.

 **-Ro... Roger, estaré allí mañana por la mañana -** concluyó, y soltó el teléfono con una exhalación.

 **\- ¿Quién era?** -le preguntó Alice al cabo de un rato, acurrucada en brazos de Quinn, mientras esta contemplaba las llamas y le acariciaba el hombro distraídamente.

 **-Mi abogado, Roger. Alguien de... -** se interrumpió, y compuso un gesto pensativo **-. No me acuerdo de dónde me ha dicho. Bueno, que ha recibido una carta. Parecía preocupado.**

Alice hizo un puchero. **\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos que marcharnos?**

Quinn soltó una carcajada. **-No hagas como si te molestase. Sé lo mucho que te gusta la naturaleza.**

La morena levantó la vista y sonrió perezosamente. **-Soy una chica de ciudad. Me encanta Chicago.**

Quinn se quitó de encima a Alice de un empujón cariñoso, se levantó con un resoplido y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

 **-Te encanta gastar dinero** -levantó a Alice y la atrajo a sus brazos.

 **-No te pongas en plan campestre conmigo, Fabray. A ti también te pirran las luces de la ciudad. No eres capaz de pasar demasiado tiempo lejos de Chicago** -alargó la mano y le acarició un pecho a Quinn **-. Me gustaría pensar que tengo algo que ver en eso.**

 **-Deberías -** susurró Quinn. Entonces rio y se apartó de su amante **-. Tengo que organizarme, hemos de salir por la mañana.**

Le dio un palmetazo en el trasero y se encaminó al dormitorio.

El trayecto de vuelta desde Wisconsin fue largo. Mejor dicho, largo para Quinn, porque Alice se pasó roncando todo el camino hasta llegar a Chicago. Aparcó en el garaje subterráneo del edificio de apartamentos de Alice.

 **-Despierta, Bella Durmiente.**

La morena gimió y se desperezó. **-¿Ya hemos llegado?**

 **-Sí, cariño. Gracias por hacerme compañía** -replicó

Quinn, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Alice echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

 **-Vamos, Alice. He quedado con Roger.**

Bajó y sacó dos maletas del maletero. Cabeceando para sí, las llevó al ascensor. Anda que... dos maletas para tres días.

Adormilada, Alice se reunió con Quinn en el ascensor.

 **-Supongo que puedes subirte las maletas sola** -le dijo Quinn cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Besó a la rubia y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla **-. Te veo en el ensayo. Estúdiate la partitura. Me gustaría escuchar un poco de sentimiento en esos acordes.**

 **-No vayas de chulita, Fabray** -contestó Alice, al tiempo que cogía el equipaje y pulsaba el botón-. **Me lo he pasado muy bien. Hasta luego.**

Agitó la mano como despedida y le lanzó un beso antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Quinn se quedó allí un momento, mirando la puerta del ascensor, y esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada.

 **-Yo también te quiero.**

Meneó la cabeza y se marchó. Después de dejar a Alice en su elegante torre de apartamentos, condujo a través del tráfico del centro de Chicago, cosa que detestaba. En cuanto había ganado lo suficiente como compositora para cine y televisión, había dejado su apartamento de lujo y se había mudado a una cómoda cabaña de madera en la parte alta de Wisconsin, convertido en su amado estado de adopción. Su casa estaba junto a un pequeño lago y era como vivir en otro mundo en comparación con el bullicio de su ciudad natal.

Quinn sonrió al recordar su infancia en la ciudad. Su madre estaba siempre alimentando su amor por la música y por el piano con sus ánimos constantes. Se rio abiertamente al evocar el día en que les había dicho a su madre y a su abuela que era lesbiana. Tenía diecinueve años y acababa de empezar la universidad con una beca de música...

 _Sentada al piano en su estudio, Quinn se pasó los dedos por la larga melena rubia y se crujió los nudillos._

 ** _-Arrrgh_** _-gritó su abuela-. **No hagas eso. Judy, dile que no lo haga.**_

 _Quinn oyó reírse a su madre y volvió a hacerlo. A veces era de lo más divertido sacar de quicio a su abuela. A continuación, abrió la partitura y empezó a tocar. Se sentía viva al golpear las teclas negras y blancas con los dedos. Tocó la música que había escrito ella misma, con una sonrisa en la mirada_

 _Mientras tocaba, levantó la vista y vio a su madre sonriéndole con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Su abuela aspiró por la nariz ruidosamente y dio un sorbo de té._

 ** _\- ¿Cómo diantres vas a entrar en el Carnegie Hall si no tocas a los clásicos? -refunfuñó._**

 _Quinn sonrió sin dejar de tocar. **\- ¿Quieres que pare?**_

 ** _-No, ya que estás, acaba_** _-contestó su abuela, que le guiñó el ojo a su hija._

 _La rubia se detuvo y frunció el ceño._

 ** _\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?_** _-se interesó Judy, acercándose al piano._

 ** _-No sé cómo acabarla_** _-explicó Quinn_

 _Las dos se miraron a los ojos. Su madre ladeó la cabeza y sonrió._

 ** _-Suena muy romántica._**

 ** _-Supongo._**

 ** _\- ¿Es para alguien en particular?_**

 _Quinn se encogió de hombros. **–Puede**_

 _Nada más oírlo, su abuela se les acercó en menos que canta un gallo._

 ** _\- ¿Quién? No me lo digas. El chico Gentry... ¿cómo se llama?_** _-preguntó con vivo interés._

 _La madre de Quinn no apartó los ojos de ella._

 ** _-No es él, ¿verdad, cariño?_**

 _Quinn notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas como a su madre._

 ** _-No, mamá. No es el chico Gentry._**

 ** _\- ¿Entonces quién? -_** _la interrogó alegremente su abuela._

 _Quinn sabía que soñaba con una gran boda en la catedral de San Patricio y pensó que iba a defraudarla terriblemente._

 ** _-No creo que queráis saberlo_** _-afirmó Quinn._

 _Rompió el contacto visual con su madre, agachó la mirada y la posó sobre las teclas, acariciándolas con mimo, pero Judy la cogió de la barbilla y le hizo mirarla a la cara. Sonreía, llena de curiosidad._

 ** _-Yo sí quiero. -_** _Dijo su madre_

 ** _-Bueno, y yo también_** _-se apresuró a apuntar su abuela, que no quería quedarse al margen. Quinn tomó aire y miró de reojo la expresión expectante de su abuela antes de decir:_

 ** _-Nancy Folberg._**

 _Su madre pestañeó y, por un momento, se la vio perpleja, pero enseguida esbozó una sonrisa llena de curiosidad. Tragó saliva y titubeó, como si intentara procesar la información._

 _Quinn aguardó, con el corazón en un puño. Miró a su abuela, que parecía completamente fuera de onda._

 ** _\- ¿Nancy? -_** _repitió-. **Pero es una mujer. No entien...**_

 ** _-Madre, por favor_** _-la silenció Judy, levantando una mano._

 ** _-Lo siento, mamá_** _-aseguró Quinn, que se sentía súbitamente muy avergonzada._

 ** _-Bueno, yo diría que..._**

 ** _-Madre_** _-la advirtió Judy. Había tanto amor en sus ojos que Quinn estuvo a punto de romper a llorar **-. ¿Se trata de alguien especial? Conozco a Nancy. Es una chica encantadora.**_

 ** _-Oh, Dios mío_** _-exclamó su abuela, y se dejó caer en la silla más cercana **-. Judy, no me puedo creer que tu hija esté diciéndote esto y tú...**_

 _Ni Quinn ni su madre le hicieron ningún caso._

 ** _-Sí que lo es, mamá_** _-coincidió Quinn **-. No.… no sé por qué ni cómo. Lo único que sé es que me hace sentir igual que dices que te hacía sentir papá.**_

 _Su madre asintió y su sonrisa se ensanchó._

 ** _-Entonces es especial y me alegro por ti, Quinn. Hablaremos de todo esto luego. Ahora acaba su canción._**

 _Quinn frunció el ceño._

 ** _-No estoy segura de que sea para ella, sino para alguien..._** _-empezó a decir, aunque no terminó la frase._

 _Judy se puso detrás de ella y le cogió la larga melena entre las manos para acariciársela. Quinn cerró los ojos mientras su madre le trenzaba perezosamente el pelo. Sabía que para su madre no era fácil y no quería hacerle daño, pero tenía que decirle la verdad_

 ** _-Te quiero, cariño._** _-La besó en la coronilla y a continuación fue hacia su abuela **-. Madre, tenemos que hablar.**_

 _La mayor de las tres se levantó y Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa._

 _- **Te quiero, abuela.**_

 _La aludida miró a su nieta con ojos entornados._

 ** _-Te pareces a tu madre con esos ojos tan zalameros_** _-afirmó. A continuación, esbozó una sonrisa gruñona **-. Supongo que es fácil de entender lo que ven las chicas en ti**. Se acercó a su nieta y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. - **Supongo que ya puedo olvidarme de la boda en San Patricio.**_

 ** _-Hasta que no cambien las leyes, me temo que sí_** _-le dijo Quinn, sosteniéndole la mano-. **Pero cuando llegue el momento y.… encuentre a alguien, ¿estarás allí, sea quien sea?**_

 _A su abuela se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

 ** _-No voy a fingir que lo entienda ni que esté de acuerdo_** _-dijo, aunque asintió-. **Pero pobre de ti si tratas de impedírmelo.**_

Quinn se sonrió en el presente y se secó la lagrima que le corría mejilla abajo. Su madre ya no estaba, pero nunca olvidaría aquel día. Y hablando de recuerdo, Nancy Folberg no era más que uno remoto a aquellas alturas, aunque había sido su primera experiencia. Después de ella, Quinn había tenido muchas amantes, pero ninguna le había llegado tanto al corazón como para acabar su canción. Se había concentrado en su carrera musical y ahora, a los 29 años, Quinn podía elegir que trabajos aceptar u venir a Chicago solo cuando tenía sesión de estudio. Normalmente le llevaba un par de semanas y se quedaba en su apartamento de la Torre Lake Point. El resto del tiempo estaba perdida en el bosque.

Si viviera en Los Ángeles o en Nueva York podría estar ganado dinero a espuertas, pero prefería vivir tranquila y tener una cuenta bancaria pequeña a vivir en la locura salvaje que era Hollywood. Su abuela había apoyado su decisión. Tras la muerte de su madre, había sido su abuela quien la habría cuidado. Su abuela, Meredith, estaba empeñada en ver a su nieta feliz y con salud, y la riqueza le parecía algo secundario. Si ser lesbiana la hacía feliz, su abuela lo aceptaría, aunque fuera a regañadientes. Sonrió al pensar en la matriarca, siempre pendiente de su vida. Saco el teléfono móvil y marco el numero familiar.

 **\- ¡Hola, abuela!**

 **\- ¿Quién es?**

Quinn se rio. **-Soy tu nieta favorita.**

 **-Mmm, solo tengo una, tienes suerte. ¿Cómo estás? Sigues viva, eso es bueno.**

Quinn hizo una mueca, consciente de la nota de reproche. **-Estoy bien. Lo siento, abuela. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a cenar?**

 **\- ¿Invitas tú?**

 **-Por supuesto.**

 **-Entonces sí, me encantaría cenar contigo. Elige tú el sitio, que sea caro.**

Quinn rio de nuevo. - **Lo haré. ¿Qué te parece el Mickey's, en Halsted?** -propuso.

- **No me voy a pasar la noche en ese barucho apestoso en el que desperdiciaste tu juventud. Jamás en la vida entenderé por qué tocabas el piano en ese sitio. Y sin cobrar siquiera...**

 **-Recuerdo que el abuelo y tú ibais por allí de vez en cuando.**

 **-No seas insolente. Solo por eso me vas a llevar al Charlie Trotter's.**

Quinn soltó un gemido. **-Ay, abuela, tendremos que ponernos de punta en blanco.**

- **No vas a morirte por ponerte un vestido de uvas a peras, Quinn Fabray. Aunque solo sea para recordar que eres una mujer.**

 **-Sé que soy una mujer. Pregúntale a Alice.**

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral.

- **Te encanta torturarme con tu lesbianismo, ¿verdad? Y ya que has sacado el tema, ya que insistes con ese estilo de vida, ¿no podrías buscarte una buena mujer? ¿Con un coeficiente intelectual mayor al de un zapato?**

 **-Venga ya, Alice toca el chelo. -** Respondió la rubia

 **\- ¿Y bien? Es una idiota con talento.**

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que entraba en el parking de su abogado.

 **-Estoy en el despacho de Roger.**

 **\- ¿Qué has hecho?**

 **-Nada. Te recojo a las siete. Te quiero.**

 **-Mmm, aun así, no voy a darte mi dinero. Yo también te quiero, cielo.**

Quinn colgó, con una risita. Mentalmente, se preguntaba si se habría metido en algún lío. Era su parte irlandesa, que siempre se sentía culpable. Bajó del ascensor en el octavo piso.

 **-Soy Quinn Fabray. Vengo a ver al picapleitos** -anunció con un guiño.

La joven secretaria se ruborizó y se rio del chiste.

 **\- ¿Es necesario que coquetees con mi secretaria?** -le llegó la voz de Roger desde el despacho. Quinn soltó una carcajada y entró.

 **-No, pero a veces tengo que hacerlo.**

Se sentó y estiró las piernas. Llevaba tejanos y se distrajo volteando las gafas de sol al tiempo que se apartaba un mechón de pelo de la frente.

 **\- ¿Y bien? ¿Me ha demandado alguien, Roger?**

 **-Te veo seria -** comentó Roger. Luego farfulló-. **Si es que Quinn Fabray puede ponerse seria.**

 **-Lo he oído** -protestó ella, agitando el dedo en su dirección **-. Pareces mi abuela.**

 **-Espero que Meredith siga bien -** deseó Roger, mientras abría un sobre de manila-. **Y no tengo ni idea de si te han demandado. Debes de sentirte culpable por algo**. -Ignoró la risa de Quinn y continuó **-: La carta introductoria dice que eres parte del testamento de alguien. Una tal Demi Smith** -anunció, mirándola por encima de las gafas.

Quinn dejó de jugar con las gafas de sol de golpe y arrugó el ceño. Entonces se echó hacia delante en la silla y cogió la carta que le tendía Roger.

 **-Entiendo, pues, que la conocías.**

 **\- ¿Conocerla? Sí, la conocía** -repuso Quinn lentamente, tragando saliva con dificultad.

El corazón le latía en las sienes al abrir cuidadosamente la carta.

 _Querida Quinn:_

 _Han pasado cinco años, ¿verdad? Siento tener que escribirte así, pero no hay otra manera._

 _¿Resumiendo? Me han diagnosticado un cáncer de huesos y para cuando leas esto, bueno... Parece algo sacado de una película de esas para las que compones. En fin, tengo un gran problema. La última vez que hablamos te conté que había conocido a una mujer maravillosa y que me enamoré de ella, ¿te acuerdas? Rachel Berry. Bueno, ella también se enamoró de mí, quién iba a pensarlo, y formamos una familia. Ya sabes cuánto quería tener una._

 _¿Sabes?, tenías razón cuando hace años me dijiste que no estaba preparada para tener una familia. Me dijiste que estaba enamorada de la idea de una familia, pero que nunca podría asumir la responsabilidad. Tenías razón. Rachel también quería una familia y es una madre fantástica. Tenemos una hija, Skye, que es una niña maravillosa, aunque no me conoce demasiado. Todavía trabajo en la compañía aérea y paso fuera la mayor parte del tiempo. Es algo que lamentaré siempre. Me he perdido muchas cosas de Skye. Ahora ya nunca podré recuperar ese tiempo._

 _La he jodido en todo. Rachel se esforzó mucho en crear una vida para nosotras y yo no lo vi venir. Tengo miedo de haberla dejado sola, con una hija y otra en camino. Sale de cuentas en_

 _diciembre. Por favor, por favor ayúdala. Sabe quién eres. Solo necesita a alguien que la ayude hasta que nazca el bebé y pueda salir adelante. Creo que eres la única persona que me queda a la que no he cabreado. Incluso Rachel ha estado a punto de dejarme unas cuantas veces._

 _Una vez me quisiste. Sé que es injusto usar eso y que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo y que tú no me debes nada. Pero te suplico que cuides de ellas por mí. No tengo a nadie más, Quinn._

 _Demi_

La rubia se había quedado atónita y Roger rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el borde.

 **-Quinn, como abogado tuyo, ¿me permites?** -le pidió con amabilidad.

Ella le pasó la carta, como en trance, y Roger la leyó y la releyó. Levantó la vista para mirar a

Quinn, pero esta tenía los ojos pegados al suelo.

 **-Bueno** -empezó, doblando la carta-. **¿Qué vas a hacer?**

Quinn le lanzó una mirada incendiaria a su abogado y amigo

 **\- ¿Hacer?** -aulló, se levantó y empezó a pasear arriba y abajo **-. No voy a hacer nada. Demi me dejó hace cinco años, porque quería tener hijos. Pues ya has leído la carta... yo tenía razón. La jodió y ahora tiene a una mujer, a una hija y a otra a punto de nacer de un momento a otro. ¡Joder!**

Roger hizo una mueca, pero no interrumpió su diatriba hasta que terminó.

 **-Quinn -** dijo entonces. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y Roger inspiró hondo y expiró despacio **-. No te había visto tan furiosa desde... bueno, desde aquel incidente en el Orchestra Hall. El violinista se pasó una semana llorando** -comentó, con una ligera sonrisa-. **Te pasaste un poco con el pobre Donald.**

Por un instante, Quinn se relajó y sonrió un poco. Sí que había hecho llorar al pobre tipo: era un violinista terrible. No obstante, enseguida volvió a dominarla el enfado.

 **\- ¡Joder! -** rugió-. **¡Y ahora va y se muere!**

Se desplomó sobre la silla y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

 **-Claramente sabía que podía contar contigo.**

Quinn soltó un bufido.

 **-Pues se equivocaba. ¿Qué sé yo de críos? Mira la vida que llevo -** enunció lentamente, como si se lo explicara.

Roger se rio de su sarcasmo.

 **-Estoy soltera y me gusta ser soltera. Sí, soy lesbiana y me gusta tener la libertad de tener relaciones íntimas sin que la segunda cita implique irnos a vivir juntas. Vivo en el bosque, al lado de un lago. ¿Y sabes por qué vivo en el bosque, al lado de un lago?**

 **-Sin ánimo de plagiar el título de la película, pero... ¿para estar «lejos del mundanal ruido»? -** respondió Roger, complaciente.

 **-Sí, exactamente.**

 **-Está embarazada y no tiene adónde ir.**

Quinn se puso en pie y frunció el ceño, confusa.

 **\- ¿Cómo sabes que no tiene adónde ir?**

Roger volvió a dar la vuelta al escritorio, recuperó la carta introductoria y se la pasó. Quinn la leyó en alto.

 **-Querido Sr. Bla bla, ese eres tú. Soy el Sr. Harris, ese es él...** -leyó la carta en diagonal hasta localizar el párrafo que buscaba. Lo leyó y hundió los hombros-. **Joder, sin dinero, sin casa. Hay que joderse -** volvió a dejarse caer en la silla **-No.**

 **-Quinn** -insistió Roger **-. Está casi en el tercer trimestre.**

 **-Pues cuando se gradúe le daré una fiesta.**

 **-Quiere decir que tendrá a la niña en diciembre -** espetó él.

Quinn parpadeó.

 **-Oh** -musitó estúpidamente. Luego se echó las manos a la cabeza-. **¿Lo ves? No sé nada sobre embarazos ni sobre bebés** -exclamó en tono teatral.

Al principio, Roger no dijo nada, pero le lanzó la clase de mirada paternal que Quinn adoraba en él. Subyugada, se sentó de nuevo.

 **-Lucy Quinn Fabray….**

 **-Ya empezamos.**

 **-Te conozco desde que... bueno, desde que eras muy joven. Has vivido toda la vida como te ha dado la gana. Eres una persona segura de ti misma, has salido del armario y no te importa quién lo sepa. Tienes talento, eres guapa...**

 **-De momento me gusta, pero me da la impresión de que de un momento a otro viene el jarro de agua fría y me va a calar hasta la rabadilla** -refunfuñó, frotándose las sienes.

 **-Te he visto hacer cosas maravillosas con tu música. Te he visto ayudar a todos esos niños cuando creías que nadie lo sabía. Pero a veces eres la mocosa más arrogante, tozuda, hedonista y caprichosa que he conocido nunca -** afirmó. Quinn lo dejó proseguir, con la ceja levantada **-. Necesitas a esa mujer. La necesitas muchísimo, porque un día de estos, Quinn Fabray, te despertaras y te encontraras completamente sola. Ya vas por ese camino**

 **-Solo tengo veintinueve años** -replicó ella, en su tono más razonable.

 **-Renuncio** -él dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa-. **Si no te das cuenta de lo importante que es esto...**

Quinn hizo una mueca y respiro hondo **.-Muy bien, dame su número.**

 **-Ya... llamé a su abogado anoche. La ha montado en el autobús de la mañana. Llega a la estación Greyhound de Rhinelander dentro de dos días. Yo le ofrecí un billete de avión, pero al parecer la señora Berry es orgullosa. Esto tampoco es fácil para ella, Quinn** -le sonrió dolorosamente.

Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina y se inclinó sobre el escritorio.

 **-Quinn, estás haciendo algo genial. Lo... lo sabes** -aseguró Roger, que se echó hacia atrás-. **No dejes que tu legendaria mala leche te pierda.**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

 **-Sí, y no me arrepiento de tirar el atril de aquel músico por la ventana. Y tuvo suerte de no ir detrás.**

Roger sonrió levemente y se ocultó tras la protección que le ofrecían las gafas. Quinn se quedó quieta y tomó aire, emanando indignación. Se puso las gafas de sol y estiró el cuello a lado y lado. Las cervicales le crujieron

al alinearse, y Roger reprimió una mueca.

- **Te... te iría bien un masaje -** ofreció, sonriente. Quinn le devolvió una mirada incendiaria-. **Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame a mí o a Trish. Ella ha cuidado de mis dos hijos.** -Ante la mirada de extrañeza de Quinn, hizo un gesto distraído con la mano- **Ya sabes a qué me refiero.**

 **-Que tengas un buen día, Roger. Ten por seguro que te llamaré** -dijo entre dientes, y salió del despacho como un vendaval, dejando la puerta abierta.

Su secretaria asomó la cabeza al interior del despacho. **-¿Betty? Necesito una copa.**

Quinn se hizo unos largos en la piscina de su gimnasio.

«Joder, ¿niñas? ¿Una madre? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ellas?»

Se detuvo a los veinte minutos, sin aliento, y se puso de pie en la parte menos profunda de la piscina. Se arrancó las gafas de natación y las lanzó al otro lado de la piscina con enfado. Algunas cabezas se volvieron para mirarla cuando salía del agua de un salto fluido e iba a coger la toalla.

Ni siquiera la sauna la ayudó. Allí dentro, sentada desnuda con solo una sábana cubriendo parte de su esbelto cuerpo, respiró hondo y recordó a Demi.

Estuvieron juntas casi cuatro años y Quinn se sentía satisfecha y feliz. Demi era piloto y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera. Seguramente por eso la rubia se sentía satisfecha y feliz. Aun así, quería a Demi más de lo que había querido a nadie, y eso era mucho decir para Quinn Fabray. Hasta que, un buen día, Demi dejó caer la bomba: hijos.

Trató de entenderla, pero sencillamente aquello no le iba. Un niño debía tener a una madre y a un padre, o al menos a una pareja casada, ya fuera gay o hetero. Pero Demi quería hijos y por esa razón abandonó a Quinn. De eso hacía cinco años y desde entonces Quinn había vuelto a su rutina de amantes esporádicas, buen sexo y ningún compromiso a largo plazo.

«Muy bien, ayudaré a la Rachel Berry esa y a su familia. Las dejaré quedarse en la cabaña y yo me quedaré en la ciudad. Mierda, odio la ciudad.»

Entonces se le ocurrió que a lo mejor a Rachel le gustaba más el apartamento. Pero no, ¿una niña pequeña en un décimo piso? Eran ganas de asegurarse un viaje a urgencias. Casi se imaginaba a la renacuaja colgando del balcón...

 **-Mierda** -maldijo, y fue a meterse en la ducha.

* * *

He aquí el segundo capítulo, por fin apareció Quinn y vaya manera de aparecer… ¿soy la única a la que no le agrada Alice?

¿Quinn quedara en quiebra por culpa de la abuela?

¿Qué hará la rubia con la llegada de las mujeres Berry?

Espero que estén disfrutando la historia, si esa así dejen un comentario para saberlo (o no lo hagan xD) próximo capítulo el sábado.

 ** _May We Meet Again._**


	3. Capítulo 3

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia, pertenece a Kate Sweeney. Solo la adapto a Faberry.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Meredith se miró en el espejo y se tocó el pelo plateado de las sienes.

 **-No está mal para tener setenta** -le susurró a su reflejo-. **Y para haber tenido una hija a los dieciocho y una nieta a los treinta y nueve.**

Le echó un vistazo al reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Eran exactamente las 19.15. Dio un sorbo de Martini y meneó la cabeza.

 **-Niña idiota... Como me llame con alguna excusa barata... -** En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Meredith exclamó **-¡Está abierta!**

Quinn entró con gesto ceñudo. **-Por amor de Dios, abuela. Tienes que cerrar la puerta.**

 **-Vivo en un buen vecindario. Además, tengo una pistola -** rio. Se dio cuenta de que su nieta ni siquiera sonreía, sino que se fue a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá.

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? -** le preguntó-. **Has hecho algo malo, ¿verdad?**

 **-No, no he hecho nada malo -** replicó Quinn, y observó la copa de Martini-. **¿Hay para mí?**

 **-Hay para cuatro más** -aseguró su abuela-. **Y por la cara que traes, los necesitas.**

Quinn fue al mueble-bar, se sirvió un Martini y le añadió varias olivas. Meredith no abrió la boca y se limitó a estudiar detenidamente a su nieta, que tomó asiento de nuevo en el sofá, dio un largo sorbo de Martini y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

 **-Me parece que vamos a cenar en casa** -afirmó Meredith en tono neutro-. **No te veo de humor para el Charlie Trotter's.**

Se quitó los zapatos, cogió su copa y echó a andar pasillo abajo.

 **-Ven conmigo** -la llamó por encima del hombro-. **Y trae la coctelera.**

 **-No es necesario que hagas la cena -** se apresuró a asegurar Quinn, mientras la seguía con la coctelera en la mano.

 **-No la voy a hacer yo, sino tú -** le dijo Meredith, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina-. **María acaba de ir a comprar, así que la nevera está llena. Tú misma** -la animó.

Dicho lo cual, alzó la copa y dio un trago.

 **-Abuela, no sé cocinar.**

 **-¿Aún no has aprendido? ¿Cómo diantres vas a encontrar pareja si ni sabes poner agua a hervir? Siéntate -** ordenó.

Quinn se sentó y dio un trago de Martini. Mientras tanto, Meredith se levantó y fue a hurgar en la nevera.

 **-¿Qué te apetece? -** preguntó, asomando la cabeza un segundo desde el interior de la nevera.

 **-¿Un buen chuletón?**

 **-Algo ligero e italiano. Y ahora cuéntame qué te pasa.**

Quinn gimió mientras Meredith empezaba a sacar los ingredientes para preparar una ensalada de primero.

- **Me llamó Roger.**

 **-Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué quería? -** inquirió, al tiempo que dejaba sobre la mesa la carne, las olivas, el tomate y el queso-. **Corta el queso.**

- **Muy graciosa -** farfulló Quinn, aceptando el cuchillo-. **Parece ser que mi pasado ha vuelto para atormentarme.**

 **-¿En qué sentido? -** quiso saber Meredith-. ¿ **No me digas que has dejado embarazada a alguien?** -apuntó, parpadeando con una dulce sonrisa de inocencia Quinn la fulmino con la mirada

 **\- ¿Podemos dejar el numerito Hermanos Marx un segundo? Se ve que una ex mía acaba de morir.**

 **-Oh, cariño. Lo siento** -dijo enseguida Meredith, que se volvió y dejó el aceite de oliva y el pan en la mesa.

 **-No pasa nada, hacía cinco años que no veía a Demi. Nosotras no.… no estábamos hechas la una para la otra. Ella quería tener niños.**

 **\- ¿Y tú no?** -preguntó su abuela-. Creía que te gustaban los niños.

 **-Y me gustan, pero Demi no estaba preparada para asumir esa responsabilidad y en aquel momento yo tampoco lo estaba. Para ella fue motivo de ruptura, pero yo no me veía trayendo a un niño al mundo en las condiciones en las que estábamos Demi y yo.**

Meredith dispuso la ensalada y la aliñó con el aceite.

 **-¿Qué condiciones eran esas?**

Quinn dio un nuevo sorbo de Martini y rumió la respuesta mientras Meredith aguardaba y cortaba rebanadas de pan.

 **-Yo estaba siempre yendo y viniendo de Chicago a Los Ángeles. Demi era piloto, o copiloto en aquel entonces, y se pasaba la vida volando a todas partes. Vivía en Colorado, pero yo cogía un avión para ir a verla cuando hacía escala donde fuera. Teníamos un estilo de vida muy bohemio.**

Meredith asintió, comprensiva, y Quinn levantó la mirada, algo azorada.

 **-Ya sé que no apruebas mi estilo de vida, pero no voy a pedir perdón.**

 **-Quinn, hace muchos años, el día que estábamos en la sala de estar con tu madre, te dije que no iba a pretender entender que fueras lesbiana, pero en este tiempo te he visto crecer y convertirte en una mujer madura, bondadosa y con talento.**

 **La verdad es que me cuesta encontrar alguna razón para criticar cómo eres -** afirmó, al tiempo que le pasaba a su nieta un plato de ensalada-. **Y en lo que respecta a llevar un estilo de vida**

 **bohemio, deja que te cuente algo: tu abuelo y yo no fuimos siempre viejos y aburridos.**

Quinn levantó la mirada, con la boca llena.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

Meredith hizo una mueca burlona, se sentó relajadamente con su copa en la mano y masticó una oliva con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Quinn ladeó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada juguetona a su abuela.

 **-Venga, desembucha.**

Meredith se echó a reír.

 **-Conocí a tu abuelo a los dieciséis años. Él tenía diecinueve e iba a la universidad.**

A Quinn casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas, pero Meredith asintió.

 **-Sí, me enamoré del memo de tu abuelo y ya nunca miré atrás. Acabé el colegio y me casé con él con diecisiete años y tuve a tu madre un año después. Viajamos por todo el país con su grupo de música. Sabes que tu abuelo era músico, ¿verdad? Tocaba el clarinete** -suspiró, y dio un mordisco de queso-. **Diantres, eso es lo que me conquistó.**

 **-¿El qué?**

 **-El clarinete. En cuanto empezó a tocar, estuve perdida. Lo tocaba como si fuera un amante y me daba unas serenatas que hacían que me temblaran las rodillas** -rio Meredith, y se comió otra oliva-. **Era un demonio.**

Quinn rio a coro.

 **-Solo le recuerdo como profesor de música. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ¿Y por qué siempre quisiste que yo fuera a una universidad privada?**

 **-Supongo que quería que tuvieras más de lo que habíamos tenido tu madre y yo. Tenías mucho talento. Te lo vimos ya de muy pequeña.**

Quinn alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano.

 **-Tengo todo lo que quiero, abuela. Soy feliz y me siento satisfecha, sin haber vendido mi alma por un fajo de billetes -** aseguró. Entonces se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y frunció el ceño-. **Creía que era feliz cuando estaba con Demi, pero me cogió a contrapié con lo de tener hijos... No sé. Se me dispararon todas las alarmas y tuve que tomar una decisión.**

Las dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Meredith volvió a hablar.

 **-¿Qué tiene que ver Roger con todo esto?**

Como si despertara de un sueño, Quinn miró a su abuela y parpadeó.

 **-Demi tenía cáncer de huesos y murió hace dos semanas. Ha dejado atrás a una familia sin recursos y me ha pedido ayuda.**

 **-Guau.**

 **-Sí, guau.**

Meredith estudió a su única nieta con atención.

 **-¿Cómo de grande es esa familia?**

 **-Una niña y otra en camino, según parece -** contestó Quinn, que se sirvió otro Martini y le puso varias olivas para enfatizar la gravedad de la situación.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer?**

Quinn respiró hondo antes de responder.

 **-Voy a dejar que esa tal Rachel Berry se quede en la cabaña. Está haciendo no sé qué de un trimestre y tiene que dar a luz en diciembre.**

Meredith arrugó las cejas y a continuación estalló en carcajadas.

 **\- ¿No sé qué de un trimestre?**

Quinn se puso roja y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

 **-¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es esto? ¿Qué mierdas sé yo de críos?**

 **-Para empezar** -le dijo su abuela-, **cuando Rachel Berry llegue con su familia a Wisconsin tendrás que dejar de decir palabrotas.**

 **-Estará allí en un par de días, a última hora de la tarde.**

 **-¿Y ella está de acuerdo con todo esto? ¿Con viajar embarazada y con una niña pequeña?**

- **Bueno, supongo que está acostumbrada a que se ocupen de ella. Pero si cree que me va a tener comiendo de su mano porque se ha quedado preñada, va lista.**

Meredith enarcó una ceja ante el arrebato de su nieta, que se sentó con los brazos cruzados como una niña enfadada.

 **-No la juzgues tan deprisa, Quinn. No sabes cómo han ido las cosas.**

 **-Sé cómo han ido las cosas** -gruñó esta-. **Ha pasado exactamente lo que yo evité: dos mujeres irresponsables se han puesto a tener hijos. Pero resulta que una se muere y deja un lío de narices para que lo limpien otros.**

- **Estás siendo muy cruel, Quinn Fabray.**

 **-Es posible, pero tengo toda la razón del mundo.**

Meredith detectó la amargura en la voz de su nieta y no pudo menos que preguntarse cómo sería aquella Rachel Berry. De todas maneras, fuera como fuera seguro que representaba una mejora en comparación con la chelista.

* * *

 **\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto, Rachel?** -insistió Elaine, aceptando la copa de vino que le acercaba su amiga al sofá.

- **Tengo que hacerlo, Elaine. Joanne dijo que tenía un amigo que me alquilaría el apartamento amueblado. Espero volver cuando nazca el bebé y pueda buscar trabajo otra vez -** repuso Rachel. Echó un vistazo alrededor y suspiró-. **Aunque Demi pasaba fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, este sitio me trae muchos recuerdos.**

Y, sin embargo, la imagen que le vino a la cabeza fue la de noches interminables, sola en la cama.

 **\- ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?** -pidió Elaine-. **Puedo ayudarte con...**

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

 **-No, por favor. Tú tienes mucho trabajo en el hospital y una familia y facturas propias que pagar. Ya bastante haces con guardarme las cosas** -aseguró Rachel. Se sentó en el sofá y dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, al tiempo que le daba a Elaine una palmadita en la rodilla-. **Le he dado muchas vueltas desde que fui a ver al abogado de Demi y ya no puedo pensarlo más. No tengo trabajo y no tengo dinero para pagar la casa. Skye necesita estabilidad y pronto, esta otra pequeñaja estará aquí -** dijo, pasándose la mano por la barriga.

 **-Lo entiendo. Si esa mujer conocía a Demi puede que las cosas funcionen. Es muy generoso por su parte ofrecerse a ayudar.**

 **-Me siento como un acto de caridad. Gracias a Dios, el sobrino del abogado de Demi me ha comprado el coche, porque necesitaba ese dinero.**

Elaine alzó la copa.

- **Bueno, cielo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras. Por**

 **Wisconsin y por los nuevos comienzos.**

Rachel le sonrió y brindó con el vaso de té helado.

 **-Esperemos.**

Al llegar a Wisconsin, Rachel cogió a Skye de la mano para bajar del autobús. La espalda le dolía horrores y dejó escapar un bufido. El sol tórrido de agosto caía a plomo sobre sus cabezas.

 **-Mamá, calor -** protestó Skye, frotándose los ojos.

 **-Lo sé, cariño. Ahora vendrá una persona a buscarnos** -la tranquilizó con una palmadita en la cabeza.

El conductor del autobús la ayudó a bajar las bolsas y la acompañó a la terminal. Cuando dejó las bolsas en el suelo, Rachel se sintió fatal, porque solo llevaba un billete de diez dólares, nada más pequeño, y no podía dárselo todo.

 **-No se preocupe, señora -** le dijo él con un guiño.

Le hizo un gesto de despedida con el sombrero y se marchó. Rachel se sentó en un banco y Skye se subió a su lado.

 **-Skye cansada** -refunfuñó la pequeña, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor.

 **-¿Señora Berry?** -llamó una voz de mujer.

Rachel levantó la vista y se quedó de piedra al ver a la despampanante mujer que se había plantado delante de ella. Era alta, de piel clara... y tenía el ceño fruncido. Debía de ser Quinn Fabray.

- **Sí. ¿Señora Fabray?**

Quinn asintió.

 **-Deje... deje que la ayude. Así podremos salir de este calor infernal** -le dijo.

Entonces miró a Skye y Rachel tuvo que disimular una sonrisa cuando su hija le devolvió la mirada y le arrancó una mueca.

 **-Hola** -la saludó Skye con una risita.

Rachel desvió la mirada y reprimió una carcajada cuando el ceño de Quinn se acentuó aún más.

 **-Hola** -le devolvió el saludo Quinn en tono seco, y les cogió las bolsas.

Rachel se quedó muy sorprendida de que pudiera con las tres, incluida la bolsa de los pañales.

 **-Yo puedo llevar una** -se ofreció Rachel.

Quinn le miró la barriga.

 **-Esto... seguramente no debería usted levantar peso...** -Casi sonaba a pregunta, y Rachel levantó una ceja ante la expresión confusa de la otra mujer. A punto estuvo de no oír lo siguiente-. **Ni viajar en autobús. ¿Por qué no aceptó los billetes de avión?** -le preguntó, ceñuda.

Casi sin esperar respuesta, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la terminal.

 **-¡Mamá dice no! -** saltó Skye, con los brazos en jarras.

Rachel abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada, y miró a su hija.

Quinn las miró a las dos con las cejas levantadas y le dedicó a Rachel una sonrisa burlona. Rachel se había puesto como un tomate al recordar cómo se había empecinado en no aceptar de aquella mujer más de lo estrictamente necesario. Bastante duro le había resultado ya abandonar Nuevo México.

 **-Bueno, pues lo que diga mamá** -refunfuñó Quinn, y volvió a echar a andar hacia la puerta.

Rachel compuso una expresión desdeñosa, cogió a su hija de la mano y trató de seguirle el ritmo, orgullosa, si bien al cabo de dos o tres zancadas tuvo que rendirse y resignarse a seguirla.

 **\- ¿No tiene sillita para el coche?** -preguntó Rachel al llegar al vehículo.

Quinn cargó el maletero del reluciente Audi y lo cerró de golpe.

 **-No, lo siento. Es un camino muy corto.**

 **-La multarán** -la advirtió Rachel.

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y se colocó las gafas de sol.

* * *

Y ese fue el tercer capítulo, por fin se dio el esperado encuentro entre Rache y Quinn…Y Skye jaja

¿Multaran a Quinn?

Después de adaptar esta capitulo tengo una gran duda, ¿Por qué la abuela tiene un arma? jaja

Bueno eso fue todo, si les esta gustando la historia o no háganmelo saber por favor: p o si tienen alguna duda o algo J

 ** _May We Meet Again._**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

La multaron. El agente de tráfico se quitó las gafas de sol y estudió el interior del coche.

 **-Lo siento, es la ley.**

Quinn le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

 **-Soy perfectamente consciente de lo que dice la ley, agente. Como ya le he explicado, no he tenido tiempo de comprar una.**

 **-Bien, pues compre una. Si quiere apelar a la multa, la fecha de la vista está en el dorso.**

Quinn evitó mirar a Rachel, que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y miró la multa.

 **-¿Doscientos cincuenta pavos? ¿Están ustedes locos?**

 **-¿Le parece demasiado por la vida de una niña? -** replicó él, con una mueca irónica.

La rubia abrió la boca, pero entonces la volvió a cerrar y se puso las gafas otra vez.

 **-Que pasen un buen día** -se despidió el policía antes de alejarse.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio. Demasiado silencio.

 **-Mamá, mareo...** -anunció Skye.

Quinn se volvió.

 **-Oh, no, nena. En mi Audi nuevo no** -gruñó, y pisó el acelerador.

 **-Señora Fabray, ¿quiere que le pongan otra multa?** \- preguntó Rachel, con una nota de ansiedad en la voz.

Quinn tomó el camino de entrada a su cabaña. Al estar en medio del bosque, la temperatura había disminuido considerablemente. Rachel estaba agotada y Skye dormía a pierna suelta, bocabajo sobre el regazo de su madre. Esta sonrió al ver aparecer el lago y percibió la mirada de Quinn puesta en ella mientras lo contemplaba. Nerviosa, se colocó un mechón de pelo castaño detrás de la oreja.

 **-¿Esto es suyo?** -se interesó, cuando la cabaña de madera quedó a la vista.

Quinn dejó escapar un gruñido de afirmación.

 **-Voy a por el equipaje. Diría que el hobbit está reventado.**

Rachel encajó el sobrenombre de Skye con cierta animosidad, pero no dijo nada. Eso sí, cuando Quinn estaba abriendo el maletero, a la morena se le escapó un gemido y se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse.

 **-¿Señora Fabray?**

Quinn dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta del asiento del acompañante; Rachel la miró a los verdes ojos.

 **-¿Podría cogerla, por favor? No puedo salir con ella encima.**

Quinn frunció el ceño y dio un paso atrás, como si le hubieran pedido que se pusiera delante de un tren en marcha.

 **-No es una granada de mano** -prometió Rachel.

«Por amor de Dios. ¿Y Demi quería tener hijos con esta mujer?»

Quinn rezongó y cogió a Skye en brazos. La niña se le agarró del cuello de inmediato y le apoyó la cabecita caliente en el hombro. Quinn tragó saliva; se diría que estaba sosteniendo una bomba de relojería en lugar de a una niña. Rachel empezó a salir del coche a duras penas y la rubia le ofreció una mano.

 **-Gracias. Empiezo a sentirme como una tortuga panza arriba.**

Y con eso llegó a ver sonreír a Quinn mientras la ayudaba amablemente. Su fuerza volvió a dejarla pasmada. Ya en pie, gimió, se desperezó y alargó los brazos para coger a su hija.

- **Gracias, ya la cojo yo.**

No obstante, cuando intentó separarla de Quinn, Skye dejó escapar un quejido en sueños y se aferró del cuello de la mujer.

- **Bueno, señora Fabray. Diría que ha hecho una amiga** -comentó Rachel.

Quinn gruñó otra vez.

 **-Ya volveré a por el equipaje -** concluyó esta, emprendiendo el camino hacia la parte delantera de la cabaña con la bolsa de los pañales.

 **-Es espectacular** -opinó Rachel, en referencia a la casa.

 **-A mí me gusta -** coincidió Quinn, al tiempo que abría la puerta y equilibraba a Skye en brazos como podía, ya que la niña seguía sin soltarla.

Al entrar, Rachel lo miró todo, maravillada. La sala principal era enorme, sin tabiques. Una chimenea ocupaba gran parte de una pared y cerca de ella había un piano de cola de color negro. Frente al hogar estaba colocado un confortable sofá y dos butacas mullidas cerraban el conjunto. El comedor estaba detrás de la sala de estar, sin separaciones entre las áreas ni tampoco con la cocina, que estaba delimitada únicamente por el mármol a modo de barra americana. Era todo muy espacioso y ventilado. El techo de vigas parecía una catedral y hacía que la cabaña

pareciera más grande de lo que era.

 **-Esto... solo hay un dormitorio. En la otra habitación trabajo y en el loft todavía no hay camas. Así que usted y la pitufa pueden quedarse en el dormitorio. Dejaré sitio para su ropa y pueden usar la cómoda pequeña. Diría que habrá bastante espacio en los cajones.**

 **-Pero no, por favor...**

 **-No discuta, señora Berry. Va a tener un bebé y tiene que dormir cómoda. A mí ya me vale el sofá.**

En ese momento se despertó Skye, eructó y seguidamente le vomitó encima a Quinn, que apartó a la niña bruscamente.

 **-Mamá, mareooo** -gimoteó Skye, y empezó a llorar.

Quinn le pasó la joyita a su madre y espetó:

 **-Ale, «mamá».**

Rachel se mordió el labio para no reírse mientras cogía a su hija.

 **-El baño está al final del pasillo -** informó Quinn, que se sacó la camiseta de los tejanos y se dirigió a la cocina sin dejar de farfullar.

 **-Skye, mi niña, como primera impresión no ha sido la mejor que podíamos dar** -suspiró Rachel, encaminándose al baño con la bolsa de pañales en la mano.

Tras acostar a Skye para que hiciera la siesta, Rachel la rodeó de cojines para que no rodara y se cayera de la enorme cama de Quinn. Solo les faltaría eso, pensaba, mientras estudiaba el dormitorio de su anfitriona con las cejas arqueadas. Realmente era una cama muy grande.

Estaba decorada con estilo, con un tema tirando a rústico del sudoeste. El malva pálido y los tonos tierra realzaban la tonalidad de los troncos. La habitación olía a pino y a perfume; Rachel cerró los ojos, aspiró un poco y sonrió.

 **-¿Está todo bien?**

Rachel dio un salto al encontrarse a Quinn de pie, mirándola. Todavía estaba limpiándose la camisa.

 **-Lo siento...**

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

 **-No se preocupe. Es una fragancia interesante.**

Pasó por delante de Rachel, abrió un cajón de la cómoda y se quitó la camiseta allí mismo. La morena parpadeó, pero no apartó la mirada de la pianista, en sujetador de deporte negro, hasta que encontró una camiseta limpia y se la metió por la cabeza.

 **-En esta puede vomitar todo lo que quiera. Es de una ex -** sonrió, y se marchó.

Rachel se había quedado de piedra ante el hecho de que Quinn no hubiera tenido reparo alguno en quitarse la ropa delante de ella.

«A lo mejor como estoy embarazada se cree que no.…»

Rachel respiró hondo y se miró los pies, aún visibles, mientras pensaba en el tonificado cuerpo de la pianista.

 **-Es atractiva** -rezongó.

Sacó el móvil y llamó a Elaine. Con todo lo que había pasado, se había olvidado de llamarla y sonrió al oír la voz familiar al auricular.

 **-Bueno, están vivas.**

Rachel se rio.

 **-Sí, sanas y salvas.**

 **\- ¿Y bien?** -Elaine fue al grano-. **¿Cómo es ella?**

 **-Es demasiado pronto para responder. Está siendo muy generosa, aunque estoy convencida de que preferiría no tener que hacerlo. ¿Y quién iba a culparla?**

- **Mmm, cierto.** -Se hizo el silencio un momento-. **¿Y qué aspecto tiene?**

Rachel percibió la curiosidad en la voz de su amiga y sonrió.

 **-Es muy atractiva. Alta, cabello rubio, ojos verdes. Y arrogante. ¿Qué te parece?**

Elaine se echó a reír.

 **-Ay, mierda. Me llaman. Hoy estamos de pacientes hasta donde tú ya sabes. Oye, cuídate y dale un beso a Skye de mi parte. Llámame, ¿vale? Te quiero.**

 **-Yo también te quiero, Elaine -** se despidió Rachel, antes de colgar.

Ya echaba de menos Nuevo México. «En fin», se dijo. Echó un último vistazo a la dormida Skye y salió del dormitorio.

 **-Estoy aquí -** la llamó Quinn.

Rachel vio que había preparado té helado.

 **-He pensado que podríamos sentarnos fuera. Hace un poco más de fresco.**

 **-Gracias.**

Se sentaron en el porche y no hablaron demasiado durante un rato. Al final, Rachel miró a Quinn de reojo mientras esta contemplaba el lago.

 **-Le... le agradezco mucho que nos ayude. Solo es que... bueno, nosotras no...**

 **-Señora Berry, conocía a Demi, así que no tiene que explicarme nada.**

Rachel se enfadó por el tonillo irónico de la otra mujer.

 **\- ¿Y eso qué significa exactamente?**

Quinn escrutó el rostro de la mujer y luego paseó la mirada sobre su cuerpo. Una vez más,

Rachel sintió que la invadía una oleada de indignación cuando Quinn se encogió de hombros.

 **-Nada, sencillamente que conocí a Demi durante cuatro años**.

 **-Mire, sé que salió con Demi antes de que saliera conmigo. Soy perfectamente consciente de ello. Sin embargo, señora Fabray, si queremos que esto funcione, lo mejor es que no removamos el pasado** -afirmó Rachel, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa-. **Vamos a dejarlo estar.**

 **-No podría estar más de acuerdo, señora Berry. Accedí a ayudarla a usted y a su familia hasta que naciera el bebé y...**

 **-Si cree por un momento que me gusta esta situación o que me resulta fácil, está muy equivocada.**

Quinn inspiró hondo y expiró lentamente.

 **-No quiero discutir con usted y menos en su estado. Olvidémoslo, ¿le parece?** -concluyó, dio un buen trago y se volvió de nuevo hacia el lago.

 **-Muy buena idea.**

Rachel maldijo las lágrimas que le atoraban la garganta. Tenía las hormonas disparadas y lo odiaba, así que, cuando se dio cuenta de que el llanto estaba a punto de ganarle la batalla, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió, trastabillante, a la mecedora.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien?** -se interesó Quinn, acudiendo a su lado.

Rachel notó que la cogía del brazo con su fuerte mano para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

 **-Estoy bien** -mintió, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

 **-¿Se ha hecho daño?**

 **-No, no me he hecho daño -** saltó Rachel, y se soltó el brazo bruscamente, porque lo último que quería era perder el control delante de aquella mujer.

 **-Vale, vale** -cedió Quinn, dando un incómodo paso atrás.

 **-Creo que voy a ir a tumbarme un rato con Skye. Estoy un poco cansada** -anunció Rachel, que realmente sonaba exhausta.

 **-Va...vale. Muy bien.**

Al levantar la vista, Rachel se dio cuenta de que Quinn no sabía cómo reaccionar.

 **-Lo siento, son las hormonas.**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa leve.

 **-Será mejor que duerma un poco. Luego haré... bueno, no sé lo que tendré por ahí para hacer la cena -** comentó, al tiempo que se ponía en pie-. **Normalmente no cocino.**

Rachel asintió y se dirigió a la puerta mosquitera; Quinn se adelantó y se la abrió. Por un momento, las dos estuvieron muy cerca la una de la otra, pero Quinn se apartó enseguida y pegó los ojos a la barriga de Rachel.

 **-No se preocupe, señora Fabray. No voy a explotar** \- aseguró antes de entrar-. **Todavía -** amenazó por encima del hombro.

Rachel se tumbó en la cama al lado de Skye y oyó a Quinn tocar el piano desde la sala de estar. Era buena, se dijo Rachel. Luego soltó un resoplido. Típico: era una buscona chulita y arrogante que sabía tocar el piano. Se quedó dormida oyendo la hermosa melodía, con una sensación de satisfacción y seguridad por primera vez desde hacía años.

Se despertó con un sobresalto y, por un instante, se sintió desorientada. Skye seguía dormida como un tronco, bocabajo encima de ella. Unos segundos después, Rachel recordó dónde estaba y por qué. Echada en la cama, echó un vistazo al dormitorio de Quinn Fabray. El reloj que

había sobre la repisa de la chimenea parecía antiguo, aunque dudaba que la pianista coleccionara antigüedades. En lo que sí que reparó fue en que el hogar le daba al dormitorio un aire rústico y romántico.

«Romántico», pensó, con una mueca irónica.

Apostaría lo que fuera a que por aquel dormitorio había pasado una retahíla continua de mujeres. Salió de debajo de Skye con cuidado y tapó a la niña con una manta fina. Luego se levantó y salió silenciosamente de la habitación. Quinn estaba sentada al piano, con un lápiz detrás de la oreja, y aporreaba acordes.

 **-Hola** -saludó Rachel.

Quinn agitó la mano en su dirección, con un gruñido.

 **-Por amor de Dios** -murmuró Rachel para sí mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Estaba famélica **-. ¿Le importa si busco algo para...?**

- **No. Como quiera** -la cortó Quinn, ignorándola casi por completo.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la nevera.

 **-Dios santísimo -exclamó**.

Cogió unos cuantos cartones de comida china pasada y torció el gesto. Luego cogió una jarrita.

 **\- ¿Caviar?**

Meneó la cabeza. Toda la comida que había consistía en una caja de pizza, varias botellas de cerveza y un cartón de zumo de naranja que tenía pinta de llevar allí desde la administración Reagan.

De repente oyó gruñir a Quinn y cerrar la tapa del piano de golpe. Sobresaltada, se volvió hacia

la sala de estar a tiempo de ver la espalda de la enfadada pianista desaparecer a toda prisa por la puerta delantera. Rachel se mordió el labio, nerviosa, y salió al porche.

 **-Si... siento haberla interrumpido.**

Quinn estaba de pie apoyada en la barandilla, contemplando el lago.

 **-No es usted** -suspiró pesadamente-. **Tengo que acabar la pieza antes de la fecha de entrega y no me acaba de funcionar, eso es todo.**

 **-¿Y cómo logra que funcione normalmente?**

Quinn se volvió a mirarla con los ojos felinos entornados y una sonrisa endiablada en los labios.

 **-Me acuesto con alguien. Normalmente funciona.**

 **-Siento haberle estropeado el plan.**

Quinn levantó una ceja.

 **-No se preocupe, que no lo ha hecho.**

Rachel notó que volvía a enfadarse cuando Quinn se echó a reír. Sus carcajadas no hicieron más que avivar su ira.

 **-Mire -** empezó Quinn-. **No tengo mucha comida en casa.**

 **-Sí, lo he notado.**

 **-Puedo ir a la ciudad y comprar algunas cosas para un par de días. Tiene pinta de estar destrozada y seguro que la pitufa sigue frita -** se ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros.

Instintivamente, Rachel se llevó una mano al pelo, porque de repente se sentía ajada y abotargada. Cuando miró a Quinn a los ojos, esta se removió, algo inquieta, y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Estaba segura de que la señora Fabray no estaba acostumbrada a aquella clase de situaciones y lo cierto era que ella tampoco.

 **-Podría hacerle una lista. Me temo que necesitaré algunas cosas para Skye.**

 **-Claro, haga una lista -** aceptó la pianista, y volvió a entrar.

Rachel apuntó unos cuantos artículos y le llevó el papel a Quinn, que estaba cogiendo las llaves.

 **-Oh, Skye ya sabe pedir pipí, pero por la noche todavía necesita dodotis.** -Hizo una pausa y miró a Quinn a los ojos **-. ¿Sabe lo que es un dodotis, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí, por amor del cielo, sé lo que es un dodotis** -replicó Quinn, al tiempo que le quitaba la lista de la mano.

A continuación, se puso las gafas de sol y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

 **-Para tres años -** le gritó Rachel al despedirla.

 **\- ¡Pedir pipí! ¡Dodotis!** -se repetía una indignada Quinn, mientras aparcaba el Audi delante del pequeño supermercado de Rhinelander.

Cogió un carro y deambuló por los pasillos, hasta que se paró de golpe y miró a su alrededor.

 **-¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?** -Sacó el móvil y marcó-. **¿Abuela?**

 **-Mmm, suenas crispada. ¿Qué tal va la vida doméstica?**

- **Esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho nunca.**

 **-Ajá. No olvides a Alice. ¿Cómo es Rachel Berry?**

 **-No lo sé. Es... -** Quinn guardó silencio y pensó en su larga melena castaña y en sus brillantes ojos café al tratar de reprimir el llanto **-... una embarazada.**

Su abuela se rio al otro lado del teléfono.

 **-Sé amable con esa mujer. Está pasando por un momento muy duro.**

 **-¿Ella?** -chilló Quinn, mientras repasaba la lista-. **¿Y yo qué?**

 **-¿Y tú qué? ¿Estás embarazada de cinco meses, con una hija de tres años y sin dinero?**

Quinn se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y miró al cielo.

 **-¿Dónde estás?.-** Pregunto la abuela **.**

 **-Estoy en el súper del pueblo -** respondió, y arrugó la cara al oír cómo su abuela se partía de risa.

 **-No me lo digas -** rio **-. Te ha dado una lista.**

 **-Abuela... -** la advirtió Quinn, mientras empujaba el carro por el pasillo casi desierto.

 **-¿Y para qué me llamas, cariño?**

 **-Esto... ¿qué coño es un dodotis?** -soltó Quinn de golpe.

La anciana volvió a carcajearse.

 **-Es un pañal, tontaina. Dios mío, ¡qué mujer!**

Quinn se paró y cerró los ojos, mientras Meredith carraspeaba.

 **-Ve al pasillo donde está el papel higiénico y todo eso.**

Quinn llevó el carro al lugar indicado y los encontró.

 **-Vale, ya los tengo.**

 **-¿Algo más... mami?**

Quinn volvió a apartarse el teléfono de la oreja y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo, hasta que recordó que era su móvil e inspiró hondo antes de contestar.

 **-No, gracias. Adiós, abuela.**

 **-Creo que quiero conocer a esa mujer y...**

 **-No** -la cortó Quinn **-. Luego te llamo. Sabes que te quiero.**

Se hizo una pausa de varios segundos.

 **-Claro que lo sé. Yo también te quiero. ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Es por la señora Berry o por la pequeña? ¿Cómo se llama, por cierto?**

 **-Skye -** contestó Quinn con una carcajada, mientras hacía malabares para coger el siguiente artículo de la lista y aguantar el móvil al mismo tiempo-. **Tiene mucho carácter.**

 **-Ajá.**

Quinn notó que se le encendían las mejillas.

 **-¿Qué significa eso?**

 **-Ah, nada, nada. Acaba de comprar. Seguro que luego te toca hacer la colada.**

 **-Muy graciosa -** bufó Quinn-. **Hasta luego.**

 **-Hasta luego y buena suerte, cariño.**

Como estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo el último artículo de la lista, no oyó la risa de su abuela al colgar.

- **Helado de chocolate y nata montada** -repitió.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta y se rio a pesar de sí misma.

«Antojos...»

Y cogió dos.

* * *

Primero que nada….¿Qué &%/$%# es un dodotis?. Segundo, presiento que Quinn y Skye serán grandes amigas, sobre todo después de ese regalito por parte de la pequeña Berry hacia la rubia. Jajaja y tercero tal parece que a Rachel las hormonas del embarazo ya le están afectando tanto que no pudo evitar mirar a Quinn cuando esta no tenía camiseta *carita pervertida*. No se olviden de comentar para que pueda saber si les gusta la historia y no estar adaptando por gusto jaja.

 ** _May We Meet Again._**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

-Quinn entró a casa cargada de bolsas, Rachel estaba tirando la comida pasada de la nevera.

 **\- ¿Tantas cosas he puesto en la lista?**

Quinn le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. **\- ¿Que si ha puesto...?** -Se paró para dejar las bolsas en el suelo **-. Sí.**

Rachel le entregó varios billetes doblados.

 **-Me... me gustaría contribuir con los gastos.**

La mirada de la pianista saltó del dinero a los orgullosos ojos café de la otra mujer y empujó el dinero hacia Rachel con delicadeza.

 **-Esta vez pago yo. Más adelante, ya veremos.**

A juzgar por la expresión de Rachel, Quinn no estaba segura de si iba a discutir o a romper a llorar.

 **-Gracias -** musitó.

De nuevo se produjo un silencio incómodo silencio, hasta que, gracias a Dios, una vocecilla lo rompió:

 **-Mamá, aúpa.**

Quinn bajó la mirada hacia la niña, que estiraba los brazos hacia su madre. Esta se agachó y gimió al cogerla.

 **-Hola, pastelito** -la recibió, con un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn las contempló juntas un instante, antes de concentrarse en la compra. Notaba que Skye la observaba detenidamente y se sintió muy violenta bajo el escrutinio, hasta el punto de que se le cayó un huevo al suelo.

 **-¡Mierda!** -maldijo Quinn, alargando la mano hacia las servilletas.

 **-¡Miedda! -** repitió Skye.

La cogió tan de sorpresa que a Quinn se le escapó una sonora carcajada al mirar a la niña. Rachel, en cambio, parecía algo menos encantada. **-Señora Fabray, por favor.**

Skye se echó a reír sin apartar la mirada de Quinn, que seguía riéndose también.

 **-¡Miedda!** -repitió de nuevo Skye, dando palmas.

La pianista se desternillaba de risa, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse al notar la mirada gélida de la otra mujer. Entonces miró a la pequeña, cuyos ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, chispeaban de risa y se puso seria.

 **-Muy bien, pitufa. No.**

Skye dejó de reírse, pero estiró los brazos hacia Quinn. Esta retrocedió.

 **-Aúpa -** pidió la niña.

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz y las presentó.

 **-Skye, esta es Quinn.**

La pianista le sonrió débilmente. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

 **-Quinn, aúpa... pofiii** -suplicó Skye.

 **-Oh, muy bien. Venga** -refunfuñó esta, y cogió a la niña.

Skye le rodeó el cuello con los brazos de inmediato y Quinn se puso rojísima y evitó la risueña mirada de Rachel. Sentada en la mesa de la cocina con la niña en el regazo, le hizo el arre caballito mientras su madre preparaba la cena.

 **\- ¿Por qué quería niños?** -le preguntó de repente.

Rachel la miró con curiosidad, sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

 **-Me encantan los niños. Que sea lesbiana no cambia eso.**

 **-Sí, pero mire lo que ha pasado.**

 **\- ¿Cómo? Mi pareja ha muerto. Habría sido lo mismo que muriera mi marido o mi mujer. El amor es el amor, Quinn, eh, quiero decir, señora Fabray.**

 **-Puedes llamarme Quinn.**

Fuera como fuese, la pianista seguía pensando que había sido una irresponsabilidad por parte de Rachel y Demi tener una familia.

 **-Si sigues dándole botes va a volver a vomitar** -la avisó Rachel, sin dejar de partir tomates.

Quinn levantó a Skye por encima de su cabeza y miró hacia arriba.

 **-Nah, la pitufa no lo volverá a hacer -** empezó a decir, pero calló cuando la niña eructó.

Rachel hizo una mueca y cogió a Skye; Quinn se fue a la habitación hecha una furia.

 **-A este paso, me voy a quedar sin camisetas.**

La cena fue toda una aventura. Tras declarar que «no podía ser tan difícil», Quinn había intentado ayudar a comer al pequeño humanoide y acabó con espaguetis en el suelo, en el vaso de agua y por todo el reloj de pulsera. Y mientras tanto, su propia cena seguía intacta en el plato. Le estaba bien empleado.

 **-Por favor, no puedo contemplaros más** -zanjó Rachel, y le cogió la cuchara a Quinn.

Esta se relajó en la silla y fue testigo no solo de cómo aquella mujer embarazada le daba de comer a su hija, sino que se comía su plato al mismo tiempo y lo lograba manteniendo la mesa y la zona circundante libre de salsa de tomate. Muy a su pesar, Quinn se sintió impresionada al verlas reír y comer juntas.

 **\- ¿Qué edad tienes, si puedo preguntar?** -dijo, dando un sorbo de vino.

 **-Veintisiete. ¿Y tú?**

- **Veintinueve. ¿Trabajabas en Nuevo México?** -se interesó mientras daba cuenta de la deliciosa ensalada, el pan de ajo y la pasta.

Al parecer había gente que sí cocinaba y comía en casa.

 **-No. Bueno, no es exactamente así. Trabajaba a media jornada. Así tenía dinero para contribuir a la casa. Una vecina cuidaba de Skye por las tardes -** explicó Rachel. De repente,

se la veía agotada.

Y entonces dio un salto y se llevó las manos al estómago. Quinn se levantó a toda velocidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo a su lado.

 **-No puede ser, no sales de cuentas hasta diciembre** -gritó, con una nota de pánico. Rachel hizo una mueca y esperó a que la punzada remitiese.

 **-Solo está un poco revoltosa, nada más. Quinn, relájate, por favor. Me quedan cuatro meses**.

A Quinn se le cayó el alma a los pies. No iba a durar cuatro meses así ni de broma.

* * *

Después de cenar, Quinn vio que Rachel se ponía a recoger la mesa.

 **-Deja que lo haga yo -** se ofreció, y le quitó a la morena el plato de la mano-. **¿Por qué no te sientas?**

 **-Si estás segura... -** accedió Rachel, pasándole también el tenedor y el cuchillo.

 **-Jesús, ¡puedo lavar un plato!** -se ofendió Quinn, de camino al fregadero.

 **-No quería decir...**

Quinn la oyó suspirar y salir de la cocina.

«Maldita sea», se dijo. Aquello no iba a funcionar. Buscó el lavavajillas con la mirada, pero no lo vio. Al final lo encontró en el armario y torció los labios al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera lo había estrenado. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, se sentía incómoda en su propia casa.

 **-Esto no va a funcionar** -musitó.

Cuando terminó encendió la cafetera, dando gracias porque Rachel hubiera incluido café en su lista, y se dedicó a ordenar el resto de las ollas y sartenes. Notó que le tiraban de los pantalones y miró hacia abajo. Skye estaba junto a su pierna.

 **-Aúpa** -le dijo, con los brazos estirados.

 **-Mira, pitufa. No puedo llevarte en brazos todo el rato -** le dijo con voz ronca.

 **-Aúpa, pofiii -** suplicó.

 **\- ¿Te quieres pirar ya?** -ordenó **-. Dios, eres como una garrapata.** -Se le escapó un cazo de las manos y se le cayó al suelo-. **Mierda.**

 **\- ¡Quinn!** -la riñó Rachel de lejos.

La pianista se mordió la lengua y le dedicó a Skye una mirada torva, mientras la niña se desternillaba de risa.

 **-¿Ves lo que has hecho? Anda, fuera.**

Rachel levantó la mirada cuando Quinn volvió a la sala de estar.

 **-¿No controlas al hobbit este?**

Llevaba a Skye enganchada a la pierna, con las piernas y los bracitos haciendo fuerza para no soltarse, y la arrastraba al caminar.

 **-No es un hobbit, y si tuvieras una pizca de sensibilidad, pensarías que a lo mejor echa de menos a Demi. O a lo mejor, que me aspen sí sé por qué, le has caído bien** -apuntó Rachel con una mueca.

Quinn se puso nerviosa y se dirigió hacia el sofá en donde estaba Rachel. Entonces levantó a Skye como si fuera un saco de patatas y se la metió debajo del brazo cogiéndola de la cintura. La niña se partía de risa y agitaba los brazos y las piernas.

- **Vale... y esta es otra. ¿Es normal?** -preguntó, al tiempo que se acuclillaba y dejaba a la niña en el suelo.

Rachel asintió fervorosamente.

 **-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Es muy activa. Seguramente entre tanto grito.**

 **-Yo... yo no he gritado** -objetó Quinn, con el ceño fruncido.

 **-No, pero yo sí. Lo siento. Estoy un poco irritable** -dijo Rachel, con los dientes apretados.

 **-Mamá fadada** -afirmó Skye, mirando a Quinn.

 **-No, pastelito. Mamá no está enfadada** -suspiró Rachel con cansancio.

Quinn se apoyó en el respaldo y se le ocurrió una idea. **-¿Qué te parece si probamos el helado ese que me has hecho comprar?**

A Rachel se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió ilusionada. Cuando Quinn se levantó para volver a la cocina, su sombra declaró:

 **-Skye ayuda a Quinn.**

Y anadeó en pos de ella.

* * *

Mientras las tres comían helado en el porche delantero, Quinn se dio cuenta de que nunca le había gustado demasiado el helado. Como pensamiento era bastante absurdo, pero la distrajo de lo que decía Rachel.

 **-Perdón, ¿qué decías? -** le preguntó, dispuesta a volver a la conversación.

Rachel Berry era una joven muy atractiva. Los ojos cafés le relampagueaban a la luz de la vela de cidronela que había encima de la mesa, mientras le iba dando cucharadas de helado a Skye de su propio bol. Quinn cabeceó, asombrada: vela de cidronela en lugar de fuego en la chimenea, helado en lugar de Martini. Rachel Berry en lugar de...

 **-Te preguntaba si estabas saliendo con alguien -** repitió Rachel distraídamente, mientras se reía de las monerías de su hija.

 **-Oh, no, estoy...**

 **-¿Soltera? Por lo que contaba Demi, tenía la impresión de que se te daban bien las mujeres -** comentó Rachel, ruborizada.

Los ojos verdes de Quinn chispearon, traviesos.

 **-Tenía razón, así es, y disfruto de la compañía de un par de mujeres. Me gusta la libertad** -añadió. Por primera vez en la vida, se sentía como si tuviera que justificarse, y la sensación no le gustaba nada. Le vino a la cabeza la sonrisa burlona de su abuela.

 **-Ajá** -murmuró Rachel, dándole otra cucharada a Skye.

 **-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?** -se picó la pianista.

 **-Eso es que todavía no has conocido a la adecuada.**

 **-Por Dios, suenas como mi abuela** -replicó sarcásticamente - **Y como Roger**. -Ante la mirada interrogativa de Rachel, aclaró- **Mi abogado y, de cuando en cuando, amigo.**

 **-Ya veo. ¿Le gusta hacerte de conciencia?**

 **-Sí, es bastante molesto.**

Rachel sonrió y contempló la luna, casi llena, sobre la línea de árboles.

 **-Entiendo por qué te gusta vivir aquí** -exhaló un suspiro reflexivo mientras se balanceaba con Skye en el columpio del porche.

En ese momento, Skye se las apañó para bajar del columpio y caminó como un patito hacia

Quinn, que estaba apoyada en la barandilla. Esta la miró y frunció el ceño.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez aúpa?** -le preguntó desdeñosamente.

Skye arrugó la nariz.

 **-Otaves... -** declaró, estirando los brazos.

Sin esfuerzo alguno, Quinn bufó y la cogió en brazos. Skye se abrazó de su cuello, le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y se puso a jugar con su collar. Rachel sonreía de oreja a oreja y Quinn frunció aún más el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

 **-Le gustas. Supongo que sí que se te dan bien las mujeres, Fabray.**

Se levantó con un gemido y Quinn le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a erguirse.

 **-Dentro de tres meses no será tan fácil -** gruñó Rachel-. **Venga, Skye. A la camita.** Skye se aferró del cuello de Quinn, pero ella la apartó.

 **-Venga, pitufa. Haz caso a mamá** -se descubrió diciendo.

 **-Dile buenas noches a Quinn, pastelito** -susurró Rachel al coger a su hija.

 **-Nanocheees** -murmuró la pequeña, dándole un beso a Quinn en la mejilla.

Incluso en la penumbra, Rachel vio que a la rubia se le subían los colores.

 **-Buenas noches, pitufa** -le deseó, algo incómoda, y sonrió cuando Skye agitó la manita.

Rachel entró con ella; entonces se volvió y le sonrió. **-Creo que yo me voy a ir a dormir con ella. Nanocheees Quinn.**

La pianista le regaló una sonrisa irónica.

 **-Buenas noches.**

Rachel desapareció en el interior y Skye agitó la mano otra vez. Quinn fue a levantar la mano, pero en el último momento se rascó la cabeza.

* * *

Rachel sintió la llamada de la naturaleza y bajó de la cama trabajosamente para ir al baño.

 **-Está durmiendo justo encima de mi vejiga** -lamentó, bostezando en alto.

De vuelta, se le ocurrió ir a ver cómo estaba la otra niña, la de la sala de estar. Quinn estaba acostada en el sofá. Recogió la sábana que había caído al suelo, la tapó con cuidado y la contempló un momento mientras dormía, resistiendo la tentación de recolocarle el mechón que le caía sobre la frente.

Quinn Fabray estaba siendo muy generosa, seguramente porque se sentía culpable. Rachel sospechaba que su abogado había tenido mucho que ver. En fin, fuera por el motivo que fuera, ella se lo agradecía. Cuando tuviera al bebé podría organizarse, conseguir trabajo, buscar una canguro y sacar adelante su vida y a su familia.

En ese momento, pensó en Demi. Puede que no supiera asumir responsabilidades, pero sabía cuidarla muy bien en la cama. Aun así, la intimidad no era lo suyo. No tenía nada que ver con su vida sexual, sino con el tipo de cercanía que Rachel siempre había buscado y Demi nunca supo darle. Ansiaba tener a alguien que la abrazara por la noche, sin necesidad de hablar: tan solo de oír latir el corazón de la otra en el silencio.

Respiró hondo. A veces añoraba muchísimo el sexo. Pero al mirar a la casquivana durmiente se dijo: «Tan desesperada no estoy».

* * *

Bueno, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

Quinn tuvo que cambiarse de nuevo la camiseta, lástima que Rachel no la vio :c jaja. Me pregunto qué le dan de comer a Skye que capitulo tras capitulo anda vomitando en nuestra rubia jajaja.

Por otro lado, Rachel esta que añora el *carita pervertida*…sexo ;) , pero al parecer no esta tan desesperada como para hacerlo con Quinn, ya veremos hasta cuando le dura y más con el embarazo ;). Eso fue todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que probablemente lo subiré en unos días. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, Saludos.

 ** _May We Meet Again_**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Algo le daba golpecitos en la cara y Quinn protestó en sueños y agitó la mano a ciegas. Entonces oyó una risita y abrió los ojos de golpe. Ante ella había una masa de rizos morenos enmarcando una bonita cara soñolienta.

 **-Hambre** -susurró la niña, a escasos milímetros de su nariz.

 **-Vuelve a la cama** -repuso Quinn en voz igual de baja.

Skye frunció el ceño y le tiró del brazo.

 **-Pofiii** -suplicó mientras estiraba.

Quinn rugió, cogió a la niña y se la puso encima de la barriga.

 **-Decir por favor no siempre sirve para todo, pitufa** -quiso explicarle Quinn.

Skye bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

 **-¿Ves? Todavía estás muerta. Vuelve a la cama** -la apremió, pero la niña cayó rendida sobre su pecho- **. No, venga, pitufa.**

Sin embargo, al mirar hacia abajo, Skye se había metido el pulgar en la boca y tenía los ojos cerrados. **-Mierda** -refunfuñó Quinn, que también bostezó. Con cuidado, le sacó a Skye el pulgar de la boca. No sabía nada de ser madre, pero sabía un par de cosas sobre chupar dedos.

Instintivamente, colocó al pequeño monstruo en la parte interior del sofá. Porque, sinceramente, lo último que le hacía falta era tener que correr a urgencias.

Rachel se despertó con un susto de muerte, porque al volverse Skye no estaba. Se anudó la bata a toda prisa y corrió al pasillo. Entonces se detuvo en seco, perpleja, y sonrió: Quinn estaba estirada en el sofá, tenía a Skye acurrucada contra su pecho y la rodeaba con el brazo en gesto protector. Las dos chiquillas dormían profundamente y Rachel trató de no darle vueltas a lo natural que le resultaba la escena.

Quinn respiraba acompasadamente y sonreía. ¿O quizá era lo que Rachel quería imaginarse? En fin, al menos podría ducharse en paz... y sola. Por mucho que quisiera a su hija, atesoraba cada minuto que podía dedicarse a sí misma.

Cogió su albornoz y fue a ducharse.

 **-Ahhh, me encanta** -suspiró bajo el relajante chorro de agua caliente.

Por instinto, miró hacia abajo, esperando ver a Skye dentro de la ducha con ella. Mientras se lavaba el cabello, se rio al pensar en las inocentes preguntas sobre anatomía que solía responder durante las duchas comunitarias. Rachel obediente, siempre contestaba a la niña de tres años cuando le preguntaba sobre sus pechos, y Skye se había quedado satisfecha cuando le había explicado que tenía la barriguita más grande porque dentro estaba creciendo un hermanito o hermanita. Lo que la dejó helada fue que Skye le preguntara sobre el «pelo» que tenía entre las piernas. Rachel había intentado explicarle los conceptos de vello púbico y adolescencia mientras el agua empezaba a enfriarse y todavía recordaba la cara de total incomprensión de su hija.

 **-Ay, mi pequeña Skye.**

Se quedó en la ducha un par de minutos más, para disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad. Luego cerró el grifo y oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

 **-Mamá, caca.**

Rachel rio de nuevo, se puso el albornoz y abrió la puerta. Skye tenía las piernas cruzadas y Alice de sueño.

 **-Buenos días, pastelito. Eres una niña muy buena. ¿Has...?**

Skye anadeó hacia el váter y levantó la tapa.

Quinn percibió el aroma a café y sonrió en sueños. Entonces volvió a notar que le tocaban la

cara y al abrir los ojos se encontró con la misma masa de rizos desordenados de antes intentando tirarle del párpado.

 **\- ¡Ariba!** -insistió el hobbit.

 **\- ¿Ya has hecho popo?** -farfulló Quinn.

 **-Mmm, ariba** -repitió Skye.

 **-No, arriba tú** -replicó Quinn, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Skye soltó una risita y luego una de aquellas carcajadas infantiles tan contagiosas que surgen de la inocencia más pura. Quinn se rio con ella y, al levantar la mirada, vio que Rachel las observaba con una sonrisita burlona y los brazos en jarras.

 **-Buenos días, Quinn** -la saludó lacónicamente.

Quinn carraspeó y se sentó derecha. Skye se le subió a la espalda sin dejar de reír.

 **-Quítame al bicho de encima, ¿quieres**? -se quejó.

Se puso de pie con Skye colgada del cuello y con las piernecitas alrededor de su cintura como buenamente podía.

 **-Parezco Cuasimodo, joder.**

 **\- ¡Joer!** -repitió Skye.

Rachel le lanzó a Quinn una mirada furibunda y esta se puso colorada. Entonces cogió a su hija y fue a la cocina.

 **-El desayuno estará listo dentro de unos minutos.**

Quinn arrugó la frente; volvía a sentirse fuera de lugar en su propia casa. Rachel vio la cara que ponía y volvió enseguida.

 **-Lo... lo siento. He pensado que podía preparar el desayuno para las tres. Skye tiene que comer.** Quinn se pasó la mano por el pelo y le hizo un gesto para que no se preocupara.

 **-Es que no estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien por aquí que mida menos de metro y medio -confesó.**

Rachel se ruborizó y disimuló una sonrisa. Las dos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos hasta que alguien empezó a golpear los cubiertos contra la mesa y rompió el silencio.

 **-Parece que la pitufa tiene hambre** -observó Quinn.

La morena no estaba segura de sí bromeaba o se burlaba de ella, pero optó por ir a la cocina cuando la pianista desapareció por el pasillo.

 **-¿Tienes hambre, cariño? ¿Te apetecen unos huevos?**

Quinn entró en la ducha y soltó un grito. No quedaba agua caliente y se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida. Al secarse con la toalla, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Rachel haciendo lo mismo pocos minutos antes y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la imagen de la mente.

 **-Por amor de Dios, Fabray, que está embarazada** -se riñó.

Tanto Rachel como Skye la miraron cuanto entró en la cocina con un largo albornoz.

 **-Voy a nadar. Vuelvo enseguida.**

 **-Skye nada** -exclamó enseguida la pequeña, e intentó bajar de la silla, pero Rachel la hizo sentarse de nuevo-. **Mamá, ¡Skye nada! -** insistió, forcejando contra su madre, que miró a Quinn.

Esta se mordió el labio, seguramente para no reír.

 **-Es un gremlin de lo más revoltoso.**

Con Rachel aun tratando de controlarla, Quinn se acercó a Skye, la niña levantó la cabecita y se miraron a los ojos.

 **-Hacemos una cosa, pitufa. Primero acaba de desayunar. Luego te llevaré a nadar. ¿Trato hecho?** -propuso, estirando la mano. Skye rio y Quinn le cogió la manita y se la estrechó-. **¿Trato hecho o no?** -preguntó de nuevo.

 **-Tato hecho** -rio Skye, y Quinn le sacudió la mano otra vez. –

 **Pero te tienes que comer todo el desayuno** -le recordó Quinn con firmeza. Con una última y vigorosa sacudida, la soltó.

Se volvió hacia Rachel con una mueca de arrogancia y no escondió la mirada de superioridad. Sin perder la sonrisa, más sin decir palabra, Quinn salió de la casa. Rachel la fulminó con la mirada hasta que desapareció y luego se puso seria con su hija, que la contemplaba con sus inocentes ojos café.

 **\- ¿Mamá fadada?**

Rachel se echó a reír y le dio un beso.

 **-No, mamá no está enfadada. Es solo que a Quinn se le dan muy bien las mujeres. La muy creída... Seguro que ahora se cree que le van a dar el título de Madre del Año.**

Rachel las contempló desde el porche y musitó un irónico «Ay, Quinn» cuando Skye se soltó de su mano y se escapó hacia la playa.

 **\- ¡Eh!** -le gritó Quinn a la alegre Skye mientras le cortaba el paso.

Era para verlas: la alta y esbelta mujer persiguiendo a... ¿cómo la llamaba? Ah, sí, hobbit. Pues el hobbit estaba ganando.

 **-Le ruego que no mate a mi hija, señora Fabray** -le gritó Rachel desde su asiento a la sombra, en donde bebía plácidamente un vaso de té helado a sorbitos.

Quinn la miró un segundo, furiosa, y enseguida volvió a buscar a la niña, que iba directa a la orilla desternillándose de risa. La rubia echó a correr, la atrapó en dos zancadas y la levantó por la parte de atrás del bañador. El mini saco de patatas lanzó un grito de indignación, con los brazos y las piernas colgando.

 **\- ¡Skye nada!**

Incluso desde el porche, Rachel atisbó la sonrisa diabólica de Quinn.

 **-Quinn Fabray, ni se te ocurra.**

La pianista gimió, desilusionada, y entró en el agua con Skye en brazos. Se pasaron una hora jugando y pasándolo bien en la playa. Quinn subió a Skye en una balsa de goma y la paseó por

la zona poco profunda. Por supuesto, Skye saltó y la rubia tuvo que arreglárselas para que la niña, encantada con la diversión, no se ahogara.

 **-Quinn** -llamó Skye, y señaló la superficie del agua.

En la zona menos profunda había un banco de peces junto a una roca.

 **-Peses.**

Quinn se rio. **-Sí, son pececitos. Crecen y se hacen grandes. Te enseñaré a cogerlos.**

 **-Tero peses** -afirmó Skye, que empezó a dar palmadas y salpicar en el agua sin parar de reír.

Los peces salieron disparados en todas direcciones. Cuando acabaron de jugar y salieron del agua, Rachel se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente atractiva que era Quinn Fabray. Estaba en forma. Se había puesto un discreto bañador de una pieza y, de alguna manera, Rachel sabía que lo había hecho por Skye y por ella.

 **-Seguramente nada desnuda con sus mujeres. Las solteras y no embarazadas** -se dijo con algo de melancolía.

Skye estaba rebozada de arena y Quinn también.

 **-Tu hija no le tiene miedo a nada** -comentó al llegar al porche seguida de Skye. Quinn cogió una toalla **-. Tengo arena en partes del cuerpo que ni sabía que existían.**

Skye echó a correr hacia su madre.

 **-Mamá, Skye nada. ¡He vito peses!** -exclamó.

Rachel la envolvió en una toalla y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

 **-Ya te he visto. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo has hecho muy bien, pastelito** -le aseguró cariñosamente **-. ¿Te han gustado los peces?**

Skye asintió enfáticamente y Rachel se rio y le susurró algo al oído. Skye asintió y fue con Quinn dando tumbos.

 **\- ¿Sí?** -le preguntó Quinn, sonriendo.

 **-Gracias, Quinn-** murmuró la niña.

La pianista se sonrojó, porque no estaba acostumbrada a aquellas cosas. Tosió y evitó mirar a

Rachel a la cara.

 **-De nada, pitufa.**

Skye estiró los brazos hacia Quinn, que se agachó. Entonces el medio moco le plantó un beso en los labios y le dio una palmada en las mejillas.

Esa noche, cuando Skye estaba ya en la cama, Rachel y Quinn salieron al porche a disfrutar de la cálida noche veraniega.

 **-Tengo que irme a Chicago unos cuantos días. He acabado la última canción y estaré en el estudio. Espero no estar fuera mucho tiempo. Le he pedido a Marge que se pase de vez en cuando. Vive a menos de un kilómetro, al otro lado del lago. Por si acaso. Yo estaré en mi apartamento de la ciudad. El número está al lado del teléfono y también tienes mi móvil, por si necesitas cualquier cosa. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras** -terminó, azorada.

Rachel le sonrió afectuosamente.

- **Gracias. No quiero ser una molestia mayor de lo que ya lo soy. Te agradezco sinceramente todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora** -le dijo en voz queda.

- **Bueno, sé que he estado un poco borde e irritable y lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a la compañía, bueno... siempre he estado sola y...** -se interrumpió, a sabiendas de que parecía idiota.

 **-Ya lo sé. Esto es un cambio para las dos, Quinn. Yo no quería marcharme de Nuevo México. No quería reconocer que no podía arreglármelas sola. Pero tengo a Skye y dentro de tres meses o así... Bueno, a veces el orgullo pasa a un segundo plano. Solo quiero lo mejor para nosotras -** admitió, acariciándose el vientre.

Quinn la estudió con curiosidad.

 **\- ¿Qué se siente?**

Rachel posó los ojos en ella y enarcó una ceja.

 **-Bueno, es inquietante saber que un ser humano está creciendo dentro de ti. A veces me siento como en la película esa, Alien -** contestó.

Quinn se rio desde el fondo de la garganta y a Rachel le pareció que tenía una risa muy agradable. Le cambiaba la cara y la hacía todavía más atractiva. Sin embargo, se apresuró a echar el freno a aquellos pensamientos.

 **-Pero es un milagro. ¿Sinceramente? Al principio una parte de mí esperaba que la inseminación no funcionara.**

 **\- ¿Por qué? -** quiso saber Quinn, que se echó hacia delante en el asiento.

 **-Porque justo después de inseminarme le diagnosticaron el cáncer a Demi. No quiero parecer egoísta, pero en lo primero en que pensé cuando se me pasó el susto de la noticia fue en el embarazo.**

Reinó el silencio un segundo, durante el cual Rachel trató de descifrar en qué pensaba Quinn. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en la oscuridad, así que la morena no sabía qué decir.

 **\- ¿Demi no había ido al médico antes?**

No me creo que no lo supiera o que tú no notaras que había algún cambio.

El tono de sospecha era evidente y Rachel se encendió de nuevo. Ya no sabía si eran las hormonas o la arrogancia de aquella mujer lo que la sacaba de quicio.

- **Demi siempre había estado muy sana. Debes de recordarlo.**

Quinn miró a Rachel fijamente y esta le sostuvo la mirada, igual de retadora.

 **-Me acuerdo muy bien de Demi. Y sí, estaba muy en forma.**

 **-Bueno, yo no soy médica, pero el tipo de cáncer que tenía era...**

Pero Rachel calló, porque de repente ya no le apetecía hablar del tema. Se acarició la barriga otra vez para templar los nervios y empezó a respirar lenta y acompasadamente: inspirar y expirar, inspirar y expirar. La pianista la observó, desconcertada.

 **-Mi médico de Nuevo México me recomendó respirar hondo cuando noto que me estreso.**

Quinn asintió, aún ceñuda. **\- ¿Y crees que soy yo la que te estreso?**

Rachel pestañeó varias veces.

 **-No, la situación ya es estresante de por sí. Tú no has hecho nada para empeorarlo, aunque me gustaría que dejaras de hablar como si me acusaras de algo** -replicó Rachel, subiendo el tono a medida que hablaba.

 **-Yo no estoy acusando a nadie** -se defendió Quinn.

Iba a decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor y fue Rachel la que habló.

 **-Oye, siento mucho todo esto. Créeme, ojalá tuviera algún sitio adonde ir. Debería haberme quedado en Albuquerque** -dijo, sin dejar de respirar profundamente.

 **-Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso -** replicó Quinn, frotándose la cara en gesto de exasperación-. **No entiendo...**

Rachel ladeó la cabeza y esperó a que acabara, pero cuando la rubia no continuó, Rachel la animó tan tranquilamente como pudo.

* * *

Hola hola J este fue el sexto capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Tarde en actualizar porque con el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum de 5h entre en un estado de shock y no me dio tiempo de adaptar. Probablemente suba un nuevo capítulo el viernes o el sábado, así que hasta entonces.

 ** _May We Meet Again._**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel estaba sentada con Skye en la cocina y vigilaba a su hija mientras esta hacía un desastre con las tortitas. Quinn estaba estudiando sus partituras en el piano. Apenas se habían dado los buenos días.

 **-Te llamaré.**

 **\- ¿Tienes que salir tan temprano?** -le preguntó Rachel, al tiempo que le limpiaba la boca, las manos, los codos y las rodillas gordezuelas a Skye. ¿Cómo había llegado el sirope hasta allí? Ni idea.

 **-Bueno, tengo que reunirme con Santana, que estará en el estudio a las cuatro. Luego tengo un... compromiso para cenar. Mañana me pasaré todo el día en el estudio y pasado también** -explicó Quinn, y metió las partituras en su maletín de piel.

Rachel se dio cuenta de que Skye no le quitaba ojo de encima a Quinn, y en cuanto la vio coger las llaves intentó bajar de la silla.

 **-Skye con Quinn…**

Rachel tuvo que forcejear con ella para que se quedara sentada.

 **-No, pastelito. Quinn tiene que irse a trabajar** -le explicó Rachel.

Skye hizo un puchero y Quinn se quedó mirándola, sin saber qué hacer.

 **-No pasa nada, Quinn** -la tranquilizó Rachel, con una sonrisa- **Vete.**

 **\- ¡Con Quinn!** -gimoteó Skye, que agachó la cabecita y rompió a llorar.

Quinn dejó el maletín en el suelo e hizo una mueca, mirando a Rachel con expresión suplicante. Skye no estaba chillando ni se había puesto histérica, pero se la veía desolada. La pianista se acercó a la silla y se agachó.

 **-Oye, pitufa** -le dijo.

Rachel esbozó una cálida sonrisa ante la ternura que Quinn le demostraba a su hija.

 **-No, tambén voy** -insistió la niña, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Quinn torció el gesto, le puso la mano entre los rizos cafés y le acarició el cabello con cierta incomodidad.

 **-No estés triste, por favor. Volveré muy pronto. Y entonces iremos a nadar y a comer perritos calientes.**

Skye levantó la cabeza, con las mejillas arreboladas y húmedas por el llanto. Quinn parecía conmocionada y Rachel habría jurado que se le escapaba una lágrima.

 **\- ¿Lo prometes?** -preguntó Skye, sorbiendo el llanto.

 **-Claro que sí. Hasta te traeré un regalo** -afirmó Quinn, pese al gesto de negación de Rachel-. **¿Trato hecho?** -propuso, extendiendo la mano.

Skye dejó escapar una risita, le puso la manita sobre la enorme palma a Quinn y la sacudió.

 **-Tato hecho** -rio de nuevo y se le abrazó del cuello.

 **-Vale, me estás estrangulando** -murmuró Quinn, algo avergonzada.

Skye la soltó. **-Besito** -pidió.

La pianista pestañeó-.

 **-Pofiii.**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa recelosa. - **Como todas las mujeres que han pasado por mi vida.** Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. **-Pórtate bien con mamá** -le ordenó, en un claro intento de sonar firme a pesar de la sonrisa de Rachel.

 **-Buen viaje** -le deseó la embarazada, que se pasó los dedos por el pelo y la miró a los verdes ojos.

 **-Gracias** -repuso Quinn-. **Oye, siento lo de anoche. Todo esto es muy raro y supongo que aún estoy intentando hacerme a la idea.**

Sonaba insegura, pero aun así Rachel creyó notar que la pianista tenía algo en mente.

 **-Nos va a costar adaptarnos a todas, Quinn.**

 **-Mamá, besito a Quinn, que se va** -ordenó Skye desde la silla.

Rachel abrió algo más los ojos y notó que le subían los colores. Con una risita nerviosa, se apartó de Quinn y se sentó con su hija.

 **-Acábate el desayuno.**

 **-Ya toy, mamá.**

Rachel vio que, en efecto, el plato de Skye estaba vacío, pero no fue capaz de mirar a Quinn. Eso sí, la oyó reírse al salir.

 **-Adiós, señoritas -** se despidió por encima del hombro- **Hasta dentro de unos días. No le prendan fuego a la casa.**

Cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta, Rachel hundió el rostro entre las temblorosas manos.

* * *

Sentada en el estudio con los cascos puestos, Quinn escuchaba la grabación. Meneó la cabeza, airada.

 **\- ¡No, no, no!** -rugió, y se quitó los cascos-. **Santana, ven aquí, por favor.**

Santana entró en el estudio, se pasó la mano por el negro cabello y habló en tono paciente.

 **\- ¿El segundo estribillo, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí, es demasiado rápido y los bronces están muy altos. ¿Podemos volver a traerlos para grabar otra vez?**

 **-Claro, está previsto que vengan mañana por la mañana y los tendrás todo el día. Pero los productores quieren el trabajo para ayer** -la advirtió.

 **-Lo sé.**

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera: eran las cuatro y media y Skye ya debía de haberse levantado de la siesta. De repente deseaba estar allí y llevar al pequeño hobbit a nadar. Se le escapó una carcajada y Santana la miró con desconfianza.

 **\- ¿Estás bien? Normalmente, cuando el director la jode tanto con la orquesta te pones echa una furia -** observó.

 **-Es que me ha venido algo agradable a la cabeza.**

 **\- ¿Ah, ¿sí?**

Quinn arqueó la ceja al detectar la incredulidad en el tono de Santana. Su amiga estaba apoyada en el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados.

 **\- ¿Y qué es lo que te ha venido a la cabeza?**

Al recordar los ojos cafés de Rachel Berry, se le aceleró el pulso un momento.

 **-¿En qué diantres estás pensando? Te has sonrojado** -la informó Santana-. **Como no me lo digas...**

 **-Nos vemos mañana.**

 **\- ¿Has quedado con algún bombón?**

Quinn se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

 **-Buenas noches, Santana-** le dijo.

Y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

 **-Dios, te he echado de menos** -ronroneó Alice en cuanto puso un pie en el apartamento de Quinn. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y la besó apasionadamente-. **Mmm, qué bien sabes -** murmuró contra sus labios.

 **-Es la pasta de dientes** -contestó Quinn, cuyos verdes ojos relampagueaban, divertidos-. **Adelante.**

Quinn se apartó para dejarla entrar, pero Alice la atrajo de vuelta y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Con las cejas levantadas, le permitió desnudarla. **-O podemos follar en el recibidor.**

Al final lograron llegar al dormitorio, dejando un reguero de prendas de ropa desde la entrada principal, y cayeron desnudas sobre la cama. Realmente, Alice había añorado a Quinn y le comió el cuello a besos en cuanto se le puso encima.

 **-Tendré que subir al norte más a menudo** -jadeó Quinn cuando la rubia se acomodó entre sus piernas.

La chelista agachó la cabeza y le besó el pecho, le hizo cosquillas en el ardiente pezón con la lengua y se lo lamió. Luego se lo metió entero en la boca y lo chupó con fruición mientras le acariciaba el torso con la mano libre. No hubo necesidad de palabras y, definitivamente, Alice se afanó a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Mucho más tarde, cuando las dos mujeres tomaban champán en la cama, Alice comentó:

 **-Deberías quedarte en Chicago. Aquí hay muchas más cosas que hacer. En tus bosques hay muchos... árboles** -señaló. Quinn la contemplaba, tumbada sobre el costado-. **O podrías invitarme a subir más a menudo.**

 **-Me gustan los árboles y me gusta la soledad** -murmuró Quinn, dando un sorbo de champán. Antes de tragar, le comió el pecho a Alice y lamió sensualmente las burbujitas de la bebida- **Esta es la única manera de beber champán.**

Una vez más, sonó el teléfono.

 **-¿No pasó lo mismo la última vez?** -refunfuñó la pianista. Alice fue a coger el teléfono, pero Quinn la advirtió:

 **-Ni se te ocurra.**

 **-A lo mejor es Jeffrey** -arguyó Alice, que llegó al teléfono antes que Quinn.

 **-¿Sí?** -A Alice se le escapó un suspiro cuando la pianista le mordisqueó el hombro-. **Sí, está aquí.**

 **¿De parte de quién?** \- la morena se puso rígida y fulminó a Quinn con la mirada- **Rachel Berry.**

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa edulcorada y le tiró el teléfono.

Quinn lo atrapó como si fuera una patata caliente y le regaló a la una mirada furibunda. **-¿Rachel? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Está bien la pitufa?**

 **-Sí... todo bien. Sé que interrumpo, pero solo son las seis y no creí que... bueno, me pareció que podía llamar...**

 **-No pasa nada, ¿qué sucede?** -preguntó Quinn.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Alice apurando una copa de champán.

 **-Me siento muy estúpida. Está lloviendo y se ha ido la luz. He llamado a Marge, pero no contesta.**

 **-Mierda, lo siento. Mira en la cocina: está la caja de fusibles.**

Hubo silencio un momento y luego Rachel informó.

 **-Vale, la tengo.**

 **-Dale al diferencial.** -Esperó un segundo-. **¿Ha funcionado?**

 **-No, le he dado y no ha pasado nada.**

 **-Vale, no es algo inusual. Debe de estar lloviendo mucho.**

- **A cántaros.**

Quinn se sentó en el borde de la cama. Notaba que Rachel estaba asustada.

- **Vale, voy para allá.**

 **-No, no lo hagas. Dios, parezco idiota llamándote** -interpuso Rachel enseguida-. **Espera.**

 **\- ¿Rachel?**

No le respondió y Quinn se levantó de un salto y empezó a pasear en cueros al lado de la cama.

 **\- Rachel, joder.**

Se le ocurría todo tipo de situaciones horribles que podían estar pasando, sobre todo cuando oyó llorar a Skye a lo lejos.

 **-Sabía que no debía dejarlas** -se dijo, con el corazón desbocado.

 **-¿Quinn?** -habló Rachel de nuevo, a través de las interferencias de la línea.

 **-¿Qué pasa, cariño?**

 **-No pasa nada, ha venido Marge. Es que no sé dónde están las cosas. Estamos bien, por favor tú vuelve con...** -No terminó la frase, pero Quinn se ruborizó igual **-. Estamos bien. Siento mucho haberte molestado.**

 **-Llámame, me da igual a qué hora** -le ordenó Quinn con firmeza-. **¿Entendido?**

 **-Sí, sí. Lo haré. Gracias, Quinn, adiós. Ah, espera. Skye quiere hablar contigo, ¿te parece bien?**

 **-Claro, que se ponga -** contestó Quinn, con una gran sonrisa.

Miró a Alice, que levantó su copa de champán antes de darle la espalda.

 **-Quinn, no hay lus. Skye miedo** -susurró la pequeña- **Mamá miedo. Mamá dice jodé.**

Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada. **-No tengas miedo, pitufa. Volverá la luz cuando deje de llover. Cuida a mamá, ¿vale?**

 **-Vale. Ven a casa** -le rogó **-. Pofiii.**

 **-Lo... lo haré. ¿Vas a portarte bien por mí?**

 **-Vale.**

 **-Pásame a mamá, cielo** -le dijo Quinn.

Quería decirle «te quiero». ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Qué derecho tenía a.…?

 **-Quinn, de verdad, lo siento mucho -** habló Rachel, en tono acongojado.

 **-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.**

Se produjo un silencio momentáneo y a Quinn se le secó la garganta. Tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada.

 **-Skye te echa de menos.**

Quinn percibió la ternura en la voz de Rachel y se le disparó el corazón.

 **-Eso es porque quiere su regalo**. Las dos se rieron y la tensión se desvaneció.

 **-Conoces muy bien a mi hija, Fabray** -afirmó Rachel, entre risas

 **-. Bueno, te dejo. Nos vemos dentro de unos días, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí, volveré pronto. Adiós, Rachel.**

Quinn colgó el teléfono y se lo quedó mirando unos instantes antes de volverse hacia Alice, que sostenía la botella de champán vacía.

 **-Alice, pequeña, deja eso** -le ordenó Quinn lentamente.

 **-Debería protestar** -suspiró ella cuando Quinn entró a gatas en la cama y le quitó la botella de la mano.

 **-No se acepta, letrada** -le aseguró la rubia, mordisqueándole el torso en toda su longitud.

Alice se abrió de piernas y Quinn se acomodó entre ellas, le besó su parte íntima y le arrancó un profundo gruñido de placer. Entonces le besó la Alice interna del muslo y saboreó los jadeos de la morena con cada mordisquito que le daba. La chelista se aferraba al cabezal con todas sus fuerzas y susurraba palabras de aliento a su amante, que se inclinó, le separó los pliegues húmedos con la lengua y la lamió de arriba abajo. De improviso le vino el rostro de Rachel Berry a la cabeza y se quedó quieta a medio comer. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces y sacudió la cabeza. Alice dejó escapar un quejido.

 **-No pares.**

Quinn intentó recuperar la concentración desesperadamente. Al final fue Alice la que reaccionó, se apartó de golpe, y solo pudo levantar la vista, perpleja.

 **-Se acabó. Te conozco, Quinn Fabray** -dijo en voz calma, mientras recogía su ropa.

Quinn seguía estupefacta y se limitó a sentarse y contemplarla.

 **\- ¿Por qué no te vuelves al bosque y haces lo que tengas que hacer? La seduces, te acuestas con ella, lo que quieras, pero te la sacas de la cabeza** -continuó, cada vez más enfadada-. **Tú y yo no tenemos compromisos y es como a mí me gusta, en serio, pero eso sí... -** empezó a vestirse-, **al menos me gusta pensar que, cuando me follas, es en mí en quién piensas.**

Quinn abrió unos ojos como platos.

 **-Espera, no es eso. Quiero decir que sí, que me vino su cara a la cabeza, pero, Alice, está embarazada.**

 **\- ¿Qué?** -rugió esta, y la miró asqueada-. **¿Fantaseas con una mujer embarazada?** Quinn puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono horrorizado de Alice.

- **No se trata de eso. Tiene una niña pequeña.**

 **\- ¿Qué?** -volvió a escandalizarse la rubia, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. **¿Está embarazada y tiene una hija? ¿Estás loca?**

Ahora era Quinn la que empezaba a cabrearse.

 **-No** -le dijo, batallando por recobrar algo de credibilidad-. **No estoy loca. No es lo que piensas. Es muy atractiva, pero a.… a mí no me atrae.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y se abrochó la blusa.

 **-Fabray, no me tomes por imbécil. Si te la quieres follar...**

 **-No hables así de ella.**

Alice enarcó una ceja.

 **-Acabas de confirmar mis sospechas** -rio, y se puso los zapatos-. **Esto te lo tienes que pensar mejor, Quinn. No es un rollo típico de los que te van a ti.** Se volvió una última vez antes de marcharse. - **Embarazada y con una hija. ¿Es lesbiana?**

Quinn asintió, aun tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Alice la estaba bombardeando con demasiadas verdades a la vez.

 **-Bueno, eso ya es un punto a tu favor** -opinó Alice.

Al reparar en la Alice de confusión de Quinn, añadió:

 **-Nunca te había visto ni confundida ni desconcertada. Pareces...** -se interrumpió, y adoptó una expresión pensativa **-Vulnerable** -lo dijo como si fuera una palabra vulgar-. **Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo. Y esta vez no me grites. Solo porque seamos amantes no quiere decir que tengas que meterte con mi interpretación.**

Quinn le devolvió una mirada serena.

 **-Solo porque duermas con la compositora no significa que puedas tocar el chelo de pena** -espetó, completamente seria, con la mirada retadora clavada en la airada chelista.

 **-La has llamado «cariño»** -soltó Alice.

Quinn hizo una mueca de dolor y la morena salió de la casa hecha una furia, dando un portazo. La pianista se quedó sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida.

 **-Vale, hace tres días no tenía ninguna preocupación, follaba de maravilla con una mujer preciosa y mi vida era solo mía. Ahora estoy aquí sola, sentada en cueros y tengo a una mujer embarazada y a su hija en mi cabaña -** se dijo. Meneó la cabeza **-. Necesito una copa.**

Cogió la botella de champán... pero estaba vacía, así que se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo y se quedó mirando al techo.

 **\- ¿La he llamado «cariño»?**

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí el capítulo 7, espero que les haya gustado :'V. Disculpen si hay errores o algo así. Nos leemos pronto :3

 ** _May We Meet Again_**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **-¿Me ha llamado «cariño»?**

Rachel colgó el teléfono e ignoró la sensación de hormigueo en el estómago. Se dijo que era el bebé, que estaba agitado, pero no dejaba de pensar en el tono de preocupación de la voz de Quinn.

Marge encendió varias velas.

 **-Esto pasa mucho por aquí, no te preocupes. Quinn me ha pedido que pase a ver cómo estás -** comentó-. **Debes de ser alguien muy especial porque nadie, digo bien, nadie ha pasado más de una noche en esta cabaña. Como mucho, un fin de semana de desenfreno** -rio.

Rachel se rio con ella al tiempo que evitaba pensar en Quinn Fabray con otras mujeres.

 **-Me hizo prometer que te cuidaría** -le dijo Marge, y le miró la barriga-. ¿ **Cuándo sales de cuentas?**

 **-El 3 de diciembre. Parece que tenga que ser mañana.**

 **-He tenido tres, sé lo que quieres decir.** -Entonces se fijó en Skye, que se abrazaba del cuello de su madre-. **Qué monada. No me extraña que Quinn os quiera** -les guiñó un ojo-. **Hace diez años que la conozco. Compró esta propiedad y la arregló prácticamente toda ella misma, con la ayuda de unos amigos. Tardó casi ocho años en acabarla. Trabajó muy duro y también se divirtió lo suyo. Ha tenido... -** Marge calló, sonrojándose.

Rachel se rio.

-Soy consciente de la reputación de la señora Fabray.

Marge le lanzó una mirada curiosa. - **Me gustas. Serías buena para Quinn. A lo mejor consigues que siente la cabeza.**

 **-Bueno** -empezó Rachel, a sabiendas de que se había puesto colorada-. **Quinn solo va a ayudarme hasta que nazca el bebé. En cuanto pueda, buscaré un trabajo y volveré a poner nuestras vidas en marcha**.

Marge disimuló una sonrisa. **-¿Y por eso te has puesto como un tomate?**

Rachel se llevó las manos a las mejillas de inmediato. **\- ¿Ah, sí?** -se rio, nerviosa-. **Supongo que la arrogante señora Fabray tiene ese efecto en muchas mujeres. Pero bueno, Skye y yo pronto nos las podremos arreglar solas otra vez, ¿verdad, pastelito?**

 **-Vedad, mamá** -asintió la pequeña, en muestra de apoyo.

* * *

El ensayo era agónico y Quinn gimió con los ojos cerrados al oír la interpretación que hacía la orquesta de su composición. A su lado, Santana dejó escapar un sonido parejo de frustración.

 **-Santana, no soy yo, ¿verdad? ¿Tú lo oyes?**

Esta frunció los labios en una mueca de sufrimiento y asintió. **-Odio tener que decirlo.**

Quinn se echó hacia delante y hundió el rostro en las manos.

 **-Es Alice... Ella...**

 **-Apesta** -ofreció Santana.

Quinn levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga con los ojos entornados.

 **-Santana, «apesta» no es un término muy profesional.**

 **-¿Es una mierda?**

 **-Mucho mejor** -dijo Quinn-. **Vamos a sacar a Jeffrey de ahí antes de que se suicide. Tenemos que reconsiderar esto.**

 **-Necesitamos otro chelista** -farfulló la latina.

Sabía que Quinn se daba cuenta de que debía tomar una decisión. Jeffrey también era consciente de ello. Se reunieron en el estudio vacío y Quinn se sentó al piano y empezó a golpear las teclas con actitud ausente.

 **-Quinn, estás agotada. Has reescrito media banda sonora solo para no echarla. No está bien y lo sabes -** se sinceró Santana.

La pianista se levantó y se desperezó.

 **-Lo sé, tengo que decírselo.**

 **-Cógete unos días libres. Yo les he dado largas a los productores, así que es el mejor momento. El director está en el centro de desintoxicación Betty Ford y tiene para dos semanas por lo menos. Sube al norte, relájate y vuelve con la cabeza despejada** -le recomendó Santana, con una palmada en el hombro.

Jeffrey cogió su maletín.

 **-No envidio la situación en la que te encuentras, Quinn, pero estoy de acuerdo con Santana. Buenas noches.**

Santana se despidió de él con la mano, sin despegar los ojos de Quinn, que le dedicó a Jeffrey un triste gesto de cabeza. Quinn Fabray podía llegar a ser una mujer muy irritante, se dijo. Seguramente era su creatividad lo que la hacía tan arrogante y coñazo. No obstante, era una buena persona, amable y generosa, por mucho que no dejara que lo supiera nadie. Se había pasado la semana hablando con una mujer y, cada vez que recibía una llamada telefónica de su parte, le cambiaba la cara. Nunca la había visto así, ya que normalmente era una obsesa del control y cuando trabajaba era fría como el hielo. No dejaba que nada la distrajera ni se interpusiera en su camino. En cambio, cuando recibía aquellas llamadas, se volvía más tranquila y... bueno, amable.

 **-¿Perdona, qué?** -preguntó Santana, volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

 **-He dicho que, si quieres subir a mi cabaña, eres más que bienvenida**.

Santana parpadeó estúpidamente. **-¿Yo? ¿Me invitas a mí? ¿Que yo suba a la cabaña?** –la latina alargó la mano y le tocó la frente. Los ojos verdes de Quinn relampaguearon con enfado, pero no dijo nada-. **Vaya, vivir para ver. A lo mejor lo hago.**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa azorada.

 **-Puedes traer a Brittany.**

Santana se llevó la mano al corazón.

-Mi BrittBritt se quedará atónita.

La pianista sonrió y se pasó el dedo por debajo de la nariz, como si le diera vergüenza.

 **-Dios santo, ¿Quinn Fabray ruborizada?**

 **-No tientes a la suerte.**

 **-De acuerdo** -interpuso Santana enseguida, levantando las manos **-. ¿Y podré conocer a la mujer que te ha puesto de un humor tan generoso?**

Quinn frunció el ceño.- **No hay ninguna mujer. Solo he pensado que no habías estado nunca en la cabaña y sería un buen modo de tomarnos todos un descanso.**

 **-Entonces, ¿con quién has estado hablando los últimos dos días?** -se interesó, tomando asiento a su lado y acariciando las teclas-. **Ojalá supiera tocar este trasto. Haces que parezca tan fácil...**

La rubia se rio y empezó a tocar, mientras Santana se movía para dejarle espacio. No dijo nada, pero la observó sonreír mientras sus elegantes dedos volaban sobre las teclas.

 **-Y ahora responde a mi pregunta** -insistió ella.

 **-¿Te acuerdas de Demi Smith?**

 **-Sí, tu ex que quería tener hijos.**

Quinn asintió, sin dejar de tocar.

 **-Murió hace unas semanas de cáncer.**

 **-Lo siento mucho.**

 **-Gracias. Dejó a su pareja, embarazada de su segunda hija.**

 **-Dios mío** -exclamó Santana-. **¿La segunda?**

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn sonreía.

- **Sí, tiene una niña de tres o cuatro años, no estoy segura. Se llama Skye y está llena de vida y tiene unos ojos oscuros endiablados.**

Santana se separó un poco de ella para mirarla bien y sonrió de oreja a oreja. **-¿Skye? Suena adorable. ¿Cómo sabes que tiene los ojos oscuros?**

Quinn lo miró de reojo antes de contestar.

 **-Al parecer, la pareja de Demi, Rachel Berry, está embarazada de cinco meses y tiene problemas económicos. Demi me escribió una carta antes de morir pidiéndome que ayudara a Rachel y a su familia hasta que naciera el bebé** -repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-Así que les ofreciste tu cabaña. Es muy considerado por tu parte.**

 **-Lo sé, no me pega nada, ¿verdad?**

Santana levantó una ceja ante el amargo comentario.

 **-No, tú eres la única que cree eso, cariño. Resulta que yo pienso que eres una mujer muy generosa. Ahora cuéntame cómo es Rachel Berry.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada aspirada, sin dejar de tocar. **-Te pareces a mi abuela, ya.**

 **\- ¿Cómo está Meredith?**

 **-Está bien. Quiere conocer a Rachel.**

 **-Y yo.**

 **-Te voy a decir lo mismo que a ella.** -Miró a Santana fijamente, y esta aguardó-. **No.**

Santana esbozó una sonrisa resabida. **\- ¿Entonces para qué quieres que suba con Brittany a la cabaña? ¿Las esconderás a ella y a su hija?**

La pianista notó que se sonrojaba.

 **-No, yo...**

 **-Admítelo. Quieres que conozcamos a esa mujer.** Quinn miró al cielo y meneó la cabeza.

Santana se rio abiertamente y le dio una palmada en el hombro. **-Vale, vale. Pero sabes que no voy a dejar de insistir. Háblame de ella.**

Quinn dejó de tocar un momento y se quedó con la mirada perdida, mientras Santana esperaba a que siguiera hablando. Se sorprendió de verla sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Entonces Quinn empezó a tocar de nuevo, pero esta vez una canción diferente. Al reconocer las notas, Santana arrugó la frente.

- **Es dura** -empezó a decir Quinn **-. Y es una buena madre. Tiene una relación maravillosa con su hija y le preocupa su futuro. Se nota que detesta hallarse en la situación en la que está, pero no puedo evitar pensar que se lo ha buscado ella. Me refiero a que ¿por qué hacer algo así? -** miró a Santana y este se encogió de hombros-. **Sola y con dos hijas.**

 **-Bueno, estoy segura de que no es como le gustaría que fuera.**

 **-Lo sé, pero es que es una irresponsabilidad flagrante. ¿Un hijo? Vale. ¿Pero dos? Con lo caro que sale, por amor de Dios.**

 **-¿Por qué te cabreas tanto por las decisiones de otra persona?** -le preguntó Santana, en tono sereno pero preocupado-. ¿ **Es porque está viviendo en tu casa?**

 **-No, bueno, al principio me sacaba de quicio. Supongo que, si soy sincera, lo que no quería era tener que pensar en Demi.**

 **-Sé que te importaba mucho.**

 **-Así es, pero hizo una montaña del tema de los hijos.**

Santana se fijó en que dejaba de tocar su canción incompleta. Quinn respiró hondo y cerró la tapa sobre las teclas.

 **-En fin, todo eso es agua pasada.**

 **-Pero ahora ha vuelto a ser parte de tu vida, por esa Rachel Berry.**

Los dos se quedaron calladas un momento, hasta que Santana volvió a hablar.

 **-¿Estás descubriendo que te importa esa mujer?**

Quinn pestañeó y le miró. - **Yo... no. Bueno...** -dejó caer la frase y la confusión se hizo patente en sus ojos verdes.

 **\- ¿Me permites hacer una observación?**

Quinn sonrió con reticencia.

 **\- ¿Serviría de algo decirte que no?**

 **-Lo dudo** -respondió Santana-. **Normalmente, cuando te pregunto sobre las mujeres que hay en tu vida, las describes físicamente. Una era un bombón, la otra tenía unas piernas de infarto, otra...**

 **-Ve al grano.**

 **-A Rachel Berry la has descrito por cómo es, por lo que hace y cómo piensa. Ni siquiera has mencionado qué aspecto tiene. ¿Quieres saber por qué?**

 **-No.**

 **-Porque a ella la ves como una persona, no un objeto de tu lujuria.** Quinn guardó silencio.

 **-¿Y quieres saber qué más?**

 **-No** -dijo la pianista enseguida. Pero entonces se encogió de hombros **-. ¿Qué?**

Su amiga se rio. **-Creo que lo dejaré para otro momento. Si seguimos hablando del tema empezarás a sacar espuma por la boca.**

 **-Bueno, gracias por la conversación de todos modos. Tenía que hablarlo con alguien o me iba a volver loca -** admitió ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

 **-Me halaga que la segura y confiada Quinn Fabray quiera mi opinión.**

 **-Las dos queríamos a Demi** -susurró Quinn.

 **-Lo sé. Es algo que vas a tener que superar.** Quinn asintió, se puso de pie y estiró la espalda.

 **\- ¿Cómo es? Me tienes en ascuas -** pinchó Santana.

 **-Tiene unos ojos café muy bonitos y el pelo castaño. Cuando sonríe se le ilumina la cara, como si la alegría naciera de lo más profundo de su alma -** describió Quinn, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **-¿Pero eso no importa, verdad?**

 **-No -** Quinn cabeceó, y se puso a recoger las partituras para guardarlas-. **Puede que sea más joven que yo, pero definitivamente tiene más experiencia en la vida.**

Se quedó quieta un momento y se echó a reír. Santana no pudo evitar reírse con ella, porque hacía tiempo que no veía a Quinn reír de corazón, y le resultaba cautivador.

 **-Ahora me tienes que decir qué es lo que te tiene tan contenta -** le dijo Santana, apoyado en el lateral del piano **-. Todo el tiempo.**

Sin dejar de sonreír, la mujer prosiguió:

 **-La hija de Rachel, Skye. Tiene un vocabulario sorprendente, al menos a mí me lo parece, pero tampoco es que conozca a muchos niños de tres años. Es adorable y Rachel ha hecho un trabajo fantástico como madre. Es un gustazo verlas juntas; se nota el amor que las une.** Ordenó las hojas de partituras y echó un vistazo a Santana. **-Freud se removería en su tumba por lo que voy a decir, pero me recuerda un poco a mi madre en ese aspecto**.

Santana soltó una carcajada.

 **-No necesito echar mano del psicoanálisis para eso. Conocí a tu madre, ¿recuerdas? Era una mujer maravillosa y encantadora que quería a su hija.**

Cuando Quinn no respondió, Santana se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. - **No pasa nada porque Rachel te recuerde a ella. Y hacía siglos que no tocabas eso.**

Quinn levantó la vista, con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Qué estaba tocando? Ni lo sé.**

 **-Estabas tocando esa pieza que nunca has llegado a terminar.**

 **-¿En serio?** -rio Quinn-. **Tienes razón, hacía mucho que no la tocaba.** -Acarició la tapa del piano en silencio un par de segundos **-. Santana, me siento como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto un lugar muy extraño.**

Santana ladeó la cabeza y sonrió abiertamente.

 **\- ¿Te estás enamorando de esa mujer?**

 **-Tengo que decir que no. Pero solo porque no tengo ni idea de lo que es estar enamorada. Ella estaba enamorada de Demi. Yo quería a Demi. Todo es muy raro y aun así es... No sé. Parece lo más natural del mundo. ¿Por qué?**

 **-Guau, realmente todo esto es nuevo en ti. Dime una cosa. ¿Me lo preguntas a mí porque Brittany y yo estamos casadas?**

Quinn la miró de refilón y asintió **. -He pensado que a lo mejor me iluminabas un poco.**

 **-Bueno, me gustaría conocerlas a las dos, pero todavía no** -le dijo Santana-. **Tienes que pensar bien en todo esto y tienes que hacerlo sola. ¿Ella siente algo por ti?**

 **-Seguramente no. ¿Por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas?** Santana arqueó una ceja ante el tono desamparado de su voz. Quinn Fabray era muchas cosas, pero no una mujer indefensa.

 **-Cariño, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sientes algo remotamente parecido al amor. Quiero decir que normalmente lo tuyo es el control y el sexo y pasar un buen rato y...**

 **-Ya lo pillo, López** -replicó ella, ceñuda, y se sentó en el banco del piano-. **Lo cierto es que no sé nada del amor.**

Santana percibió el desaliento de su amiga y se sentó a su lado.

 **-Antes de conocer a Brittany, era bastante "playboy". La mayoría de las lesbianas lo somos hasta que encontramos a la mujer adecuada.**

 **-¿Así que conociste a Brittany y te enamoraste?**

 **-Sí, pero luché contra ello con todas mis fuerzas. No estaba dispuesta a dejarme atrapar, ni siquiera por la mujer más apetitosa que había conocido nunca.**

 **-¿Apetitosa?**

Santana asintió, destapó el piano y empezó a tocar Chopsticks.

 **-Vuelve a casa y tantea el terreno, pero no te lances a la piscina demasiado deprisa. No vaya a ser que se hunda el barco.**

Quinn frunció el ceño y le regaló una mirada de perplejidad. **-Entre tanta metáfora has intentado decirme algo, ¿verdad?**

 **-No tengo ni idea.**

 **-Mmm, a ver, dime** -le preguntó, al tiempo que se ponía a tocar con ella-. **¿Qué le compro a una niña de tres años precoz?**

 **-No tengo ni idea.**

El día de antes de volver a casa, Quinn se descubrió vagando por el centro de Chicago, de escaparate en escaparate.

 **-¿Qué estoy haciendo? -** meneó la cabeza, aunque sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que se le escapaba era el porqué.

Se detuvo delante del escaparate de una juguetería y se puso a mirar los juguetes. Se rascó la nuca con una risita nerviosa y entró.

 **-¿Puedo ayudarla? -** la saludó la dependienta.

La pianista tragó saliva y echó un vistazo inquieto a su alrededor. **-Esto... eh, busco algún juguete para niños de tres años.**

 **-¿Es para un niño o una niña?**

Quinn estaba mirando distraídamente el estante de los peluches.

 **-Ah, niña** -respondió, al tiempo que cogía un osito, lo miraba de cerca y lo volvía a dejar donde estaba.

 **-¿Es un regalo de cumpleaños? -** preguntó la dependienta, solícita, siguiendo a Quinn con la mirada.

 **-No, solo es un regalo para...** -Quinn se interrumpió, sin saber qué decir, y le dedicó a la dependienta un gesto de indefensión.

-¿Para que sepa que le importa?

 **-Sí. Es mona y adorable. Lista como un ratón colorado y...** -En ese momento lo vio, sonrió y cogió el peluche escogido. **-Me llevo este, por favor.**

La mujer se echó a reír y se dirigió al mostrador, seguida de Quinn.

 **-Ha tardado usted poco. Debe de conocer a esa niña muy bien.**

Quinn volvió a encogerse de hombros y cogió unas gafas de sol, tan pequeñas que le arrancaron una carcajada.

 **-¿De verdad hacen gafas de sol para niños pequeños**? La dependienta también se rio.

 **-No debe de tener hijos, porque si no nunca habría preguntado algo así** -extendió la mano hacia

Quinn con una mirada de interrogación.

 **-Bueno, sí, muy bien. Supongo que también me llevaré estas.**

Entonces cogió un sonajero de bebé del mostrador y lo agitó adelante y atrás con cuidado. Tras observarlo un momento, miró a la dependienta-. **Y esto también, a lo mejor.**

Quinn se pasó el dedo por debajo de la nariz y evitó mirar a la sonriente dependienta a los ojos mientras pagaba sus compras. Al salir de la tienda con las bolsas se dio cuenta de que sonreía mientras caminaba por la abigarrada calle. Se detuvo en seco delante de una tienda premamá y enarcó las cejas.

«Ah, esto no es una buena idea, Quinn.»

Aun así, reunió valor y entró en la tienda al mismo tiempo que una mujer embarazadísima. Quinn no daba crédito al tamaño del barrigón que tenía y la incredulidad debió de notársele en la cara al apartarse rápidamente de su camino, porque la mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- **Sí, estoy enorme y ya me paso de cuentas** -espetó, en tono retador.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa leve, le aguantó la puerta y la siguió, contrita, sin decir esta boca es

mía. Volvía a tener la impresión de no saber qué coño estaba haciendo. ¿De verdad quería comprarle algo a Rachel? Y si era así, ¿el qué?

 **-Esto también es una mala idea, Quinn** -murmuró para sí.

Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero al hacerlo se chocó otra vez con la mujer embarazada.

- **Ah, mierda, disculpe -** exclamó Quinn, sosteniéndola para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

 **-Tenemos que dejar de toparnos así** -comentó la mujer. Quinn soltó una risita nerviosa-. **Supongo que busca algo de ropa premamá, aunque no parece que esté embarazada.**

La pianista pestañeó y balbuceó su respuesta.

- **No, no. No lo estoy. Es u-una amiga. Está embarazada, va a tener un bebé.**

 **-Sí, es lo que suele pasar cuando se está embarazada**.

Quinn se quedó blanca, pero forzó una carcajada **. -Sí, bueno...**

 **-¿Entonces ha venido a comprarle algo a su amiga?** -la instó la mujer. Cuando Quinn se las arregló para asentir, sonrió ampliamente-. **Venga conmigo.**

 **-Esto, yo...** -protestó Quinn, pero siguió a la extraña por la tienda.

Se pararon junto a una silla y la mujer empezó a sentarse poco a poco, resoplando en alto. Quinn fue a ofrecerle la mano, pero la mujer se acomodó sola.

 **\- ¿De cuánto está?**

 **-Eh...** -farfulló Quinn, intentado hacer cálculos en su mente.

La mujer se rio. **-¿Cuándo sale de cuentas?**

 **-En diciembre -** contestó Quinn de inmediato-. **La primera semana o así.**

 **-Mmm, muy bien. ¿Vestido o pantalones? -** preguntó la mujer, al tiempo que extendía la mano-. **Soy Karen.**

Quinn aceptó la mano que le tendía.

 **-Quinn. Y creo que pantalones** -añadió, aunque no tenía ni idea.

 **-¿Cuánto peso ha ganado?**

 **-No.… no tengo la menor idea.**

Karen entornó los ojos. **-Esto no va a ser fácil. ¿Ves a todas estas mujeres?**

Quinn miró a su alrededor y se fijó en que había muchas mujeres embarazadas. Increíble.

 **\- ¿Las acaban de descargar?**

Karen soltó una sonora carcajada. **-Escoge a una que sea más o menos como...**

- **Rachel** -completó Quinn, observando a las mujeres. Cuando encontró una más o menos del tamaño de Rachel, la señaló-. **Esa de ahí. Me siento como una burra.**

 **-Bueno, deberías. Mira que no saber cuánto peso ha ganado tu pareja... Se supone que la tienes que cuidar.**

 **-Ella... Rachel no es mi... quiero decir, está viviendo en mi casa y...** -interpuso, pero al cabo de un segundo calló, porque sonaba ridícula.

 **-Tú cuídala** -repitió Karen-. **No discutas con una mujer embarazada. Estamos todas de los nervios y mataríamos por medio kilo de Häagen Dazs** _.(marca de helado)_

Quinn tragó saliva y asintió.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?», se preguntó, mirando a su alrededor como un animal atrapado

* * *

Hey, por fin el capítulo 8 jaja pero que mona es Quinn, que ternura comprando un peluche para Skye y ropa para su mujer… cof cof Rachel quise decir. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, el próximo lo subo el jueves o viernes, aunque estaba pensando hacer una pequeña maratón, háganme saber en los comentarios si están de acuerdo con esta idea.

 ** _May We Meet Again_**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

Durante todo el camino a casa, Quinn tuvo el estómago hecho nudos al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Santana. Gimió en alto al pensar en el rostro iracundo de Alice. Lo cierto es que había tenido una buena relación con ella: sin ataduras, sin compromisos, sin la trampa de las emociones y los celos entorpeciendo el camino, al menos hasta que el incidente de la llamada le había demostrado que Alice podía llegar a ser celosa. Sin embargo, Quinn no podía culparla, porque si estuviera en su lugar, eso también le habría molestado. ¿O no? ¿Qué pasaría si Alice se viera con otras?

 **-Ya no sé qué coño estoy haciendo** -farfulló Quinn al volante -. **Con lo feliz que vivía yo, y mírame ahora.**

Echó un vistazo a los paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo y puso los ojos en blanco.

 **-¡Qué estoy haciendo!** -gruñó con desesperación mientras veía pasar las líneas blancas de la autopista bajo el coche y desaparecer en la distancia.

No podía evitar comparar aquellas líneas con su vida tal como la había conocido hasta el momento. Se pasó el viaje discutiendo consigo misma, pero sonrió cuando tomó el camino de entrada a su propiedad y la cabaña y el lago aparecieron en el horizonte. Lo cierto es que lo había echado de menos: la cabaña, el lago y sus dos invitadas. Mientras sacaba el equipaje del maletero, oyó la vocecilla de Skye.

 **-¡Quinn... Quinn!** -la llamó la niña alegremente.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa radiante y se volvió. La criaturilla corría en su dirección, pero de repente tropezó y se le escapó un gruñido mientras se frotaba las manitas polvorientas. La rubia fue por ella a toda prisa y llegó junto a la pequeña al mismo tiempo que Rachel, que venía desde la parte trasera de la cabaña.

- **Me caídoo.**

 **-¿Te has hecho daño, pitufa?** -preguntó Quinn.

Skye negó con la cabeza mientras su madre le sacudía el polvo del trasero. Cuando esta levantó la vista y miró a Quinn a los ojos sonrió.

 **-Hola** -saludó, corta de aliento.

 **-Ei** -le devolvió el saludo Quinn.

Y las dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

 **-¿Has tenido un buen viaje? Pareces cansada** -rompió el silencio Rachel-. **Bueno, Skye se alegra de verte.**

 **-Ha sido productivo** -repuso Quinn, que se rascó la nuca.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

 **-Eso está bien.**

 **-No tengo ni idea** -rio Quinn, nerviosa, y cogió a Skye en brazos. Luego se la echó sobre el hombro y el minichampiñón se deshizo en risitas-. **¿Me habéis echado de menos?** -preguntó, mirando a Rachel.

 **-Sííí. Te echo de menos -** rio Skye.

Quinn le hizo cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y la enderezó, para sostenerla sobre la cadera y coger la bolsa al mismo tiempo. Las tres se dirigieron al porche, en donde Quinn bajó a Skye al suelo.

 **-Skye nada** -anunció la niña, contentísima, mirando a su madre.

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Con mamá?** -se interesó Quinn.

No obstante, la expresión de Rachel era severa; Skye agachó la cabeza y se llevó un dedo a la boca.

- **Muy bien, ¿qué está pasando?**

 **-¿Skye Marie?** -advirtió Rachel en tono inflexible.

Quinn enarcó una ceja. ¿Skye Marie? Aquello no podía ser bueno.

 **-Skye nada. Solita** -farfulló Skye en voz baja.

A Quinn casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

 **-¿Tú sola?** -gritó.

De repente se le llenó la cabeza de imágenes horribles de aquella cosita bocabajo en el lago. Se arrodilló y le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla para hacerle mirarla a la Alice.

 **-Cariñito, no vuelvas a ir sola al lago. Prométemelo** -ordenó Quinn, con el corazón latiéndole en las sienes. Entonces miró a Rachel-. **¿La has dejado ir al lago sola?**

Los ojos cafés de Rachel relampaguearon, rebosantes de furia. Aquella mirada de estupor bastó para hacerle saber a Quinn que había dicho lo que no debía, pero la morena no dijo nada y se limitó a respirar por la nariz, con las aletas dilatadas por el enfado.

 **-Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.**

 **-Rachel, yo...**

 **-Estaba haciendo la comida. Venga, pastelito. Hora de comer**. Skye tenía pinta de estar a punto de romper a llorar y Quinn le acarició los rizos morenos.

- **Ve con mamá, pitufa. Yo voy a lavarme para la comida.**

Rachel cogió a Skye de la mano y desapareció al otro lado de la cabaña.

 **-Mierda** -perjuró Quinn, furiosa consigo misma por haber perdido los nervios.

Bolsa en mano, las siguió al interior de la cabaña. La comida fue más bien silenciosa y tensa. Rachel estaba que echaba chispas aun mientras le cortaba el sándwich a su hija y se lo ponía en el plato. Como si pudiera percibir el humor de su madre, la pequeña musitó un educado «gracias». Cuando Rachel le puso el plato delante a Quinn, esta también repuso:

 **-Gracias, mamá.**

Rachel levantó la cabeza de golpe y fulminó a Quinn con la mirada; la ojiverde trató de no reírse, pero Skye no pudo evitarlo.

 **-No es tu mamá, Quinn.**

Quinn se encogió de hombros y, al cabo de unos segundos, las tres se habían echado a reír y la tensión se había evaporado. Mientras bebía té helado, miró cómo Skye daba cuenta de su pasta boloñesa con ketchup. Hizo una mueca solo de pensar en el sabor de aquella combinación

 **-Quinn, ¿vamos a nadar?**

La rubia se limpió los labios con la servilleta y miró a Rachel de reojo.

 **-No lo sé, pitufa. Eso lo decide tu madre.**

Rachel miró alternativamente a Quinn y a su hija.

 **-Claro que puedes ir a nadar. Pero tienes que escuchar a Quinn y hacer todo lo que te diga. No queremos que te pase nada. Quinn te llevará a nadar siempre que quieras, pero no puedes entrar en el agua sola, ¿entendido?**

A Skye le tembló la barbilla bajo la reprimenda, pero asintió.

Quinn carraspeó.

 **-Bueno, si no recuerdo mal, prometí traerte un regalo.**

Skye abrió mucho los ojos y siguió a Quinn con la mirada mientras iba a la sala de estar y volvía con la bolsa. Sacó sus gafas de sol y se las puso, ignorando la mirada de curiosidad de Rachel. Entonces sacó el mini par de gafas y se las dio a Skye, que se entusiasmó cuando Quinn la ayudó a ponérselas.

 **\- ¡Mamá! ¡Como Quinn!**

Quinn se rio y Rachel meneó la cabeza.

- **Justo lo que necesitaba, una versión en miniatura de Quinn Fabray** -rezongó, si bien al mirarlas juntas con las gafas de sol puestas no pudo evitar reírse-. **Estás monísima, pastelito.**

 **\- ¿Cómo Quinn?**

Quinn miró a Rachel por encima de las gafas y esta esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

 **-Oh, mucho más que Quinn, cariño** -le aseguró.

El ego de la pianista se deshinchó de golpe, como un globo pinchado. Rezongó como una niña pequeña, cogió la bolsa y sacó el regalo de Skye.

Skye miró a su madre, que le sonrió y asintió, antes de romper el envoltorio.

- **Mamá... ¡Un pes!** -chilló Skye, encantada, ajustándose las gafas de sol.

Sostuvo en alto el pez de peluche con aletas azules y naranjas y lo abrazó. Quinn sonrió, orgullosa.

«Se me ha ocurrido a mí, muchas gracias.»

 **-Ya lo veo. Es muy bonito, pastelito, puedes dormir con él** -la animó su madre, igual de entusiasmada.

Skye estaba tan contenta que no podía estarse quieta y saltó de la silla para echarle los brazos al cuello a Quinn.

 **-Gracias, Quinn.**

 **-De nada, pitufa.**

 **-Quinn, ¿nadamos ya? -** preguntó, tirándole de los pantalones cortos.

 **-Tu mamá se ha esforzado mucho en hacerme este super sándwich tan bueno, pitufa, así que me lo voy a acabar.**

 **-Skye, Quinn está cansada. ¿Qué te parece dormir la siesta y luego cuando te despiertes bajamos las tres al lago?**

Skye pataleó.

 **-Skye -** la advirtió su madre.

La independiente niña de tres años frunció el ceño. - **Quero nadar** -se encabezonó.

Quinn arqueó una ceja y trató de no reírse mientras se terminaba el sándwich.

 **-Tapón revoltoso** -farfulló la rubia entre dientes al tiempo que daba un trago de té helado.

Rachel le lanzó una mirada furibunda y susurró:

 **-¿Quieres hacer el favor de ponerte de mi lado en esto?**

Quinn asintió, se limpió con la servilleta, arrugó el ceño y miró a Skye, que le sostuvo la mirada con el entrecejo igualmente fruncido.

 **-Siesta** -ordenó Quinn.

Skye las miró a las dos. Entonces cogió su pez de peluche y tiró a Quinn de la mano. Esta se rio y la niña cogió de la mano también a su madre.

 **-Quinn cansada, mamá cansada** -anunció, tirando de las dos.

Quinn agachó la cabeza, con la esperanza de que no se le notara el rubor en las mejillas.

 **-Bueno, es una cama grande. La podemos poner en el medio, para que no se caiga** -aventuró, apenas atreviéndose a mirar a Rachel a los ojos.

 **-La... la verdad es que pareces cansada y el sofá debe ser incómodo para ti** -ofreció la otra mujer.

Skye no había dejado de mirarlas en todo el rato y las arrastró fuera de la cocina.

 **-¡A momiiir!** -insistió.

Quinn subió a Skye a la cama sin esfuerzo y la colocó entre Rachel y ella. Su madre se tumbó y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al estirar los músculos. A continuación, intentó incorporarse de nuevo para quitarse las sandalias, pero Quinn se le adelantó y rodeó la cama.

 **-Espera, tortuguita** -le dijo, agachándose para descalzarla.

 **-No, por favor, puedo yo...**

 **-Estate quieta** -susurró Quinn, y acabó de quitarle las sandalias.

Al hacerlo le acarició ligeramente los tobillos con la yema de los dedos. Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

- **Gracias** -musitó **-. Seguro que echas de menos dormir en tu propia cama. Lo siento.**

 **-Mamá, un cuento, pofiii -** pidió Skye, acurrucándose contra el costado de Rachel. Le tiró de la camisa a Quinn-. **Mamá nos lee cuento.**

La rubia sonrió y se movió hacia el medio de la cama, para acurrucarse con Skye. Se acomodaron juntas mientras Rachel cogía su libro de poesía.

 **-¿Qué queréis que lea?**

Skye se sacó el pulgar de la boca para contestar.

 **-El del beso, mamá** -la animó la pequeña, rodeándole el brazo con el suyo.

Rachel sonrió a su hija.

 **-¿El del beso otra vez? ¿Por qué no leemos otro?**

Quinn, que observaba atentamente a Rachel, se preguntó por qué se habría puesto roja de repente. A lo mejor tenía que ver con el embarazo, se dijo, incorporándose sobre el hombro para apoyar la Alice en la mano.

 **-¿El del beso?**

Rachel disimuló una nueva sonrisa y asintió mientras hojeaba el libro.

 **-¿Qué te parece el otro libro, pastelito? El Doctor Seuss o a lo mejor...**

 **-No, mamá, pofiii, el del beso** -suplicó Skye.

Rachel soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

 **-Skye, no sé por qué te gusta tanto ese poema. Shelley nada menos.**

Skye miró a Quinn de golpe y anunció.

 **-Mamá nos lee cuento.**

 **-Lo sé, pitufa. Estoy impaciente** -afirmó Quinn, con total sinceridad.

Rachel evitó mirarla a la cara, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer en tono musical.

 **-«Las fuentes se unen con el río y los ríos con el Océano. Los vientos celestiales se mezclan por siempre con calma emoción.»**

La voz serena de Rachel arrulló a Quinn de tal manera que se perdió las siguientes líneas, pero contempló su rostro mientras recitaba el final del viejo poema.

 **\- «La luz del sol ciñe a la Tierra y la Luna besa a los mares: ¿para qué esta dulce tarea si luego tú ya no me besas?»** -Rachel se detuvo y miró a Quinn-. **¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la poesía?**

Quinn parpadeó, con la mente a años luz de distancia. No se atrevía a preguntarse dónde, pero sí se daba cuenta de que estaba mirando a Rachel fijamente.

 **-No, ha sido precioso.**

Skye estaba agarrada del brazo de su madre y abrazada al pez de peluche.

 **-Otaves** -murmuró, adormilada.

 **-Skye...**

 **-Sí, mamá, otra vez -** coincidió Quinn en voz baja.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a sostenerse la mirada un momento, antes de que Rachel retomara la lectura. Skye cayó profundamente dormida mientras su madre leía y no llegó a escuchar el final. La morena cerró el libro sobre el pecho y contempló a su hija.

 **-Pasa cada vez que le leo** -susurró-. **Debe de ser mi voz.**

 **-Es muy relajante** -murmuró Quinn.

 **-No sabría decirte.**

 **-Rachel, siento lo del lago.**

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

 **-Ya lo sé. No pasa nada.**

 **-Sí que pasa. No tengo ningún derecho a...**

 **-Mejor que lo hablemos luego. No quiero despertarla.**

Quinn asintió y se le escapó un bostezo. Rachel sonrió, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida bajo la atenta mirada de la compositora.

Al cabo de unos segundos, a Quinn la sorprendió notar que le pesaban los párpados y pronto acompañó a madre e hija a los brazos de Morfeo.

La ojiverde volvió a despertarse cuando algo le golpeó el ojo. Despegó los párpados con un sobresalto y, de nuevo, se encontró cara a cara con la morenita.

 **-Quinn, vamos a nadar** -susurró.

Quinn se desperezó y echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Eran las dos y media. Asombroso. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había echado la siesta. Meneó la cabeza al pensar en ello, aunque lo cierto era que se sentía completamente descansada y hasta rejuvenecida. Se volvió hacia Rachel, que seguía profundamente dormida, tumbada de lado de cara a ellas. Al contemplarla no pudo ignorar el modo en que se le aceleraba el corazón: Rachel era preciosa, aun estando embarazada. Puede que precisamente porque estaba embarazada y era feliz. La maternidad era algo ajeno para Quinn, pero para Rachel Berry era algo natural. Era una buena mujer y Quinn no conocía a muchas de esas. Se preguntaba cómo acabaría todo aquello. ¿Qué debía de pensar Rachel?

 **-Quinn** -susurró de nuevo, en tono insistente.

 **-Vale. Shh, vamos a dejar que mamá duerma un ratito más. Venga** -le susurró Quinn, deslizándose fuera de la cama. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y Skye la imitó.

 **-¿Mamá dueme?**

Quinn asintió y cogió a la niña en brazos para salir del dormitorio sin hacer ruido.

 **-Jesús, pitufa. ¡Estate quieta!** -bufó Quinn, que se las veía y deseaba para ponerle el bañador a Skye. Cuando acabó de ponérselo, se apartó y frunció los labios, desconcertada-. **¿Por qué no queda bien?**

Skye hizo una mueca, se llevó la mano al trasero y tiró del bañador, con el ceño fruncido. Fue cuando Quinn se fijó en la etiqueta... estaba al revés.

 **-Mierda** -gruñó.

Skye arrugó la nariz.

 **-No se dice, Quinn** -la riñó.

Quinn estaba avergonzada de verdad. Meneó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que una niña de tres años era capaz de llamarla al orden.

 **-Tienes razón, lo siento. Ahora, ¿qué tal si te pongo bien el bañador, antes de que salga tu madre y crea que soy todavía más idiota de lo que piensa ya?**

* * *

Eran casi las cuatro cuando Rachel despertó al fin, al son de las notas suaves de piano. Se sentía fresca y descansada, así que se las arregló para levantarse y calzarse. Al recordar cómo Quinn le había quitado las sandalias, puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía los pies enormes, gordos e hinchados, pero le había gustado sentir el roce cálido de los fuertes dedos de Quinn sobre la piel.

«Seguro que da buenos masajes», pensó Rachel, de camino al pasillo.

Permaneció en la entrada, sin que Quinn la viera, mientras la veía tocar el piano con Skye en el regazo.

 **-Pon los dedos aquí, aquí y aquí** -la instruyó Quinn, apretando sus deditos contra las teclas que formaban el acorde-. ¿ **Ves? Estás tocando el piano**.

Skye la miró. **-Otaves, Quinn, pofiii.**

 **-¿Cómo voy a resistirme a esos ojitos café? Son igualitos que los de tu madre. Muy bien, otra vez**

Rachel enarcó una ceja al oír el comentario sobre sus ojos y siguió observándolas. Demi nunca había hecho algo así con Skye. Para empezar, nunca estaba en casa lo suficiente y, cuando sí que estaba, solo jugaba a lo que ella quería. Era como tener dos hijas. Quinn tenía razón. A Demi le gustaba la idea de tener hijos, no la realidad. Lo que Rachel había esperado es que su segundo bebé cambiara eso. Se pasó la mano por la barriga, invadida de un sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¿Se había equivocado al querer hijos?

Negó con la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y se concentró en la actitud de Quinn hacia la maternidad. Quinn Fabray había dejado escapar a Demi, porque no quería formar una familia. Era madura e inteligente y sabía que los resultados serían desastrosos. Rachel intentó imaginarse su vida si Demi siguiera viva y sintió una nueva punzada de culpabilidad al mirar a Quinn, sonriente y haciendo reír a su hija.

Skye fue la que reparó primero en su madre. **-¡Mamá! ¡Skye toca piano!** -anunció entusiasmada.

 **-Ya lo oigo. Es muy bonito, pastelito.**

Miró a Quinn, que le sonreía un poco. **-Pareces descansada** -comentó.

Rachel fue consciente de que volvían a encendérsele las mejillas; se pasó la mano por el pelo y se acercó al piano.

 **-Estoy horrorosa.**

 **-Estás bien** -aseguró Quinn, justo cuando Skye la agarraba de los carrillos para obligarla a mirarla.

 **-Otaves, Quinn-** insistió la pequeña.

Quinn arqueó una ceja oscura y Skye musitó:

 **-¿Pofiii?**

 **-Claro, hobbit.**

 **-Deja de llamarla hobbit** -protestó Rachel, y Quinn soltó una carcajada de disculpa-. **¿Te diviertes sacándome de mis casillas?**

La pianista ladeó la cabeza.

 **-Sí. A veces** -confesó, y rio de nuevo cuando Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

Levantó a Skye de su regazo y la sentó en el banco del piano. Inmediatamente, Skye empezó a aporrear las teclas y Quinn, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se volvió hacia ella y le cogió las manos con una mueca de dolor.

 **-Con cuidado, despacio. Es un instrumento musical muy sensible** -le explicó a la revoltosa niña de cabello marrón-. **Y caro.**

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y acudió junto a Skye.

 **-Pastelito, no le des golpes o no podrás sentarte ahí** -expuso en un conciso tono maternal.

Skye hizo un puchero y miró a su madre a los ojos, pero la expresión seria de Rachel no vaciló ni un ápice.

 **-Vale, mamá -** murmuró, y empezó a tocar las teclas con más cuidado.

Rachel le regaló a Quinn una mirada de superioridad.

 **-«Instrumento musical sensible** » -citó con un deje irónico-. **Si ni siquiera sabe pronunciarlo.**

Quinn entornó los ojos.

 **-Voy a preparar té helado y a darme una ducha.**

Rachel fue a sentarse al porche con Skye y fue dándole rodajas de naranja para merendar mientras la niña jugaba con su peluche.

 **-Skye, te... te gusta Quinn, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí. Skye nada. Y Quinn compra gafas y un pes y toco piano.-** listó Skye alegremente.

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su hija estaba aprendiendo cada vez más palabras.

 **-¿Mamá gusta Quinn?**

La sonrisa de su madre se ensanchó.

 **-Sí, me gusta Quinn** -repuso, dándole otra rodaja de naranja.

 **-Quinn dice mamá apa** -informó Skye, alargando la mano hacia la fruta.

Rachel la retiró de su alcance un momento.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Quinn ha dicho... eh... ha dicho que soy guapa?** -le susurró a su hija. Echó un vistazo furtivo a la puerta-. **¿Ha dicho eso, cariño?**

Skye asintió y estiró la mano hacia la naranja. Rachel sonrió y se relajó en el asiento.

 **-¿Cuándo, pastelito**? -inquirió, a sabiendas de que debería darle vergüenza interrogar a su propia hija.

 **-Nadando, mamá. Pofiii -** se quejó Skye, que no llegaba a la fruta.

 **-Ay, perdona, cariño** -murmuró Rachel, y se la acercó-. **Y... ¿qué más ha dicho, cielo? ¿Te acuerdas y se lo cuentas a mamá?** -preguntó, mientras pelaba otra rodaja a modo de cebo.

Se subió a Skye al regazo, pese al dolor de espalda. La niña puso cara pensativa y por un momento pareció tan adulta que Rachel no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cariñosamente.

 **-Ojos cafés** -contestó su hija, masticando la fruta.

 **-¿Quinn ha dicho que le gustan mis ojos?**

Skye asintió y se tragó otra rodaja, mientras a su madre se le aceleraba el corazón.

 **«Contrólate, Berry** -se dijo-, **esa mujer está fuera de tu alcance. Que sea amable con tu hija es una cosa, pero que se sienta atraída por una embarazada de tobillos hinchados es otra muy diferente.»**

Suspiró. Al menos era bonito soñar.

 **-¿Quinn apa, mamá?** -preguntó la pequeña.

Rachel miró al vacío y evocó las piernas y su cuerpo esbelto bajo el bañador. Aquellos ojos verdes chispeantes y su sonrisa.

 **-Sí, pastelito. Creo que Quinn es muy guapa**.

Justo entonces, Quinn apareció en el porche y Skye la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Quinn, mamá dice que...**

Rachel le metió un trozo de naranja en la boca y le sonrió a Quinn con dulzura. La pianista las miró con curiosidad.

 **-Tenéis cara de haber hecho algo muy, pero que muy malo.**

Skye se zafó de su madre.

 **-¡Regalo!** -exclamó al ver los paquetes envueltos detrás de Quinn

 **-Quinn, la vas a malcriar** -objetó Rachel.

Sin embargo, Quinn sonrió con incomodidad al responderle a Skye.

 **-Lo siento, pitufa. Estos son para tu madre.**

Rachel tragó saliva con dificultad.

 **-¿Para mí?**

Quinn se encogió de hombros y le entregó los paquetes.

 **-¡Corre, mamá!** -gritó Skye, dando palmas.

Rachel rezaba para que Quinn no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos.

Rompió el papel de regalo y abrió la caja.

 **-Oh, Quinn, ¡es preciosa!** -exclamó al sacar una blusa de seda azul cobalto.

 **-Dios, espero que te quede bien. Me tuvo que ayudar una pobre embarazada** -confesó Quinn, azorada, mientras se rascaba la nuca-. **Creo que al cabo de un rato le habían entrado ganas de matarme.**

 **-Seguro que me irá -** aseguró Rachel-. **Gracias.**

 **-Mamá, más. ¡Abre!** -insistió Skye.

Rachel miró a Quinn con impotencia.

 **-¿Más? No deberías haberlo hecho.**

Quinn volvió a ponerse roja como un tomate y, al verla tan avergonzada, Rachel sonrió. El impulso de tocarle la mejilla arrebolada era casi irresistible, así que se concentró en su hija para quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

 **-Muy bien, pastelito. Ayúdame** -le dijo.

Skye se abalanzó sobre el papel de regalo sin esperar a que se lo dijeran dos veces y abrió el siguiente paquete. Eran unos pantalones de lino premamá de color tostado, con aspecto de costar una fortuna.

 **-Oh, Quinn** -musitó en tono agradecido.

 **-Bueno, es que no he visto que tengas ropa de premamá y pensé que estarías más cómoda, así que...**

 **-Quinn, ¿qué es?** -quiso saber Skye, sosteniendo el sonajero de bebé.

Quinn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y evitó mirar a la cara a una conmocionada Rachel. Lo cierto es que había olvidado el sonajero por completo. Poco a poco, los labios de Rachel se curvaron en una sonrisa y levantó una ceja en ademán interrogativo.

 **-Es un sonajero** -explicó Quinn.

 **-¿Para el bebé?** -preguntó Skye, agitando el juguete.

Quinn levantó las manos hacia el cielo en gesto de rendición y soltó una carcajada.

 **-Sí, pitufa -** miró a Rachel, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- **Es que lo vi en el mostrador y...**

 **-Gracias -** susurró la morena.

Y sin venir a cuento, rompió a llorar. Alarmada, Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta y Skye corrió al regazo de su madre.

 **-Mamá...** -la llamó.

Rachel no podía controlarse: sollozaba como una boba, aferrada a su hija. Quinn sonrió y se arrodilló delante de las dos.

 **-No pasa nada, pitufa. Mamá está contenta, ¿verdad?** -preguntó, al tiempo que cubría la temblorosa mano de Rachel con la suya.

La castaña levantó la mirada y asintió, sin dejar de llorar.

 **-¿Ves? Ya me voy acostumbrando a esto del embarazo** -se enorgulleció la pianista.

Rachel estiró los brazos de repente y abrazó a Quinn por el cuello. Al principio, la rubia se quedó paralizada, pero enseguida reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo. A los pocos segundos, Rachel dejó de llorar y soltó a la otra mujer de inmediato.

 **-Lo... lo siento mucho, Quinn. No me lo esperaba** -balbuceó, secándose las lágrimas.

 **-Bueno, pues espero que te quede bien, porque te lo vas a poner esta noche. Venga, me muero de hambre. Hoy cenamos fuera** -anunció Quinn.

Skye aplaudió.

 **-¿Peritos calientes?** -quiso saber, entusiasmada.

 **-Bueno, claro. Lo que tú quieras, pitufa** -accedió Quinn, desordenándole los rizos cafés.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _okno jajaja perdón por no actualizar el viernes pero les juro que prácticamente solo me faltaba darle a save para que el capitulo este ya disponible pero mi computadora murió de la nada y ya los demás días no trate de subirlo de nuevo por flojera jaja nahh, lo que pasa es que estoy en semana de exámenes en la universidad y si no quiero terminar en la calle debo estudiar :v Mañana subo nuevo capitulo de esta maratón si o si, la verdad no se de cuantos capítulos sera :v depende de sus reviews jaja nahh depende de cuantas tareas atrasadas tenga :c.(demasiadas) jaja Eso es todo, espero hayan disfrutado el cap, mañana nos volvemos a leer._**

 ** _May We Meet Again._**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Skye arrugó la naricilla cuando Quinn le dio a probar los espárragos, y tanto esta como Rachel se rieron.

 **-Asco, Quinn** -protestó, y se apartó cuando la rubia lo volvió a intentar.

 **-Pitufa, la vida no consiste solo en perritos calientes y macarrones con queso.**

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. **-Tienes que empezar a pensar como una niña de tres años, no a comportarte como una -** apuntó, mientras cortaba el perrito caliente en tres trozos.

Quinn abrió la boca para contestar con alguna ironía, pero la cerró al mirar a Rachel. Se había dejado suelta la melena castaña y le caía sobre los hombros. El azul de la blusa casaba perfectamente con el color de su piel, tal como Quinn había esperado. Recordó el abrazo que le había dado un rato antes.

«Relájate, Romeo», se riñó.

Rachel estaba agradecida, aquello era todo. Suspiró y cabeceó.

 **-Por Dios, que suspiro más gordo** -comentó Rachel, dándole de comer a Skye y dando cuenta de su plato de pasta al mismo tiempo.

Quinn disimuló una sonrisa al verla comer. No era broma lo de que comía por dos; apenas daba crédito a lo mucho que llegaba a engullir y, aun así, el poco peso que había ganado.

- **Oye, ¿tú no tendrías que ir al médico? -** se interesó, antes de darle el último bocado a su chuletón y apartar el plato. Rachel le echó un vistazo poco sutil y ella le dio su permiso- **Adelante, estoy llena.**

 **-Bueno, la verdad es que he estado buscando en la guía telefónica** –explicó la joven madre, acercándose el plato de Quinn-. **Con el poco dinero que me quedaba, he estado pagando un seguro médico Premium, así que puedo ir a cualquier ginecólogo.**

 **-Eh, espera. No puedes ir a cualquier médico así sin más** \- opinó Quinn con firmeza. Sacó el teléfono móvil y marcó-. **Roger. ¿Qué ginecólogo tiene Trish?** -le preguntó. Escribió lo que le decía en una servilleta-. **Gracias. ¿Qué? Ah, sí...** -se ruborizó y miró a Rachel de reojo-. **Va bien** \- farfulló-. **Buenas noches, picapleitos.**

Colgó y se dirigió a Rachel.

- **Muy bien, pues mañana vas a llamar a la doctora Lillian Haines. Roger dice que es la mejor en obstreti-no-sé-qué.**

 **-Obstetricia** -replicó Rachel con sequedad-. **La especialidad es Obstetricia y Ginecología. Y gracias por tu ayuda, pero me gustaría poder elegir a mi médico yo misma.**

 **\- ¿Por qué? Ella es la mejor. No discutas, es tu último semestre y...**

Rachel echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír. Skye también se rio, sencillamente porque su madre lo hacía. Sentada a la mesa, Quinn las observó a las dos, hasta que también empezó a carcajearse, sin saber muy bien por qué.

 **\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? -** quiso saber mientras se reía.

 **-Es... trimestre. Mi último trimestre** -logró explicar Rachel entre carcajadas.

La pianista dejó de reír de golpe. **-Pues no tiene tanta gracia** -refunfuñó, dando un trago de agua.

La morena también se serenó y se secó los ojos. **-Lo siento, tienes razón** -carraspeó.

Pero Skye seguía riéndose.

 **-¿Quinn divetida, mamá?**

 **-Cómete el perrito, cariño** -instruyó su madre, pinchando otro trozo en el tenedor.

Skye se quedó dormida en la sillita nueva que habían comprado para el coche y las dos mujeres condujeron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Rachel se aclaró la garganta.

 **-Gracias por esta noche, por los regalos y por la sillita para el coche** -le dijo a la morena, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Quinn se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

- **Bueno, 250 dólares es mucho dinero para tener debajo de la baldosa** -comentó, haciendo reír a Rachel.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Quinn bajó del coche y, sin decir nada, fue a abrirle la puerta a Rachel para ayudarla a bajar.

 **-Vamos, tortuguita** -murmuró para hacerla rabiar.

Sacó a Skye del coche en brazos, ya que seguía dormida. Rachel tropezó al subir las escaleras del porche y Quinn la sostuvo.

Cogidas del brazo, las dos caminaron en la oscuridad.

 **-Agárrate bien, no vayas a caerte. Se me olvidó dejar encendida la luz del porche -** dijo Quinn.

Rachel obedeció y se agarró de Quinn con más firmeza. Al llegar a la puerta principal, la morena fue perfectamente consciente de la mirada de Quinn y trató de evitar levantar la vista, así como de controlar el pulso, que se le disparaba. El aire romántico de la luna sobre la terraza no ponía las cosas fáciles, precisamente. Su luz de plata las iluminó a las tres mientras la ojiverde abría la puerta mosquitera. Por un momento, creyó que iba a decirle algo, pero Skye se despertó justo entonces y se agitó en brazos de Quinn.

 **-Será mejor que la acueste** -opinó Rachel con voz queda.

No le pasó por alto que la pianista se estremecía al oírla y se sonrió.

 **-No tengo sueño, mamá** -protestó Skye.

Como estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir, Rachel se dejó caer en el sofá, se quitó los zapatos y estiró los dedos de los pies con una mueca de dolor.

 **-Mamá, pies** -anunció su hija, y le frotó los tobillos.

Rachel soltó una sonora carcajada.

 **-Gracias, pastelito.**

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro; al poco notó que un par de manos más fuertes le levantaban los pies.

 **-Mira, pitufa. Aprende de una experta.**

Rachel enderezó la cabeza justo cuando Quinn tomaba asiento en el sofá, se colocaba su pie sobre el regazo y se lo frotaba afectuosamente. La embarazada suspiró de nuevo y se relajó contra el respaldo.

 **-Te dejo parar dentro de un año.**

Quinn se rio sin dejar de masajearle los pies cansados.

- **Aúpa** -pidió Skye, con un bostezo.

Rachel gimió y fue a levantarse, pero Quinn se le adelantó.

 **-Tú relájate. Yo acuesto al hobb... a la pitufa. Enseguida vuelvo** -dijo con firmeza-. **Skye, dale las buenas noches a mamá.**

Se cruzó de brazos, tozuda. **-No tengo sueño** -refunfuñó.

Quinn miró a la pequeña y puso los brazos en jarras.

 **-¿Y cómo vamos a ir a pescar mañana si no te vas a dormir?-** la retó, y también se cruzó de brazos.

Rachel miró alternativamente a la alta mujer y a la mini morena, sin abrir la boca. Cuando su hija buscó su mirada, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

 **-Si quieres ir a pescar, será mejor que te vayas a la cama.**

Skye agarró su pez, le dio a su madre un beso de buenas noches y le dio la mano a Quinn.

 **-¿Qué te pones para dormir?** -le preguntó esta.

 **-Pijamita -** contestó Skye-. ¿ **Tú llevas pijamita?**

 **-Da igual** -murmuró Quinn.

Las dos desaparecieron por el pasillo y Rachel no pudo menos que preguntarse qué se ponía Quinn para dormir. Se la imaginó desnuda, pero apartó el pensamiento de su mente al oírla darle las buenas noches a su hija desde la habitación y darse cuenta de que ella seguía tumbada en el sofá.

 **-¿Qué estoy haciendo?** -murmuró.

Y empezó a incorporarse trabajosamente.

 **-¿Adónde vas?** -le preguntó Quinn desde el pasillo.

Rachel se ruborizó. **-Es que se me hacía raro esperar. No.… no es necesario que...**

Quinn fue al sofá y retomó su posición. A la morena se le escapó un suspiro involuntario de satisfacción.

 **-No tengo ni idea de cómo debe de ser estar embarazada** -comentó la pianista mientras le masajeaba los pies-. **Pero a veces se te ve con la lengua fuera, del cansancio. Además, soy una maestra masajista. Las hay que pagarían millones por esto.**

 **-¿Como la mujer con la que estabas la otra noche? -** espetó Rachel. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y abrió los ojos-. **Lo siento.**

Los ojos verdes de Quinn adoptaron un brillo travieso al tiempo que le trabajaba los tobillos.

 **-No. Alice no paga.**

 **-¿Alice? ¿Se llama Alice?**

Quinn se esforzó por ocultar la sonrisa y se limitó a asentir.

 **-¿Y vais en serio?** -quiso saber Rachel, que se había puesto un cojín debajo de la cabeza para poder verla mejor.

La ojiverde arrugó la frente un segundo.

 **-Si lo que preguntas es si somos pareja, entonces no. ¿Era esa tu pregunta?** -aclaró, hundiéndole los dedos con firmeza en el arco del pie, primero en uno y después en el otro.

 **-Bueno, sí. Supongo que sí. Me refiero a si duermes con alguien...**

 **-Rachel, dormir dormimos poco -** repuso Quinn. Enseguida añadió-. **De todas maneras, me temo que mis días con la encantadora Alice están a punto de terminar.**

Por algún motivo, Rachel dio saltos de alegría en su interior. Por fuera, en cambio, era la viva imagen de la preocupación.

 **-¿Y cómo es eso?**

 **-Bueno, Alice toca el chelo...**

Rachel soltó una sonora carcajada, pero calló al ver la expresión de la pianista.

 **-Perdona, creía que era un chiste.**

 **-Es chelista de estudio. Nos conocimos hace dos años, cuando trabajé en una película, y empezamos a salir. Entonces me surgió la oportunidad de componer una pieza muy buena y... bueno... necesitaba a una chelista.**

 **-Y naturalmente escogiste a la mejor.**

Quinn se puso roja como un tomate, evitó mirar a la sonriente Rachel a la cara y le frotó el pie con demasiada fuerza un segundo.

 **-Nepotismo. No se puede llamar de otra manera.**

 **-¿Y qué problema hay?** -preguntó la castaña, con un bostezo.

 **-Que es un desastre** -espetó Quinn sucintamente.

- **Y ahora tienes que decirle que no sirve y, cuando lo hagas...**

 **-Adiós muy buenas, Alice.**

Rachel supo que para Quinn iba a ser un mal trago, por la expresión desamparada de su rostro.

 **-Debería entenderlo, si se lo dices de la manera adecuada.**

Quinn la miró. **-¿Eso qué se supone que quiere decir?**

 **-Es que no eres precisamente la persona más diplomática que conozco.**

 **-¡Eh! ¿Acaso no he llevado a Skye a la cama? ¿Y no conseguí que se echara la siesta?**

 **-¿Acaso no tiene tres años?**

La rubia abrió la boca para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla. **-El ego de Alice es más grande que el mío.**

Rachel esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. **-¿Tanto?**

Quinn le cogió un pie con las dos manos y apretó fuerte.

Entonces la hizo reír haciéndole cosquillas.

 **-¡No, no! -** chilló Rachel.

 **-Shh, vas a despertar a la niña** -la riñó Quinn. Al ver que Rachel se llevaba la mano al estómago, la soltó de inmediato **-. ¿Estás bien?**

Rachel asintió y se mordió el labio.

 **-Solo se está moviendo -** le cogió la mano a Quinn **\- ¿lo notas?**

La rubia hizo ademán de retirar la mano de manera instintiva, pero luego se la dejó coger con cautela y Rachel la colocó sobre su vientre delicadamente.

 **-Ahí -** informó.

Aguardaron en silencio un momento, luego uno más, hasta que de repente Quinn sintió movimiento bajo la palma y abrió los ojos de golpe.

 **\- ¿El bebé?** -susurró.

Rachel asintió con una sonrisa. **-Seguramente la hemos despertado** -le dijo.

Quinn tenía la mirada fija en sus manos puestas sobre el estómago de Rachel-. **Dicen que los bebés oyen cosas** -susurró esta.

Quinn cabeceó, maravillada.

 **-Soy una mujer hecha y derecha y jamás había experimentado algo así. Gracias, Rachel.**

La castaña le regaló una sonrisa cariñosa.

 **-Un placer, Quinn.**

Las dos permanecieron como estaban, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre de Rachel, a la espera de que el bebé volviera a moverse.

 **-Creo que se ha dormido.**

 **-Asombroso** -suspiró Quinn, meneando la cabeza otra vez. Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que Rachel tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. **Eh, ¿qué te pasa?**

La ojimarron parpadeó para contener las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza. **-Nada, de verdad. Es que ahora mismo soy muy feliz.**

 **-Yo también, no sé cómo explicarlo. Estoy muy agradecida de poder formar parte de esto. Eres una mujer extraordinaria. Cuando pienso en todo lo que has pasado con lo joven que eres...**

 **-Bueno, tampoco es que tú seas tan vieja, ¿sabes?** -objetó Rachel con voz suave.

Quinn apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del sofá y le acarició la barriga a Rachel con la otra mano. A la castaña le costaba tragar saliva: hacía mucho tiempo que no la tocaba ninguna mujer. Sin embargo, Quinn pareció percatarse de golpe de lo que estaba haciendo y apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado.

 **-Lo siento, no debería acariciarte la barriga de esa manera -** farfulló en tono de disculpa.

 **-No me importa. La verdad es que me gusta**.

Rachel no estaba del todo segura que decir eso hubiera sido una buena idea, pero habría jurado que la expresión de la pianista se tocaba de esperanza.

 **-Rachel, sé que... -** empezó Quinn.

Pero el llanto de Skye desde el dormitorio la interrumpió. La rubia se incorporó de un salto, ayudó a la mujer tortuga a levantarse y fueron corriendo a la habitación. Cuando llegaron se sentaron a ambos lados de la niña, que lloraba en sueños. Instintivamente, la pequeña se agarró a su madre, que la acunó amorosamente.

- **Shh, pastelito. Mamá está aquí.**

Las tres permanecieron sentadas en la oscuridad hasta que la respiración acompasada de la niña se serenó. Su madre volvió a acostarla en el centro de la cama y le acarició el cabello. Quinn miró a Rachel con el ceño fruncido.

 **-¿Le pasa algo?** -trató de susurrar.

Sin embargo, la voz le salió demasiado alta y despertó a Skye.

Rachel suspiró y Quinn le sonrió, avergonzada.

 **-¿Quinn? Momir** -murmuró Skye, estirando la manita hacia la compositora.

 **-Hola, nenita. Vuelve a dormirte** -la arrulló la ojiverde.

 **-Momir, pofiii -** insistió Skye con un bostezo, sin soltarle la camisa.

 **-¿Por qué no duermes aquí?** -ofreció Rachel en voz baja-. **Yo puedo irme al sofá.**

 **-De ningún modo. Podemos dormir las dos aquí. Voy a cerrar.**

 **-No pasa nada, Skye. Quinn vuelve enseguida**

-Oyó cómo Rachel tranquilizaba a su hija en voz baja, al salir de la habitación.

La castaña se cambió tan deprisa como le permitían la barriga y los pies, porque no quería que Quinn entrara y la encontrase sin ropa.

 **-Qué sexy sería -** se dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se apresuraba a ponerse el camisón. Se le escapó un respingo de dolor-. **No, si aún me voy a adelantar el parto solo porque no me vea en camisón...**

A continuación, se metió en la cama al lado de Skye. Cuando Quinn volvió a la habitación a oscuras, Rachel la oyó abrir el cajón y, aunque intentó permanecer con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, la curiosidad pudo más, entreabrió un ojo y contempló cómo esta se desnudaba bajo la luz de la luna. Tragó saliva tan ruidosamente que lo raro fue que no despertara a Skye. Bajo la suave luz plateada de la noche, la curva de los pechos de Quinn le arrancó un escalofrío a Rachel por toda la espalda. No podía quitarle ojo de encima: La rubia tenía un cuerpo muy hermoso.

Acabó de vestirse con lo que a Rachel le parecieron unos bóxers para mujer y una camiseta de tirantes y se deslizó entre las sábanas con una carcajada.

 **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?** -preguntó Rachel en voz queda.

 **-Perdona, no quería despertarte -** repuso Quinn en un susurro desde el otro lado de la cama. Rachel giró la cabeza hacia ella, cuyo rostro estaba oculto a medias en la penumbra-. **No tengo pijama, pero no quería darle a la pitufa una lección de anatomía demasiado temprana** -rio con suavidad.

 **-Bueno, te lo agradezco** -repuso Rachel-. **Buenas noches, Quinn.**

 **-Buenas noches, Rachel.**

Quinn bostezó y, al cabo de un segundo, su respiración se volvió acompasada y profunda. La ojimarron escuchó la respiración de esta y la de su hija durante unos segundos y luego sonrió, se tapó con la manta y reprimió la risita que le hacía cosquillas en la garganta: quería decirle a Quinn que la madre de Skye había recibido su lección de anatomía en lugar de la niña, mientras se había desnudado bajo la luz de la luna.

Rachel se despertó por la mañana temprano.

Una suave brisa agitaba las cortinas, y la luz de los primeros rayos del amanecer entraba a raudales en el dormitorio. Al mirar a su hija la sorprendió verla encima de Quinn, que dormía tumbada de espaldas. Para más inri, Rachel descubrió que se había dado la vuelta mientras dormía y estaba echada de lado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Quinn y el brazo sobre la espalda de su hija en gesto protector. Sabía que debía moverse, pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado cansada y cómoda. La brisa de finales de verano la acarició suavemente y volvió a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Sentadas a la mesa del desayuno, a Rachel le pareció que Quinn parecía preocupada al ponerle el plato delante.

 **-Gracias** -murmuró la compositora, distraída.

 **-¿Qué te pasa?** -se interesó la castaña. «Muy bien -pensó-. Se ha dado cuenta de que esto ha sido un error. Una noche durmiendo conmigo y con mi hija ha sido una dosis de realidad demasiado grande para la señora Fabray.»

 **-Pensaba en Alice** -dijo Quinn.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco mientras le daba el desayuno a Skye. Le había entrado malhumor de golpe, sin que pudiera evitarlo. «Dios, estoy impaciente por volver a tener el control sobre mis hormonas», se lamentó mentalmente.

Skye, que estaba comportándose como una niña gruñona de tres años, le empujó la mano. **-No** -refunfuñó.

Así que las tres mujeres estaban de mal humor.

 **-Bueno, a mí me parece que tienes dos opciones** -opinó Rachel, tratando de darle otra cucharada a su hija-. **O le dices que su talento musical no está a la altura o sigues acostándote con ella** \- espetó. El irracional enfado hormonal se filtraba por todos sus poros-. **Vaya, qué decisión más difícil: ¿integridad o sexo? Mmm... ¿Por cuál se decantará la ego maníaca Quinn Fabray?**

La antes nombrada le lanzó una mirada acerada.

 **-¿Qué coño te pasa? Gracias por el consejo** -ladró, y dejó la servilleta-. **Mierda.**

 **-Miedda** -repitió Skye.

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

 **-Joder, pitufa** -la riñó Quinn.

La niña se rio: **Joer.**

 **-¡Quinn**! -protestó Rachel.

La pianista rugió y echó la silla hacia atrás para levantarse.

 **-Jesús, ¿es que no la sabes controlar?**

 **-Esús...** -rio Skye, aunque calló cuando Quinn le dirigió una mirada torva.

 **-Si solo sabes decir palabrotas, haz el favor de callarte** \- ordenó Rachel.

Quinn se levantó y salió de la sala de estar hecha una furia, con la castaña pisándole los talones. Esta obligó a la rubia a volverse y la miró a los airados ojos verdes sin pestañear.

 **-Ya es bastante difícil criar a una niña de tres años...** -empezó Rachel.

Quinn soltó una carcajada sonora y grosera.

 **-¿Tres? ¿Estás de coña? Esa cría tiene tres años, pero se comporta como si tuviera cuarenta** -se indignó, como si la niña fuera ella-. **Y deja a Alice fuera de esto. No es asunto tuyo con quién me acuesto.**

 **-Y a Dios doy gracias. Muy bien, acuéstate con tu chelista sin oído. Son tal para cual** -aulló

Rachel.

 **-Pues muy bien, ¡lo haré!**

 **-¡Perfecto!** -gritó Rachel, maldiciendo las lágrimas que afloraban a sus ojos. Quinn tragó saliva y dio un paso hacia ella. - **Ni se te ocurra...**

Skye también se había puesto a llorar. Quinn se llevó la mano al pelo, pasó junto a Rachel y se puso las zapatillas deportivas. Cuando salió por la puerta, Skye gritó su nombre. La mujer embarazada fue junto a su hija con paso cansado y la cogió en brazos.

 **-Skye con Quinn...** -lloró Skye, forcejeando para que su madre la soltara.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo, la niña corrió a la puerta delantera y apoyó la carita en la mosquitera.

-¡Quinn! - grito la morenita, golpeando la puerta.

* * *

Que intenso :v, la rubia diciendo malas palabras y la pequeña repitiendo todo jaja me rei solo de editarlo. Disculpen si hay algún error, que es lo mas probable porque ni me dio tiempo a revisar el cap, mñn tengo 3 examenes :) :) :) :) y no estudie nada :) :) :) :). Gracias por sus comentarios, sus follows y bla bla bla :3, mañana nuevo capitulo :p.

 ** _May We Meet Again_**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Quinn corrió más deprisa, para no oír cómo Skye la llamaba a gritos. Tanta emoción la desbordaba, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Era algo que a Quinn Fabray se le daba muy bien. Mientras corría pensó en Demi y se puso todavía más furiosa. Si no fuera por ella nada de esto habría pasado. Podría recuperar su vida y tener...

«¿El qué?», se preguntó, aminorando la marcha.

Dejó de correr y se dobló, apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Tenía ganas de vomitar, así que se irguió, respiró hondo y echó a andar por el camino de grava en un intento de concentrarse en la belleza del paraje. En un momento dado se dio la vuelta, decidida a volver a la cabaña, pero se detuvo, se pasó la mano por el pelo húmedo de sudor y siguió andando en dirección contraria a la casa.

¿De verdad quería recuperar su vida? ¿Qué vida? ¿Alice, a quien realmente ella no le importaba nada? Vale, el sexo era tremendo, pero aquel factor estaba perdiendo enteros para Quinn a marchas forzadas. Se paró y se rio en alto.

 **-¿Qué probabilidades había de que llegara a pasar algo así?**

Meneó la cabeza y tomó un sendero que se adentraba en el bosque.

«Demi.»

Esa mujer había sido una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza. Desde que se vieron por primera vez en el aeropuerto de Chicago, se quedó enganchada a ella. Habían llamado al mismo taxi en el aeropuerto de O'Hare, bajo la tormenta.

 _Quinn llevaba el maletín encima de la cabeza para no mojarse mientras le silbaba al taxi. No se fijó en el piloto que hacía lo mismo a su lado y, cuando el vehículo se detuvo junto a la acera, fueron a la puerta al mismo tiempo. La rubia pensó que el piloto sería lo bastante caballeroso como para dejarle el taxi, pero se vio gratamente sorprendida cuando un par de profundos ojos marrones de mujer le devolvieron una mirada airada._

 ** _-Yo lo he visto primero_** _-afirmó la piloto, agarrando la manecilla de la puerta._

 _Quinn esbozó una amplia sonrisa y abrió la portezuela._

 ** _-Mira, está diluviando. Vamos a compartirlo antes de que nos ahoguemos._**

 _La mujer la observó unos segundos con los ojos entornados y luego se metió en el taxi. Quinn la imitó y se secó la lluvia de la cara._

 ** _-Menudo chaparrón_** _._

 _El taxista las miró por encima del hombro._

 ** _-¿Adónde las llevo, señoras?_**

 ** _-Al Hotel Drake_** _-la piloto contestó primero._

 _Quinn enarcó una ceja en su dirección._

 ** _-El Drake, ¿eh? Qué elegante. Creo que yo también iré allí. Me encanta el restaurante de ese hotel -_** _le sostuvo la mirada a la piloto, que esbozaba una sonrisa irónica **-. ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?** -Le ofreció la mano-. **Soy Quinn Fabray**._

 _La piloto aceptó el apretón de manos. **-Demi Smith.**_

 _Durante un momento, las dos se miraron a los ojos, hasta que el taxista tosió._

 ** _-El taxímetro corre, así que ¿al Drake?_**

 _Demi contestó sin apartar la mirada de Quinn._

 ** _-Al Drake._**

 _Quinn sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acomodó en el asiento._

 ** _-Es un restaurante muy bonito_** _-comentó Demi, dando un sorbo de agua-. **Gracias por esperarme mientras me cambiaba.**_

 _Quinn asintió._

 ** _-De nada. Estabas más mojada que yo._**

 _Demi se encogió de hombros. **-Te ofrecí mi habitación para secarte.**_

 _La pianista levantó la mirada de la carta de vinos._

 ** _-Fue muy amable por tu parte, a lo mejor te tomo la palabra en otra ocasión_** _-afirmó, y se concentró en la carta-. **¿Te apetece un poco de vino?**_

 ** _-Sí, por favor. Adelante. Yo no entiendo de vinos._**

 _El camarero se acercó a su mesa y Quinn pidió el vino. Cuando se alejó, la compositora inició la conversación._

 ** _-Cuéntame algo de ti, Demi Smith._**

 ** _-No hay mucho que decir. Nací en Indiana, hija única, buenos padres... Pero siempre tuve pocos amigos. Mi padre estaba en el ejército, así que nos mudábamos a menudo._**

 ** _-¿También era piloto?_** _-quiso saber Quinn._

 _En ese momento apareció el camarero con el vino y abrió labotella. La rubia lo probó e hizo un gesto de aprobación._

 ** _-Sí, era coronel de las Fuerzas Aéreas_** _-contestó Demi, levantando su copa cuando la otra alzó la suya._

 ** _-Por las noches lluviosas en Chicago_** _-le sonrió esta._

 _Rozaron las copas en silencio y Quinn contempló el bello rostro de Demi mientras bebía. El cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros le relucía bajo la luz suave del restaurante, y tenía unos ojos marrones chispeantes. Su piel era fina y muy lisa, y supo instintivamente que sería sedosa al tacto._

 ** _-Te me comes con los ojos, Quinn -_** _observó Demi con una sonrisa._

 ** _-No puedo evitarlo -_** _replicó esta **-. Eres muy atractiva. Estoy segura de que ya te lo han dicho antes.**_

 _Demi la miró a los ojos y escrutó su rostro. - **Igual que tú.**_

 _El nivel de excitación de Quinn aumentó unos cuantos puntos y dio un trago de vino._

 ** _-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Chicago?_**

 ** _-Tengo un vuelo mañana por la noche, a las nueve -_** _contestó Demi al punto._

 _Quinn asintió, pero no dijo nada. Demi sonrió y se echó hacia delante._

 ** _\- ¿Iba en serio lo de tomarme la palabra?_**

Quinn se sentó en una roca y levantó la cara hacia el sol que se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles. Cerró los ojos al evocar la velada cargada de tensión sexual y la mañana siguiente que pasó con Demi. Así de rápido había empezado su relación.

Desde entonces se veían siempre que la morena volaba a Chicago y siempre que Quinn podía escaparse un fin de semana largo. Durante todo aquel tiempo, Quinn era consciente de que se estaba enamorando, pero había algo que la echaba para atrás. Puede que fuera la actitud casi infantil de Demi y su noción indolente de la responsabilidad. La vida que llevaba la piloto, soltera y sin preocupaciones, no era tan diferente de la suya propia, como compositora sin compromisos.

Demi y ella eran compatibles en muchos aspectos y la rubia escuchó a su corazón y se permitió querer más y más. Demi también, pero el tema de los hijos fue un golpe inesperado.

 ** _-Cariño, no estamos preparadas para tener hijos_** _-trató de explicarle Quinn **.**_

 _Demi levantó la mirada, tumbada en brazos de la rubia, y se apartó los mechones castaños de la cara._

 ** _-¿No quieres tener hijos? Decías que te gustaba la idea._**

 ** _-Dije que si la situación fuera diferente, me gustaría la idea-_** _la corrigió amablemente, y se incorporó en la cama-. **Cielo, mira cómo vivimos. Tú eres piloto y estás siempre de acá para allá. Nunca te quedas en el mismo sitio el suficiente tiempo.**_

 ** _-Tú estás asentada, amor. Tienes un apartamento precioso aquí, es enorme y pasas más tiempo en Chicago que nunca. Estarías en casa todo el tiempo. Y podríamos contratar a una canguro..._**

 _Quinn ladeó la cabeza, confusa._

 ** _-¿Una canguro?_**

 _Demi siguió hablando antes de que Quinn continuara._

 ** _-Sí, una vez que tuvieras el bebé, podrías..._**

 ** _-¿Yo?_** _-se asombró **-. Espera, espera. Esto tenemos que hablarlo más en serio.**_

 _Salió de la cama y se puso un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta. Demi hizo lo mismo y se sentó en el mostrador de la cocina con el gesto torcido en un puchero. La rubia meneó la cabeza, se sentó delante de ella y le cogió la mano._

 ** _-Ahora vamos a ser sinceras. Tú y yo solo hemos hablado de este tema una vez, el año pasado. Cariño, mi reloj biológico está corriendo y la verdad es que no me importa demasiado. No siento la necesidad maternal de tener un hijo en mi vientre. Sí, me gustan los niños. ¿Me gustaría ser madre? Quizá algún día, cuando esté casada o tenga una relación segura y estable._**

 _Demi se bebió el café, aún con los labios fruncidos; Quinn le dedicó una sonrisa triste._

 ** _-Y eso no lo tenemos, Demi._**

 _La piloto alzó la mirada de repente y la miró con dureza._

 ** _-¿Estás diciéndome que no me quieres?_**

 _Quinn puso los ojos en blanco y dio un sorbo de café. **-Demi, piensa en lo que me estás pidiendo. Traer a un niño al mundo, siendo dos mujeres que apenas se ven y que no tienen ni idea de cómo criar un hijo. Es completamente injusto e infantil querer algo así solo porque fuiste hija única y ahora, de adulta, quieres jugar con alguien.**_

 _Sabía que sus palabras herirían a Demi, pero tenía que decirlo. Efectivamente, durante el último año, la piloto había mostrado signos de haber sido una niña consentida que obtenía de sus padres todo lo que quería, seguramente porque se sentían culpables de no poder darle estabilidad al viajar tanto por todo el país e incluso por el extranjero._

 ** _-Te has equivocado de profesión_** _-gruñó Demi, con un brillo de ira en los ojos-. **Tendrías que haber sido psicóloga en lugar de compositora. ¿Por qué estás conmigo si crees que soy una neurótica desastrosa? Me encantan los niños y creía que a ti también. Ya veo que no.**_

 ** _-Demi, hemos hablado en profundidad sobre tu infancia y tus padres. Los culpas por arrastrarte de un lado a otro, pero, cariño, ahora eres una mujer adulta. Deja de culparlos y empieza a vivir tu vida..._**

 ** _-Es lo que hago_** _-replicó con enfado-. **Quiero tener hijos. Lo necesito, Quinn, en lo más hondo de mí. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿O es que eres demasiado egoísta?**_

 _Quinn se sulfuró ante la insinuación, y la tentación de seguir aquella vía de acusaciones tan dañina casi la dominó, aunque en lugar de lanzarle otra pulla habló en tono conciliador._

 ** _-Y si lo necesitas tanto en lo más hondo de ti, ¿por qué se supone que vaya a tener yo al bebé?_**

 _Demi se indignó todavía más, se levantó y empezó a pasear de arriba abajo como un animal enjaulado, mientras Quinn daba sorbos de café y esperaba, porque sabía percibir cuándo Demi se sentía atrapada._

 ** _-Vale, pues ya... ya tendré yo al bebé_** _-se limitó a decir, lanzándole a Quinn una mirada desafiante._

 _Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro triste._

 ** _-Cariño, no es una competición. Intento explicarte que no somos una pareja adecuada para tener hijos. Dices que quieres un bebé, pero no estás dispuesta a pasar físicamente por el embarazo -_** _insistió Quinn, cada vez más irritada-. **Maldita sea, es una responsabilidad enorme y sé que no podemos asumirla. Y si lo pensaras con claridad, estarías de acuerdo conmigo. No estoy dispuesta a traer a un niño al mundo con dos goles en contra, solo para satisfacer tu necesidad egoísta de rebobinar tu reloj biológico.**_

 _Demi se envaró._

 ** _-Quinn, esto es el final._**

 _La rubia le devolvió una mirada incrédula y al cabo de un segundo negó con la cabeza._

 ** _-Entonces que sea lo que tenga que ser._**

Efectivamente, fue el final para ellas. Aunque siguieron juntas seis meses más, las dos sabían

que la batalla estaba perdida. Rompieron en Denver y, si bien Quinn estaba furiosa y triste, en el fondo de su alma sabía que era inevitable. Claro que le gustaba su relación. Nunca habían tenido que esforzarse y nunca habían tensado la cuerda. Aquella había sido su prueba de fuego y Quinn acabó con el corazón roto, pero sabía que tenía razón. Si volviera atrás, haría otra vez lo mismo.

Ahora tenía a la pareja de Demi embarazada y a su hija de tres años en casa. Y para empeorar las cosas aún más -o para mejorarlas, según se mirase- _Quinn se sentía atraída por ella_. En ese momento, estaba terriblemente confusa y no sabía qué hacer. Evocó el rostro de Rachel, dormida a su lado, y la risa contagiosa de Skye le arrancó una carcajada. Pero si no había podido asumir la responsabilidad con Demi, ¿podría hacerlo con Rachel? ¿Quería hacerlo?

 **-Joder** -gruñó, furiosa, y echó a correr de vuelta a la cabaña. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más deprisa iba. No estaba segura de si huía o si corría hacia Rachel y su familia y tampoco sabía si quería saberlo.

* * *

La morena había logrado calmar a Skye al cabo de una hora. La pobre niñita había hiperventilado y le había entrado el hipo.

 **-¿Volve Quinn?** -preguntó, sentada en brazos de su madre en el columpio del porche.

 **-Sí, pastelito, Quinn vuelve. Solo se ha enfadado.**

 **-Mamá grita a Quinn.**

Rachel hizo una mueca y la abrazó más fuerte.

 **-Lo sé. Y no ha estado bien, Skye. Mamá tiene que pedirle perdón a Quinn.**

 **-Quinn hace llorar a mamá.**

 **-Bueno, mamá llora con mucha facilidad últimamente. Mamá y Quinn han discutido, nada más. Como cuando no quieres echarte la siesta o terminarte el desayuno.**

 **-Skye nada** -ofreció la niña y su madre asintió.

 **-Exacto, como cuando querías ir a nadar.**

En ese momento oyeron cómo se abría la puerta de la parte trasera.

 **-Quinn en casa...** -exclamó Skye, y corrió adentro.

Rachel se quedó sentada donde estaba, con el corazón a cien. Se sentía fatal por haber discutido sobre algo tan estúpido.

 **-Mamá, Quinn pupa** -oyó que la llamaba Skye desde la puerta delantera.

 **-¿Pupa?.-** Rachel se puso de pie lo más deprisa que pudo y entró en la cabaña a toda prisa. Quinn estaba apoyada en el mármol con un paquete de hamburguesas congeladas puesto sobre la cabeza. Tenía la ropa machada de barro y polvo y arañazos en brazos y piernas.

 **-¿Qué ha pasado?** -exclamó Rachel, retirando el paquete congelado. Le estaba saliendo un verdugón rojizo encima de la ceja-. **Siéntate, le ordenó.**

Quinn se sentó con cuidado en una silla de la cocina, mientras Rachel ponía hielo en una toalla y se la colocaba en la frente.

 **-Me... me caí -** siseó Quinn. Rachel se mordió el labio, sin soltar el hielo-. **Adelante, que casi puedo oír cómo te partes la caja internamente.**

 **-¿Quinn caío? -** se interesó Skye, dándole una palmadita a Quinn en la pierna.

 **-Eh, sí, cariñito. Ahora no molestes a Quinn** -le dijo su madre, al notar que la compositora volvía a enfadarse.

 **-Estaba corriendo** -la compositora hizo una pausa y respiró pesadamente **-. Por mi vida** -añadió con sarcasmo, y Rachel disimuló la sonrisa mientras le aplicaba el hielo con una mano y le acariciaba la nuca húmeda con la otra-. **Iba demasiado deprisa a la vuelta y me torcí el tobillo con una piedra y salí volando como un pu... Me caí en una zanja.**

Rachel observó el tobillo hinchado de la mujer.

 **-Vale, vamos al dormitorio, te echas y pones el pie en alto. Tengo que limpiarte los arañazos.**

 **-Estoy bien** -protestó Quinn.

 **-Quinn Fabray, a la cama** -le ordenó.

La aludida levantó la mirada y sonrió.

 **-La verdad es que nunca habían tenido que mandarme a mi cuarto. Eres muy estricta, mamá** \- apuntó, en tono seco.

Rachel notó que le subían los colores otra vez. Entonces Quinn se levantó con un gesto de dolor y la miró a los ojos.

 **-Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía.**

 **-No, lo siento yo. No es asunto mío, tienes razón** -afirmó Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **-Este embarazo nos está afectando a las dos, Rachel** -le dijo Quinn. Sin previo aviso, le acercó la mano a la mejilla con afecto -. **Debería llevarlo mejor, lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a convivir con una mujer y una niña.**

 **-Tienes razón en una cosa: esto es nuevo para las dos. -** Rachel le examinó el tobillo con cuidado. - **Diría que no está roto. Lo puedes mover. Solo te lo has torcido y hay un leve edema** -musitó, casi para sí. Quinn la contempló con interés mientras le vendaba el pie como una experta **-. ¿Demasiado apretado?** -preguntó.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

 **-Lo** **has hecho muy deprisa, como una profesional** -apuntó Quinn-. **¿De dónde has sacado la venda?**

 **-Es en lo que trabajaba a media jornada** -explicó Rachel, poniéndole un cojín debajo del pie-. **Y la he encontrado en el caos que llamas botiquín, en el lavabo.**

 **-Oh** -Quinn hizo una mueca **-. ¿Qué hacías?**

 **-Soy enfermera. Enfermera diplomada, de hecho** -repuso, sentada al borde de la cama.

Quinn asintió.

 **-Te imagino de enfermera. Eres muy cariñosa y considerada. ¿Trabajabas en un hospital?**

 **-No, en una clínica en una zona dejada de la mano de Dios en Albuquerque. La paga era pésima.**

 **-Pero no lo hacías por el dinero** -apuntó Quinn, como si fuera algo que quedara fuera de discusión.

 **-No, no lo hacía por el dinero. Si hubiera sido así, seguramente mi situación sería diferente.**

Quinn se removió, incómoda, y Rachel se inclinó hacia ella.

 **-¿Te duele? -** le preguntó. La rubia tenía la mirada algo nublada **-. Dime la verdad.**

 **-Estoy bien** -repitió Quinn aunque seguía con cara de querer decir algo más.

 **-Vale, entonces, ¿qué te pasa?**

 **-Nada.**

 **-Quinn, a veces tengo la impresión de que quieres decirme algo. No puedo obligarte, pero de verdad desearía que me dijeras lo que tienes en mente.**

Como Rachel notaba que volvía a enfadarse por momentos, se entretuvo empapando algodón en antiséptico.

 **-Esto te va a doler.**

 **-Suena a amenaza...** -musitó Quinn, que soportó la cura con una mueca de dolor.

Al terminar, Rachel tiró a la papelera los restos del material de primeros auxilios.

 **-Skye también pupa** -lloriqueó Skye, subiéndose a la cama. Se tumbó al lado de Quinn, que estaba echada de espaldas, y le preguntó:

 **-¿Mamá cura sana?**

Quinn miró a Rachel y se encogió de hombros.

 **-Supongo que sí.**

Rachel resopló con ironía y le prestó atención a su hija, maldiciéndose internamente por que le temblaran las manos.

 **-¿También tienes pupa, pastelito? Déjame ver. ¿Dónde?** -le preguntó.

Skye le enseñó la rodilla, perfectamente sana.

 **-Caío.**

 **-Oh, lo siento mucho. ¿Te duele, cariñito?** -se interesó su madre con ternura.

 **-Sí. Besito, mamá** -pidió Skye, y su madre se rio y se inclinó para darle un beso en la rodilla.

 **-Ya está. ¿Curado?**

Skye asintió alegremente. Rachel se volvió hacia Quinn una vez más.

 **-No te muevas mientras te limpio la frente. -** Al acabar, le puso una tirita encima de la ceja. - **Ya está. Cura sana** -anunció, en tono sarcástico.

 **-Ja ja** -replicó Quinn, tocándose la ceja. Como Skye la observaba con curiosidad, le devolvió la mirada-. **Supongo que tenemos suerte, pitufa** -le dijo.

Miró a Rachel de reojo y esta cabeceó. Skye parecía embelesada por la tirita que Quinn llevaba en la frente.

 **-Mamá, besito** -pidió, muy seria, señalando la ceja de Quinn.

Rachel se puso rígida y fue consciente de que se sonrojaba.

 **-Quinn ya es mayor, Skye.**

 **-No soy tan mayor** -objetó la rubia.

 **-Mamá... -** insistió Skye.

Rachel miró alternativamente a sus dos niñas, puso los ojos en blanco cuando la expresión de Quinn se tornó retadora, se inclinó y la besó en la frente. A juzgar por la cara de sorpresa que puso, la compositora no la había creído capaz. Cuando Rachel se apartó, las dos se miraron a los ojos un momento.

 **-¿Mamá cura sana, Quinn?** -preguntó Skye.

Rachel no supo cómo interpretar la cara de Quinn.

 **-Sí, pitufa. Más de lo que cree.**

* * *

 **-No deberías apoyar peso sobre el tobillo.** – le recomendó Rachel.

En bañador, Quinn cogió a Skye de la cintura y la levantó.

 **-Estoy bien, el agua le sentará bien –** se encabezonó.

Rachel renunció: bastante cansado era batallar con Skye. Quinn no era más que una versión mucho más alta y atractiva.

 **-Venga, pequeño saco de patatas. Vamos a nadar. –** Cargó a Skye al hombro y se encaminó cojeando a la playa. Antes de llegar se volvió hacia la morena. - ¿Estarás bien ahí sola?

 **-Estaré bien** \- les sonrió Rachel- **Vayan**.

Viéndola con su hija de camino al lago, la joven madre era incapaz de hacerse a la idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Quinn Fabray. De repente era amable y generosa, y les traía regalos, y al cabo de un momento se mostraba distante y arrogante. La única constante para Rachel era la incertidumbre sobre la rubia: sobre lo que les depararía el futuro.

* * *

 _Han pasado 84 años..._ Okno jaja :v pero en serio ha pasado mucho desde que actualice, me disculpo pero estaba salvando el semestre en la U :c. Felizmente, y no se como, aprobé todos las asignaturas :3 Dios es grande jajaja.

Para compensar la demora mañana subiré otro cap de la historia. Hablando de historias, hay un pequeño fic de 11 capítulos mas o menos que me encanta mucho y tenÍa pensado subirlo en Faberry y quiero saber que opinan, si les gustaría que la suba, obviamente sin dejar de subir Vientos Celestiales. Déjenme en los comentarios si quieren que suba ese mini fic :3.

 ** _May We Meet Again._**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Por la tarde, mientras veía a Quinn jugar con su hija, a Rachel se le ocurrió ir a buscar algo frío para beber. Se dirigió a la cabaña, reprimiendo un gemido por el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, y fue cuando oyó que se acercaba un coche por el camino de grava. Asomó la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina y vio a una mujer mayor, vestida de manera impecable, que bajaba de un coche de lujo y estiraba los músculos.

 **-¿Quién será?**

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Quinn, pero la mujer parecía moverse como si estuviera en su casa, así que Rachel le abrió la puerta y ella le sonrió. Guardaba un parecido lejano con Quinn.

 **-Usted debe de ser la abuela de Quinn-** aventuró, mientras le aguantaba la mosquitera abierta.

 **-Muy bien. Ahora si me dice los números que saldrán esta noche en la lotería ya nos podremos jubilar.**

Rachel se rio y dio un paso atrás para dejarla pasar. - **Soy...**

 **-Rachel Berry. Yo soy Meredith** -le ofreció la mano-. **Quinn me ha explicado su situación.**

 **\- ¿Ah sí? -** preguntó Rachel, con el ceño fruncido.

Meredith alzó la mano. - **Solo lo básico** -la tranquilizó. Entonces le miró el vientre-. **¿Cómo se encuentra? Le dije a la idiota de mi nieta que quería conocerla.**

La mujer embarazada se rio de nuevo, acompañó a Meredith a la sala de estar y esta se sentó en el sofá con un gruñido.

 **-Qué lejos queda esto.**

 **\- ¿Quiere que le traiga algo? Estaba a punto de preparar té helado.**

 **-Sería maravilloso, muchas gracias.** Cuando Rachel volvió a la sala de estar, Meredith estaba mirando por la cristalera con una sonrisa. Debía de estar viendo jugar a Quinn y Skye.

 **-Aquí tiene, señora...**

 **-Ni hablar. Solo Meredith, por favor -** la interrumpió al aceptar el vaso-. **¿Puedo llamarte Rachel?**

 **-Por supuesto.** -Rachel también miró por la ventana-. **Skye adora a tu nieta, Meredith.**

La anciana arqueó una ceja mientras daba un sorbo de té.

 **-¿Y tú cómo te llevas con ella?**

La morena notó que se ruborizaba y trató de disimularlo dando un sorbo de té.

 **-Quinn ha sido muy amable y generosa por dejar que Skye y yo nos quedemos aquí hasta que nazca mi hija** -contestó, con una mano sobre la barriga mientras miraba a la compositora y a la pequeña morenita.

 **-Vamos a sentarnos, ¿te parece? No sé tú, pero tengo los pies destrozados -** afirmó Meredith, que se sentó en la mecedora-. **Si algo tiene mi nieta es que sabe vivir bien.**

Rachel se sentó en el sofá sin decir nada, aunque notaba que la otra mujer la observaba con detenimiento.

 **-Siento mucho lo de tu pareja. Aunque fuera rápido, debió de ser terrible.**

 **-Gracias, fue terrible y todavía lo es en muchos sentidos. Por otro lado, es...** -dejó caer la frase y se entretuvo dando un trago **-. No quiero aburrirte con mi situación.**

 **-En absoluto, querida. Me imagino que no has hablado con nadie salvo con mi nieta y supongo que no ha sido de mucha ayuda.**

Rachel se rio con Meredith. - **No puedo echarle nada en cara a Quinn. Ella se ha encontrado en medio de este marrón de rebote; Demi prácticamente le hizo chantaje emocional para que nos ayudase. No quería dejar mi casa y venir aquí, pero no podía quedarme en Nuevo México sola, embarazada y con Skye. Sé que somos una molestia para Quinn y espero poder pagárselo**

 **algún día.**

 **-No digas tonterías. Quinn necesita cuidar de alguien: tener a alguien en su vida aparte de esa**

 **chelista idiota «con talento».**

Rachel se atragantó con el té que se estaba llevando a los labios y empezó a toser y a reírse al mismo tiempo. Meredith también estalló en carcajadas y se descalzó.

 **-Veo que has oído hablar de la señorita como-se-llame.**

 **-Alice** -apuntó Rachel, secándose con la servilleta.

 **-Oh, sí, Alice. ¿Os habéis conocido?**

 **-No, no he tenido el placer** -negó con la cabeza Rachel, entre risitas.

 **-Por el amor del cielo... ¿qué ven mis ojos?**

Alertada por el tono, Rachel siguió la mirada curiosa de la mujer hacia la ventana y parpadeó varias veces con incredulidad. Quinn estaba en el porche con un diminuto flotador de color rojo y azul brillante con pececitos, metido por la cabeza y por un brazo. A su espalda, Skye subía lentamente las escaleras.

 **-Ve a buscar a tu madre, pitufa** -le pidió Quinn, con voz ahogada.

 **-Vale, Quinn.**

Skye entró corriendo en el comedor y fue hacia su madre.

 **-Mamá, Quinn atorada.**

En ese momento se percató de la presencia de Meredith y frunció el ceño.

 **-Hola -** la saludó Meredith-. **¿Qué le ha pasado a Quinn?**

 **-Quinn atorada -** repitió la niña, tirándole a su madre de la pierna.

Rachel se puso de pie con un gemido teatral.

 **-¿Y ahora qué?**

 **-Esto no me lo pierdo** -afirmó Meredith.

La pianista se dio la vuelta con los ojos desorbitados.

 **-¿Abuela? ¿Qué haces aquí?** -se horrorizó, y forcejeó desesperadamente para sacarse el flotador en el que estaba atrapada.

- **Disfruto del espectáculo. ¿Cómo diantres te has metido en ese chisme?**

 **-Quinn, ¿qué haces? -** la riñó Rachel, al tiempo que trataba de tirar del flotador.

Por desgracia, lo único que consiguió fue que le apretara más el brazo.

 **-¡Au! ¡Vale ya!** -se quejó Quinn.

Skye se rio y ella le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

 **-Es culpa tuya.**

 **-Ah, muy bien. Échale la culpa a una niña de tres años -** replicó Rachel.

 **-Bueno, ha sido idea suya. –** Dijo la rubia

 **-¿Y quién es el adulto?** -le preguntó Rachel, furiosa, tirando del flotador con más fuerza.

 **-Esto... ¿me permiten ayudar?** -se ofreció Meredith, dando un paso adelante.

Agarró el tenedor largo de la barbacoa y pinchó el flotador. Las cuatro se quedaron quietas mientras el aire se escapaba por los agujeros con un silbido persistente, hasta que el flotador se deshinchó.

Entonces Meredith le hizo un gesto a su nieta.

 **-¿Puedo?**

Airada, Quinn inspiró hondo y asintió; la abuela le sacó el flotador pinchado por la cabeza y se lo devolvió.

 **-A lo mejor deberías limitarte a tocar el piano.**

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada. - **¿Y a ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro?**

* * *

La compositora salió de darse una ducha con unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes, el pelo húmedo y una marca roja desde el cuello al hombro. Meredith cruzó una mirada con Rachel, que se mordió el labio para no reír. Skye estaba sentada a la mesa en su trona, comiéndose una rodaja de pepino, y levantó la mirada cuando la rubia entró en la cocina.

 **-¿Quinn? ¿Pipino?** -le ofreció, alargándole el trozo que se estaba comiendo.

 **-Gracias** -aceptó esta, cogiéndole el pepino a medio comer. Cuando fue a llevárselo a la boca, se le cayó al suelo.- **Ups.**

Lo recogió y fue a darle un bocado, pero Rachel se lo quitó de la mano, boquiabierta **.-¿Estás loca? No te lo comas del suelo** -la riñó, y lo tiró a la basura.

Quinn frunció el ceño, se miró la mano vacía y luego a Skye.

 **-Susio, Quinn.**

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude, Rachel?** -preguntó Meredith, que estaba sentada mientras la madre de Skye preparaba la ensalada para la cena. - **Oh, no, Meredith. Tú ponte cómoda.**

 **-¿Te apetece un Martini, abuela?** -le preguntó Quinn-. **Luego me cuentas por qué te has pegado el viaje de seis horas sin avisarme. Habría ido a recogerte.**

 **-Me encantaría un Martini, y ya soy mayorcita** -repuso Meredith-. **Quería conocer a Rachel y a su adorable hija.** -Estiró la mano y le dio un pellizquito a Skye debajo de la barbilla. La niña se rio y se agitó en su asiento **-. Y tú puedes llamarme abuela.**

Rachel miró a Quinn de reojo, a tiempo de verla fruncir el ceño momentáneamente, antes de concentrarse en preparar los cócteles.

A Meredith no se le escapó ni aquella expresión ni la cara de preocupación que se le había quedado a Rachel.

 **-Cuéntame, Rachel. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Hinchazón, sofocos, hormonas descontroladas? -** se interesó, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¿ **Calambres en la espalda? ¿Ardor de estómago?**

 **-Y la lista sigue** -afirmó Rachel por encima del hombro, mientras mascaba una zanahoria-. Eso por no hablar del apetito.

 **-No le pasa nada a tu apetito** -interpuso Quinn, pasándole a su abuela una copa de pie alto. Cuando iba a alejarse, Meredith le indicó que volviera musitando un «no, no, no»; su nieta puso

los ojos en blanco y le echó unas cuantas olivas en la copa.

 **-Lo sé, ese es el problema. Zampo como una lima.**

 **-Bueno, tienes buen aspecto** -le aseguró Quinn, dando un trago de su botellín de cerveza. Meredith las observaba con interés. Cuando Quinn dejó el tapón de la cerveza en el mármol, sin fijarse, Rachel lo tiró a la basura automáticamente. Mientras tanto, la rubia sirvió el té helado y lo dejó en el mármol, al lado de Rachel, que lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

 **-¿Puedes...?**

Pero Quinn ya había ido a por más hielo y se lo echó en el vaso.

- **Gracias** -murmuró Rachel.

 **-De nada** -le dijo, y le apoyó la mano en el hombro un segundo al pasar por su lado. Se dio cuenta de que su abuela la miraba, pero esta se limitó a enarcar una ceja y a dar un sorbo de Martini.

 **-¿Qué?** -le preguntó.

Meredith sonrió sin más. - **Sí, estás muy guapa, Rachel. El embarazo te sienta bien. ¿No te parece, Quinn?**

La pianista miró a Rachel, que le daba la espalda, y a Meredith no le pasó por alto el repaso que le dio una mirada.

 **-Sí que lo está. Y sí que le sienta bien.**

 **-Solo quiero cuidarme para que el parto vaya bien y me recupere pronto** -explicó Rachel al dejar la fuente de ensalada en la mesa. Como Quinn seguía mirándola fijamente, le preguntó **-.¿Qué?**

Meredith observó el cruce de miradas mientras le daba a Skye un trozo de apio.

 **-¿Qué? -** parpadeó Quinn.

Rachel se secó las manos en una toalla.

 **-Me miras como si quisieras decirme algo y empieza a resultar molesto.**

Quinn se puso colorada bajo la atenta mirada de su abuela. Parecía un termómetro.

 **-No, no pensaba en nada.**

 **-Mentirosa** -farfulló Meredith, sin dejar de darle de comer a Skye.

- **Bueno, ¿te ocupas tú de la barbacoa? -** le preguntó Rachel a Quinn, tras sacar las chuletas de la nevera-. **Menos mal que compraste de sobra.**

 **-Sí, claro.** Quinn encendió el carbón y esperó a que estuviera al rojo vivo antes de colocar las tres chuletas en la chisporroteante parrilla.

 **-¡No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo! -** advirtió a voz en grito hacia la cocina, con las pinzas de la barbacoa en alto.

Meredith se echó a reír y Rachel también. La última seguía picando pepino y, por cada rodaja de tomate que ponía en la ensalada, se comía dos.

 **-No te preocupes. Si las quemas, Rachel ya ha cenado -** comentó Meredith con ironía, meneando la cabeza-. **Voy a asegurarme de que no le prenda fuego al porche.**

En la terraza, Quinn levantó la vista cuando su abuela salió y dio un trago de cerveza, sin dejar de prestarle atención a su tarea.

 **-Vaya, vaya. Te veo muy domesticada. Te sienta bien.**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? Que no es que no me guste verte...**

 **-Me llamó Santana, cacareando como un pavo real** -explicó Meredith-. **¿No conoces a nadie que no sea gay?**

 **-Ja, ja. A Santana le caes muy bien -** dijo Quinn, bebiendo de nuevo-. **Mamá también le gustaba.** Meredith percibió la tristeza en la voz de su nieta y dio un sorbo de Martini. Se sentó en una de las butacas del porche, cruzó las piernas y contempló a su nieta unos segundos mientras esta

miraba, por la ventana de la cocina, al interior de la casa. Adentro se oían las risas de Rachel y Skye.

 **-Echo de menos a mamá** -musitó Quinn.

Miró a los ojos a Meredith y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Su abuela reclinó la cabeza y escrutó el rostro de su nieta.

 **-Yo también. Sé que no he apoyado tu estilo de vida tanto como Judy. Tu madre tenía un**

 **corazón que no le cabía en el pecho, igual que su padre** -se rio-. **Tu padre se parecía más a mí, y eso que ni siquiera éramos familia. Es curioso cómo van las cosas.**

Quinn asintió en gesto ausente y contempló el bosque, que se extendía más allá de las lindes de la cabaña.

 **-En estos últimos años me has apoyado mucho más, abuela.**

Meredith dejó escapar un gruñido. - **Eso es porque quiero ganarme el cielo.**

Quinn se echó a reír. - **No, no es eso. Eres más cariñosa de lo que quieres dejar ver.**

 **-Y si se lo dices a alguien, te desheredaré.**

 **-Creía que no tenías dinero...**

 **-Te dejaré la coctelera de Martini.**

Quinn se apoyó en la barandilla del porche y contempló el lago. La animada discusión entre Rachel y su hija la acompañaba de fondo.

 **-¿En qué piensas?** -quiso saber Meredith.

Quinn sonrió. - **Me encanta escapar de Chicago, dejarme de prisas y refugiarme aquí.**

 **-¿Sola?**

Quinn puso cara pensativa.

 **-Ya sabes cómo vivo.**

 **-¿Y sigues queriendo vivir así? De ligue en ligue. Buscando siempre algo nuevo. Eso no dura.**

 **-No estoy segura de estar preparada para nada más. Demi fue con la que llegué más lejos y ella...**

 **-Quería una familia.**

Quinn asintió. **-Hice lo correcto al no formar una familia con Demi. No estábamos preparadas, ni ella ni yo.**

 **-¿Y ahora?**

Quinn levantó la cabeza de golpe y observó a su abuela como si no diera crédito a sus oídos. **-¿Ahora? ¿Qué quieres decir?**

Meredith señaló la cocina y Quinn se quedó boquiabierta.

 **-¿Rachel? Oh, por todos los cielos, abuela. Yo... ella...** \- balbució. Y se terminó la cerveza de un trago.

 **-¿No lo has pensado? -** le preguntó Meredith con tacto.

 **-No. Bueno, sí. Pero no.** -Quinn exhaló un hondo suspiro-. ¿ **Les tengo cariño? Sí. ¿Rachel me parece atractiva? Lo cierto es que sí. Está incluso más guapa embarazada**.

 **-¿De verdad? ¿Eso se lo has dicho a ella?**

 **-Joder, no.**

 **-¿Por qué no? Estoy segura de que en su estado le encantaría oírlo.** Quinn se quedó callada un momento.

 **-Tengo a Alice.**

Meredith dejó escapar un quejido ronco y puso los ojos en blanco, pero su nieta continuó:

 **-Lo digo en serio. Puede que Alice sea superficial, pero sabe lo que quiere de mí.**

 **-Nada** -apuntó Meredith.

 **-Sin ataduras, sin compromisos, sin...**

 **-Amor.**

Quinn hundió los hombros y agachó la cabeza.

 **-Soy irritante, ¿verdad?**

 **-No te haces una idea.**

Las risitas de la cocina entre madre e hija volvieron a arrancarle una sonrisa de satisfacción a Quinn. Meredith se rio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar el crepúsculo.

 **-Lo siento, Quinn, no debería entrometerme en tu vida. Eres una mujer adulta con una carrera fabulosa y una vida sin preocupaciones. Lo último que te hace falta es una familia caída del cielo.** -Al erguir la cabeza vio que la mirada de su nieta era inescrutable-. **Pero estás haciendo algo bueno con ellas, cariño. Te lo digo de verdad. La situación no es fácil ni para Rachel ni para ti. Puede que de todo esto surja una maravillosa amistad. Eso por sí solo ya sería muy bueno para las dos.**

 **-Puede** -se encogió de hombros Quinn. Levantó la tapa de la parrilla y la dejó en el suelo **-. No sé si están hechas ya.**

 **-¿Quinn? ¿Has mirado las chuletas?** -le gritó Rachel desde la cocina justo en ese preciso instante.

A Meredith se le escapó una carcajada traviesa. **-¿Ya te lee los pensamientos? Qué interesante.**

Quinn le lanzó una mirada dura y fue a beber, pero se dio cuenta de que la botella estaba vacía.

 **-Mierda.**

Skye apareció en la puerta mosquitera, apoyó la naricilla en la tela de malla y ahuecó las manos en torno a la Alice para mirar a Quinn.

 **-Quinn, mamá...**

 **-Dile a tu madre que no soy estúpida** -se adelantó Quinn, mientras le daba la vuelta a las chuletas.

 **-¡Mamá! ¡Quinn dice que no túpida!**

Meredith empezó a desternillarse de risa y estuvo a punto de escupir la bebida, pero Quinn la ignoró por completo.

 **-Qué manera de tirar un buen vodka** -comentó la anciana, limpiándose con la servilleta y regalándole a Quinn una sonrisa inocente.

 **-¡Yo no he dicho que lo seas!** -respondió Rachel desde la cocina -. **Ay, por favor, qué cabezota es...**

 **-Te tiene calada -** comentó Meredith, alzando su copa vacía. Quinn gimió de pura impotencia y le cogió la copa a su abuela.

 **-¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?** -repitió entre dientes. Fue al extremo opuesto del porche y contempló el bosque. No podía seguir dándole vueltas a la cabeza, eran demasiadas emociones. Demasiado...

 **-Quinn...**

 **-Abuela, ya sé por dónde vas y...** -gimió cuando su abuela empezó a hablar.

 **-¿Sabes dónde podemos pedir pizzas?**

 **-¡Mamá! ¡Fuego!**

Quinn se dio la vuelta al oír gritar a Skye y vio que las llamas se salían de la parrilla.

 **-¡Joder!**

Meredith se quedó sentada tranquilamente en su diván mientras Quinn salía disparada del porche para coger la manguera del jardín.

Se abrió la puerta mosquitera de golpe y salió Rachel con una jarra de té con hielo. Meredith se sentía como una espectadora en un partido de tenis: miró a Quinn cuando corrió de vuelta con la manguera y apuntó a las llamas, mientras que Rachel retrocedía un poco y tiraba el té helado a la barbacoa. No acertó a dar a la parrilla, y a Quinn le cayó todo encima, limones y cubitos de hielo incluidos. Cegada por el té y recubierta de hielo y rodajas de limón, Quinn intentó secarse los ojos y encender la manguera al mismo tiempo.

 **-¡Mierda de chisme!**

 **-Quinn, lo siento** -exclamaba Rachel.

Meredith levantó los ojos hacia el cielo y negó con la cabeza, antes de levantarse con un suspiro, recoger la tapa de la barbacoa y colocarla sobre la parrilla. Skye se partía de risa, Quinn resoplaba como un toro, empapada de la cabeza a los pies, y Rachel estaba de pie en medio de las dos, con la jarra de té vacía en una mano y agitando la otra para que no le fuera el humo a la Alice.

El aroma a ternera achicharrada impregnaba el aire. Meredith se sacudió el polvo de las manos.

 **-Lo que decía, ¿pizza para todas?**

 **-He encontrado a un médico en Rhinelander** -comentó Rachel durante la cena-. **Tengo cita pasado mañana por la tarde.**

Quinn levantó la mirada de la pizza **. -¿Es una cita ordinaria?**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes** -la tranquilizó Rachel, al tiempo que soplaba para no quemarse antes de dar el siguiente bocado.

 **-Si todavía estoy aquí, te llevaré** -le sonrió Meredith, y miró a Quinn por el rabillo del ojo.

 **-Gracias, Meredith. Por desgracia no tengo coche.**

Quinn se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

 **-Yo te habría llevado. Solo tenías que pedírmelo.**

Rachel notó que se ruborizaba; por mucho que odiara aquel sentimiento de impotencia, el tono crítico de Quinn le tocaba la fibra sensible. Empezaba a resultar de lo más irritante.

 **-Ya te he complicado bastante la vida como para...**

Quinn resopló con sarcasmo y la mirada de Meredith se tornó acerada.

 **-¡Quinn Fabray!**

Rachel dejó la servilleta y le limpió a Skye la salsa de tomate de la cara. - **Vamos, pastelito. Hora de meterte en la bañera.**

Meredith apoyó la mano en el brazo de Rachel.

 **-Déjame a mí. Hace años que no baño a una niña**. -Miró a Skye, que se rio **-. ¿Qué te parece, Skye? ¿Quieres que te bañe la abuela?**

 **-Vale** -dijo Skye, que se bajó de la trona como pudo y cogió a Meredith de la mano-. **Vamos, abuela. Te enseño al pes.**

Furiosa, Rachel las vio desaparecer por el pasillo, se levantó de la silla de la cocina con toda la dignidad que le permitía la barriga y se dispuso a recoger los platos, pero Quinn la retuvo.

 **-Ya recojo yo.**

 **-No, gracias. Me gusta ganarme el sustento y el alojamiento, Fabray** -replicó airada.

Se soltó de Quinn de malos modos y recogió los platos y los vasos. Esta última tiró la servilleta y salió de la cocina, pero Rachel se dio la vuelta y murmuró:

 **-Se acabó.** Siguió a Quinn a la sala de estar. Estaba arrodillada ante la chimenea, preparándose para encender el fuego.

 **-Muy bien, Quinn . Tú y yo vamos a hablar.**

La pianista frunció aún más el ceño, dispuso la yesca para prender los leños y encendió una cerilla con enfado.

 **-No tengo nada que decir.**

 **-Oh, sí lo tienes. Llevas muriéndote de ganas de decirme algo desde que nos recogiste en la estación de autobuses, así que vamos a hablar. No puedo vivir en vilo de esta manera. Un momento eres encantadora y dulce y al siguiente te comportas como una cretina.** Al acabar, Rachel deseó darse una patada a sí misma porque se le hubiera escapado lo de que le parecía encantadora, al menos si fuera capaz de levantar tanto la pierna. Quinn respiraba hondo, claramente para controlar la ira.

 **-Mira, sé que todo esto es una molestia para ti y sé que no esperabas que tu vida fuera de esta manera, pero ¡joder, yo tampoco!**

Quinn se volvió en redondo. **-Entonces, ¿por qué?**

Rachel parpadeó, sin entender la críptica pregunta. **-¿Por qué qué?**

 **-Parece que eres o eras una persona razonable y sensata. Sé cómo era Demi: lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser.**

Rachel se sulfuró ante la acusación.

 **-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación, ¿cómo te atreves? ¿Qué derecho tienes a cuestionar nuestras decisiones sobre nuestra familia y nuestra relación? ¿Qué sabes tú del amor, Quinn Fabray? ¿O del compromiso?** -Se acercó a Quinn y se encaró con ella-. **No me parece que la vida que llevas sea tan ejemplar como para cuestionar la mía. Tenía una pareja que me quería. ¿Era irresponsable? Quiza.**

 **-¿«Quizá»? Eso sí que es para partirse de risa. Demi era una niña. No tenía ni idea de cómo ser madre.**

 **-Y tú en eso tienes mucha experiencia, ¿verdad?** Quinn miró a Rachel a los ojos.

 **-No, no la tengo. Pero yo lo admito en lugar de ir y tener dos hijos por egoísmo. Ni me imagino el dinero que cuesta eso, y tú solo trabajabas a media jornada.**

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

 **-Espera un segundo, ¿de qué dos hijos hablas?**

 **-¿Cómo se os ocurre hacerlo? ¡Dos veces!** -inquirió Quinn. Sonaba verdaderamente confundida. Alzó una mano **-. Mira, lo siento. No es asunto mío.**

 **-¿Eso es lo que te ha traído de cabeza todo este tiempo?** \- preguntó Rachel-. **¿Creías que Demi y yo habíamos tenido dos inseminaciones?-** exhaló un profundo suspiro y se echó a reír. Cuando levantó la mirada, la expresión de Quinn era de interés. Casi de miedo-. **Así que también te parezco una irresponsable, ¿es eso?**

 **-Como te he dicho, no es asunto mío.**

 **-Eres muy arrogante y pomposa, te das cuenta, ¿verdad?**

Una risotada ahogada se oyó desde el baño. **-Vamos a dejarlo.**

 **-No, es importante. Voy a contártelo, Fabray, y si cuando acabe todavía te parezco irresponsable, estaré encantada de hacer el equipaje y marcharme.** Se volvió hacia la chimenea, meneó la cabeza y rio otra vez.

 **-¿Dos veces?** –repitió ¿Cómo iba a saberlo Quinn?

 **-Quinn, Skye no es mi hija biológica**

* * *

He aquí el capitulo :3 como prometí. Respecto al fic del que les "hable" ayer no estoy segura si subir ese fic por lo que estaba pensando subir otro pequeño fic pero todo dependería de ustedes, abajo les pondré una pequeña sinopsis de ambos fics y ustedes deciden cual subo :)... que empiecen los juegos del hambre...ajaja

 **Escapar:**

Quinn y Rachel son una pareja de excursionistas, los amigos de ambas los acompañan. La rubia tiene una sorpresa para su novia pero todo se viene abajo al darse cuenta que están pérdidas y no saben como regresar, pero eso no es el único peligro. ¿Podrán sobrevivir?

Advertencia: Quinn Gip...Ademas de muerte de algunos personajes :v

 **Recuperarte:**

Después de pedir un deseo, Quinn ha entrado a un juego peligroso, en el cual tiene la oportunidad de recuperar a Rachel, su novia. Pero también corre el riesgo de perderla para siempre.

El primer capitulo del fic elegido lo subiré mañana.

 _ **May We Meet Again.**_


	13. Capítulo 13

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Quinn cabeceó como si quisiera sacarse las telarañas de los oídos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

 **-¿Disculpa?**

Rachel suspiró. **-Será mejor que me siente** -musitó, al tiempo que alcanzaba la butaca que había junto al hogar.

Quinn alargó la mano para ayudarla, pero como no llegó a tiempo la apartó de nuevo, incómoda. En ese momento apareció Skye, corriendo desnuda por el pasillo.

 **-Abuela me baña. ¡Y lee cuento!**

Meredith regresó a la sala de estar y se pasó los dedos por el pelo plateado. - **Solo he tenido que sacarla del desagüe una vez** -rio, y extendió la mano **-. Venga, guppy. Dales un beso de buenas noches a mamá y a Quinn.**

Rachel se agachó con un gruñido para besar a su hija.

 **-Buenas noches, pastelito. Te quiero.**

 **-Nanoches, mamá.** -Corrió hacia Quinn, que también se agachó **-. Nanoches, Quinn.**

 **-Buenas noches, pitufa** –susurró esta, y le dio un beso en la sonrosada mejilla-. **Dulces sueños.**

Rachel notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver la tristeza en la mirada felina de Quinn. Hasta diría que a ella también le brillaban sospechosamente los ojos. **-Gracias, Meredith** -le dijo a la anciana.

 **-Un placer, querida.** – Respondió la anciana.

 **-Esto... Meredith...**

La aludida ladeó la cabeza interrogativamente, con Skye de la mano.

 **-¿El pijama?** -observó, señalando a la niña desnuda.

Meredith chasqueó los dedos **. -Ya sabía yo que me olvidaba de algo. Quinn solía dormir desnuda. Creo que todavía lo hace.** A Quinn casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y evitó mirar a Rachel cuando esta soltó una carcajada. El silencio, sin embargo, solo duró un segundo en la habitación, antes de que la morena iniciara su relato.

 **-Vamos a ver, ¿por dónde empiezo? Skye es mi ahijada. Mi mejor amiga, Isabella, y su marido Steve murieron en un accidente de coche cuando Skye tenía dos meses. Habíamos planeado que, si les pasaba algo, yo sería su tutora legal y la adoptaría. Por supuesto, no es algo que discutiéramos en profundidad, pero no tenían más parientes. Yo creía que los padres de Steve pondrían algún problema, pero no pareció importarles. ¿No te parece raro? ¿Unos abuelos que no quieran a su nieta?**

Quinn se encogió de hombros. Bastante trabajo le costaba entender todo lo demás.

 **-Supongo. Cuando murió mi madre, Meredith ocupó su lugar. Sé que yo ya era mayor y estaba en la universidad, pero no me la imagino sin querer formar parte de mi vida** -confesó, con los ojos verdes puestos en el fuego.

 **-¿De qué murió tu madre?** -quiso saber Rachel.

Quinn levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. **-Cáncer. Parece ser el modo más popular de marcharse...** \- se interrumpió, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-. **Lo siento. Eso...**

- **Lo entiendo y tienes razón. ¿Pudiste pasar con ella mucho tiempo?**

 **-Sí -** asintió Quinn-. **Pero cuando yo iba a la universidad ella estaba muy enferma y no me permitió dejar la carrera y volver a casa. Mi abuela dice que quería que terminara mis estudios y no tuviera que cuidarla. O-Ojalá...**

 **-Hubieras tenido más tiempo** -le acabó la frase Rachel.

 **-Sí** -dijo Quinn-. **Perdona, acaba lo que me contabas de Skye.**

 **-Bueno, después del funeral y de acabar con todo el papeleo, nos llevamos a Skye a casa. Los padres de Isabella ya habían muerto y los de Steve vinieron al funeral y luego cogieron un avión de vuelta a su casa. Creo que viven fuera del país, al menos entonces era así. No vi otra opción. Además, Demi estaba encantada. Skye una niñita preciosa y muy llena de vida.**

 **-Y un diablillo** -se oyó decir Quinn, afectuosamente. Rachel tuvo que mostrarse de acuerdo-. **Me siento como una idiota. Creía que eras una irresponsable que se había gastado una fortuna no en una, sino en dos inseminaciones artificiales, y que al morir Demi te habías visto sin blanca.**

 **-Entiendo que pensaras eso** -aceptó Rachel, que dejó escapar un gemido quedo al reacomodarse en la butaca.

Quinn le acercó una otomana y le subió las piernas.

 **-Gracias** -suspiró Rachel con pesadez.

La compositora se sentó al lado de la chimenea, con la espalda contra la pared de piedra, y contempló las llamas danzarinas, como ensimismada. Por primera vez, la morena pensó de verdad en lo atractiva que era Quinn. No en plan «Oh, Dios mío, eres preciosa», que también, sino en la manera sutil y tranquila como la veía ahora. La rubia no sabía o al menos no daba muestras de percatarse de que la castaña la observaba.

Se la veía vulnerable, y la imagen era definitivamente afrodisíaca para Rachel.

 **-Puede que sea yo la que deba sentirse como una idiota, Quinn**. La morena pestañeó lentamente y la miró.

 **-¿Y eso?**

 **-Fue Demi la que sacó el tema de la inseminación artificial. Al principio le dije que no, que ya teníamos una hija, pero Demi quería otro bebé. «Para que le haga compañía a Skye», decía. Te acordarás de que Demi había sido hija única y tuvo una infancia muy triste y solitaria. Lo usé como excusa. Creo que lo que intentaba era conservar a Demi. -** La pianista no dijo nada. **-Ella siempre estaba fuera, volando de un lado para otro. Nunca pasaba tiempo en casa con Skye... o conmigo. Así que fui tan tonta de pensar que lo que quería era un bebé de las dos, para que fuéramos más una familia, y que entonces sería más responsable. Fue una estupidez por mi parte.**

 **-No puedo creer que haya muerto** -soltó Quinn de repente. Enseguida miró a Rachel-. **Mierda, lo siento. Menuda tontería acabo de decir.**

 **-No lo sientas, yo también me siento así. Pero ¿sabes? Pasaba tanto tiempo fuera que, no sé, de alguna manera ha sido algo más fácil. ¿Tiene algún sentido lo que estoy diciendo? Quiero decir, que yo la quería y la echo de menos, pero los últimos seis meses fueron terribles y he tenido que ocuparme de muchas cosas.** -Se detuvo y miró a Quinn de reojo-. **No busco que me compadezcas.**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa leve. **-Lo sé. Eso es lo que me saca de quicio.**

Rachel le lanzó una mirada severa, pero cuando vio que la rubia hacía esfuerzos por no sonreír, soltó una carcajada.

 **-Tengo una vena independiente muy potente.** -A su lado, Quinn asintió con énfasis antes de volver a contemplar el fuego-.¿ **En qué piensas?**

 **-Pensaba en Demi. Ella quería tener hijos, pero yo sabía que no era responsable y yo no concebía la idea de hacerle algo así a un niño, al menos si puedes elegir. Al ser lesbiana hay que ir con mucho cuidado. Incluso para los heteros, tener un hijo es una responsabilidad enorme.**

 **-¿Demasiado grande para ti?**

La pianista reflexionó sobre la pregunta antes de contestar. **-No, demasiado no. Sencillamente no quería tener hijos con Demi, y no es que pretenda hablar mal de ella, Rachel. Yo... yo la quería...**

 **-No hace falta que me des explicaciones, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. Yo también quería a Demi -** rio Rachel, meneando la cabeza-. **Tenía algo único.**

 **-Sí que lo tenía. Pero voy a serte sincera: nunca he considerado la posibilidad de tener hijos sin estar casada con mi pareja** -dijo, con el ceño fruncido. Hacía cinco años que no pensaba en todo aquello-. **Pero eso es otra historia. No estoy en el mercado para formar una familia ni para tener una relación seria. Me... me gusta la libertad** -afirmó, aunque el tema la hacía sentir violenta.

Rachel asintió, y luego apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

 **-No te culpo. Parece que tienes una buena vida, muy cómoda. Vas y vienes cuando quieres, aunque no comes bien. Imagino que no te mueres por la compañía de una adorable mujercita. ¿No te sientes sola? Por la noche, me refiero, sin nadie a quien abrazar, o por la mañana, ¿alguien con quién empezar el día?** -Como Quinn no contestó, Rachel siguió hablando-. **No, supongo que no. Te envidio, Fabray** -dijo. Bostezó **-. Pero bueno, las cosas pasan siempre por una razón. Una buena razón. Eso es lo que creo** \- concluyó, con un suspiro, y cerró los ojos.

 **-¿Puedo decirte una cosa?**

Rachel irguió la cabeza y asintió, notando un cosquilleo de expectación en la boca del estómago.

 **-Ahora mismo, se te ve muy joven. Demasiado joven para tener dos hijas, haber pasado por la muerte de tu pareja y de tus amigos. Joder, para haber tenido esa vida, se te ve muy bien. Eres una mujer atractiva, Rachel.**

Rachel notó que se le encendían las mejillas y supo que se estaba ruborizando. Quinn sonrió y apartó la vista.

 **-Gracias. Yo no me siento demasiado atractiva.**

 **-Mi abuela me dijo que seguramente te pasaría eso** -le dijo Quinn **-. Mira, lo siento. Yo no tengo mano para esto. Quiero ayudarte y, ahora que conozco toda la historia y me siento como una capulla, a lo mejor podríamos volver a empezar.**

Rachel le regaló una sonrisa.

 **-Me gustaría. Skye... bueno, la verdad es que te quiere con locura**. -Esta vez le tocó sonrojarse a Quinn, que se rio y se rascó la frente.

 **-Menudo trasto está hecha, pero la verdad es que lo paso genial con ella.**

Las dos rieron juntas y luego se relajaron en un silencio cómodo, por primera vez desde que se conocían.

 **-Bueno, cuéntame cómo te quedaste atorada en el flotador.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada. - **Estaba intentando enseñarle a ponérselo, para que pudiera estar en el agua sin que yo la aguantara. Se parece mucho a su madre, es muy independiente.**

 **-Que Dios te pille confesada, Fabray.**

 **-Diría que Dios ya me ha echado un cable.**

Rachel le lanzó una mirada de asombro, pero sonrió.

 **-Vaya, seguís vivas las dos** -intervino Meredith, apareciendo por el pasillo-. **Skye está frita. He tenido que leerle a Shelley. Por amor del cielo, Rachel, ¿no se sabe la de un elefante, dos elefantes y quién sabe cuántos elefantes más?**

Las dos mujeres más jóvenes se echaron a reír y Meredith agitó la mano en su dirección.

 **-Necesito una copa**

* * *

 **** **Aquí** **el capitulo como prometí :3 es algo corto por lo cual probablemente el miércoles ya este subiendo otro cap. Pásense a leer Escape, ese mini fic necesita amor :v así que espero que lo disfruten, nuevo capitulo el miércoles también ajaja. Gracias por todos sus reviews, fav y follows; en general gracias por leer la historia, saludos.**

 _ **May We Meet Again.**_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **-Tenéis que venir a verme a Chicago** -les dijo Meredith, cuando la acompañaban al coche.

 **-Me encantaría, Meredith. Muchas gracias** -repuso Rachel, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le dio un abrazo a la anciana y la besó en la mejilla.

 **-Y cuídame a esta cabeza hueca, ¿quieres?** -añadió la anciana, señalando a Quinn.

Su nieta puso los ojos en blanco y la morena se rio y se enjugó los ojos. Skye hizo un puchero y estiró los brazos hacia Meredith.

 **-Adiós, princesita mía.**

 **-Ayós, abuela** -contestó Skye-. **¿Velves?**

Meredith le dio una palmadita en la barbilla. - **Tú intenta impedírmelo.** Entonces atrajo a su nieta contra su pecho y esta la abrazó con fuerza.

 **-Venga, abuela, si te veré cuando vuelva a Chicago...**

 **-Trae a las chicas** -le ordenó, y le dio un cachecito en la mejilla **-. Pórtate bien hasta entonces**.

Quinn cogió a Skye en brazos y despidió a su abuela con la entrada. -¡No mates a nadie! -le gritó.

Rachel le dio un palmetazo en el hombro y le cogió a Skye.

 **-Será mejor que nosotras también vayamos saliendo. Tengo cita con el médico dentro de una hora** -miró a Quinn a los ojos-. **Gracias por llevarme y por quedarte con Skye.**

 **-Nos lo pasaremos bien** -aseguró la rubia.

Tras esperar pacientemente a que Rachel se preparara, recorrieron el corto trayecto en coche hasta la clínica y Quinn aparcó justo delante de la consulta del médico.

 **-Skye, pórtate bien con Quinn** -advirtió la morena a su hija, dándole un beso en la rubia cabecita. Entonces se dirigió a la otra mujer- **Quinn, pórtate bien con Skye** -añadió con una risilla.

- **Qué graciosa** -replicó la aludida. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando a Rachel le chispearon los ojos cafés y le costó Dios y ayuda apartar la mirada, hasta que notó que le tiraban de los pantalones cortos.

- **Vamos, Quinn** -protestó Skye, tirando con más fuerza.

Rachel se rio. - **Será mejor que se marchen. Supongo que no tardaré más de media hora o así.**

 **-Te esperaremos aquí** -le dijo Quinn.

 **-Vayan con cuidado** -pidió, sin poder ocultar la preocupación.

 **-¿Qué quieres que pase?** -le preguntó Quinn, dejándose arrastrar por Skye calle abajo.

Rachel esperó sentada en la consulta mientras el viejo médico rellenaba su historial.

 **-Parece que todo va bien, aunque debería haber ganado un poco más de peso. ¿Cómo va todo lo demás? Su marido...**

 **-No estoy casada, doctor** -respondió Rachel. El anciano consultó el historial de nuevo.

 **-Ya veo. Disculpe por hacer suposiciones, en estos tiempos, ya no se sabe. Bueno, lo está haciendo todo muy bien, siga así. ¿Su...? -** volvió a dudar, y se puso colorado delante de Rachel-.

 **¿Vive usted sola?**

Fue el turno de sonrojarse de Rachel. **-No... Por el momento vivo con una amiga. A lo mejor la conoce, se llama Quinn Fabray.**

El doctor levantó una ceja, así que a Rachel no le quedó ninguna duda de que el doctor Martin conocía a Quinn.

 **-Me está ayudando muchísimo** –prosiguió. Sonrió al evocar la cena quemada de la víspera y lo mucho que la ayudaba con Skye-. **Más de lo que cree** -completó en tono ausente.

Recordó la noche que habían pasado las tres juntas en la cama y Rachel había leído para ellas. También se acordó de cómo la había mirado Quinn. Era como si aquellos ojos verdes la atravesaran. O puede que eso fuera lo que ella deseaba. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de satisfacción y entonces se dio cuenta de que el doctor Martin la estaba mirando. Este sonrió y ella carraspeó.

 **-Conozco a Quinn Fabray. Si es capaz de hacerla sentir así de feliz y contenta, espero que se quede con ella hasta que nazca el bebé** -le dijo, dándole una palmadita en la mano-. **Como le he dicho, siga así de bien y...**

 **-Doctor, esto... tenemos a una mujer** -los interrumpió la enfermera, asomando la cabeza en el consultorio **\- con una niña pequeña...**

Rachel se levantó de un salto.

 **-¿Una niña morena? ¿Y la mujer es alta y con el pelo rubio?** \- preguntó con nerviosismo. La enfermera asintió y tanto Rachel como el médico la siguieron a toda prisa a la sala de exploración contigua. Quinn estaba tumbada en la camilla con una bolsa de hielo en la rodilla y el codo en carne viva.

Skye, de pie encima de una silla, le cogía la mano. Al ver a su madre le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. **-¡Mamá! Quinn caío otavés**.

Rachel corrió junto a su hija. **-¿Qué ha pasado?** -inquirió, al tiempo que comprobaba que Skye no se había hecho daño.

La niña tenía la cara roja de excitación; Quinn fue a levantarse, pero el doctor Martin le puso una mano en el hombro.

 **-Espere, deje que se lo mire.** Le quitó el hielo de la pierna, le examinó la herida de la rodilla y se dispuso a curársela con la ayuda de la enfermera. **-¿Con qué se ha dado?** -preguntó, mientras le palpaba la articulación.

 **-Bueno... -** empezó a decir Quinn, con una mueca.

La preocupación era evidente en los ojos café de Rachel, y la vergüenza era más que evidente en la expresión de Quinn Fabray. El doctor salió de en medio y dejó que la enfermera le limpiara la rodilla y el codo, mientras la mini morenita ofrecía una explicación muy madura para su edad, que a punto estuvo de hacer que le saltara la risa.

 **-Quinn caío del culumpio.**

Rachel se frotó la cara con expresión de cansancio.

 **-¿Que se ha caído de un columpio?** -miró a Quinn, que asintió y miró al techo-. ¿ **Cómo has podido caerte?**

 **-Pues es más fácil de lo que creía -** rezongó la pianista. Rachel soltó una carcajada y Skye la imitó.

 **-Cuéntame.**

 **-¿Podemos hablar de esto en casa?** -suplicó Quinn, mirando por el rabillo del ojo al médico y a la enfermera, ambos con amplias sonrisas en la cara.

 **-Ah, no. Yo quiero oírlo** -afirmó el médico, que acercó una silla y se sentó a la mesa a escribir-. **Está bien, no hay nada roto. Solo unos arañazos y el ego herido. Por favor, siga hablando.**

Quinn tomó aire con resignación y volvió a pegar los ojos al techo. Rachel rodeaba los hombros de su hija con el brazo y con la mano libre le acariciaba el brazo a la rubia.

 **-Estábamos en los columpios** -explicó la pianista, mirando a la mujer embarazada-. **La pitufa estaba en uno de esos para niños, era seguro** -se apresuró a añadir.

 **-Lo sé** -sonrió Rachel.

 **-Bueno, pues tu hija quería que me columpiara más alto.**

 **-¡Quinn llega muy alto, mamá!** -apuntó Skye, entusiasmada.

 **-Me lo imagino, pastelito.**

 **-Se me quedó el pie trabado en el suelo y prácticamente salí volando del columpio.**

 **-Quinn vuela como pajarito, mamá** -exclamó Skye.

 **-¿Podemos irnos ya?**

 **-Aún no. Me gustaría que el doctor te hiciera una radiografía de la cabeza -** dijo Rachel.

 **-¿Por qué? Si no me he dado en...** -Quinn se interrumpió y fulminó a la morena con la mirada-. **Muy graciosa.**

El doctor Martin se levantó, riendo **. -Está bien. No entre en los parques infantiles durante unos días. Señora Berry, ¿por qué no sale con la pequeña y le pide una piruleta a mi enfermera? Quiero hablar con la mayor un segundo.**

Rachel puso cara de preocupación, pero se dejó conducir fuera de la habitación. Luego el doctor se volvió hacia Quinn y esta se sentó derecha y flexionó la rodilla.

 **-No me diga que es más grave de lo que pensaba -aventuró ella con una sonrisa. No obstante, la expresión seria del doctor la serenó de inmediato.**

 **-He tenido una agradable conversación con la señora Berry y dice que se quedará con usted hasta que nazca el bebé** -le comunicó. La rubia asintió-. **No estoy seguro de la experiencia que tiene con mujeres embarazadas, Quinn. ¿Puedo llamarla Quinn?** -preguntó educadamente. La morena asintió de nuevo **-. Es posible que sufra cambios de humor durante el embarazo** -comentó, al tiempo que cogía unos panfletos del escritorio-. **Le sugiero que lea esto. Puede que le ayude a entender mejor la psicología de una mujer embarazada. También hay un libro muy bueno en la biblioteca.**

Le preparó unas recetas y se las entregó. Quinn ojeó los panfletos.

 **-Eso... si quiere entenderlo mejor** -añadió él, observándola detenidamente.

 **-Sí, doctor, quiero entenderla mejor. Quiero ayudarla con el embarazo. Rachel y Skye... bueno... yo... yo he llegado a... No sé qué le habrá contado ella -** balbució, sin poder evitarlo.

 **-Me ha contado lo suficiente para que me haga cargo de su situación. No estoy seguro de por qué la está ayudando, Quinn, pero espero que esté dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, porque ella la necesitará. La necesita ya ahora.**

Ante sus ojos, fue como si Quinn comprendiera de repente la magnitud de sus palabras, y su reacción fue meterse los panfletos en el bolsillo trasero, respirar hondo y asentir con total confianza.

 **-Gracias, doctor Martin. La cuidaré a ella y a Skye. No estoy segura de si sé bien lo que estoy haciendo.**

El médico le dio una palmada en la espalda al acompañarla a la puerta.

 **-Todo irá bien. Tener un hijo es algo tan natural como caerse de un columpio** -comentó, y le dio un empujoncito al salir.

* * *

Aquí el cap como prometí :3. Estaré de viaje el viernes por lo cual no se hasta cuando pueda actualizar por lo que pensé que mañana podría subir dos capítulos ya que ademas los últimos capítulos fueron muy cortos, háganme saber si les gusta la idea. Disculpen si hay errores, gracias por todos sus reviews, (a pesar de que en el ultimo cap solo hubo uno :c ), follows y favs :v.

 _ **May We Meet Again.**_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **-Quédate** -rogó Skye, agarrada del pantalón de Quinn.

Rachel tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas al mirar a su hija cuando la rubia dejó el maletín y la cogió en brazos.

 **-Pitufa, es como la otra vez. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. No llores, por favor** -susurró, y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. **Tienes que cuidar de mamá mientras yo no esté, ¿vale?**

 **-Vale** -murmuró Skye-. **Velves, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sí, pitufa. Volveré. Te lo prometo. Ahora termínate el desayuno.**

 **-Ayós, Quinn-** se despidió la pequeña, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Quinn y Rachel fueron al coche la una al lado de la otra, en silencio.

 **-Te quiere mucho, Quinn -** le dijo la castaña al llegar al vehículo.

La compositora se volvió hacia ella, sonriente. - **Y yo también quiero al pequeño hobbit. Pero desearía que no se lo tomara tan a pecho cuando me voy.**

 **-Creo que de alguna manera se acuerda de Demi. Siempre le prometía que volvería a casa, pero se retrasaba. Skye se quedaba esperándola en la ventana hasta que tenía que llevármela a la cama. No sé por qué lo hacía Demi** -reflexionó Rachel en voz alta. Bajó la mirada y removió la tierra con el pie-. **A Meredith le preguntó lo mismo.**

Quinn la escuchó, apoyada en el coche. **-Voy a volver, Rachel.**

La castaña levantó la mirada hacia ella. **-Eso espero, vives aquí.**

La ojiverde se echó a reír y meneó la cabeza. **-Volveré el viernes. Llámame a mí o a Marge si...**

 **-Me conozco el procedimiento, mi General** -la cortó Rachel, haciendo un saludo jocoso.

Volvió a producirse un silencio incómodo entre las dos, mientras la embarazada se retorcía el pelo y se acariciaba la barriga en gesto ausente y Quinn miraba hacia el lago, con el maletín en la mano.

 **-Bueno... pues...** -empezaron las dos al unísono.

Se echaron a reír y Quinn abrió la puerta del coche.

 **-Buen viaje** -le deseó Rachel, y retrocedió.

 **-Gracias. Rachel...** -la llamó, al cerrar la puerta.

No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir o si debía decir algo.

 **-Lo sé, Quinn. Vete. Nos vemos el viernes.**

Se quedó en la entrada hasta que el coche tomó el camino de tierra y Quinn sacó la mano por la ventana para decir adiós. Rachel le sonrió y también agitó la mano.

La embarazada gimió al agacharse para recoger los juguetes de Skye, y al erguirse trató de estirar la espalda. Acababa de acostar a la niña, tras asegurarle por centésima vez que Quinn volvería a casa al día siguiente. Lo cierto es que empezaba a gustarle la idea tanto como a su hija; se preguntaba qué hacía la rubia en Chicago cuando no estaba en el estudio y, por alguna razón, quería conocer a la chelista.

 **-¿Por qué?** -se dijo-. **¿Qué cambiaría eso?** Dejó los juguetes en el sofá y se dirigió pesadamente a la cocina para poner agua a hervir. **-Seguro que Quinn Fabray prefiere pasar el tiempo con ella que con una embarazada gorda.** Deambuló por la cocina hasta que el hervidor de agua pitó para indicarle que la infusión estaba lista y que por fin podía sentarse.

 **-La echo de menos** -murmuró Rachel, casi maravillada de que fuera así.

Pensar en Quinn la hizo sonreír y se acercó a la ventana con su taza, para contemplar el lago. Estaba anocheciendo y las estrellas apenas despuntaban en el cielo del crepúsculo; pronto, la luna se elevaría por encima de los árboles. Aquellos bosques eran preciosos y se sentía segura y satisfecha, pero de repente la invadió una oleada de ansiedad. No sabía qué futuro le esperaba a su futuro bebé. Entonces el rostro de Quinn le vino a la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo. El lago estaba silencioso y disfrutó contemplándolo mientras sorbía su manzanilla.

* * *

El jueves por la noche, la rubia estaba junto al gran ventanal de su apartamento, con vistas al Lago Michigan. Había sido un día duro en el trabajo, porque nada sonaba bien, la música no funcionaba... o quizá era ella la que no funcionaba. Echó un vistazo circular a su coqueto apartamento y dejó escapar un suspiro: en Chicago ya no le quedaba nada.

Al preguntarse por qué, se dio cuenta de que la respuesta podía residir a seis horas de allí, en dirección norte. ¿Pero la respuesta a qué? El rostro de Rachel le inundaba los pensamientos cada vez más a menudo, y cuando evocó la alborozada carita de Skye, se rio en alto. **-¿Qué coñ... diablos me pasa? -** se preguntó, dando un sorbo de vino, sin apartar los ojos del lago.

El timbre de la puerta la devolvió a la realidad. Echó un vistazo al reloj sobre la repisa y gimió.

 **-Por favor, que no sea Alice.**

Fue a abrir la puerta y se quedó de piedra. **-¿Qué haces aquí?** -preguntó, meneando la cabeza.

Meredith la acalló con un gesto displicente de la mano y entró en la casa sin más, algo falta de aliento.

 **-¿Has subido por las escaleras?** -se extrañó Quinn, ayudándola a llegar al sofá con una mano bajo su brazo.

La anciana se dejó caer en el sofá con un gruñido.

 **-No, pero tu apartamento está muy lejos del ascensor.** Quinn tomó asiento en una silla, enfrente de su abuela. - **Me has dado un susto de muerte -** se quedó-. **Oye, ¿cómo sabías que estaría en casa... y sola?**

 **-He hablado con Santana. Me ha dicho que estabas algo melancólica hoy, así que sabía que no estarías con la idiota con talento.**

 **-No estaba melancólica. Y deja ya de llamarla así.**

 **-Claro, tesoro. Se me ocurren muchos otros nombres. ¿Qué te parece...?**

 **-Da igual. ¿Quieres beber algo?** -ofreció Quinn, si bien se levantó sin esperar respuesta.

 **-Preguntas cosas de lo más extrañas. Y hablando de cosas extrañas: ¿verdad que «melancolía» es una palabra muy rara?** \- comentó Meredith, quitándose los zapatos para estirar los dedos de los pies.

Quinn volvió con la copa helada y se la dio a su abuela.

 **-Gracias, querida. Volveré a incluirte en mi testamento**

Su nieta sonrió y se sentó junto a la chimenea para observar las llamas.

 **-Te pareces mucho a tu madre. Siempre que algo la confundía, ponía la misma expresión pensativa.**

 **-No estoy confundida** –objetó la compositora, levantando la mirada -. **¿Por qué iba a estar confundida?**

 **-Rachel, Skye** -contestó su abuela. Y luego, en un susurro, añadió- **Enamorarte.** Quinn se quedó con la boca abierta.

 **-Tú chocheas** -espetó, y alargó la mano por su copa.

Meredith se rio y dio un trago.

 **-No estoy enamorada de Rachel, abuela.**

 **-No, aún no.**

 **-Abuela...**

 **-Quinnie...**

Quinn gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla en la losa de la chimenea.

 **-Por favor, no veas más de lo que hay y te montes películas de amor. No hay nada entre Rachel y yo. Joder, el otro día prácticamente la llamé zorra buscafortunas irresponsable y egoísta.**

 **-Pero te equivocabas** -le recordó su abuela-. ¿ **Qué te llamó Rachel?**

 **-Arrogante y pomposa.**

 **-Ah, sí. Dio en el clavo, ¿verdad?**

La rubia no contestó, sino que inspiró hondo y luego expiró lentamente.

- **Y de aquí a que esto acabe, se volverán a sacar de quicio y dirán cosas que no sienten o harán estupideces, pero volverán a pedir perdón. El caso es que al final, cariño, te darás cuenta de lo mucho que necesitas a Rachel Berry y a su familia.**

Quinn parpadeó varias veces, como si tratara de procesar lo que quería decir su abuela.

 **-No estoy enamorada de Rachel. Ella no está enamorada de mí. Solo la estoy ayudando hasta que nazca el bebé y ella pueda salir adelante. Estoy segura de que quiere recuperar su vida y volver a casa.**

Meredith resopló y se comió una oliva.

 **-Sandeces**.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. **-Yo...**

Volvió a sonar el timbre y la rubia se levantó con un gruñido.

 **-Me pregunto quién será** -musitó Meredith.

 **-Yo solo quería una noche tranquila.**

 **-Pensando en Rachel**. –Dijo la abuela divertida.

Quinn rugió y abrió la puerta. **-Adelante** -dijo sin más, y se apartó para dejar pasar a la recién llegada. Era Santana, que entró sin hacerse de rogar y sonrió alegremente al ver a Meredith.

 **-¡Meredith! Qué alegría verte.**

Quinn le dirigió una mirada torva. - **Como si no supieras que estaba aquí.**

 **-Ay, calla. Me bebería una copa de vino** -anunció Santana, quitándose el abrigo. Luego tomó la mano que le ofrecía Meredith y se la besó.

 **-Brittany es una chica con suerte** -opinó esta.

Santana se rio y se sentó a su lado; aceptó la copa que le dio Quinn y se acomodó sobre los mullidos cojines.

 **-¿Y de qué estábamos hablando?** -se interesó la latina.

 **-Adivina** -refunfuñó Quinn.

 **-¿Ya la has convencido?** -le preguntó Santana a Meredith.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volteó una oliva en la copa, de manera que Santana se volvió hacia la rubia. **-¿No te ha convencido?**

 **-No estoy enamorada de Rachel Berry.**

 **-Claro que no.… aún no.**

 **-Eso mismo le he dicho yo** -apuntó Meredith, y dejó la copa al borde de la mesa-. **¿Qué es esto?** \- preguntó, al ver los diversos panfletos **-«Qué hacer cuando llegue el momento».**

Lo leyó por encima y luego se lo pasó a Santana, que lo estudió con atención.

 **-¿Qué?** –se defendió Quinn, cada vez más avergonzada-. **Bueno, Rachel pasará aquí unos meses, tengo que saber qué hacer, ¿no?**

Los dos asintieron sin despegar los ojos de la lectura.

- **Esto no lo sabía** -comentó Santana, señalando un párrafo.

Meredith lo leyó sobre su hombro. - **Bueno, querido, es que tú no eres una mujer embarazada**.

Siguieron leyendo en silencio, hasta que Quinn se puso de los nervios y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Santana. Sin dirigirle la mirada, le pasó un panfleto; la rubia lo cogió y empezó a leer.

 **-Esto no lo sabía** -murmuró.

Santana y Meredith intercambiaron una mirada, pero no abrieron la boca, y Quinn supo que la aguardaba un buen dolor de cabeza.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, antes de tomar rumbo al norte, Quinn pasó por la Biblioteca de Chicago y dejó el coche en el aparcamiento. El silencio en el enorme edificio resultaba ensordecedor. Se dirigió al mostrador principal y sacó un papel del bolsillo; la mujer de detrás del mostrador le sonrió.

 **-¿Puedo ayudarla?**

Lo dijo tan bajito que Quinn apenas la oyó. Carraspeó y le dio el papel.

- **Buscaba este libro.**

La mujer echó un vistazo al papel y luego miró a Quinn.

 **-¿Para su esposa?** -se interesó, con una sonrisa cómplice. La compositora notó que se ponía colorada.

 **-Eh, no, no. Es para una amiga, que está embarazada, y la estoy ayudando...**

 **-¿Tuvo una charla con el doctor Martin y le sugirió este libro?**

 **-¿De qué conoce al doctor Martin?** -preguntó Quinn ,perpleja.

La mujer le enseñó el papel y fue cuando Quinn se dio cuenta de que el médico había anotado la referencia del libro en una receta.

Soltó una risita.

 **-Ya veo.**

 **-Puedo ayudarla a encontrar el libro. Acompáñeme.**

Quinn siguió a la mujer escaleras arriba y luego recorrió con ella unos cuantos pasillos, hasta que la bibliotecaria se detuvo y buscó en una estantería.

 **-Aquí está** -anunció, y le entregó el libro.

 **-Usted lo ha...**

 **-Sí, lo he leído. Mi mujer y yo tuvimos un bebé hace dos años y a Gina le fue muy bien el libro** -le contó la bibliotecaria-. **La ayudó muchísimo, porque no tenía ni idea.**

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

 **-Creo que su mujer y yo estamos en el mismo barco.**

 **-¿Tiene usted carnet de la biblioteca?**

Quinn hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza; la bibliotecaria le tendió la mano.

 **-Me llamo Dorie. Necesitaré algún tipo de identificación.**

Quinn le estrechó la mano y sacó la cartera. Al cabo de un rato, la pianista estaba ojeando el libro mientras Dorie introducía sus datos en el ordenador. - **Esto... ¿cómo...? Quiero decir, si no le importa...** Dorie la miró por encima de las gafas.

 **-No me importa en absoluto, puede preguntarme lo que quiera.**

Mucho más tranquila, Quinn se apoyó en el mostrador.

 **-¿Usted tuvo cambios de humor y antojos?**

 **-Oh, Dios, sí. Hubo un punto en que creí que Gina iba a dejarme. ¿Y antojos? Tuve una época loca por la comida china y las patatas fritas.**

 **-Bueno, eso no es tan raro** -opinó Quinn.

Dorie dejó de teclear. - **Las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.**

 **-Ah.**

 **-¿De cuánto está su amiga?**

A Quinn no se le escapó la nota de duda al pronunciar la palabra «amiga».

 **-Sale de cuentas en diciembre.**

De improviso, cayó en la cuenta de que solo faltaban dos meses y le entraron náuseas. Notaba el estómago encogido y la sala se cerraba sobre ella de un modo asfixiante. Se tiró del cuello del jersey y notó que tenía la frente perlada de sudor. De lo que no se percató fue de que Dorie se había levantado y había salido del mostrador para guiarla a una silla cercana.

 **-¿Se encuentra bien? Parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse**.

Quinn aceptó el vaso de agua que le ofrecía y se lo bebió de un trago.- **Estoy bien, no sé qué me ha entrado.**

 **-La realidad** -rio Dorie, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Confusa, Quinn la miró. - **Empieza a darse cuenta de la magnitud de la situación. Gina reaccionó igual, también sobre el séptimo mes si no recuerdo mal.**

Ya con el pulso algo más sereno, Quinn soltó una carcajada.

 **-¿Y usted nunca tuvo miedo?**

Dorie se lo pensó un momento y, entonces, sucedió: sonrió y puso exactamente la misma cara de felicidad absoluta que Rachel tenía a menudo. Quinn las envidiaba a las dos.

 **-Al principio sí, pero luego fue como si encajara todo de golpe** -explicó Dorie-. **Iba a tener un bebé y era feliz.**

Le dio otra palmadita en el hombro a Quinn y volvió a su mesa, no sin antes añadir por encima del hombro:

 **-Y Gina tenía ganas de vomitar.**

* * *

Hey :) Aquí el capitulo, un poquito tarde pero peor es nada xD. En unas horas subiré el otro, saludos

 _ **May We Meet Again.**_


	16. Capítulo 16

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de** **Kate Sweeney**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

Quinn se pasó todo el trayecto de vuelta al norte dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre Dorie, todo lo que había leído y lo que le habían dicho su abuela y Santana hasta que ya no pudo pensar más. Ni siquiera la radio lograba distraerla, porque no se lo sacaba de la mente. ¿Estaba enamorándose de Rachel? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Era lo que quería? Se hizo todas aquellas preguntas una y otra vez, mientras rezaba por obtener una respuesta. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que pensar en Rachel Berry le hacía cosquillas en el estómago y le aceleraba el corazón. ¿Era amor aquello?

Tomó el desvío hacia su cabaña cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y entonces le dio un vuelco el corazón. La última vez que había regresado a casa, Skye se había puesto tan nerviosa que se había caído. Evocó la mirada de Rachel, llena de preocupación por su hija.

¿Había algo en sus ojos café que dijera qué significaba Quinn para ella? ¿Si es que significaba algo?

 **-Oh, Dios, ¡vale ya!** -suplicó, al aparcar el coche.

Oyó sus voces en la playa y, al acercarse a ellas, casi se le escapó la risa. Rachel estaba con Skye en las aguas poco profundas: la niña estaba con su flotador; su madre iba en pantalones cortos, con una camiseta de tirantes azul enorme, como es natural, y empujaba a su hija sin alejarse de la orilla.

La morena llevaba gafas de sol y una gorra de béisbol, con la melena en una coleta suelta que salía por la abertura posterior. Tenía unos muslos musculosos y los brazos firmes. Quinn se preguntaba qué hacía antes de quedarse embarazada. ¿Era deportista? ¿Hacía ejercicio? ¿O sencillamente estaba en forma de manera natural? Seguramente seguirle el ritmo a Skye la mantenía en forma. De todas maneras, nada de aquello era importante para ella, porque lo cierto es que Rachel era hermosa más allá de su aspecto físico. Lo era como persona. Cuando sonreía, lo hacía de corazón, era una mujer segura de sí misma, generosa...

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, se sintió inepta y superficial. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan arisca con el amor? ¿Nunca tendría nada más que sexo? Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones cortos y la recorrió una oleada de auto compasión. No obstante, al oír reír a Skye se puso de buen humor enseguida y se le escapó una carcajada.

 **-Gracias, pitufa -** murmuró, a nadie en particular.

La pequeña miró en su dirección y chilló. - **¡Quinn!**

Rachel se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa tan radiante que a la rubia se le iluminó la cara al devolvérsela.

 **-¡Hola!** -las saludó, agitando la mano mientras se acercaba a la playa.

Skye vadeó para salir del agua, se zafó de su madre y corrió hacia ella sin acabar de quitarse el flotador. Cuando llegó hasta ella estaba medio encallada y la compositora sonrió.

 **-Ahora ya sabes cómo me sentí yo** -comentó, y la ayudó a quitárselo.

De inmediato, Skye saltó a sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Miró a Rachel, que salía del agua más lentamente, y fue hacia ella para ofrecerle la otra mano.

 **-Hola** -la saludó Rachel, jadeando.

 **-Hola** –contestó mientras la pequeña le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

 **-Pastelito, estás empapada y estás estrangulando a Quinn.**

 **-No pasa nada, es agradable**. -Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas y soltó a la morena-. **Tienes buen aspecto.**

La sonrisa de la otra mujer vaciló y empezó a ponerse colorada. Nerviosa, se llevó la mano a la garganta y se rio.

 **-Bueno, gracias. Pero creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo al sol**.

Quinn vio que sí tenía la piel algo quemada y dejó a Skye en el suelo. **-Ya te vale, mamá** -la riñó, juguetona.

 **-Quinn, aúpa** -pidió la mini morenita, tirándole de la pierna.

 **-Espera a que vaya a cambiarme, a no ser que estés cansada-** apuntó, dirigiéndose a Rachel.

 **-No, por favor. Me parece genial. Ve a cambiarte. Te esperamos aquí.**

* * *

El agua fría del lago rejuveneció a Quinn al tirarse desde el muelle, en donde Rachel estaba sentada debajo de una sombrilla y vigilaba a Skye, que jugaba con la arena. Sin duda aquella noche iba a tocarle bañera. Se volvió a contemplar a la pianista mientras nadaba.

«Qué cuerpazo, Dios», pensó

Trató de imaginarse a la rubia y a Demi juntas, no de un modo sexual, sino más bien en los momentos íntimos que debían de haber compartido. No le costaba adivinar lo que había atraído a Demi de Quinn: era una mujer segura, sexy e inteligente. Rachel se estremeció al recordar la tarde en que había despertado al sonido de la rubia tocando el piano. Era una música muy sensual y romántica.

También se acordaba de lo irritada que estaba la compositora.

Debía de tener que ver con su temperamento artístico. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Demi escuchando tocar a Quinn. Casi le tenía envidia. ¿Cómo debía de ser saber que alguien está tocando una canción para ti y solo para ti? Puso los ojos en blanco y se rio en su fuero interno.

«Eres una boba romántica, Berry.»

Era un bello sueño, pero como todos los sueños, no era real. La realidad era la que era: tendría al bebé, recuperaría su vida y... ¿entonces qué?

Un salpicón de agua fría le dio en plena cara, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, y pegó un grito. Skye empezó a partirse de risa cuando la compositora salpicó a su madre por segunda vez.

 **-Tú...** -gruñó Rachel.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa desde el agua. **\- Antes tendrás que pillarme.**

 **-Tú espera, Fabray. Después de que nazca el bebé, la venganza será terri...**

 **-Ah, ah -** la silenció, agitando el dedo índice.

Al salir del agua se tiró de la parte posterior del bañador distraídamente y, al fijarse en el firme trasero de Quinn, Rachel sintió un cosquilleo que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Disfrutaron de una cena maravillosa a base de perritos calientes y hamburguesas y, tras un buen baño, Skye se quedó dormida como un tronco antes de que se fuera el sol. La dejó en el dormitorio, con la puerta entreabierta, y fue a reunirse con Quinn en el porche.

Esta estaba apoyada en la barandilla, contemplando el atardecer, y ella se quedó tras la puerta mosquitera unos segundos, para observarla. Desde el bosque les llegaban los sonidos del final del verano, los grillos cantaban, los pájaros nocturnos dejaban oír su llamada y la suave brisa estival silbaba entre las ramas de los abedules.

Sonrió y salió al porche; Quinn se volvió hacia ella.

 **-La pitufa estaba muerta.**

 **-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Ha tenido unos días muy intensos. Tenía que mantenerla ocupada, porque te echaba mucho de menos.**

 **-Yo también la he echado de menos** -susurró Quinn-. **Y... y a ti también, Rachel.**

 **-Gracias** -musitó esta, y evitó mirarla a la cara-. **Yo también te he echado de menos.**

La compositora disimuló la sonrisa y se volvió hacia el lago de nuevo. La morena también intentó no sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo, porque se sentía feliz. Entonces se fijó en el tubo de crema que había en la barandilla.

 **-¿Qué es eso?**

Quinn siguió su mirada. **-Ah, es una crema que me pongo cuando me quemo con el sol. He pensado que te iría bien -** le miró los hombros y se echó a reír-. **Estás muy roja.**

Rachel estiró el cuello para verse la parte posterior de los hombros.

 **-Y pensar que prácticamente he rebozado a Skye de protector solar durante toda la semana.**

 **-Y vas y te olvidas de ti.** – la rubia cogió el tubo-. **Anda, ven.**

Rachel estiró la mano para que le diera el tubo, pero Quinn se la apartó con delicadeza.

 **-Déjame a mí, tú no llegas. Date la vuelta.**

 **-Oh.** Obedeció y miró al cielo para mantener la compostura cuando notó la crema fría en los hombros.

 **-Sería mejor si te quitaras la camiseta** –le dijo en voz baja.

 **-¿Intentas ligar conmigo, Fabray?** -preguntó la morena, consciente de que le temblaba la voz. Le costaba mucho controlar la sensación de hormigueo en el estómago.

 **-No lo sé. ¿Tan malo sería?**

 **-No lo sé**.

Tras un momento de silencio, las dos mujeres se rieron.

 **-Supongo que con esto será suficiente.**

 **-Supongo que sí**.

Rachel hizo una mueca cuando se le escapó un hondo suspiro. En cuanto Quinn retiró los dedos, añoró su roce cariñoso, pero el momento estaba roto. Se dio la vuelta y vio que la otra tenía el ceño fruncido. Ciertamente no era la expresión que esperaba ver; al menos hubiera querido verla respirar entrecortadamente o que le temblaran las manos.

 **-Gracias, ya me encuentro mejor** -le dijo Rachel.

 **-De nada.**

 **-Es un atardecer precioso** -susurró, apoyándose junto a Quinn-. **El lago está tan liso que parece de cristal.**

 **-A lo mejor mañana podemos sacar la balsa. A Skye le gustaría.**

 **-Sí, seguro que sí**. – Miró a la rubia de reojo-. **Gracias, Quinn**.

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Por todo lo que has hecho por Skye y por mí. Si no fuera por ti, no estoy segura de dónde estaría en este momento.**

 **-Eso tienes que agradecérselo a Demi. Yo ni siquiera sabía que existías.**

 **-Creía que Demi te había hablado de mí.**

Quinn ladeó la cabeza y reflexionó sobre ello un momento. Finalmente, sonrió. **-Sí, lo hizo. Supongo que quien yo no sabía que existía era Rachel Berry, madre generosa y gran amiga. Tenía una idea abstracta de ti, pero ahora te conozco, sé cómo eres y lo que piensas.** -Se encogió de hombros antes de continuar-. **Así que no, no sabía que existías.**

Durante un largo momento, Rachel fue incapaz de hablar. **-Hay algo en ti, Quinn. Puedo entender lo que Demi amaba en ti. Supongo que las dos debemos darle las gracias** -murmuró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Desesperada, trató de reprimirlas, ya que no quería estropear el momento lloriqueando como una tonta-. **Esta noche se lo agradeceré en mis oraciones, igual que a ti.**

Supuso que lo mejor era irse a la cama antes de que las hormonas se le descontrolaran y la empujaran a decir algo que luego lamentaría.

 **-Yo también** -aseguró Quinn.

La embarazada sonrió y le cogió la mano un segundo. **-Creo que me voy a la cama. Buenas noches, Quinn.**

 **-Que duermas bien, Rachel. -** dijo la rubia mientras asentía.

Esa noche, más tarde, Rachel estaba tumbada en la cama mirando al techo, con Skye dormida a su lado. Se pasó una mano por la barriga y con la otra se secó las lágrimas. Aunque ya se llevaba mejor con Quinn y habían pasado un día fantástico, le dolía la cabeza de intentar no pensar en todo lo que se le venía encima y cómo iba a salir adelante ella sola. Ahora bien, si era sincera consigo misma, siempre había estado sola. Demi estaba siempre de viaje. Al ser piloto pasaba fuera mucho más tiempo del que le habría gustado, pero nunca estuvo segura de que a Demi le molestara tanto como a ella. Dejó escapar un gruñido irónico: aparentemente no. Sus súplicas siempre habían caído en saco roto.

Al principio había sido fabuloso, como imaginaba que eran la mayoría de las relaciones cuando empiezan. Demi era una amante fogosa y Rachel se deleitaba con su ternura. Creía que había encontrado a alguien a quien querer y con quien construir una vida en común.

Realmente, Demi Smith parecía dar con el perfil. Sin embargo, al año siguiente las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando Demi amplió su jornada y el número de vuelos con la compañía. Fue un cambio lento, sutil, y a Rachel la cogió por sorpresa. A lo mejor no le prestaba suficiente atención a Demi. Skye había llegado a sus vidas en una época muy temprana de la relación, cuando solo llevaban dos años. Tras la muerte de Isabella y Steve, la vida había cambiado para todos. Rachel no tenía ni idea de cómo ser madre, pero Demi, por mucho que la apenara la muerte de los padres de la pequeña, estaba encantada con la idea de hacerle de madre a Skye. En el dormitorio de la cabaña, mirando el paisaje por la ventana, Rachel se descubrió negando con la cabeza: decir que Demi estaba encantada con hacerle de compañera de juegos era una definición más precisa.

Así pues, y a pesar de que la maternidad le había caído por sorpresa, lo cierto es que le resultó natural, más fácil de lo que se había imaginado. Cuando miró a Skye a sus adorables ojos café, se enamoró de ella. Desde aquel día, el bienestar de la pequeña fue lo prioritario. Era una responsabilidad enorme y era consciente de que a veces era demasiado dura con Demi, aunque igualmente cierto era que lo intentó. Todas pasaron por una etapa de adaptación hasta que las cosas parecieron estabilizarse y fueron felices. Demi aceptó su trabajo con la compañía aérea para ganar más dinero, un dinero que necesitaban. Sí, se dijo Rachel con un suspiro cansado: eran felices, eran una familia. Y entonces todo se desmoronó.

La respiración acompasada de Skye empezó a adormecer a su madre, que notó que le pesaban los párpados. Alargó el brazo y le puso la mano en el hombro a la niña, solo para sentir el contacto. Al caer dormida, el rostro de Quinn inundó sus pensamientos e invadió sus sueños.

* * *

 **-¿Cuánto pesas?** -quiso saber Quinn durante el desayuno.

Rachel la miró con los ojos entornados, mientras la otra mujer le ofrecía a Skye una minisalchicha y la niña la aceptaba con entusiasmo.

 **-Sabe comer con tenedor.**

Quinn levantó la mirada y sonrió, pero cuando vio la expresión ceñuda de Rachel, enseguida le quitó la salchicha a Skye, se la cortó en trocitos y le dio el tenedor a la niña.

 **-No tengo ni idea de cuánto peso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?** \- inquirió Rachel, en referencia al interés de la rubia, mientras se miraba la mano y la flexionaba unas cuantas veces.

Quinn notó la tirantez en su voz y supo que la embarazada estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar sus díscolas hormonas. A juzgar por cómo se miraba las manos, Rachel se sentía hinchada. Echó un vistazo inconsciente al pasillo que conducía al dormitorio, reprimiendo el impulso de correr a por el libro que le había recomendado Dorie, Comprender su embarazo, y localizar el capítulo adecuado.

 **-Solo quería asegurarme de que estés ganado suficiente peso, eso es todo. El doctor Martin dijo que había que vigilarlo** \- respondió, con una sensación de ineptitud incómoda. Sinceramente, Quinn no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo y todo el tema del embarazo la sobrepasaba.

 **-¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar ya lo del peso?** -ladró Rachel, tirando la servilleta. Sorprendida por el arrebato, Quinn miró a Skye de reojo y vio que también se había quedado

boquiabierta. Quiso decir algo, pero tuvo suficiente sentido común como para callar.

Rachel respiró hondo. **-Me muero por un café, no descafeinado. ¡Un café de verdad con leche y azúcar! Quiero ser capaz de levantarme sin apoyarme en la mesa. Quiero poder caminar sin parecer un pato** \- continuó, subiendo cada vez más la voz-. **Quiero poder dormir una noche entera sin tener que ir al baño cada hora. Quiero volver a tener el control sobre mis emociones. Ayer Skye y yo estuvimos viendo Los tres chiflados ¡y me puse a llorar cuando Moe le mete el dedo a Curly en el ojo! Quiero volver a verme los pies** -aulló, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

Quinn miró a Skye de nuevo; la niña observaba a su madre con gran curiosidad.

«Vale, cambios de humor, cambios de humor», se recordó la rubia, y le puso la mano en el brazo a Rachel.

 **-Lo siento. Estoy bien, pastelito** -aseguró esta hacia la niña, sorbiendo las lágrimas y secándose los ojos con una servilleta.

Skye levantó los pies descalzos.

 **-Mamá, ¡mira pies!**

Quinn y Rachel se echaron a reír.

 **-Sí, nena, veo tus pies.**

Estiró la mano, le cogió los piececitos y le besó los dedos. **-Me encantan estos deditos** -exclamó Rachel.

Skye se partió de risa y su madre también siguió riéndose al levantarse de la mesa. Empezó a recoger los platos, pero Quinn se puso de pie de inmediato.

 **-Siéntate, ya recojo yo.**

 **-No, no, quiero hacerlo yo. Tú juega a cinco deditos con Skye** -le dijo, con una sonrisa desafiante.

Quinn se puso colorada, pero Skye dio palmas y le ofreció los pies a la compositora **. -Deditos, pofiii.**

Quinn carraspeó y miró a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo, pero esta se había puesto a fregar los platos y les daba la espalda.

 **-Vale, pitufa. Ahí vamos** -empezó, cogiéndole el piececito en la mano-. **Qué pies más pequeños tienes -** exclamó, arrancándole una risita a la propietaria **-. En fin, que este fue a por leña...**

 **-¿Por qué?** -preguntó Skye, ceñuda.

 **-Yo... no... no sabría decirte** -balbuceó Quinn. Miró a Rachel, que se encogió de hombros-. **Ya volveremos sobre el tema, es una buena pregunta. El caso es que este la cortó y no sé por qué-** añadió, antes de que Skye preguntara-. **Este fue a por huevos. A lo mejor necesitaban la leña del otro -** anunció y, y le tiró del dedito siguiente, juguetona-, **porque este los frió.**

Rachel cerró el grifo y se quedó apoyada en el fregadero para oír el resto de la disquisición lógica de Quinn, que sonreía con seguridad.

Skye se miraba alternativamente los pies y a Quinn con gran interés.

 **-Y el más chiquitín, se los comió. Pero no estoy muy segura de por qué. A lo mejor hacen turnos y le había tocado ir a por leña la vez anterior y...** -calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba.

Rachel cruzó una mirada con ella, con la ceja levantada en gesto de superioridad, mientras se secaba las manos en el paño de cocina.

 **-Mamá juga mejor** -le confió Skye en un susurro.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada y se echó para atrás en la silla **. -Bueno, hace tiempo que no jugaba a esto -** admitió, dando un sorbo de café.

Observó a Skye mientras se retorcía para salir de la trona, pero cuando su madre fue a ayudarla, la niña declaró:

 **-Mamá, yo solita.**

Rachel dio un paso atrás y dejó que su hija bajara sola. En cuanto llegó al suelo, salió corriendo de la cocina.

 **\- ¿Cuándo ha empezado?** -rio Quinn-. **Suena mucho mayor.**

 **-Hace un par de días. Empieza a querer ser independiente. Esto se va a poner interesante** -gimió

Rachel-. **Su vocabulario crece día a día.**

Quinn levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la morena se veía muy cansada. Aunque sus ojos cafés no habían perdido la chispa, parecía agotada. La compositora se levantó y la condujo hacia el sofá.

 **-Venga, descansa un rato y pon los pies en alto. Ya acabo de recoger yo.** Cuando terminó en la cocina

y volvió a la sala de estar, Rachel se había quedado dormida en el sofá, con los pies en alto y la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás.

 **-¡Mamá!** -la llamó Skye desde el pasillo.

Rachel abrió los ojos al punto y trató de sentarse, pero Quinn la retuvo.

 **-Voy a ver qué quiere esa pillina. Creo que me la llevaré a dar una vuelta por el bosque**. Quinn fue a por Skye y le ofreció la mano.

 **-Venga, Skye, nos vamos a dar un paseo**. Al salir le guiñó el ojo a Rachel **. -Enseguida venimos**

Rachel le sonrió, agradecida de poder disfrutar de un rato de calma. También valoraba mucho que Quinn notara cuándo lo necesitaba sin que se lo pidiera, porque odiaba pedirle cosas, con lo buena y considerada que había sido con ellas. Era agradable que alguien más se ocupara de su hija, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Sin embargo, al cabo de una hora, Rachel empezaba a preocuparse.

Paseaba de un lado para otro del comedor, cuando por fin las oyó llegar al porche, y en cuanto entraron dio un abrazo a Quinn.

 **-¿Dónde habéis estado? -** lloró, con las hormonas fuera de control.

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. - **Lo siento. Hemos ido a coger flores silvestres** -explicó.

La morena la soltó, cogió a Skye en brazos y empezó a llorar otra vez.

 **-Perdonadme.**

Skye miró a su madre con extrañeza y luego miró a Quinn, que se encogió de hombros y le indicó que le diera un beso. La mini morenita le puso las manitas en las mejillas a su madre y le rozó la nariz con la suya.

 **-No llores, mamá** -le dijo en tono muy adulto.

Entonces le dio un beso y aquello debió de ser la gota que colmó el vaso, porque Rachel se deshizo en llanto. Quinn le rodeó los hombros con el brazo cariñosamente.

 **-¿Mamá tiste?**

Quinn cogió a Skye de brazos de Rachel y las llevó a ambas al sofá, en donde se sentaron juntas, con la pequeña en su regazo.

 **-No, pitufa. Mamá está contenta, porque te quiere mucho.**

 **-¡A ti también te quiero! -** sollozó Rachel. Quinn se quedó helada.

Skye aplaudió. **-¡Mamá quere a Quinn!**

La rubia se rio y le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas a la mujer embarazada con el pulgar.

 **-¿Quinn quere a mamá?** -preguntó Skye, tirándole de la camisa.

Rachel miró a Quinn a los ojos y no supo lo que veía en ellos. O, mejor dicho, sí lo supo y le dio muchísimo miedo.

 **-Sí, pitufa. Yo también quiero a tu mamá** -afirmó, y le regaló a Rachel el ramo de flores silvestres 

* * *

Han pasado 84 años...ajajaj i know i know este fic esta lleno de polvo por la falta de actualización. Me disculpo por eso pero estaba tratando de salvar el semestre en la U :v; espero no reprobar jajajaja. Tratare de subir cap en unos días, todo depende de sus reviews okno, depende si tengo flojera o no. ajaja Disculpen si hay errores, termine de adaptar el cap a ultima hora, son las 3 am en mi país y tengo que ir a la U a las 7. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.

 ** _May We Meet Again._**


	17. Capítulo 17

Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de Kate Sweeney

 **Capítulo 17**

-Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, Skye tiró a Quinn de la mano. Rachel se rió e intentó coger a su hija en brazos.

 **-Es hora de irse a la cama, pastelito.**

 **-Quinn también vene** -dijo Skye-. **Lee cuento.**

La antes mencionada soltó una carcajada y dejó que la pequeña la condujera pasillo abajo.

 **-Ya le leo yo, tú relájate** -le dijo a Rachel por encima del hombro.

 **-No sabes lo que has hecho, Fabray. Ahora tendrás que leerle todas las noches** -le gritó esta, de camino al porche.

Una vez fuera, se sentó en la mecedora y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sonrió al oír los murmullos de Quinn leyéndole a Skye en la habitación y contempló el lago y el cielo estrellado. Entonces cerró los ojos y empezó a mecerse lentamente.

En algún momento debió de quedarse dormida, porque despertó de golpe y le entró el pánico.

 **-¿Qué hora es?**

Ahogando un gruñido de dolor, se levantó a toda prisa y entró en la casa. Según el reloj de la repisa eran casi las nueve, pero ¿dónde estaba Quinn? Al ir al dormitorio no pudo evitar sonreír y menear la cabeza ante la imagen de Quinn tumbada de espaldas, profundamente dormida, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Skye, que estaba sentada a su lado y ojeaba el libro, levantó la mirada cuando entró su madre y se llevó un dedo a los labios **. –Quinn dormida.**

Rachel asintió. - **Ya lo veo, ¿Y qué haces tú despierta?**

 **-Mamá, duerme.**

La morena miró a Quinn con una ceja levantada: se la veía tan relajada, tan vulnerable, respirando profundamente, dormida como una bendita... estiró la mano y Skye le dio el libro.

 **-Hora de acostarse, pastelito.**

La niña arrugó la nariz y se tumbó sobre las almohadas. Quinn la rodeó con el brazo sin despertarse y Skye se acurrucó con ella. Rachel se cambió y fue a cerrar con llave, luego volvió a echarle un ojo a Skye. Tenía intención de dormir en el sofá, pero el firme colchón le resultó demasiado tentador a su espalda, así que se mordió el labio, retiró la sábana lentamente y se acostó. Al estirar la espalda dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, cerró los ojos y, justo antes de dormirse, alargó la mano y se la colocó a su hija sobre la pierna.

A la mañana siguiente, Quinn no estaba cuando la morena despertó. Esta se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Skye, se puso la bata y fue a la sala de estar, pero la pianista no aparecía por ninguna parte. Entonces miró por la cristalera y la vio nadando en el lago. Desnuda.

 **Dios mío** -musitó. Se quedó clavada donde estaba, incapaz de apartar la vista-. **Debería mirar a otro lado** -murmuró, aunque no le quitaba ojo de encima a sus sensuales caderas.

Tenía un cuerpo hermoso y torneado y Rachel hizo una mueca amarga-. **Recuerdo la época en que yo era así** -dijo en tono afilado.

En ese momento, Quinn cambió de dirección y nadó hacia la orilla. Rachel tragó saliva e intentó apartar la mirada, de verdad que lo hizo. No, en realidad no. Quería verla de cuerpo entero.

La ojiverde salio del agua y se pasó los dedos por el cabello antes de agitar la cabeza como un perro. A Rachel se le quedó la boca seca al contemplar el cuerpo musculoso, pero definidamente femenino de Quinn mientras iba a por la bata de baño y se la ponía.

 **-Joder...** -suspiró, y se abanicó con la mano. Enseguida se fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Quinn leyó el periódico mientras desayunaba. En un momento dado, dejó el periódico a un lado y anunció **: -Oye, ya sé lo que podemos hacer hoy.**

Como siempre, Skye seguía con atención cada movimiento que hacía la compositora; Rachel levantó la vista e inclinó la cabeza, con expresión interrogativa.

 **-Vamos a la feria de Oneida County. Perritos calientes para Skye, helado para mamá y, para mí, mis dos chicas Berry** \- dijo, mirando directamente a Rachel a los ojos. Ella sonrió y Skye dejó escapar un chillido de entusiasmo.

* * *

La pequeña despuntaba por encima de todo el mundo, literalmente, ya que Quinn la llevaba a hombros y la niña iba agarrada de su pelo.

 **-¡Mira, mamá!**

La rubia hizo una mueca de dolor. **-Pitufa, el cabello...** -rezongó, mientras la aguantaba de los pies enfundados en sandalias.

Rachel miró a su hija y se rio. **-Estás muy alta, pastelito.** Meneó la cabeza. Tanto Quinn como Skye llevaban sus gafas de sol y estaban de foto. Mientras ella fue comiendo mientras paseaban. Dos manzanas de caramelo después, empezó a picar de las palomitas de Quinn.

 **-Esto ha sido muy mala idea** –suspiró la embarazada, agarrando un buen puñado.

 **-Venga ya, no es para tanto. Además, has ganado muy poco peso. El médico dijo que tendrías que ganar más. ¿Todavía te tomas las vitaminas?**

 **-¿Ahora eres una experta en embarazos?**

 **-Sí, lo soy, así que cuidadín**. -Quinn la miró a los ojos y carraspeó-. **Esto... creo que tendríamos que hablar sobre... bueno, cuando llegue el momento. No me gusta pensar que estés aquí y yo en Chicago. Tengo que ir dentro de un par de días, así que ¿por qué no vienen conmigo?**

Rachel se paró y se la quedó mirando. **-¿Cómo? ¿Que vayamos a Chicago contigo?**

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco y aguantó a la renacuaja por los pies. **-Sí, ¿por qué no? Estaré allí al menos tres semanas y no sé si tendré tiempo de subir en algún momento. Ahora no te enfades...**

La aludida entornó los ojos y puso los brazos en jarras **. - ¿Qué has hecho?**

 **-Quinn, ¿qué hecho?** -intervino una vocecilla por encima de sus cabezas.

Esta levantó los ojos y frunció el ceño. **-Traidora** -farfulló **-. No he hecho nada. Bueno, sí, pero creo que es una buena idea.**

 **-¿Qué es buena idea?** -preguntó Rachel lentamente.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa leve **. -He llamado a la doctora Haines, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Le he explicado mi... nuestra situación, y ha dicho que estaría encantada de recibirte mientras estemos en Chicago. Así que está todo listo-** anunció, sin dejar de sonreír ni siquiera cuando dio un prudente paso atrás.

Rachel respiró hondo, pero no dijo nada. La rubia mientas tanto bajó a Skye de sus hombros y la sostuvo en brazos posteriormente le susurró algo apresuradamente al oído. La pequeña de rizos de oro volvió la cabeza hacia su madre con una mirada suplicante.

 **-Pofiii, mamá. Yo quero a Quinn.**

Rachel se quedó atónita. **-¿En serio estás usando a la niña?**

 **-¿Qué?** –fintó la rubia, en tono inocente **-. ¿Acaso es culpa mía si la monigota me quiere?**

 **-Quinn** -razonó Rachel, mientras seguían paseando por la feria-. **Es un poco precipitado**. -Se detuvo y la miró directamente-.¿ **Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? Skye y yo estamos bien aquí.**

 **-No** -afirmó Quinn **-. No me gusta que estén solas.**

 **-Marge...**

La pianista levantó la mano. **-Quiero a Marge y confío en ella, pero si tengo que estar en Chicago estaría más tranquila si estuvieran conmigo.**

 **-¿Por qué?** Rachel miró al suelo. Bueno, o se miró la barriga; ya llegaría el día en que volviera a verse los pies. No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea ir a Chicago. Como Quinn no le contestaba, volvió a levantar la mirada.

La expresión de la otra mujer era extraña y no logró descifrarla. Entre ellas, Skye se comía sus palomitas, sin interés alguno por seguir la conversación de los adultos.

 **-No quiero tenerte...**

 **-¿Sí?**

Quinn la miró a los ojos. - **No quiero tenerte lejos tanto tiempo.**

Rachel, que había cogido un puñado de palomitas del cartón, abrió mucho los ojos y soltó las palomitas de golpe. Cuando por fin recuperó la palabra, musitó. **-Solo serían unas semanas.**

La pianista negó con la cabeza, tiró las palomitas a la basura y bajó a Skye al suelo. Colocándose delante de la castaña, le puso las manos en los hombros quemados por el sol.

 **-Rachel, no estoy segura de lo que está pasando entre nosotras o de si está pasando algo.**

 **-¿Lo está?** -preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

 **-No lo sé. Yo... espero que sí** –le contestó. Soltó una risa nerviosa y Rachel la imitó-. **Lo único que sé es que ahora mismo solo de pensar en que Skye y tú estéis fuera de mi vista me... -** tragó saliva-. **Bueno, no quiero que pase. Quiero que vengan y se queden en mi apartamento cuando esté en Chicago. Hay sitio de sobra y me sentiré mejor y...**

Rachel sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro.

 **-Muy bien, tú ganas. Skye y yo iremos a Chicago contigo.**

Skye aplaudió y Quinn le dio una vuelta en el aire alegremente.

El resto del día fue fabuloso. Rachel se dedicó a comer mientras Skye y la rubia se montaban en las atracciones. Skye vomitó una vez; la pianista tenía aspecto de estar a punto de imitarla.

Jugaron en todas las tómbolas y pruebas de habilidad y la heroína de Skye le ganó varios peluches más. Ya cuando se marchaban, pasaron por una parada en donde la rubia vio un collar. Era un colgante atrapasueños indio, en una cadena dorada.

 **-Esperen** -les dijo, y le pasó a Skye a su madre-. **¿Cómo se gana?**

El hombre de la parada sonrió maliciosamente - **Tiene que coger el martillo** -indicó, señalando el clásico juego-. **Péguele fuerte en la base y, si llega a tocar la campana, puede coger el regalo que quiera.**

Skye dio un gritito de alegría. Rachel se tapó los ojos con la mano y acomodó a su hija sobre la cadera con el otro brazo.

 **-No puedo creer que vaya a hacerlo** -farfulló, atisbando entre los dedos.

Quinn se escupió en las dos manos y las frotó al tiempo que les dedicaba un guiño a ella y a Skye. A continuación, levantó el pesado martillo y lo blandió con fuerza. Solo levantó la barra hasta medio camino, lo cual fue un golpe para su ego, pero no se arredró.

Rachel le regaló una sonrisa burlona y Skye soltó una carcajada.

 **-Otaves, Quinn. Otaves.**

Quinn frunció el ceño: su orgullo estaba en juego. Echó unos cuantos billetes de dólar en el mostrador y el hombre se carcajeó.

 **-No lo logrará. Solo lo consiguen uno de cada mil...** -la retó. La pianista le dirigió una mirada incendiaria.

 **-Quinn, te harás daño.** Esta ignoró a Rachel.

 **-Uno de cada mil, ¿eh?** -refunfuñó, y levantó de nuevo el martillo por encima de su cabeza.

* * *

Skye dormía en el asiento trasero, abrazada de todos los peluches que era capaz de abarcar. Rachel sonreía pacíficamente mientras acariciaba el colgante dorado que llevaba alrededor de la garganta.

A Quinn le chispeaban los felinos ojos verdes y sonreía con arrogancia. **-Uno de cada mil... ¡Ja**! -comentó entre dientes, y dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción al aparcar en la puerta de casa.

Se echó a reír y la rubia sacó a Skye de su sillita y se la pasó a su madre sin que se despertara. Luego recogió todos los premios que habían ganado y los tiró al sofá.

 **-Al final necesitaré una habitación para meterlos.**

 **-Eres nuestra heroína** -le dijo mientras acostaba a la niña.

 **-Necesita una cama para ella sola, ¿no crees?** -comentó Quinn

Rachel asintió. - **Pero solo tienes una habitación y no quiero que duerma en la sala de estar.**

 **-No, eso no iría bien** -susurró Quinn.

Cogió a Rachel del brazo y la llevó fuera. Mientras la castaña se sentaba en el sofá, ella empezó a encender el fuego.

 **-Ya ha llegado el otoño. Empieza a hacer frío. ¿Café?** \- ofreció. Rachel arrugó la nariz, pero Quinn esbozó una sonrisa tentadora.

 **-¿Chocolate caliente?**

La sonrisa de Rachel fue radiante.

 **-¿Con malvaviscos?**

 **-Ahora vuelvo, tortuguita.**

Se tomaron el chocolate caliente en el sofá. Rachel tenía los pies encima de una otomana, cerca del fuego, y apoyaba la taza en su enorme vientre.

 **-¿Sabes? Cuando volvamos de Chicago podría convertir la habitación que uso para componer en un dormitorio pequeño. Está enfrente de nuestra... del dormitorio, y Skye podría dormir allí. Cuando llegue el bebé, puede dormir contigo en el dormitorio** -ofreció Quinn, horrorizada por su lapsus. Por suerte se había corregido enseguida-. **De esa manera, Skye tendría su propia habitación, tú dormirías con el bebé y, cuando yo esté aquí, puedo quedarme en el sofá. O para entonces puedo poner una cama en la sala de estar y dormir aquí.**

 **-El bebé y yo podemos dormir en la sala de estar. No deberíamos ocuparte la habitación más tiempo, Quinn; al fin y al cabo, es tu casa. Además, en primavera empezaré a buscar algún sitio para nosotras...** -musitó.

A Quinn se le cayó el alma a los pies al pensar en que se marchasen. - **O podríamos quedarnos en Chicago** -aventuró, vacilante. Enseguida prosiguió-. **Tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Vamos a concentrarnos en el presente. No quiero que te preocupes por nada que no sea tener al bebé.**

Rachel le sonrió. **-Gracias. No me creo la suerte que tenemos Skye y yo. Ella... te quiere mucho** -susurró con suavidad.

 **-Yo también la quiero. La llevo en el corazón, Rachel** -le dijo. Y entonces decidió arriesgarse más que nunca-. **Y a ti también**.

La castaña siguió mirando las llamas, sin decir nada.

 **-Rachel...** -titubeó Quinn.

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Nada. Yo... nada** -balbuceó, sintiéndose completamente idiota.

- **Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, Quinn, y te lo agradeceré eternamente** -declaró Rachel en voz queda.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. **-Ha sido más fácil de lo que habría imaginado nunca.** -Se rio y continuó-. **Como caerse de un columpio.**

Rachel sonrió y le cogió la mano. **-Has sido muy amable.**

 **-No lo hago solo por amabilidad**. Miró a Rachel de reojo, pero esta tenía los ojos pegados a las manos.

 **-¿Entonces por qué?**

«¿Entonces por qué?», se preguntó Quinn, acariciándole la mano cálida a Rachel. Normalmente la pianista era una persona segura de sí misma en el trato con las mujeres, pero nunca había sentido algo así por ninguna otra y sabía que iba más allá de la atracción física.

Aunque tampoco era cuestión de engañarse: la atracción física estaba muy presente. ¿Acaso estaba enamorándose? ¿Lo estaba ya? Rachel era buena persona, tenía una familia y un futuro por delante. ¿Por qué diantres querría una persona como Rachel estar con ella?

 **-¿En qué piensas, Quinn?**

La pianista la miró a los ojos café y se tiró al vacío. **-Pensaba en cómo me dejas sin habla. Normalmente, con una mujer guapa soy muy...**

 **-¿Arrogante?** -completó Rachel, con una sonrisa.

Quinn se rio, azorada. - **Supongo que sí.**

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, hasta que la morena volvió a hablar. **-Ahora mismo no me siento muy guapa.**

 **-Ay, Rachel. Lo eres, créeme. A lo mejor no te sientes así, pero lo eres** -aseguró Quinn. La dejó de piedra ver que la castaña tenía lágrimas en los ojos-. **Me da miedo que pueda estar enamorándome de ti.**

 **-¿Mi... miedo?** Quinn asintió.

 **-No tengo ni idea de qué es realmente el amor. Y ahora resulta que me importas muchísimo... y Skye también.**

Rachel suspiró profundamente y Quinn le lanzó una mirada de inquietud.

 **-¿Pasa algo? No tendrías que haberte comido dos manzanas de caramelo. Joder, Rachel. Seguro que ha sido ese apestoso algodón de azúcar, te lo dije** -la riñó, preocupada. Aquello era mucho más fácil que pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas-. **¿Qué te parece si hago té? ¿O prefieres darte un baño caliente?**

Espera, no, baños no, que no puedes, me olvidaba. ¿Y si...?

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, tomó el rostro de la rubia entre las manos y la besó. Allí mismo, en el sofá. Quinn se llevó una sorpresa y jadeó con la boca abierta al notar los calientes labios de Rachel sobre los suyos. Sin razón aparente, su reacción fue apretarse más contra ella y devolverle el beso. Sus labios se unieron en un asombroso beso tierno y dulce que arrancó chispas eléctricas entre las dos mientras danzaban, húmedos boca sobre boca, hasta que se apartó pese a sí misma.

Rachel le sonrió. - **Eso sí que es un beso** -exclamó.

Quinn se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro, con los pensamientos y el pulso a toda velocidad. **-Espera. Yo no... es decir, esto... tenemos que... Vale, ¿me dejarás terminar?** -preguntó con nerviosismo.

Rachel sonrió ante los tartamudeos de Quinn.

 **-¿Qué has dicho?**

 **-No he dicho nada** -respondió Rachel.

 **-Ah, pensaba que habías dicho algo. Bueno, de todas maneras, verás, Rachel. Yo... tú...**

 **-¿Quinn?** -la interrumpió Rachel en voz calma-. **Ven aquí y siéntate.**

Quinn frunció el ceño. Había perdido el control completamente y le había gustado. Obediente, se sentó a su lado, que la cogió de la mano.

 **-Ha sido solo un beso** -la tranquilizó.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad. **-No ha sido solo un beso, Rachel. Yo...**

 **-¿Qué?** -la animó Rachel, apretándole la mano.

Quinn gimió. **-Ay, no lo sé**.

Rachel le dio una palmadita en la mano y notó la mirada de la ojiverde clavada en ella.

 **-¿Por qué me has besado?** -quiso saber.

Rachel dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa.- **No tengo ni idea.**

Quinn también se rio. - **Bueno, al menos ninguna de las dos tiene ni idea.**

 **-Quinn, aquí están pasando muchas cosas y no te negaré que te he cogido mucho cariño.**

 **-Creía que era arrogante y pomposa.**

Rachel levantó la mirada **.-Ah, no, no me malinterpretes. Lo eres.**

Quinn no sabía si tenía que enfadarse o echarse a reír, así que hizo lo segundo. Cogida de su mano, Rachel también se desternillaba de risa, como si fueran dos adolescentes.

 **-Creo que es hora de acostarse** -musitó la castaña, con la mirada fija en sus manos entrelazadas.

 **-¿Quieres que...?**

Rachel la miró a los ojos.- **Sí.**

Quinn sonrió de oreja a oreja y suspiró, aliviada.

Se tumbaron en la cama, con Skye entre las dos, y Quinn se puso de lado para mirar a Rachel. Estudió su perfil bajo la luz de la luna. - **Eres preciosa** -susurró.

Rachel sonrió con los ojos cerrados. - **Gracias.**

Tras unos maravillosos momentos de contemplar a Rachel y escuchar el latido de su corazón, oyó su voz de vuelta.

 **-¿En qué piensas?** -le preguntó, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Quinn.

 **-Pensaba en el día que leíste aquel poema. No me lo he quitado de la cabeza desde entonces. Vientos celestiales... eso es lo que me viene a la cabeza cuando pienso en ti. No sé... no sé por qué exactamente.** -Guardó silencio un segundo y sonrió-. **¿Cómo empezaba? «Los vientos celestiales se mezclan por siempre con calma emoción.» Esos vientos son los que os han traído aquí a Skye y a ti.**

Rachel suspiró y se puso las manos sobre la barriga.

 **-No te olvides de esta. Dicen que los bebés oyen.**

Para sorpresa de la castaña, Quinn se levantó de la cama, la rodeó, se sentó en el borde junto a Rachel y le puso las manos en el estómago.

 **-¿Me oyes?** -preguntó, inclinándose sobre su barriga-. **Vas a ser un bebé muy feliz. Tienes una hermana mayor que te cuidará y una mamá que te quiere.**

A Rachel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Quinn le sonrió y susurró, sosteniéndole la mirada.

 **-Te envidio.** Le besó a Rachel el dorso de la mano, que tenía sobre el estómago.

La morena respingó y tragó saliva. No dijo nada cuando Quinn le besó también la otra mano, volvió a su lado de la cama y se acostó con cuidado de no despertar a Skye. Rachel parecía conmocionada.

- **Eso ha sido increíblemente romántico, Quinn.**

La aludida cerró los ojos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. - **Nos iremos a Chicago el sábado. Será mejor que duermas un poco.**

 **-Sí, Quinn** -suspiró Rachel.

 **-Así me gusta, que obedezcas.**

 **-No te pases.**

* * *

Hola amiguitos de Youtube...okno jajajaja por fin volví con el capitulo 17 y les tengo buenas noticias, le pague a los profesores de la U y me aprobaron todo el semestre YEII!okno jajaja pero ahora en serio, aprobe todos mis asignaturas(no se como) y por eso tanto mañana como pasado mañana subiré un capitulo de este fic ya que estuvo medio abandonado (como mi corazón) jajaja Eso es todo, gracias por su paciencia y por sus comentarios, nos leemos mañana.

No olviden dejar un review/follow/ fav o de lo contrario todos los que lean esto y están en la universidad reprobaran sus asignaturas jajaja xdxd (háganlo, no es broma, de verdad van a reprobar si no dejan el review)

(En serio)

(No es broma)

(Voy a parar de hacer esto)

(Es mas adictivo que el hashtag)

(Adiós)

 _ **May We Meet Again**_


	18. Capítulo 18

Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de Kate Sweeney

 **Capítulo 18**

 **-Nunca había estado en Chicago** -comentó Rachel, contemplando los altos edificios por la ventanilla-. **Es impresionante.**

 **-No, no son más que edificios** -le aseguró Quinn. Entonces tomó dirección al este por la ronda de Congress y le tocó el brazo a Rachel-. **Eso sí que es impresionante** -afirmó con una indicación de cabeza.

La castaña abrió unos ojos como platos al ver aparecer el lago Michigan. **-Mira qué lago tan grande, pastelito** -exclamó.

Skye estiró el cuello desde su sillita y vio el agua. **-¡Abua, Quinn!** -se entusiasmó, y las dos mujeres se echaron a reír.

Por el retrovisor, Quinn vio que la niña hacía un mohín. **-En verano** -le recordó.

Subieron al apartamento del décimo piso en ascensor.

 **-No me creo que vivas aquí** -se asombró Rachel cuando se abrieron las puertas.

Skye se aferró del cuello de Quinn al recorrer el rellano hasta la puerta; esta la abrió y entró, seguida de la morena, que echó un vistazo circular a la enorme sala de estar.

 **-Dios mío, pero si es tan grande como toda la cabaña.**

 **-Lo sé. Estoy intentando venderlo, pero de momento es mi casa y la vuestra, así que poneos cómodas** -les dijo, y dejó a la niña en el suelo.

Rachel observó la amplia sala con atención. Junto al fabuloso ventanal que daba al lago Michigan había un piano enorme. La pared de enfrente era toda una chimenea y había un gran sofá colocado ante ella, con aspecto de ser muy cómodo. La parte de comedor estaba atrás y la cocina, a la derecha. Era todo abierto y parecía un estudio gigantesco.

 **-Los dormitorios están por el pasillo. El principal tiene su propio baño. El otro baño está al fondo -** explicó Quinn, al tiempo que encendía la chimenea de gas-. **Fuego instantáneo** -anunció -. **Aunque prefiero la cabaña.**

 **-Yo también. Me encanta el olor a la madera quemada en la chimenea** -suspiró Rachel, contemplando las llamas.

Y así, sin más, Quinn se sintió inexplicablemente feliz; se acercó a Rachel, se puso delante de ella y le cogió la cara entre las cálidas manos.

 **-Quiero besarte.**

 **-Me gustaría.**

Quinn la besó con dulzura y se apartó, meneando la cabeza. **-¿Qué está pasando, Rachel?**

 **-No estoy segura, pero me gusta.**

 **-A mí también.** Quinn la besó de nuevo y esta vez fue Rachel la que se apartó; sonrió y se dirigió a la ventana. La pianista la siguió y le puso las manos en los hombros. **-¿Qué pasa? ¿No debería haberte besado?**

Rachel negó con la cabeza y se enjugó las lágrimas, dándole la espalda, pero Quinn la hizo volverse cariñosamente. **-Eh, ¿qué te pasa?**

 **-Son las hormonas, creo. No me hagas caso -** rio Rachel.

 **-Rachel, creo que...**

 **-No, no lo digas** -la acalló la castaña, poniéndole la yema de los dedos sobre los labios. Quinn frunció el ceño y le besó los dedos.

 **-Lo entiendo, están pasando muchas cosas y conoces mi reputación** -suspiró, resignada, y se alejó.

- **Quinn, no es eso** -insistió Rachel, que la siguió por el pasillo hasta que Quinn se volvió para mirarla a la cara-. **Es verdad que están pasando muchas cosas, pero no tiene nada que ver ni con tu pasado ni con el mío.**

 **-¿El tuyo?** -se extrañó -. **El pasado no me importa**.

Rachel se pasó la mano por la barriga **. -Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.**

Quinn le echó un vistazo a su vientre y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos. - **Es verdad. Y hablaremos de todo eso. Rachel, creo que estoy enamorándome de ti.**

La embarazada cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la cara. **-No sabes lo que estás diciendo** -abrió los ojos-. **Mírame.**

Quinn sonrió, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. - **Te estoy mirando.**

Rachel se puso como un tomate. **-No digas nada que luego...**

En ese momento apareció Skye corriendo por el pasillo.

 **-¡Mamá! ¡Pes, pes!** -gritó, y le tiró del pantalón a su madre **-. Ven.**

 **-Luego hablamos -** dijo Quinn.

Entraron en un dormitorio pequeño, en donde había un acuario en una de las paredes. La pianista fue hasta él y le dio al interruptor del fluorescente del tanque, que se encendió tras un parpadeo. Skye estaba anonadada con los peces de colores que nadaban dentro. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, se agachó al lado de la niña y le acarició los rizos morenos.

 **-Oye, pitufa, ¿qué te parecería que ésta fuera tu habitación? Puedes dormir aquí y ver los peces. También puedes ponerles comida y cuidarlos por mí.**

Skye abrió unos ojos como platos y abrazó a Quinn con todas sus fuerzas. **-Mi habitación. ¿Pono comida pes?**

 **-Sí, pero los tienes que cuidar** -le recordó la rubia.

Skye asintió y cogió el bote de comida.

 **-Luego te enseñaré cómo darles de comer** -le dijo la pianista.

Skye corrió hacia su madre **. -Mamá, mi habitación.**

Rachel miró a Quinn con suspicacia

 **-¿En qué está pensando esa cabecita musical?** -le preguntó. Luego le devolvió su atención a Skye-. **Es genial, pastelito. ¿Quieres tener tu propia habitación?**

La pequeña asintió, dejó su pez de peluche en la cama y lo acarició cariñosamente.

- **Mi camita. Mi pes.**

 **-Bueno, pues ya está todo arreglado. Skye tiene su habitación. Ahora tenemos que pensar dónde quiere dormir mamá** -comentó Quinn, y se rascó la barbilla como si reflexionara sobre la cuestión.

Junto a la puerta, Rachel miró al cielo. **-Serás cría... -** la riñó, aunque no pudo disimular la sonrisa.

 **-Mmm... ¿dónde debería dormir mamá?** -suspiró Quinn, y bajó la vista hacia la rizada cabecita morena en busca de ayuda.

 **-Quinn Fabray** -protestó Rachel, si bien con poca firmeza.

Su hija adoptó la misma postura meditabunda de Quinn, rascándose la barbilla. Al final frunció el ceño y las miró a las dos.

 **-Mamá domme con Quinn.**

Quinn abrió la boca como si la idea le pareciera descabellada **. -¡No! ¿Crees que mamá y yo deberíamos dormir en la misma cama?**

Skye asintió con énfasis **. -Claro -** zanjó la niña.

 **-Claro. Estoy de acuerdo con la pitufa** -asintió Quinn y a su vez-. **Todo arreglado. Mamá domme con Quinn** -murmuró en voz baja y sensual. Al pasar junto a la sonrojada Rachel, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Muy bien, ya tenemos la nevera llena. Solo tengo que pasar un momento por el estudio. Como mucho en un par de horas estaré de vuelta** -anunció Quinn. Se puso el abrigo, agarró a Rachel de la cintura y la atrajo todo lo que el bebé permitía.

 **-Ten la cena hecha, mujer** -le ordenó en tono seductor, y le dio un profundo beso en la boca.

Rachel miró a Quinn con los ojos entornados y esta esbozó una sonrisa azorada. **-O ya traeré algo de cena. Ah, casi se me olvida, ten...** -le dio un teléfono móvil **-. Por si sales con Skye y tienes que llamar. Llévalo encima.** -La besó de nuevo-. **Me gusta besarte**

 **-Quinn, besito. Aúpa.**

La pianista levantó a Skye fácilmente con un solo brazo y le dio un beso.

 **-Besito a mamá otavés** -rio la niña.

 **-Será un placer.** Quinn y besó a Rachel y esta exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción cuando se separaron.

- **Otaves, Quinn** -musitó Rachel.

Quinn dejó a Skye en el suelo y la besó profundamente. Las dos suspiraron cuando, por fin, la soltó a regañadientes. **-Tengo que irme. Las veo dentro de un rato. Pitufa, vigila a los peces**. Le guiñó un ojo a Skye y salió por la puerta.

Rachel miró a su hija **. -Quinn está chiflada.**

Skye asintió y echó a correr hacia su nueva habitación.

Santana observó a Quinn mientras su amiga ojeaba las partituras. Estaba tarareando. Quinn

Fabray estaba tarareando.

En un momento dado se arremangó y dijo, con un gruñido: - **Muy bien. ¿Cómo vamos, Santana? ¿Cuánto tiempo...?**

Pero calló al ver que su amiga sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 **-¿Por qué coño sonríes así?** -le preguntó, con los brazos en jarras.

- **Ah, por nada, por nada. ¿Cómo están Rachel y la pequeña Skye? Dios, ya es como si las conociera personalmente.**

Entonces fue Quinn la que sonrió. - **Están bien. Las... las he traído aquí. Supuse que estaría liada al menos un par de semanas y no quería...**

 **-¿Perderlas de vista durante tanto tiempo?** -aventuró Santana.

Quinn gimió. **-No, sencillamente no quería dejarla sola tanto tiempo. Sale de cuentas en diciembre. Yo... bueno, yo... Ah, cierra el pico, Santana** \- rugió, y se puso a reordenar las partituras-. **Tenemos trabajo que hacer, listillo** -zanjó con un gruñido, y se sentó a su lado ante el panel de control de sonido de la cabina.

Santana sonrió y se acercó al micrófono. **-Ay, Jeffrey, a ver si complacemos a la compositora, que parece que hoy se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.**

Quinn contó hasta diez con los ojos cerrados. **-Cuando acabemos te asesinaré** -farfulló entre dientes.

Santana tapó el micrófono con la mano. - **Tomo nota. Muy bien, vamos a ver cómo suena.**

Casi tres horas después, Quinn estaba a punto de estrangular a alguien. Pero no a alguien cualquiera: a Alice.

 **-¿Es posible que pueda sonar peor?** -gimió, con la cara entre las manos. A continuación, agarró el micro y aulló. **-¡Basta!**

La latina le quitó el micrófono a toda prisa, antes de que empezara a soltar tacos.

 **-Bienvenido -** saludó a Jeffrey, que entró en la sala de sonido como un vendaval.

 **-O se va ella o me voy yo. Ya no aguanto más** -bufó. Quinn agitó una mano en gesto de asentimiento **-. Q... -** le suplicó.

 **-Lo sé, lo sé** -aseguró Quinn, que echó un vistazo a la hora -. **Mierda. Vamos a descansar por hoy. Mañana hablaré con Alice.**

 **-Encontraré a otro chelista, no te preocupes. Ve a casa, pareces agotada** -le dijo Jeffrey. 

* * *

Rachel tenía el pollo en el horno y miró el reloj. Aunque Quinn le había dicho dos horas, ya hacía casi tres. Miró el móvil y se mordió el labio. No quería parecer una de esas mujeres pesadas y controladoras, porque lo más probable es que a Quinn se le hubiera ido el santo al cielo sin más. No obstante, sus hormonas eligieron ese momento para ponerse tontas. ¿Y si estaba con la chelista sin oído musical? La rubia tenía una vida sexual activa y mantenía una relación con

aquella mujer. ¿Acaso podía culparla? Seguro que era preciosa, con una figura de escándalo, y no estaba embarazada. Y también sabía perfectamente cómo darle placer a Quinn.

La inseguridad se apoderó de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: estaba embarazada, gorda y con los pies hinchados. Se sentó en una silla de la cocina y tuvo que echarla hacia atrás para que cupiera el barrigón que acarreaba. ¿Qué razón tendría Quinn Fabray para quererla? Skye esa era la razón. Quinn quería a Skye y se sentía responsable de ellas. A lo mejor solo decía que la quería por Skye. A lo mejor no la quería en absoluto y ahora mismo estaba con Alice. A lo mejor Quinn era como Demi y de lo que estaba enamorada era de una idea.

 **-Pues muy bien, Fabray. Tú acuéstate con tu chelista. Yo tendré a mi hija y nos volveremos las tres a Nuevo México** \- murmuró, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y la voz de Quinn sonó desde la entrada.

 **-¡Rach, siento llegar tarde!**

Rachel se puso de pie con dificultad y se dirigió a la sala de estar con evidente enfado y un cucharón de madera en la mano.

Quinn notó de inmediato la cara que traía. **-Eh, Rachel, baja eso, no vayamos a hacernos daño** -le dijo, mientras se quitaba el abrigo muy despacio-. **Siento llegar tarde, me lié en el estudio.**

 **-¡Con Alice, seguro! -** exclamó la embarazada

A Quinn casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. «Vale, recuerda que sale de cuentas en un mes. Has leído los libros, tonta.»

 **-¡Quinn!** -la saludó Skye, que salió de su habitación y corrió hacia ella.

 **-Hola, pitufa** -la saludó Quinn alegremente, cogiéndola en brazos para darle un beso-. **¿Has cuidado a los peces?** -le preguntó al dejarla en el suelo.

Skye asintió, encantada de la tarea, y volvió trotando a su habitación. Rachel se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cara y Quinn se le acercó y la rodeó con los brazos. - **Rach, perdóname.**

 **-No, perdóname tú. Soy una idiota** -aseguró. Apartó a Quinn con delicadeza y volvió a la cocina; Quinn hizo una mueca de dolor y la siguió.

 **-Huele muy bien. Oye, ¿por qué no vas y te sientas delante de la chimenea? Yo ya acabo de hacer la cena.**

 **-Está todo hecho. Hace una hora que está listo** -espetó Rachel, que enseguida volvió a odiarse por sonar como una esposa gruñona y se dejó caer en la silla de la cocina.

 **-Oh, Rachel, lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada. Dame tiempo, por favor. Debería haber llamado, lo sé.** Quinn se agachó junto a Rachel y le cogió las manos, pero Rachel soltó una y se la pasó por el pelo liso.

- **No puedo pretender que cambies tu vida por completo. Es el embarazo, Quinn. Tengo miedo.**

Quinn levantó la cabeza de golpe. **-¿De qué?**

Rachel le puso una mano en los labios. - **Es que estoy tan cansada todo el tiempo que no sé. Seguro que es normal.**

 **-¿Cuándo tienes cita con la doctora Haines?**

 **-Pasado mañana. Me llevaré a Skye.**

Quinn se sentó sobre los talones, desilusionada, y miró a Rachel a los ojos, llenos de determinación.

 **-No quieres que vaya contigo** -dijo en tono de decepción.

Rachel escrutó su triste mirada esmeralda. **-No quiero entorpecer tu trabajo, ya has hecho demasiado.**

 **-¿Pero quieres que vaya? Porque yo quiero ir** -aseguró Quinn con total seriedad.

 **-Claro que quiero que vengas. Sencillamente no se me había ocurrido que tú quisieras estar.**

La rubia se frotó los ojos cansados. **-Vamos a cenar, y cuando Skye se vaya a dormir tú y yo hablaremos. Hablaremos de verdad.**

Quinn apenas llegó a saborear nada de la cena, porque Rachel y ella se intercambiaban miradas nerviosas continuamente. Luego fregó los platos mientras Rachel acostaba a Skye.

Al acabar, apagó la luz de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y que el corazón le iba a cien. Casi se tropezó con Rachel al salir de la cocina, y esta se rio y se agarró de su brazo para sostenerse en pie. Quinn la miró a los ojos café y le apartó un mechón de la cara con cariño.

 **-¿Te apetece chocolate caliente?**

Rachel negó con la cabeza y llevó a Quinn a la sala de estar, en donde se sentaron en el sofá y contemplaron el fuego. La pianista sabía que Rachel no sería quien rompería el hielo, ya que la brillante idea de tener aquella conversación había sido suya.

 **-Bueno** -musitó, mirando a Rachel de reojo.

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Si quieres decir algo en cualquier momento...**

 **-Mira, Quinn, de verdad que no hace falta que tengamos ningún tipo de charla.** La antes nombrada se volvió hacia ella mientras Rachel hablaba.

 **-Como ya hemos dicho, esto es nuevo para todas. Tú aterrizaste en este marrón de rebote y sé que no es lo que tú querías. No quiero que te sientas obligada a decir nada que no sientas realmente. Admito que disfruto de tu compañía y me encanta que Skye te adore.** Guardó silencio un instante, como si tratara de poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Quinn se echó hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, sin dejar de mirarla. Era consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba contemplar a Rachel: ver cómo fruncía el ceño cuando estaba muy concentrada, cómo la sonrisa le salía del alma cuando hablaba sobre Skye. Cómo le dolía el pecho cuando estaba lejos Rachel. Para ella , el resto de las cosas habían perdido todo interés.

 **-¿Me estás escuchando?**

Quinn notó que sonaba enfadada y parpadeó. **-Sí, sí, continúa.**

 **-¿Qué acabo de decir?**

Quinn no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa. - **Creo que estabas a punto de decirme que me querías**.

Rachel enderezó la espalda y le regaló una expresión de estupefacción. A Quinn también le gustaba aquella expresión. **-¿Qué has dicho?**

 **-Que creo que estabas a punto de...**

 **-No lo he dicho.**

 **-No, pero estabas a punto de hacerlo -** repitió Quinn, acariciándole el hombro.

- **No, no lo estaba. Estaba ofreciéndote una salida, Fabray arrogante.**

Quinn enarcó una ceja y se deslizó en el sofá para acercarse más a la otra mujer. **-¿Crees que quiero una salida?**

Rachel inspiró entrecortadamente y se miró las manos sobre el regazo. - **No te culparía si fuera así.**

 **-Bueno, eso es verdad.**

 **-Por favor, no juegues conmigo, Quinn. Ahora no.**

La tristeza en la voz de la castaña dejó a Quinn sin habla. Alargó la mano, le apoyó las yemas de los dedos en la barbilla para obligar a que la mirara a la cara y la sorprendió al comprobar que la morena tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pasó otro largo segundo de silencio mientras la miraba profundamente a los húmedos ojos café.

 **-Rachel Berry, ¿qué me has hecho?** -susurró.

- **No lo sé, pero, sea lo que sea, tú también me lo has hecho a mí.**

 **-Nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos, Rachel** -aseguró. Era algo que tenía que decir antes de perder el coraje-. **Te quiero.**

Rachel escrutó su rostro y a continuación, sin previo aviso, hundió la cara entre las manos y trató con todas sus fuerzas de no desmoronarse y romper a llorar.

Quinn lo sabía y torció el gesto. **-¿Vas a llorar?**

La morena solo pudo asentir antes de estallar en sollozos y abrazarse del cuello de Quinn, que la estrechó con fuerza y la dejó llorar en su hombro. Sonriente, la acunó con dulzura y la besó en el cabello.

 **-¿Así que tú también me quieres?**

Rachel asintió entre sollozos, tratando de hablar **. -Yo... yo...** -balbuceó.

 **-¿Y sentiste lo mismo cuando leíste el poema? Porque me pareció que lo veía en tus ojos cuando nos miramos** -quiso saber.

Rachel volvió a asentir. **-Sí... Nu-nunca pensé que tú...** -sollozó sin remedio.

 **-¿Sentiría lo mismo?** -completó Quinn.

Rachel asintió una vez más, deshecha en lágrimas-.

- **Bueno, pues así es. Lo que no me creo es que me quieras tú** -murmuró, en tono maravillado-. **Un día de estos, cuando dejes de llorar, tendrás que decírmelo en voz alta, para que me lo crea. Espero que sea antes de que nazca el bebé.**

Rachel se apoyó en su hombro y dejó de llorar. Cuando se separó de Quinn y la miró a los ojos, tomó aire entrecortadamente. **-Te quiero. Te he querido desde que leí aquel poema. No sé por qué a Skye le gusta tanto.**

 **-¿Se lo leías con Demi?** -preguntó Quinn, pese a saber que no tenía derecho a saberlo.

 **-Por Dios, no** -exclamó Rachel, agitando la mano.

Quinn reprimió las ganas de sonreír y la dejó continuar **-. Demi, que en paz descanse, no era de esas. Un día me iba a echar la siesta con Skye y me pidió que le leyera, y era el único libro que tenía a mano. Entonces me acordé del poema. Es como veo yo el amor, supongo** -explicó. Quinn le dio un beso en la cabeza-. **Supongo que a Skye le hizo gracia**.

 **-Está hecha un pequeño Cupido, debo decir.** Quinn rodeó los hombros de Rachel con el brazo y la apretó contra sí. Juntas, se apoyaron contra el respaldo del sofá y permanecieron cómodamente en silencio un rato.

 **-Quinn... -** dijo Rachel al fin.

 **-¿Mmm?** -musitó Quinn, acariciándole el cabello.

 **-No voy a ser siempre así: gorda e hinchada.**

Quinn percibió la nota de preocupación en la voz de la castaña y estrechó su abrazo. **-Qué tonta eres, tortuguita. No me creerás, y no sé si es porque las dos somos mujeres y podemos empatizar y entendernos a un nivel primario o porque toda la situación me sobrepasa, pero te encuentro extremamente sexy y muy deseable y sé que tú ahora mismo no te sientes así. Sin embargo, Berry, cuando lo hagas... Estás avisada.**

Rachel la miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. **-Gracias. Ha sido perfecto.**

 **-Es fácil cuando es la verdad.**

Al cabo de unos segundos, Rachel volvió a hablar. **-Y... ¿qué pasará cuando nazca el bebé?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Quiero decir que, seamos realistas, tú estás acostumbrada a vivir sola y a ser libre. ¿Seguro que quieres asumir todo esto?** -quiso saber la embarazada, cuya voz sonaba trémula.

Quinn no titubeó. - **Sí, por primera y única vez en la vida, estoy enamorada y te quiero a ti, a Skye y al futuro hobbit.**

 **-Dios, estoy loca por ti** -murmuró Rachel, y se acurrucó aún más cerca de ella-. **Ya cambiarás de opinión cuando tengas que levantarte a las dos de la mañana para darle el biberón.**

 **-Eso es lo que tú te crees. Esa niñita te chupará el pecho a ti, querida, no a mí.**

De nuevo se produjo un momento de silencio. - **Bueno, pero tú estarás ahí de alguna manera** -le aseguró Rachel en un susurro.

Quinn dejó escapar un gemido de alegría.

 **-¿Eso quiere decir que quieres venir al médico conmigo?** Quinn se inclinó hacia delante, se volvió hacia Rachel en el sofá y le cogió las cálidas manos. **-Rach, escúchame, por favor Quiero ser parte de esto. Soy parte de esto. Te quiero a ti y al bebé y quiero estar a tu lado en**

 **todo, para cualquier cosa que necesites. No me importa el trabajo. Voy a acompañarte al médico siempre que vayas, da igual cuándo sea, ¿de acuerdo?**

Rachel se apartó un ondulado mechón de pelo de la frente.

 **-De acuerdo.**

Quinn dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio. **-Me habías preocupado, Berry. No vuelvas a hacerlo** -le pidió, sin embargo, notaba cómo la castaña tenía algo más en mente-. **¿Qué, Rach?**

Rachel se puso como la grana. - **Yo... quiero decir, nosotras...** -se interrumpió, y miró a Quinn, que trataba de descifrar lo que quería decir-. **Ahora mismo, como estoy embarazada, yo no...**

Cuando Quinn cayó en lo que quería decir, soltó una carcajada, pero dejó de reírse cuando

Rachel la fulminó con la mirada.

 **-Sé adónde quieres ir a parar, cariño. Verás, hay un capítulo entero sobre el sexo y la futura madre.**

La morena agachó la cabeza y gimió, pero la pianista continuó **. -No te apetece mucho el sexo ahora, ¿verdad?**

Rachel levantó la cabeza de golpe y miró a Quinn con incredulidad. **-¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?**

 **-No -** la tranquilizó Quinn-. **Creo que ya hemos aclarado muchas cosas por esta noche.**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo** –. Respondió la embarazada, acomodando la cabeza en el hombro de Quinn.

 **-Tú y yo necesitamos estar solas. No sexualmente, lo sé. Pero necesitamos intimidad, sin hacer el amor. Necesitamos tener también ese tipo de conexión. El sexo ya llegará** -dijo Quinn, con una sonrisa radiante.

Rachel se miró la barriga, nerviosa.

 **-Ya sé que tardará un tiempo, pero puedo esperar** -susurró Quinn, y la besó en el estómago, en el cuello y en los labios-. **Hay mucho por lo que esperar.**

Las dos mujeres contemplaron el fuego en silencio, mientras Quinn le acariciaba el pelo a Rachel con gesto ausente.

La castaña le acarició el rostro y musitó: **-¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?**

A Quinn le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Rachel.

 **-Ve a ver cómo está Skye. Yo mientras echaré la llave.**

Rachel asintió, sonriente, y se marchó, no sin antes abrazar a la rubia y besarla lenta y profundamente. **-Te veo en el dormitorio**.

Quinn se quedó dónde estaba, balanceándose, hasta que la otra mujer desapareció por el pasillo. Entonces apagó la chimenea, cerró y apagó las luces. Se encontró con Rachel en el pasillo a oscuras; la única luz existente provenía de la lamparita de noche de Skye, y la joven madre había dejado la puerta entreabierta.

 **-¿La pitufa duerme?** -susurró Quinn.

Rachel asintió, y la besó en la mejilla **. -Gracias.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Por entrar en nuestras vidas y por querernos.**

 **-Ha sido, de lejos, lo más fácil que he hecho nunca** -repuso Quinn, besándola en la frente-. **Venga, es hora de acostarse.**

Rachel sonrió, la cogió de la mano y atravesó el pasillo. En el dormitorio, la morena cogió el camisón y fue a cambiarse pudorosamente al baño. Quinn sonrió, se desnudó y se puso el pijama ya por costumbre. Cuando Rachel volvió y la vio, se echó a reír.

 **-Creo que Skye y yo ya te hemos torturado demasiado** -le dijo, indicando el pijama.

 **-No quiero que parezca que...**

Pero calló cuando Rachel rodeó la enorme cama y se quitó la bata.

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad al contemplar a la hermosa mujer embarazada ante sus ojos, con el ligero camisón de seda suelto sobre su cuerpo.

Esta sonrió, con una ceja levantada **. -¿Qué? No es la primera vez que me ves en camisón, Fabray.**

 **-Sí... pero siempre estaba Skye en la habitación y ahora estamos...** -cerró la boca, rodeó la cama y besó a Rachel-. **Túmbate, tortuguita** -le dijo afectuosamente, al tiempo que retiraba el edredón.

Con un poco de ayuda, Rachel se metió en la cama. Quinn le quitó las zapatillas y la arropó, antes de rodear la cama y apagar las luces. Para cuando la pianista se acurrucó al lado de Rachel, esta estaba ya casi dormida.

 **-Es raro no tener a Skye en medio** -murmuró la madre de la pequeña.

Quinn rio y la besó en la frente. - **Creo que nos acostumbraremos** -le dijo.

Rachel se echó a reír

 **-. ¿Qué?** -quiso saber, curiosa.

 **-Cariño, quítate el pijama** -se carcajeó Rachel-. **Te he visto desnuda.**

 **-Genial**. Quinn saltó de la cama y se quitó el pijama, encantada de deslizarse desnuda bajo las sábanas y acurrucarse detrás de Rachel. **\- ¿A qué te refieres con que me has visto desnuda?**

 **¿Cuándo? He ido con mucho cuidado** -le preguntó al oído.

Rachel estiró el brazo hacia atrás y le apoyó la mano en la mejilla. **-Fuiste a nadar desnuda una mañana y, bueno...**

Quinn sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando Rachel calló y adivinó el rubor que le subía por las mejillas. **-Qué poca vergüenza que tienes** -la riñó en voz baja y traviesa.

- **Tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso. Ten paciencia conmigo, por favor** -pidió Rachel.

Quinn se incorporó en la cama e instó a Rachel a que se pusiera de espaldas. **-Me pareces preciosa, no te preocupes por eso, por favor. Confía en mí para tenerte así abrazada. Para mí, dormir a tu lado es el paraíso. Buenas noches** -le susurró en los labios.

 **-Buenas noches** -murmuró Rachel.

Durmió plácidamente... durante dos horas. El bebé le presionaba la vejiga así que se levantó de la cama con un gemido y se dirigió al baño. De vuelta del baño le echó un vistazo a Skye, que estaba profundamente dormida, abrazada del pez de peluche. La morena sonrió y volvió a la cama. Quinn estaba tumbada bocabajo y se quedó un momento mirando aquel cuerpo tan delicioso antes de meterse entre las sábanas con un gruñido quedo.

Bastó para despertar a Quinn, que irguió la cabeza. **-¿Estás bien?** -farfulló, y empezó a incorporarse.

Rachel se echó bocarriba a su lado y Quinn se pegó a ella y le apoyó el brazo en el pecho con un suspiro. Tenía la cara tan cerca sobre la almohada que Rachel notaba su aliento cálido en la mejilla.

Quinn se despertó con un suspiro de satisfacción, abrió un ojo y sonrió. Rachel seguía dormida, con la boca entreabierta, y respiraba lenta y acompasadamente, así que la rubia se tomó su tiempo maravillándose de su cuerpo. Con mucho cuidado, se inclinó y apoyó el oído en el vientre de Rachel.

 **-¿Me oyes?** -susurró -. **Quiero a tu mamá. Es muy bonita y te quiere. Ah, y me llamo Quinn.**

 **-¿Qué haces?**

Quinn levantó la vista y sonrió.

 **-Buenos días, mamá. Estamos conociéndonos. Ahora ya oyen, ya sabes.**

Rachel soltó una carcajada adormilada y se desperezó.

 **-¿Vas a seguir citando ese libro hasta que nazca?**

 **-Seguramente**. -Quinn la besó en la barriga-. **¿Has dormido bien?**

Rachel abrió los brazos y la rubia se acostó con la cabeza sobre su pecho. **-Qué suave y acolchadita, Berry.**

Rachel dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa. - **Y muy dormido muy bien. Me ha encantado tenerte al lado al despertar. Ha hecho que levantarme al baño a las tres de la mañana fuera casi un placer.**

 **-¿Mamá?**

Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia la puerta, en donde Skye estaba frotándose los ojos con cara de sueño.

- **Hola, pitufa** -la saludó Quinn.

Skye sonrió enseguida y escaló a la cama con los ojos medio cerrados.

 **-Mierda** -se sobresaltó Quinn, y se apresuró a taparse con la sábana.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta a su sonrisa azorada, mientras Skye se acomodaba entre las dos y se abrazaba a su madre.

 **-Quinn desnuda** -le confió en un susurro.

Quinn se puso como un tomate y se tapó la cara con las manos.

 **-Ya lo sé** -le contestó su madre, estrechando a Skye entre sus brazos-. **Se ha olvidado el pijama en la cabaña.**

La pianista hizo una mueca, se levantó de la cama y se apresuró a ponerse las bragas y la camiseta de tirantes.

 **-Voy a preparar el desayuno.**

 **-No sabes cocinar.**

 **-Ah, bueno, pues prepararé el café. Tú haces el desayuno.**

Rachel la escuchó silbar en la cocina desde la cama, con Skye a su lado. La pequeña se sacó el pulgar de la boca.

- **Quinn divertida.**

La morena se rio y le hizo cosquillas. - **Sí, Quinn es muy divertida.**

 **-¡Mamá, para!**

Rachel cedió y apretó a Skye contra su pecho. **-Pastelito, quiero preguntarte una cosa.**

Skye se puso de rodillas al lado de su madre, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los rizos cafés desordenados.

 **-¿Te gusta Quinn, verdad?**

 **-Ajá.**

 **-¿Te gustaría que viviera con nosotras?**

Skye frunció el ceño, muy concentrada, y por un segundo Rachel vaciló. **-¿Qué, nena?**

La niña se le acercó y susurró.

 **-Tengo caca.**

Rache le echó a reír y le desordenó el cabello con los dedos.

 **-Muy bien, Skye. Ve yendo, que ahora voy yo**

* * *

 **Muy buenas :v he** **aquí** **el capitulo 18 como** **prometí** **, a quien mas le gusto el capitulo? Quinn y Skye son lo más y me divierte demasiado los cambios de humor de Rachel jaja espero que hayan disfrutado el cap por que me costo mucho adaptarlo, se me cerro word, luego tuve la brillante idea de comer mis waffles cerca de la laptop, derramando todo el sirope en el teclado (soy un desastre). En fin, todo valio la pena porque los todos los comentarios que dejasteis en el anterior cap me sacaron una sonrisa(aunque no se crean ahh, se bien que lo hicieron porque no querían salir reprobadas en sus materias xdxd)**

 **Sin nada mas que decir (escribir), me despido no sin antes decirles que, si dejan review en el cap, una Quinn Fabray sin pijama las visitara en la noche, y no solo eso, en caso que no dejen un review siempre que lleguéis a sus casas una furiosa (y sexy) Rachel Berry las recibirá con una cucharón de madera en mano dispuestas a darles duro cual Christian Grey.**

 **(Esa advertencia es real)**

 **(Dejen su review)**

 **(Hacedme caso, es 100% real no fake)**

 **(#DejaTuReviewOTeMato)**

 **(#QuinnSinPijamaEsMiReligión)**

 **(#QueNotaMasLarga)**

 **(#SiTeGustaElFicEresCool)**

 **(#Obama)**

 _ **May We Meet Again**_

 _ **(#Hashtag)**_


	19. Capítulo 19

Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de Kate Sweeney

 **Capítulo 19**

 **-Bueno, estás un poco por debajo del peso para mi gusto, pero todo está bien. Veo que no queréis saber el sexo del bebé -** comentó la doctora Haines, quitándose las gafas con una sonrisa.

Quinn dirigió a Rachel una mirada curiosa. **\- ¿De verdad? Creía que lo sabías, porque siempre te refieres al bebé como «ella»** -razonó.

 **-Quiero que sea una sorpresa** -contestó Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros-. **¿Tú quieres saberlo?**

Quinn lo pensó un segundo, pero al final sonrió. **-No, que sea una sorpresa.**

La morena le cogió la mano.

 **-¿El peso de Rachel es un problema?** -se interesó Quinn, apretándole la mano a la otra mujer.

La doctora negó con la cabeza.

- **No, tengo los resultados de todas las pruebas que hizo vuestro médico de Wisconsin. Estás**

 **rozando la anemia, así que descansa todo lo que puedas y vigila la dieta, como ya has estado haciendo. El bebé debería nacer la primera semana de diciembre. ¿Vais a quedaros en Chicago?**

 **-¿Sería mejor quedarnos?** -preguntó Rachel con gravedad.

 **-No es imperativo, pero me gustaría controlar la anemia. Como te decía, no es nada fuera de lo común, pero convendría que te quedaras en la ciudad si es posible.**

 **-Vivimos lejos del hospital** -intervino Quinn, y miró a Rachel de reojo-. **Nos quedaremos aquí. Podemos subir al norte en cualquier momento.**

Rachel asintió y se llevó la mano a la barriga con inquietud. La doctora las miró a ambas y esbozó una sonrisa.

 **-¿Es el primero, no?**

Las dos asintieron.

 **-Todo irá bien. El único problema que veo es el peso. El corazón del bebé está perfectamente. Tiene el tamaño adecuado y todo va muy bien** -les aseguró.

Rachel torció los labios en una sonrisa nerviosa y le apretó la mano a Quinn.

 **-El estrés es otro factor que debemos considerar. No sé nada de vuestra vida personal, pero veo que os importáis la una a la otra, y eso es bueno, porque vais a tener que ayudaros. ¿Existe algún otro factor de estrés?**

Rachel y Quinn se miraron y la primera negó con la cabeza.

 **-¿Rach?.-** La castaña cruzó una nueva mirada con la pianista, pero no dijo nada.

 **-¿Qué os parece si os dejo solas unos minutos? Te apuntaré cita para el martes a las tres** -ofreció la amable doctora, y salió de la consulta.

 **-¿Qué sucede, cariño?** -preguntó Quinn, sin despegar los ojos de Rachel.

 **-Es que... No te enfades. Alice llamó el otro día y... ella...**

 **-¿Ella qué?**

 **-Dijo que estabais juntas la otra noche, cuando llegaste tarde. Lo sé, sé que mentía. Confío en ti, Quinn.**

La compositora se levantó y empezó a pasear de lado a lado de la habitación, cada vez más furiosa con cada paso que daba. Al mirar a la joven madre, que se veía cansada y pálida, se arrodilló ante ella.

 **-Muy bien, de ahora en adelante, cuéntame las cosas, por favor. No te estoy ocultando nada, no estoy con nadie. Lo sabes.**

 **-Sí. Por favor no te enfades.**

Quinn le puso los dedos en los labios. **-No te preocupes, que el bebé te oye. Oye, ¿ya has pensado en algún nombre? Nunca hemos hablado de eso. Espera, mejor volvemos a casa y lo pensamos entre las tres.**

 **-Skye nunca nos lo perdonaría** -afirmó.

Quinn sonrió, aunque en quien pensaba era en Alice. Iba a matar a aquella zorra traidora.

Al entrar en la sala de estar se encontraron con Santana llevando a Skye a caballito por toda la habitación. Brittany estaba sentada en el sofá y se desternillaba de risa.

 **-Mamá, tía Tana sube caballito** -exclamó la niña.

Santana la dejó en el suelo e hizo como si no viera la mueca burlona de Quinn, roja como la grana,

mientras la niña corría a los brazos de su madre. La rubia la interceptó, la levantó en volandas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se la pasó a Rachel.

 **-No puedes levantar peso** -la advirtió en tono severo. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco-. **Gracias, Santana, eres una buena amiga.**

La aludida sonrió ampliamente. - **Me gusta el efecto que Rachel ejerce sobre ti.**

 **-Ah, por cierto, ¿ya encontraron a otro chelista?**

 **-De hecho, puedo tener a uno para pasado mañana. Está grabando un anuncio de detergente. Qué puede aportar un chelo al detergente es algo que se me escapa, por cierto** -se encogió de hombros Santana.

 **-Bien, mañana se lo diré a Alice** -afirmó Quinn.

Santana le dio una palmada en la espalda. **-Perfecto, yo no estaré** -dijo. Quinn la fulminó con la mirada - **Es broma.**

Las cuatro se despidieron con sendos besos y Santana le pellizcó la nariz a Skye.

 **-Buenas noches, pequeña diosa** -le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Brittany se rio y la besó en la frente. **-Vaya rompecorazones que vas a ser.**

Rachel las acompañó a la puerta. Al volver, Quinn estaba de pie delante del fuego y sus ojos verdes, habitualmente cálidos, tenían un brillo oscuro, glacial y acerado como los de un tigre al reflejar las llamas.

* * *

Como un tigre enjaulado, Quinn paseaba arriba y abajo en el estudio, mientras esperaba a Alice, bajo la atenta mirada de Santana y Jeffrey.

 **-Q, ¿quieres que se lo diga yo?** -se ofreció Santana.

Enseguida, Jeffrey también se adelantó, dándole a entender que estaba igualmente dispuesto, pero Quinn se rio.

 **-Gracias, chicos, pero no. Tengo que hacerlo. Fue un error mío y me toca corregirlo. No se preocupen, ahora soy una Quinn Fabray mucho más tranquila y sosegada** -afirmó, arrancando las carcajadas del chico y la latina.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, pero en lugar de Alice fue Rachel la que apareció, con Skye de la mano. Quinn parpadeó y sonrió.

 **-¿Qué coño...?** -Suspiró y fue a reunirse con ella.

Santana y Jeffrey las observaron con complicidad.

 **-No me digas que las mujeres embarazadas no son más perspicaces que nosotros, Santana. Rachel sabe lo que va a pasar, mírala. Parece una madre osa protegiendo a sus oseznos.**

Los dos se rieron.

 **\- Quinn Fabray enamorada y con familia, nada menos. Será mejor que me retire antes de que las vacas vuelen** -rio Santana y Jeffrey le siguió.

Quinn fue con Rachel y aupó a Skye en cuanto la pequeña estiró los brazos hacia ella.

 **-Hola, pitufa** -la saludó con un beso, antes de mirar a Rachel-. **¿Qué hacéis aquí?** -preguntó, inclinándose para besarla.

Rachel suspiró al romper el beso.

- **Skye y yo hemos salido a comprar caramelos para Halloween, lo cual me recuerda que mañana tenemos que ir a comprar una calabaza. Así que he pensado que podíamos pasar a ver dónde trabajabas** -explicó con naturalidad.

Como tenía cara de cansada, Quinn se preocupó.

 **-La doctora Haines te dijo que reposaras, no que te patearas la Orilla Norte de Chicago** -la riñó con cariño, y la besó otra vez-. **Pero me alegro de que estéis aquí. ¿No tendrá nada que ver con cierta chelista, entiendo?**

 **-No seas boba.**

 **-Mientes fatal** -apuntó Quinn.

 **-Quinn, toca piano** -pidió Skye, palmeándole las mejillas.

Esta no pudo resistirse a aquellos ojos café.

 **-Dios, qué pasa con las Berry y esos ojitos que ponéis...** -refunfuñó, y dejó a Skye en el suelo antes de sentarse al piano.

Rachel se puso al lado del instrumento y se acercó a Quinn, con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Qué pasó al final con la canción que tocabas en la cabaña?**

 **-La dejé estar** -repuso Quinn mientras tocaba.

 **-¿Por qué? Era muy bonita -** opinó Rachel, que cerró los ojos y suspiró **-. Dios, qué bien que tocas.**

 **-Eso es lo que le digo siempre, que debería componer su propia música y grabar un disco. Tiene un montón de canciones que podrían...-** empezó la latina.

 **-Cállate, López** -lo reprendió Quinn afectuosamente.

 **-Lo toca como una amante** -le susurró Santana a Rachel.

Esta se estremeció visiblemente al observar cómo la pianista deslizaba los largos y delicados dedos sobre las teclas blancas y negras. La rubia cruzó una mirada con ella y esbozó una sonrisa.

 **-Ah, vayan a un hotel** -protestó Santana, que había sido testigo de la escena.

Jeffrey se les acercó y le dijo algo a Quinn al oído. Ella dejó de tocar de inmediato, asintió y se levantó.

 **-Ahora mismo vuelvo, no se vayan a ninguna parte. Luego te llevo a ti y a la pitufa a comer.**

Rachel le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo y le guiñó el ojo antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

 **-Muy bien** -advirtió Santana-. **Lo siguiente que oigamos...**

En ese momento, el choque de unos platillos los sobresaltó a todos y al volver la cabeza encontraron a Skye junto a la batería, con una baqueta en la mano.

- **Skye toca, mamá** -anunció.

Santana se partía de risa, mientras que Rachel se había puesto como un tomate.

 **-No te reirás tanto si le da una patada a uno de los bombos Santana** -apuntó Rachel, sin asomo de broma en su tono.

Santana saltó sobre Skye a toda prisa.

 **-Quinn, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano**? -preguntó Alice, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

 **-Alice, tenemos que hablar.**

La morena se volvió hacia Quinn con una sonrisita seductora.

 **-¿Ya te has hartado de jugar a las casitas? ¿Has recuperado el juicio, Fabray?** -aventuró, coqueta, acariciándole el cuello.

Quinn le apartó las manos bruscamente y se alejó de ella.

 **-Supongo que no** -murmuró la otra mujer-. **Entonces lo nuestro se ha acabado. ¿Es eso? Lo entiendo. Tú y yo no teníamos ningún compromiso y ha sido divertido mientras ha durado**.

Quinn la observó detenidamente antes de hablar.

 **-Alice, hemos tenido que contratar a otro segundo chelista. Lo siento, pero no encajas.**

La antes nombrada la miró como un animal atrapado. **\- ¿Que qué?**

Quinn suspiró y se frotó la frente.

 **-Ya me has oído. Los tres estamos de acuerdo y he pensado que tenía que decírtelo yo. Tienes mucho talento** -le dijo, a sabiendas de que era mentira. Le vino a la cabeza lo que había dicho Rachel de ser diplomática-. **Sencillamente esta pieza no es para ti. Créeme, encontrarás...**

 **-¡No me jodas!**

 **-Alice... -** empezó a decir Quinn.

La chelista agarró uno de sus zapatos de tacón de aguja y se lo tiró a Quinn, que logró esquivar el misil gracias a sus rápidos reflejos.

 **-Vale, estás disgustada y lo entiendo** -intentó intervenir Quinn, mientras el otro zapato volaba por la habitación.

Esta vez se agachó demasiado tarde y el proyectil hizo blanco: en toda la nariz. Aturdida, Quinn se tambaleó hacia atrás y atravesó las puertas del estudio antes de caer de espaldas con la nariz sangrando del corte en el puente.

 **-¡Joder!** -gritó Quinn.

Alice la siguió como un rayo.

 **-¿Crees que me puedes follar y luego tirarme como un pañuelo usado? -** aulló-. ¿ **De qué coño vas?**

Santana y Jeffrey se habían dado la vuelta ante la entrada triunfal de Quinn; Rachel contemplaba la escena con los ojos desorbitados y Skye le tiraba del pantalón.

 **-Ha dicho palabrota, mamá.**

 **-Y no va a ser la última, pequeña** -le susurró Santana tapándole los oídos.

 **-Alice, no estoy tirando a nadie. Es tu música** -intentó explicar Quinn, aunque la voz le saliera nasal.

La chelista respiraba aceleradamente y la miraba como una demente **.**

 **-Alice, por amor de Dios** -se escandalizó Santana.

Skye abrió mucho los ojos y se fijó en Quinn, con el ceño fruncido. La mujer estaba echada hacia delante y se tapaba la nariz con la mano.

 **-¡Quinn pupa!** -exclamó, y echó a correr hacia ella.

Santana y Jeffrey la siguieron y Rachel los imitó, tan rápido como le permitió su estado. Skye se había encarado con Alice, con los bracitos en jarras.

 **-Pupa a Quinn. Muy mal** -gritó, y empujó a Alice a la altura de la pierna.

Alice trastabilló hacia atrás y bajó los ojos hacia la niñita morena.

 **-¿Qué cojones es esto? ¿Es tu puta hija, Quinn?**

Quinn rugió y parpadeó repetidamente para reprimir las lágrimas de dolor. Rachel perdió los estribos, apartó a Santana de su camino, cogió a Skye y la arrastró detrás de ella. Santana se apresuró a coger a la niña y la retuvo pese a sus forcejeos.

 **-¡Deja! ¡Pupa a Quinn!**

 **-Skye** -la acalló su madre.

Skye se quedó quieta, mirando a su madre. - **Mamá, señora mala pupa a Quinn.**

Rachel le sonrió a su hija. **-Lo sé, pastelito.** Le hizo un gesto a Santana y este cogió en brazos a la revoltosa niña de tres años. Quinn seguía parpadeando para aclarar la vista, sin soltarse la nariz. La sangre le resbalaba entre los dedos.

 **-Alice -** musitó.

Sin apartar la mirada de Alice, Rachel habló. **-Quinn, siéntate y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cariño.**

Se aseguró de enfatizar la última palabra, y Alice le digirió una mirada incendiaria. Respiraba como un toro bravo, con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. La voz calma de Rachel hizo que Quinn se pusiera todavía más nerviosa.

 **-Alice. ¿Puedo llamarte Alice? Sé que sientes que Quinn te ha ofendido y puede que tengas razón. Sin embargo, si vuelves a intentar hacerle daño, te aseguro que aunque no te lo parezca encontraré la manera de hacer de tu vida un infierno. Que no se te vuelva a pasar por la cabeza hacerle daño a Quinn o a nuestra hija jamás.**

Quinn levantó la cabeza de golpe al oír que Rachel decía «nuestra» hija. Pestañeando, se levantó, se limpió la sangre con la manga y se colocó junto a Rachel, con el brazo sobre sus hombros. Santana sonrió y dejó a Skye en el suelo; la niña corrió hacia Quinn y se puso entre las dos mujeres, con el brazo alrededor de la pierna de Quinn. Esta la miró y la cogió en brazos sin dificultad.

 **-Lo siento, Alice. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que fuéramos tú y yo. Se trata de tu música. Se te ha pagado todo el mes, me parece más que justo. Adiós** -zanjó, y empezó a alejarse, no sin antes volverse una última vez-. **Ah, y no vuelvas a hablarle así a mi hija. No hay que decir palabrotas enfrente de los niños.**

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó con Quinn, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo en actitud protectora. Santana y Jeffrey intervinieron enseguida y sacaron a la indignada chelista de la sala.

 **-Alice, querida, hay una plaza libre en el Orchestra Hall. Te he concertado una entrevista...** \- oyeron decir a Santana, antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Quinn dejó a Skye de pie sobre la banqueta del piano, y Rachel se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo aplicó en la nariz para ver si dejaba de sangrar.

 **-¿Quinn pupa?**

 **-No, pitufa, estoy bien** -la tranquilizó la rubia.

Rachel le pellizcó el puente de la nariz con demasiada fuerza.

 **-Lo siento, ¿te he hecho daño?** -le preguntó en tono meloso.

Quinn hizo una mueca.

 **-No, seguramente me lo he ganado.**

 **-Bueno, ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte por más mujeres despechadas, ¿verdad?** –preguntó Rachel, batiendo las pestañas.

 **-Solo estás tú, mi amor. Solo tú** -replicó desdeñosamente. A continuación, cogió a Skye otra vez-. **Oye, pitufa, gracias por enfrentarte a esa abusona para defenderme. Eres una niña muy mayor y me has salvado.**

Skye esbozó una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

 **-¡Pupa a Quinn!**

 **-Vámonos de aquí antes de que se metan en otra pelea** \- propuso Rachel, y condujo a sus dos guerreras fuera del estudio.

* * *

Quinn abrazaba a Rachel en la oscuridad, con la mirada perdida. Aquella tarde había sido una experiencia muy reveladora. Se había quedado patidifusa cuando Skye se había encarado con Alice, y luego la dejó de piedra que Rachel se refiriera a ella como «nuestra hija». Nunca se había sentido tanto parte de la vida. Aunque ya sabía que su amor por Rachel duraría siempre y que quería a Skye como si fuera suya, en aquel momento ella también se había sentido querida y necesitada.

La vida le cambiaba a cada minuto que pasaba, hasta el punto de que apenas recordaba la vida antes de conocer a Rachel y Skye, pese a que solo hubieran pasado unos meses. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía querer tan profundamente a alguien? No tenía ni idea y no se atrevía a ahondar en la cuestión. Lo único que sabía era que los vientos celestiales le habían enviado a aquellas dos personas. Bueno, mejor dicho, dos y media. Y ya nada las apartaría de su lado.

 **-¿Qué tal la nariz**? -preguntó Rachel, soñolienta.

Quinn gimió y se tocó la tirita.

 **-Bien. Espero que no esté rota.**

 **-Bueno, cariño, quizás es una mejora.**

 **-Muy graciosa. Yo también te quiero** -susurró Quinn, y la besó en la frente-. **Perdóname, Rachel.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Es como si el pasado me persiguiera.**

 **-Olvídate del pasado, Quinn** -murmuró Rachel-. **¿Tienes que ir al estudio mañana?**

 **-En realidad no. ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

 **-Bueno, pronto será Halloween. He pensado que si no estás ocupada podríamos ir a comprar una calabaza.**

 **-Guau, ya es Halloween. Vale, a la pitufa le encantará** \- accedió la rubia.

Rachel dejó escapar un gruñido de exasperación y empezó a incorporarse.

 **-¿El bebé duerme encima de tu vejiga otra vez?** -se interesó Quinn entre bostezos, al tiempo que le daba un empujoncito para ayudarla a levantarse.

La castaña se rio cuando la impulsó fuera de la cama. **-Cada vez se te da mejor, Fabray.**

Camino hacia el baño entre resoplidos y Quinn soltó una carcajada al verla caminar. Entonces se puso las manos debajo de la cabeza y suspiró, feliz, mientras daba gracias al cielo.

* * *

 **-Es como la feria de Oneida County** -comentó Rachel mientras examinaba las calabazas expuestas.

 **-Sírvase usted misma** -le dijo el anciano dependiente, mientras se guardaba un fajo de billetes en el bolsillo-. **Están ordenadas por precio, así que solo tiene que elegir.**

El sonriente tendero las dejó solas. Rachel inspiró hondo y se relamió. Quinn, al verla, meneó la cabeza.

 **-Muy bien, ¿qué quieres?**

 **-Un bratwurst con mostaza y chucrut -** respondió Rachel al punto.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y fue a buscárselos, mientras Skye estudiaba las calabazas apiladas. Volvió con la salchicha de Rachel y un pretzel recubierto de chocolate para Skye, que su madre miró de reojo.

 **-Tranquila, también te he comprado uno a ti.**

Rachel se rio y le dio un buen bocado; Quinn apartó la vista, con una mueca.

 **-No quiero verlo** -se volvió hacia Skye, que seguía muy concentrada con las calabazas-. **¿Ves alguna que te guste, pitufa?**

 **-Esa** -señaló la niña.

Quinn y siguió la indicación. Por supuesto, la que quería tenía que ser la de encima de todo de la pila, a la que no llegaba ni de lejos.

 **-¿Y esta qué te parece? Es igual de grande.**

 **-No, esa** -insistió Skye-, **Quinn, pofiii.**

 **-Muy bien** -suspiró, y observó la calabaza en cuestión -. **Supongo que me toca escalar.**

La rubia empezó a maniobrar entre la montaña de calabazas. A su espalda, Rachel todavía tenía la boca llena cuando le pidió que tuviera cuidado.

 **-Que tenga cuidado...** -se dijo Quinn, plantando el pie entre dos calabazas.

Nada más poner un poco de peso, resbaló y se fue de cabeza contra la pila. Oyó vagamente gritar a Skye y a Rachel cuando la montaña de calabazas se derrumbó encima de ella y se cubrió la cabeza para protegerse de los golpes. Cuando todo terminó y por fin abrió los ojos, Skye estaba cogiendo la calabaza que había elegido.

 **-Gracias, Quinn.**

Sentada entre las calabazas, la rubia torció el gesto y se sacó una del trasero, porque le estaba clavando todo el tallo.

 **-De nada, pitufa.**

 **-¿Estás bien?** -se interesó Rachel.

 **-Perfectamente, pero o me he meado encima o he chafado una calabaza.**

Rachel se rió y le tendió la mano a Quinn, pero esta rechazó la ayuda y se levantó sola. Ya de pie, agitó la pierna. En ese momento regresó el dueño del puesto y se quedó mirando el estropicio.

- **Le pagaré todas las que se hayan estropeado** -le aseguró Quinn-. **Sé que al menos una está chafada** -comentó, tirándose de la parte de atrás de los pantalones.

 **-No, no pasa nada. ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué no ha usado la escalera?** -quiso saber el tendero, señalando una escalera apoyada contra la caseta con un enorme cartel que decía «Para las calabazas altas **».**

 **-¡Oh, mazorcas de maíz!** -exclamó Rachel, en tono hambriento. Quinn tiró la calabaza chafada al suelo y sacó la cartera.

* * *

Hoola amiguitos de Youtube :v primero, disculpadme por no haber subido el capitulo antes como había prometido, estuve teniendo unos cuantos problemas con mi Internet, si quieren que actualice mas seguido... les dejo un número de cuenta bancaria al final de la nota para que hagan sus donaciones y pueda contratar un buen internet jajajaja okno. Pero como mi primer año de Universidad ya termino, estoy de vacaciones y eso significa actualizaciones mas seguidas. Estarán felices ya que me tendréis como esclava adaptando ajaja Y para terminar, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap, rei mucho sobro todo con la pequeña Skye. Muchas gracias por leer, nos leemos en unos dias.

(Dejad review o de lo contrario recibirán un zapatazo de mi parte, en serio, descubriré donde viven y entraré en modo perra loca alias Alice y les lanzare un zapato en toda la cara :) )

(Dejad review o Santa Claus les dará carbón estas navidades)

(Dejad review o miles de calabazas les caerán en la cabeza :3)

(ESTÁN ADVERTIDAS MUAJAJAJA)

 ** _May We Meet Again_**


	20. Capítulo 20

Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de Kate Sweeney

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **-Estate quieta, nena** -ordenó Rachel, mientras le abrochaba el cinturón a Skye-. **Esta camisa de franela vieja es perfecta.**

Skye se agitó, aun tratando de no moverse.

 **-¿Parezco un vagabundo, mamá?**

 **-Claro que sí, cariño.**

Skye miró a Meredith, que asintió y le guiñó un ojo. **-Igualita que Quinn a tu edad.**

 **-Yo nunca he sido tan pequeña** -objetó Quinn, descorchando una botella de vino-. **Y ahora, la barba desaliñada.**

Con el ceño fruncido, Skye observó a la rubia mientras acercaba el corcho de la botella al fuego.

 **-Quema, Quinn.**

 **-No, no quema.**

Achicharró el corcho y se acercó a Skye, pero esta retrocedió.

 **-Pitufa, te digo que no quema.**

 **-Hazlo tú** -pidió Skye.

Rachel la desafió con una sonrisa.

 **-Sí, Quinn, ponte un poco. Aún mejor, déjame a mí.**

Skye se rio y Meredith aplaudió.

 **-Excelente idea, Rachel.**

La castaña le quitó el corcho de la mano y la empujó para que se sentara en una silla de la cocina.

 **-A ver, a ver... Necesitamos una barba.**

 **-Me vengaré, Berry** -la avisó Quinn, mientras Skye daba palmas, entusiasmada.

* * *

 **-Menuda noche para truco o trato** -comentó Meredith. Rachel y ella observaron a Quinn caminar calle abajo con Skye de la mano. Su madre sonrió al oírla exclamar:

 **-¡Tuco o tato!**

Meredith soltó una sonora carcajada. - **Qué niña más adorable. Skye también es mona.**

Rachel se rio del chiste, pero no dijo nada; la anciana se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. **-¿Estás enamorada de mi nieta, verdad?**

Vio que la embarazada se ponía como la grana. Hasta las orejas se le había puesto coloradas.

 **-Sí, Meredith. Creo que podría enamorarme locamente de Quinn.**

 **-No suenas del todo segura** -opinó Meredith.

No obstante, Skye la interrumpió al correr hacia Rachel, con su calabaza naranja en el brazo.

 **-Mira, mamá. Tengo caramelos** -le mostró la calabaza, falta de aliento.

 **-Ya lo veo, cariño. ¿Has dicho gracias?**

Skye asintió y miró a Meredith **. -Mira, abuela, tengo caramelos.**

 **-Es fantástico, Skye. ¿Te lo pasas bien, bonita?** -preguntó, la anciana dándole un pellizquito en la barbilla.

Skye asintió de nuevo y volvió a coger a Quinn de la mano. **-Vamos, Quinn.**

Riendo, la pianista dejó que la arrastrara por la acera hasta la casa siguiente, seguidas de Rachel y Meredith.

 **-Pues eso, Rachel, te noto insegura**.

Esta se encogió de hombros. **-No lo sé, Meredith. Quinn lleva soltera mucho tiempo y ha dejado muy clara su postura respecto al compromiso y a los hijos.**

 **-Eso era antes de que se enamorara de ti** -apuntó Meredith, que continuó cuando Rachel guardó silencio **-. Y está enamorada de ti.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?** -quiso saber. La imagen de Quinn animando a Skye a llamar a la puerta le arrancó una sonrisa.

 **-Bueno, no ha salido a por caramelos desde que era una niña, y hace días que no la oigo decir palabrotas.**

Rachel se echó a reír. **-En eso estoy contigo.**

 **-También veo cómo te mira** -prosiguió Meredith-. **Conozco esa mirada. También la reconozco en ti.**

La morena se mordió el labio inferior y siguió caminando al lado de Meredith.

 **-Debes tener paciencia con ella, imagino que no es fácil para ninguna de las dos.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?** -preguntó.

Meredith reflexionó un momento antes de contestar. **-Bueno, considerando cómo se conocieron, que las dos querían a Demi y que ahora tienen a una hija y a otro bebé en camino.**

 **-Eso es lo que más me preocupa** -confesó -. **Sé que Quinn nos quiere a Skye y a mí. Pero puede que sea demasiado pedir que forme parte permanente de nuestras vidas.**

 **-Es posible** -coincidió Meredith **-. Pero no pierdas la esperanza, cariño.**

Rachel sonrió a Meredith. - **No puedo. Estoy coladita por tu nieta.**

Meredith se echó a reír y se cogió del brazo de Rachel. **-Estoy más que convencida de que el sentimiento es mutuo.**

Cuando se encendieron las farolas de la calle, Rachel le dijo a Quinn que era hora de volver a casa.

La rubia frunció el ceño y echó un ojo a la calabaza de Skye. **-Mmm, vale, pitufa. Has conseguido un buen botín. Vámonos a casa y vemos qué te han dado**.

Acabaron sentadas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de Meredith mientras esta hacía chocolate caliente.

Quinn volcó el contenido de la calabaza en la mesa y a Rachel le hizo mucha gracia verlas todavía con la marca del corcho quemado en la cara. Skye se puso de rodillas en la silla, apoyó los codos en la mesa y miró a su madre, expectante.

 **-¿Puedo comerme uno?** -pidió.

Quinn le dedicó a Rachel un puchero de súplica. **-¿Podemos?**

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, justo cuando Meredith traía las tazas de chocolate para todas.

 **-Uno** -accedió Rachel-. **Cada una** -añadió.

Quinn arrugó el gesto **. -Vale, pitufa. Elige uno bueno.**

Skye estudió su botín de Halloween, con Alice de concentración, y Quinn la imitó. Por fin, la pequeña tomó una decisión.

 **-¿Puedo comerme un trozo del tuyo?** -preguntó la compositora.

 **-Claro -** aceptó Skye, sin darle importancia, mientras le pasaba el dulce a su madre para que se lo abriera.

Quinn cogió el caramelo de mantequilla de cacahuete. **-Este es mi favorito.**

Rachel se levantó con un gemido. **-Esta niña se sienta justo encima de mi vejiga, lo juro.**

Quinn la ayudó a retirar la silla y la vio marchar por el pasillo.

Mientras tanto, Meredith se bebía su chocolate y Skye volvía a meter los caramelos en la calabaza, uno a uno.

 **-He tenido una conversación muy agradable con Rachel mientras Skye y tú mendigaban caramelos.**

La compositora estudió a su abuela con aprensión. **-Oh.**

 **-Sí** -Meredith le dedicó una sonrisa resabida-. **Te lo dije.**

Quinn se ruborizó y apartó la mirada. **-¿Y qué ha dicho?**

Meredith enarcó una ceja. **-¿Sobre qué?**

 **-Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo.**

Meredith dejó escapar una risilla diabólica. **-Creo que quiere una relación exclusiva**.

Su nieta también se rio. **-Oh, no me digas.**

 **-También tiene dudas.**

Quinn dejó de reír de inmediato. **-¿Ah, sí?**

 **-Sí, parece que tu reputación te precede.**

Quinn se echó hacia atrás en la silla y gruñó, defraudada.

 **-Tienes que ser sincera con ella, Quinn. No tienes nada que perder.**

 **-Salvo a ella.**

Meredith se encogió de hombros. **-Bueno, o te vale la pena o no.** -Alargó el brazo y le estrechó la mano a su nieta-. **Tienes que tomar una decisión, cariño. Ha llegado la hora, ¿no te parece?**

Quinn se limitó a beberse el chocolate caliente, sin pronunciar palabra.

* * *

La rubia contempló las llamas del hogar, en pie ante la chimenea, mientras Rachel y Skye dormían. El truco o trato había dejado a las dos Berry para el arrastre. Las palabras de su abuela le daban vueltas en la cabeza; habían pasado muchas cosas en aquellos tres meses, desde que Rachel y Skye habían entrado en su vida. Era sorprendente todo lo que había cambiado. Nunca había creído que se encontraría en aquella posición. Cuando Demi rompió con ella cinco años atrás, se había sentido dolida y enfadada, porque la había querido, aunque en el fondo de su corazón supiera que lo suyo no iba a durar. Al menos para siempre. Entre ellas había atracción y amor, pero no era lo mismo que sentía por Rachel.

 **-Ah, no sé** -se dijo. ¿Era demasiado pronto? ¿Estaba tirándose a la piscina sin pensar las cosas con claridad? Había hecho lo correcto al no querer tener hijos con Demi, pero ahora estaba a punto de iniciar una relación con Rachel, que tenía familia. ¿Era lo que quería? La duda la corroía desde hacía semanas.

Su abuela había dicho que Rachel tenía dudas. Al parecer, en relación con su reputación. Rachel era una mujer inteligente y sensata.

 **-Mierda.**

Su propia indecisión la atormentaba. Al final cerró el gas y apagó la chimenea para irse a su habitación. Por el pasillo, oyó gimotear a Skye y abrió la puerta de su cuarto para echarle un vistazo. La niña dormía en su cama, bajo la luz tenue de la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Quinn se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado, le pasó la mano por los rizos dorados lentamente, para no despertarla, meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Se le humedecieron los ojos solo de pensar en lo mucho que adoraba a Skye, probablemente desde que la había visto por primera vez en la estación de autobuses: aquella niña de carácter, con los bracitos en jarras. Casi se rio al recordar que le había vomitado encima. En aquel momento, la situación le había resultado de lo más irritante.

¿Y ahora? Quinn se inclinó y besó a Skye en la frente. La pequeña se abrazó del pez de peluche en sueños y se puso de lado. La tapó con el edredón hasta los hombros y volvió a pasarle los dedos por el pelo moreno.

 **-Te quiero, pitufa** -susurró antes de ponerse en pie.

Cuando se volvió, vio que Rachel la observaba desde el umbral, con las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas. Le sonrió a Quinn, sin hacer ademán de secárselas.

 **-Me ha parecido que la oía llorar** -susurró Rachel, que dio un paso atrás para dejar que Quinn saliera y entrecerrara la puerta.

 **-A mí también. Pero está bien. Seguro que soñaba con caramelos**.

Rachel sonrió y miró a la rubia a los ojos. **\- ¿Por qué lloras?** -le preguntó, secándole las lágrimas.

 **-¿Y tú?** -replicó Quinn, pasándole la yema de los dedos bajo los ojos.

 **-Me ha emocionado lo tierna que eres con Skye** -contestó la morena.

 **-Quiero a esa renacuaja** -admitió Quinn, sorbiendo el llanto.

Rachel cogió a Quinn de la mano y atravesó con ella el pasillo hasta el dormitorio **. -Y la renacuaja te quiere.**

Quinn se detuvo y le tiró de la mano. **-¿Y tú?**

Rachel levantó el brazo y le apoyó la palma de la mano en la mejilla. **-Creo que sí.**

Quinn sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

 **-Yo también te quiero, Rachel. Sé que todavía tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas. Sé que no soy la candidata más idónea para todo esto**. -La besó en la frente antes de continuar-. **Tengo un pasado de mierda.**

Rachel fue hasta la cama y retiró el edredón; luego, con la ayuda de Quinn se tumbó con un profundo suspiro.

- **Tu pasado ha quedado atrás, Quinn. Vamos a concentrarnos en el presente.**

Quinn asintió, tapó a Rachel y se desnudó, antes de deslizarse entre las sábanas y apretarse contra la otra mujer, de lado, para poder mirarla. La embarazada volvió la cabeza y le sonrió.

 **-Buenas noches, Quinn.**

Esta le dio un beso suave en los labios.

 **-Buenas noches, Rach.**

La besó de nuevo y, esta vez, la morena le devolvió el beso y no se apartó. Con la respiración entrecortada, Quinn se incorporó un poco para cubrir a Rachel, sin romper el beso, y cuando la oyó gemir, el corazón se le disparó. Le cogió un pecho con la mano y gimió al acariciarle el pezón erecto. Rachel le metió la punta de la lengua entre los labios y ella respondió masajeándole el pecho, deleitándose en el tacto sedoso de la tela. Rachel arqueó la espalda y entonces le retiró la mano a Quinn delicadamente. Esta se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos café, dilatados por la lujuria.

 **-Deberíamos... parar... -** susurró la castaña.

Aunque no había nada que Quinn deseara más que continuar, lo comprendió. **-Es por mí, ¿verdad?**

 **\- ¿Qué?**

 **\- Sé lo que piensas y no pasa nada. Espero que con el tiempo mi pasado no...**

Rachel le apoyó la yema de los dedos en los labios. **-No es por ti, Lucy. Soy yo. Te deseo mucho, pero estoy embarazada y gorda e hinchada y...**

Esta vez le tocó a la rubia silenciarla con los dedos sobre la boca. Embelesada con los labios de Rachel, se los acarició con la yema de los dedos.

 **-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tienes que saber que te encuentro muy deseable ahora mismo. Justo así. No estoy esperando a que cambies, ni tu cuerpo ni tú. Así que cuando te apetezca, estará bien. No te preocupes, no voy a ninguna parte**. -Besó a Rachel y se acurrucó a su lado-. **Esperaré.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Ahora duérmete. Antes de que te des cuenta será la hora bruja y el bebé se acostará encima de tu vejiga otra vez.**

Rachel dejó escapar una carcajada adormilada y se acomodó sobre el hombro de Quinn. **-Besas muy bien, Fabray.**

Quinn la abrazó con más fuerza y se rio. **-Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal. Duérmete.**

Yacieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Rachel dijo: **-Adivina lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo.**

 **-Ni idea.**

 **-Mis ejercicios Kegels.**

Quinn se echó a reír y pronto Rachel estalló en carcajadas a su vez, de modo que las dos acabaron desternillándose de risa.

* * *

 **Aprendiendo con Faberry :3** : Los ejercicios de Kegel o ejercicios de contracción del músculo pubocoxígeo son unos ejercicios destinados a fortalecer los músculos pélvicos. Generalmente lo hacen las embarazadas. _Para que después la gente no diga que los fics son perdida de tiempo (eso dice mi mamá jajaj)_

Hola people :v Lamento haber demorado tanto en actualizar, en mi ciudad esta lloviendo mucho y a veces ni luz hay :c (mentira, no pague la luz, maldita pobreza okno ajaja), mañana subiré otro cap para recompensarlas :3.

 **Rexi:** hola :v, respecto a lo que dijiste en tu review, no hay un capitulo en la historia donde se pueda "ver" lo de la llamada de Alice a Rachel. Gracias por comentar.

 **AlFabraiz:** No. :D okno jaja si, poco a poco su relación va avanzando y fortaleciéndose. Lo que me hace cuestionarme cuando avanzara la nuestra okno jajajajja broma, gracias por siempre comentar los caps :,V

Gracias por leer, por dejar review/fav/ follow nos leemos mañana. PD: Hablando de reviews, dejad uno o de lo contrario no soñaran con caramelos como Skye :v

 _May We Meet Again_


	21. Capítulo 21

Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco esta historia, yo solo la adapto. Novela de Kate Sweeney

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

Con cada día que pasaba, Quinn intentaba adivinar cuándo llegaría la nueva Berry.

 **-Vale, ya lo tengo todo pensado** -anunció una tarde en la cocina.

Skye estaba comiéndose un plátano, mientras su madre le sonreía, solícita.

 **-Sales de cuentas el día tres de diciembre. Eso nos deja dos semanas. El jueves que viene es**

 **Acción de Gracias. No te preocupes por la cena, yo la prepararé.**

 **-¿Cariño, has cocinado un pavo alguna vez?** –preguntó Rachel.

Quinn pestañeó estúpidamente. - **Bueno...**

 **-Puedo hacerlo yo.**

 **-No, no tienes por qué. Espera, tengo una idea.** –Menciono la rubia.

Skye dejó escapar un gemido infantil y agachó la cabeza. Quinn la miró, ceñuda. **-Oye, va a salir bien. Dime lo que tengo que hacer y yo cocinaré. La pitufa y yo iremos al supermercado a comprarlo todo.**

 **-¡Yo ayudo!** -se alegró Skye.

A Quinn se le iluminó la cara y la señaló. **-¿Ves? Perfecto.**

Rachel gimió. **-Vale, haré una lista**. -Le pasó el teléfono a Quinn y, ante la extrañeza de esta, añadió-: **Quieres invitar a Meredith, Santana y Brittany, ¿verdad?**

 **-Claro, pero recuerda que no vas a mover ni un dedo** -reiteró con firmeza. Rachel se limitó a asentir.

* * *

Quinn empujó el carro de la compra por los pasillos del supermercado. **-Tu madre y las listas...** -rezongó.

Skye iba sentada en la sillita del carro, con los brazos cruzados y expresión desafiante. La pianista no se dejó amedrentar por el carácter del minihumanoide.

 **-Quinn, solita.**

 **-No, empezarás a correr por todas partes y tenemos que concentrarnos** -rebatió, y revisó la lista **-. Bueno, yo tengo que concentrarme**. -Se detuvo en el área de frutas y hortalizas y se alejó del carro-. **Vamos a ver, cebollas y apio. Puedo hacerlo** -se animó, y empezó a coger los productos-. **Patatas...**

Fue tachando de la lista y al terminar lo llevó todo al carro. Skye alargó la mano, cogió un tomate y le hincó el diente.

 **-Pitufa...** -la riñó.

Pero Skye alejó el tomate de su alcance y, cada vez que Quinn intentaba cogerlo, la pequeña se lo apartaba.

 **-Jolines, serás pulpo...** -protestó entre dientes.

Poco a poco se le daba mejor lo de no decir palabrotas. De golpe, Skye dejó caer el tomate mordido al suelo.

 **-Perdón, Quinn** -dijo, con una sonrisa precoz.

Esta la fulminó con la mirada y, para su vergüenza, una pelirroja recogió el tomate y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa radiante.

 **-¿Lo has perdido?** -la pinchó.

La pianista esbozó una sonrisa azorada.

 **-Gracias... No tendría que haber dejado a la princesita sola** \- musitó, con una mirada severa a

Skye, que no había dejado de sonreír.

 **-Bueno, parece que tienes muchas cosas entre manos. ¿Es tu hija? ¿O estás soltera?** -quiso saber la pelirroja, con los ojos pegados a los de Quinn.

Esta tragó saliva y torció los labios con impotencia. **-Sí a lo primero y no** -sonrió.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

 **-Bueno, feliz Día de Acción de Gracias** -les deseó mientras se alejaba.

Quinn cruzó una mirada con Skye; era como si la pequeña supiera lo que quería la pelirroja, pero

¿era eso posible? Había muchas cosas que no sabía de los niños.

Una hora más tarde, estaba agotada y Skye estaba toda roja y de un humor de perros.

 **-Bueno, no ha ido tan mal** -rezongó sarcásticamente, de vuelta al coche con el carro. Skye se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

 **-Quinn, ayudo** -dijo, con un puchero.

Quinn dejó el carro junto al coche y observó la triste carita de Skye. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la hizo sentir como una cretina.

 **-Skye, tengo que acabar esto. ¿Has visto toda la gente que había en el súper? Dios, si te hubiera bajado del carro me habría pasado el rato detrás de ti.**

 **-Ayudo** -repitió la niña en voz baja.

Quinn gimió, sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo. - **Vale, cuando lleguemos a casa puedes ayudarme a guardar la compra y a hacer la cena de Acción de Gracias. Luego tenemos que escribirle la carta a Papá Noel.**

A Skye le brillaron los ojos. **-¿Carta? ¿Mía a Papá Noel?**

 **-Sí. ¿Qué te parece, me ayudarás?**

La pequeña le dio una palmadita en la mano. - **Claro. Ayudo a Quinn.**

Quinn la miró a los ojos café. **-Gracias, pitufa. Me has salvado otra vez** -le aseguró, y le besó la nariz, haciéndola reír.

* * *

 **-Estante de abajo** -instruyó Quinn. Skye forcejeó con el paquete de harina.

 **-Pesa, Quinn** -gruñó la niña.

Rachel le lanzó a la ojiverde una mirada asesina y esta tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no echarse a reír.

 **-¿De qué sirve tener a un hobbit...?** -empezó a decir, pero como Rachel seguía fulminándola con los ojos, Quinn se rio y cogió la harina ella mima.

 **-Muy bien, pitufa, vamos a intentarlo con esto** -dijo y le dio los tomates.

 **-Como la señora del súper** -observó Skye.

Quinn cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria al cielo, pero no hubo suerte. Las mujeres en general tenían un sexto sentido; las mujeres embarazadas tenían un radar mejor que el del Pentágono.

 **-¿Qué señora, pastelito?** -se interesó Rachel, como si no le diera importancia.

- **Pelo rojo. Le gusta Quinn** -contestó Skye.

Quinn metió a Skye en la nevera e intentó cerrar la puerta, mientras la pequeña morena chillaba y se reía, hasta que la soltó.

 **-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasó, Skye?** -insistió su madre, tomando asiento a la mesa de la cocina.

- **Vale, vale, no interrogues a la niña** -se rindió Quinn, con las manos en alto-. **Tu hija cogió un tomate, le dio un bocado y lo tiró al suelo. Una mujer lo recogió. Nos intercambiamos un par de comentarios educados y esto fue todo. Feliz Acción de Gracias, adiós muy buenas.**

Skye dejó escapar una risilla y logró escabullirse de la nevera.

 **-Espera, aún no estás congelada** -le gritó Quinn a la pequeña traidora en tono travieso.

Skye chilló entre las carcajadas y corrió hacia su madre.

A la mañana siguiente, de camino al estudio, Quinn desayunó con su abuela. Meredith extendió generosas capas de mermelada sobre la tostada y le dio un buen mordisco.

 **-Ha sido una idea maravillosa** -opinó. Quinn asintió mientras se bebía el café.

 **-Ahora dime cómo vas a preparar el pavo de la cena.**

 **-He ido a comprarlo todo.**

 **-¿Otra lista?** – pregunto la abuela

 **-Sí** -sonrió Quinn-. **Rachel será nuestra sargento y nos irá dando las órdenes para que Skye y yo hagamos la cena.**

Meredith se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y observó a su nieta, que mascaba una tira de beicon.

 **-Estás muy enamorada de esa mujer.**

Quinn dejó de masticar y levantó la vista. - **Yo... supongo que sí.**

 **-¿Ya os habéis acostado?**

Quinn casi se atragantó con los huevos. **-Joder** -tosió, y se limpió la barbilla-. **¡Abuela! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?**

 **-Creo que es una pregunta perfectamente normal que hacerle a una mujer enamorada.** Su nieta ocultó el rostro entre las manos.

 **-¿Y bien?**

 **-Aún no** -respondió Quinn, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

 **-Ya veo. En el estado de Rachel, seguro que el sexo es lo último que tiene en la cabeza. ¿Pero al menos dormís en la misma cama?**

 **-Sí** -contestó Quinn, obediente-. **Y ahora, vieja chafardera, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?**

 **-Una pregunta más. ¿Rachel práctica sus Kegels?**

Quinn agachó la cabeza, pero respondió solícitamente. - **Sí, abuela.**

La mañana de Acción de Gracias empezó con un sonoro golpetazo.

Quinn hizo una mueca cuando se le cayó la olla al suelo. **-Vale, se me da muy bien seguir instrucciones** -se dijo.

Volvió a poner la olla en el fuego y se frotó las manos. Durante las tres horas siguientes, Rachel dio órdenes y Quinn las siguió al pie de la letra. El único momento en que arrugó la nariz fue cuando hubo que rellenar el pavo. También Skye puso cara de asco, ataviada con un delantal solo porque Quinn llevaba uno.

 **-Esto es repugnante** -se quejó la rubia.

Skye, que la contemplaba con los codos apoyados en el mármol, se mostró de acuerdo.

 **-Puaj, Quinn-** opinó, frunciendo el ceño y sacando la lengua.

Aparte de eso, el pavo acabó exitosamente en el horno. Habían comprado los pasteles de calabaza y de manzana en la panadería, porque la ojiverde todavía no estaba preparada para hornear.

 **-Mamá, sube pies** -recomendó Skye, arrancándole una carcajada a su madre.

Quinn estuvo de acuerdo y fue a buscar la otomana; Rachel se sentó en el sofá y apoyó los pies en alto. Cuando Quinn le acarició las pantorrillas exhaló un suspiro de satisfacción.

 **-No discutas** -le dijo, y la besó profundamente.

 **-No, señora** -aceptó Rachel, y cerró los ojos.

 **-Bueno, creo que falta poco para que llegue Papá Noel.**

Quinn llamó a Skye y puso el desfile de Acción de Gracias en televisión. La niña salió corriendo de la habitación y se sentó delante de la pantalla, mientras ella tomaba asiento en el sofá, al lado de Rachel.

 **-¿Dónde ta Papá Noel?** -preguntó Skye.

 **-Pronto saldrá, pastelito** -contestó su madre, con un suspiro de cansancio.

Quinn la miró por el rabillo del ojo. **-¿Estás bien, tortuguita?**

Rachel asintió, sonriente, y la rubia le acarició la barriga y la hizo reír.

 **-Dios, ¡estoy enorme! ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere tocarme la barriga? Ayer estaba con Skye en la tienda y dos personas me pidieron permiso para tocarme la barriga. ¿Por qué?**

Solo de imaginárselo, Quinn se echó a reír. **-No lo sé. A lo mejor es porque llevas una minipersonita dentro.**

Skye se volvió hacia ellas **. -Queren al bebé, mamá**.

Las dos mujeres observaron a la niña unos segundos. **-Skye, cariño. ¿Tú quieres al bebé?**

 **-Ajá. Una hermanita para jugar en la barriga de mamá.**

 **-¿Y si fuera un hermanito? ¿Te parecería bien?** -preguntó Quinn.

 **-Claro** -contestó Skye, concentrada en el desfile.

 **-¿Cómo podríamos llamar al bebé, Skye?** -preguntó su madre.

- **Mamá, vene Papá Noel** -insistió Skye. Entonces chilló, entusiasmada-. **¡Papá Noel!** -gritó, y empezó a dar saltos, antes de escalar al regazo de Quinn- **Quinn, vene Papá Noel.**

El nombre del bebé tendría que esperar.

La cena de Acción de Gracias estaba casi lista

 **-Huele que alimenta** -aspiró Quinn, mientras ponía la mesa con Skye. Rachel estaba haciendo de anfitriona con Santana, Brittany y Meredith.

 **-Permíteme que haga los honores** -pidió Santana, acercándose al mueble bar-. ¿ **Martini, Meredith?** -ofreció, aunque no esperó a que contestara para preparar el cóctel.

 **-Rachel, no doy crédito a lo mucho que ha cambiado Quinn...** -comentó la latina.

El ruido de cubiertos impactando contra el suelo la interrumpió, pero las cuatro decidieron ignorarlo gentilmente y Santana siguió hablando.

 **-Le has salvado la vida. Tú y tu pequeña.**

Feliz, Rachel observó cómo Skye ponía la mesa siguiendo las instrucciones de Quinn.

 **-Ella ha hecho lo mismo por nosotras** -afirmó. Cerró los ojos cuando se les cayó otro cubierto-. **Le debo mucho.**

Un cubierto caído más tarde, Quinn asomó la cabeza a la sala de estar. **-Ya casi estamos, lo siento** -musitó, avergonzada.

Meredith aceptó la copa que le tendía Brittany y luego le dio un vaso de agua con hielo a Rachel, que sonrió apreciativamente.

 **-Detecto otra vez una nota de duda** -observó la anciana, dirigiéndose a Rachel. **-Cuéntame.**

 **-Solo pensaba en la postura de Quinn respecto a los hijos, lo de que merecen tener a un padre y a una madre, y me preguntaba si lo decía de verdad o si no quiere algo así conmigo.**

Meredith asintió, comprensiva. **-Bueno, lo único que sé es que mi nieta no deja de hablar de ti siempre que nos vemos y Santana es testigo. Habla de Skye y de ti todo el tiempo. Santana dice que empieza a ser muy cansino.**

Rachel se sonrojó y apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá. **-Quiero a esa pianista, Meredith.**

 **-Ya lo sé, cariño. Y la pianista te quiere a ti. Ten paciencia** -le recomendó, dándole un apretón en la mano.

Quinn ocupó una de las cabeceras de la mesa y Rachel la otra; Skye se sentaba entre su madre y Santana, que tenía a Brittany en el otro lado, mientras que Meredith estaba al lado de Rachel. Todos dieron gracias y Quinn alzó la copa de vino. Rachel levantó el vaso de agua y Skye levantó su vaso de plástico como todos los demás.

 **-Nadie sabe mejor que yo lo mucho que tengo que agradecer**. **En un par de semanas habrá una silla más en esta mesa** -dijo Quinn, que cruzó una mirada con Rachel. Las dos tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. **He recibido una bendición. Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias** -terminó, con la voz rota por la emoción.

Todos brindaron y el sonido de las copas al entrechocar se mezcló con las risitas de Skye cuando Santana brindó con ella. Quinn le hizo un guiño a Rachel. Luego, ante la atenta mirada de esta, sostuvo el cuchillo con sus largos y esbeltos dedos y, con un diestro movimiento... el pavo saltó de la bandeja y aterrizó encima de la mesa. Meredith se echó a reír a carcajadas, igual que Santana y Brittany.

La risa de Skye era infantil y de pura inocencia, mientras que la rubia soltó una risita nerviosa e hizo una mueca al recuperar el pavo y colocarlo de nuevo en la bandeja. Fue un alivio que el resto de la cena transcurriera sin incidentes, y así dieron comienzo las Navidades.

* * *

Gracias por leer, disculpen si hay errores.


	22. Capítulo 22

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia, pertenece a Kate Sweeney. Solo la adapto a Faberry.

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

Rachel estaba reordenando los armarios de la cocina cuando sonó el timbre. Con un gemido, ando hacia la puerta lo más deprisa que pudo, porque no quería que el timbre despertara a Skye de la siesta. En la puerta había dos hombres con sendas sonrisas.

 **-Tenemos una entrega para Rachel Berry. ¿Dónde la quiere?**

 **-Va en la habitación del fondo, la señora te lo dijo** -refunfuñó el otro, cargado de bultos.

- **Bueno** -musitó Rachel, que dio un paso atrás-. **La habitación del fondo está a la derecha.**

Los dos transportistas llevaron las cajas a la habitación y los observó, confusa, mientras desembalaban las cajas. El hombre de más edad le sonrió.

 **-Se supone que tengo que decirle que se siente y ponga los pies en alto.**

Rachel abrió mucho los ojos.

- **Vaya, pues a nosotros nos pagan por hora.**

Les lanzó una mirada prudente antes de volver a la sala de estar, desde donde los observó hacer viajes por la casa. Al parecer, al cabo de una hora, habían terminado.

 **-Muy bien, ya puede mirar. ¡Feliz Navidad!** -le dijo el mayor y le estrechó la mano.

Rachel no salía de su asombro al acompañarlos a la puerta. Para más inri, el portero apareció de improviso y se le acercó, cargado de cajas y paquetes.

 **-Papá Noel se ha adelantado, señora Berry. Quinn me dijo que le dijera que se sentase...**

 **-Y que ponga los pies en alto, lo sé, Matt. Pasa** -lo invitó con una risotada-. **Creo que todo eso debe de ir en la habitación del fondo.**

De repente, se le había puesto un nudo en la garganta y le saltaron las lágrimas. El portero le guiñó un ojo y recorrió el pasillo.

 **-Feliz Navidad, señora Berry** -le dijo, e inclinó su sombrero al salir.

Rachel entró en la habitación muy despacio y se llevó la mano al corazón.

Habían montado una cuna con una mecedora al lado. En la pared de enfrente había una cómoda y un cambiador. Los paquetes envueltos con papel de regalo estaban en la cuna, sobre la cual habían colocado un móvil de Disney. Fue entonces cuando vio que había una tarjeta colgada del móvil y fue a abrirla con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

 _Mi querida Rach:_

 _La maternidad te sienta muy bien. Nuestro bebé no puede llegar a este mundo sin tener un sitio donde dormir. Que te ayude Skye... ¡Dile que ha sido Papá Noel!_

 _Te quiero, solo a ti. Eres la única para mí._

 _Por siempre, Quinn._

 _PD: Ya sé que son las hormonas, pero siéntate y deja de limpiar los armarios._

 **-Nuestro bebé** -susurró Rachel, mirando alrededor con la tarjeta contra el pecho.

 **-Mamá** -la llamó Skye, con voz adormilada.

Rachel se volvió hacia su hija, que entró en la habitación con las mejillas arreboladas.

 **-Papá Noel ha venido antes para el bebé** -le informó.

Skye abrió los ojos como platos. **-¡Vene muy pronto, mamá!**

 **-Ya lo sé, pero sabía que necesitábamos todo... todo esto y nos... nos quiere...** -balbuceó Rachel, que rompió a llorar en la mecedora.

Skye corrió hacia ella y le apoyó la cabeza en el regazo. **-¿Mamá, contenta?**

 **-Sí, pastelito, mamá está muy contenta** -le dijo, y se secó los ojos-. **Vamos a ver qué ha traído Papá Noel.**

Se pasó la hora siguiente balanceándose en la mecedora mientras Skye abría los paquetes, maravillada de la cantidad de ropa de bebé que había. Le hizo mucha gracia que fuera toda blanca, ni para niño ni para niña. También había sonajeros y anillos de dentición. Sonrió al imaginarse a Quinn Fabray suelta en una tienda de bebés. Que Dios se apiadase de las dependientas.

Entonces Skye abrió otro paquete y arrugó el ceño con curiosidad. **-¿Qué dice, mamá?** -preguntó.

Le llevó la camiseta recién desenvuelta y Rachel se echó a reír al leerla.

 **-Serás idiota, Fabray...**

Ponía «Las pianistas lo hacen de pie» en enormes letras rojas en la parte delantera. Se lo leyó a Skye, pero la niña no pilló el chiste, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se centró en el último regalo.

 **-¿Es todo para el bebé?** -preguntó, mientras Rachel la ayudaba a recoger los papeles.

 **-Sí, cariño. ¿Verdad que Papá Noel ha sido muy bueno? Ya verás cuando te traiga regalos a ti** -la tranquilizó su madre. La niña sonrió y dio palmas-. **Tenemos que enviarle la carta. ¿Quieres que**

 **lo hagamos después de cenar?**

Skye no cabía en sí de gozo.

* * *

Quinn silbaba la tonadilla de «Navidad, Navidad» mientras acarreaba el enorme abeto.

Matt, el portero, se partía de risa. **-Por amor de Dios, Quinn, ¿va a caber en el ascensor?** La pianista se detuvo y estudió el árbol.

 **-Mierda, espero que sí. Ayúdame con las bolsas, Matt, por favor**.

Él meneó la cabeza, cogió las bolsas y la siguió al ascensor.

 **-¿Se ha sorprendido?** -quiso saber Quinn.

Matt asintió **. -Si no hubiera estado yo, se habría puesto a llorar como una niña**.

 **-Tengo que acabar de prepararlo todo. El bebé nacerá dentro de una semana o así** -explicó, mientras pugnaba por entrar en el ascensor. El olor del abeto llenó la cabina.

 **-Estás dejando resina por todas partes** -refunfuñó Matt, que le aguantaba la puerta.

 **-No tienes ni pizca de romanticismo, Matthew** -lo riñó ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando llegó al apartamento, abrió con su llave.

 **-Jo jo jo** -anunció su llegada en voz baja.

Skye chilló, se echó a reír y se puso a dar saltos. **-Quinn... ¡Un árbol!**

Rachel salió de la cocina y cabeceó. **-Quinn...** -rio.

La pianista sonreía como una niña pequeña. Apoyó el árbol contra la pared, fue hacia la morena y la besó en la boca. **-Hola** -le susurró-. **¿Ya estabas limpiando otra vez?**

 **-Sí y sí, son las hormonas. Gracias** -murmuró Rachel contra sus labios **-. Hueles a abeto.**

Quinn se rio **. -Hola, pitufa** -la saludó, y la volteó en sus brazos.

Al cabo de media hora, Skye y ella tenían colocado el árbol en su soporte, al lado de la chimenea.

 **-Esperen...** -les dijo Rachel, que estaba sentada en el sofá con los pies en alto-. **Hay un hueco. Giradlo un poco.**

Quinn lo giró ligeramente.

 **-Un poco más** -la animó.

Quinn gruñó al arrastrar el enorme árbol.

 **-Poco ma, Quinn** -imitó Skye.

La rubia asomó la cabeza y fulminó con la mirada al tapón de rizos morenos, mientras Rachel trataba de disimular la sonrisa.

 **-¡Perfecto!** -anunció Rachel-. **¿Verdad, pastelito?**

 **-Verdad** -asintió Skye.

Quinn se dejó caer en el sofá con ellas, agotada. **-Necesito algo de beber. Bueno, ¿ha pasado algo interesante hoy?**

Skye se acordó de las novedades de repente **-Quinn, Papá Noel vene pronto** -exclamó, y le tiró de la mano.

Esta ayudó a Rachel a levantarse y Skye se adelantó por el pasillo, a todo correr.

Rachel retuvo a Quinn un momento y le acarició la mejilla. **-Eres una gran persona, Fabray** -susurró, y la besó con ternura.

 **-¡Mamá! ¡Quinn!** -las llamó Skye.

Quinn sonrió y rodeó a Rachel con el brazo mientras caminaban por el pasillo. **-¡La madre del cordero!** -exclamó la pianista al ver el cuarto. Skye estaba tan excitada que casi se mordió la lengua.

 **-¡Es inquedible!** -gritó, sin dejar de dar palmas-. **Es todo para el bebé. Y mamá tene mecedora -** informó, colocándose junto a la mecedora.

 **-Sabía que le gustaría, pitufa** -afirmó Quinn en tono afectuoso, con un guiño a Rachel.

El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a adornar el árbol, con villancicos de fondo. Al final, se sentaron en el sofá para contemplar su obra. La sala de estar estaba bañada del resplandor cálido y acogedor combinado del fuego del hogar y las lucecitas del árbol.

Quinn rodeaba a Rachel con el brazo y esta tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Sobre ellas, Skye dormía con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y los pies encima de Quinn, que le acariciaba la pierna en gesto ausente.

 **-Esto es vida** -murmuró, sosteniéndole la mirada a la castaña.

 **-Sí que lo es** -suspiró Rachel. Luego miró a su hija-. **Será mejor que la acostemos.**

La ojiverde se levantó y llevó a Skye a su habitación en brazos. Cuando la acostó, la niña se despertó con un quejido.

 **-Eh, vuelve a dormirte** -le susurró Quinn, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 **-Mi pes...** -musitó Skye.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, estiró los brazos hacia el peluche y Quinn se lo acercó cariñosamente.

- **Buenas noches, pitufa.**

 **-Nanoches, Quinn** -repuso ella, casi dormida.

Quinn volvió a la sala y se encontró con que Rachel también estaba casi dormida en el sofá. **-Venga, tortuguita.** **Hora de irse a la cama.**

- **¿No podemos quedarnos aquí un ratito? La espalda me está matando, pero se está muy bien.**

 **-Claro** -dijo Quinn-. **Levanta.**

Rachel obedeció y levantó los pies. Quinn se sentó y se los colocó en el regazo.

 **-Haces unos masajes geniales** -le dijo la morena cuando empezó a acariciarle los pies cansados. Se colocó un cojín detrás de la cabeza y escrutó el rostro de la otra mujer, que miraba fijamente las llamas **\- ¿En qué estás pensando?**

Quinn sonrió y se encogió de hombros. **-Solo pensaba en todo lo que nos ha pasado estos últimos meses.**

 **\- ¿Te parece demasiado?** -quiso saber, acariciándose la barriga casi sin darse cuenta.

- **Bueno, ha sido un gran cambio para las dos.**

 **-Sí, es verdad. Mira, Quinn, si tienes dudas sobre esto, lo entiendo perfectamente.**

Quinn dejó de frotarle los pies y se volvió a medias hacia ella. **-No, cariño. No dudo de mi amor por ti y por Skye. Pero, sinceramente, dudo de mí misma.**

 **-¿Por qué, cielo?** -inquirió Rachel.

Como Quinn no contestaba, ella guardó silencio hasta que la pianista continuó.

 **-Supongo que no estoy segura de ser una buena madre y una buena compañera. He vivido sola mucho tiempo** -dijo, reanudando el masaje.

 **-Para mí también es duro, Quinn** -se sinceró ella.

 **-¿Hasta qué punto?**

Esta vez fue Rachel la que guardó silencio y Quinn la que esperó a que siguiera hablando.

 **-A veces siento que fui egoísta al querer este bebé. Quiero decir: lo quería. Demi también lo quería. Pero en aquel momento en lo que pensaba era en que Demi estuviera más tiempo en casa. Fue una estupidez de lo más infantil** -confesó, y respiró hondo.

 **-Rach, eres una buena madre y serás una buena madre para el bebé.**

 **-Es que todo pasó tan deprisa con Demi...**

Quinn asintió **. -Imagino lo duro que fue para ti.**

 **-Enfermó muy rápido y los últimos meses fueron trágicos. Cuando no estaba con la quimio, que la destrozaba, estaba completamente exhausta y no podía hacer nada. El cáncer la devoró.**

Quinn no la interrumpió, para que se desahogara, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba del tema.

 **-Cuando murió estaba casi irreconocible** -explicó Rachel en voz hueca, con la mirada fija en los pies, que le masajeaba Quinn-. **Skye apenas se acuerda de ella, porque siempre estaba fuera. Cuando me dijo que tenía cáncer de huesos, empezó a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital o en casa de Joanne.**

Quinn puso cara de extrañeza, y Rachel aclaró-: **Es una buena amiga nuestra. Demi no quería estar en casa cuando no estaba en el hospital. Según Joanne, no quería que Skye la viera así de enferma. El único problema con eso es que yo no tuve ocasión de cuidarla. Estábamos tan contentas cuando me quedé embarazada... Fue casi como si...** –dejó caer la frase.

 **-Como si no quisiera que le recordaran cosas felices cuando no iba a poder tenerlas**.

Asintió; le temblaba la barbilla **. -Seguramente fue lo mejor. Como he dicho, Skye casi no se acuerda de ella.** -Respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente varias veces.

 **-¿Estás bien?** -se interesó Quinn. Rachel asintió, sin dejar de respirar. **-¿Braxton Hicks?** -preguntó. Sin esperar respuesta, salió de debajo de las piernas de Rachel y se agachó junto a su cabeza -. **Dicen que si te mueves, las contracciones a veces paran. Deben de ser cada vez más fuertes, ¿verdad?**

Rachel le sonrió. **-¿Ya has estado leyendo otra vez?**

 **-Pues sí. Venga, vamos a llevarte a la cama. ¿Te apetece una manzanilla?** -ofreció Quinn, al tiempo que la ayudaba a incorporarse.

 **-No, tengo acidez de estómago** -replicó, irritada.

 **-Niveles altos de progesterona** -asintió.

Rachel le lanzó una mirada incendiaria.

 **-Hace que los músculos se relajen y los ácidos del estómago...** -calló de golpe, al detectar en los ojos café de la morena lo que había llegado a identificar como odio furibundo.

 **-Sí, ya lo sé.**

 **-¿Y un yogur?-** volvió a preguntar la rubia.

 **-No me gusta el yogur.**

 **-¿Y un vasito de leche caliente, con un poco de miel?**

La mirada de Rachel no se suavizó ni un ápice. **-Recuérdame que le dé las gracias al doctor Martin por darte esos panfletos** -espetó. Luego esbozó una sonrisa reticente-. **Supongo que un brownie con helado no es una posibilidad...**

 **-Eh, pues no.**

 **-Muy bien, doctora, pues entonces leche caliente. Te espero en la habitación. Pero si te presentas con algo de chocolate, no respondo de mis actos.**

Quinn se rio y le dio un empujoncito a Rachel en la dirección adecuada. Al pensar en la leche caliente, reprimió una mueca. **-Menos mal que pronto tendrá al bebé.**

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo, hanukkah, Bar Mitzvah, Bat Mitzvah atrasado. ajaja llegue muy tarde para desearles lo mejor :v. Como sea,** **disculpen** **la tardanza,** **háganme** **saber si quieren que haga una** **maratón** **alguno de estos** **días** **:3. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y disculpen si hay** **algún** **error.**

 **Dejen review si tampoco entendieron el chiste de la camiseta de Rachel como Skye y yo :c jajaja**

 **May We Meet Again.**


	23. Capítulo 23

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia, pertenece a Kate Sweeney. Solo la adapto a Faberry.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

Había llegado el momento. El grito ahogado de dolor que le arrancó la segunda contracción llegó a los tres minutos de la anterior y Rachel alargó la mano hacia Quinn que se despertó de inmediato.

 **-¿Ya**? -exclamó la rubia, echando un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche.

Si las miradas mataran, Quinn habría caído fulminada al instante.

 **-No creo que al bebé le importe la hora que sea** -siseó, con los dientes apretados.

 **-¿Cada cuánto son?** -quiso saber Quinn, al tiempo que se vestía a toda velocidad. Al ponerse los tejanos se tropezó y se fue de bruces al suelo-. **¡Joder!**

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco. - **Cariño, lo último que necesito ahora es tener que llevarte a urgencias.-** Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando el dolor de la contracción disminuyó.

Quinn se levantó y se subió la cremallera de los tejanos antes de encender la luz. Entonces cogió el teléfono y llamó a Santana.

 **-Santana... ya viene. Sí, ahora. Vale... llama a mi abuela**. -Colgó el teléfono sin más-. **Santana y Brittany estarán aquí en diez minutos. Ayer estuvimos planeando la ruta que debían seguir.**

La morena intentó burlarse de los preparativos de Quinn, pero la siguiente contracción transformó su sonrisa en una mueca de dolor.

Quinn corrió a su lado y se arrodilló junto a ella. **-Vale, voy a llamar a la doctora Haines.**

Marcó el número.

 **-Doctora Haines... Sí... Es la hora... Tres minutos... Sí, sí. De acuerdo** -dijo, y respiró hondo, como al parecer le había recomendado.

Rachel gritó.

 **-Salimos en cinco minutos** -informó Quinn a la doctora.

 **-¡Quinn!** -gimió Rachel, estirando la mano.

La ojiverde se agachó a su lado de nuevo y le cogió la mano. **-Muy bien, vamos a vestirte.**

 **-Cariño, está bien. Solo pásame las zapatillas.**

 **-¿Zapatillas? ¿Dónde?**

Quinn se puso muy nerviosa y empezó a buscarlas frenéticamente por debajo de la cama. Mientras, Rachel se incorporó con mucho esfuerzo y, justo cuando lograba sentarse al borde de la cama, la compositora salió de mirar debajo y le dio un cabezazo en la mejilla.

 **-Joder, cariño, ¡lo siento mucho!** -gruñó Quinn, frotándose la cabeza.

Rachel se llevó la mano a la mejilla. **-No pasa nada, Quinn, cálmate antes de que te desmayes** -le recomendó la castaña pese al dolor de las contracciones-. **Quinn, ay Dios.**

 **-¿Qué pasa?** –preguntó ésta, histérica.

La súbita cascada de fluido que le resbaló entre las piernas a la embarazada la dejó estupefacta.

 **-Por los clavos de Cristo, ¿qué...?**

 **-Creo que he roto aguas, cielo.**

 **-¿Tus aguas?** -chilló Quinn-. **¿Dónde cojones está Santana?**

Rachel alargó la mano y Quinn se apresuró a agarrársela otra vez, con los ojos desorbitados y cara de preocupación.

 **-Cariño, respira hondo.**

Quinn inspiró unas cuantas veces hasta rozar la hiperventilación y se tambaleó un instante cuando la sangre volvió a subirle a la cabeza.

 **-Ahora, cielo, me encanta tu cuerpo, pero quizá deberías ponerte una camisa.** La rubia se miró, semidesnuda, y torció el gesto antes de agarrar un jersey, metérselo por la cabeza y, finalmente, calzarse los zapatos. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

 **-No te muevas** -le dijo a Rachel.

Corrió a abrirles la puerta a la parejita.

 **-Muy bien, vosotros dos se quedan con Skye** –anunció Quinn, le quitó las llaves a Santana y volvió con Rachel como alma que lleva el diablo.

 **-¡Hola! -** le gritó Brittany a la atribulada mujer.

Santana se rio y se quitó el abrigo.

 **-Les llamaré cuando podáis traer a Skye** -les dijo Quinn por encima del hombro mientras ayudaba a Rachel a salir.

 **-¿Habéis llamado a Meredith?** -preguntó Rachel, mientras se ponía el abrigo y apretaba la mandíbula contra el dolor.

 **-Sí, no te preocupes. Viene enseguida, y luego iremos todos al hospital** -la tranquilizó Santana, y le dio un apretón en su hombro-. **Buena suerte, Rachel. No con el bebé, sino con esta** -señaló a Quinn, que estaba de los nervios.

Rachel se rio.

 **-Decidle a Skye que la queremos. Tráemela luego, Santana** -pidió Rachel, mientras Quinn la hacía salir, con ternura, pero con firmeza.

 **-Quinn, por favor, que no nos multen. Estoy bien, tenemos mucho tiempo** -pidió Rachel, con el rostro desencajado.

La mujer que amaba condujo como una loca por las oscuras calles de Chicago. Ante la entrada

de urgencias, frenó derrapando, y cuando fue a salir del coche, se olvidó de que llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad. La marca del tirón que le dejó en el cuello le duraría varios días. Por el momento se limitó a gruñir de dolor y a manosear el enganche traidor para liberarse, pero sin éxito.

 **-¡Por amor de Dios!** -rugió, furiosa.

A punto estuvo de arrancar el cinturón entero de la puerta del coche.

 **-Quinn, cariño, por favor** -le suplicó Rachel entre contracciones.

 **-Estoy bien** -graznó la rubia, estirando el cuello.

Corrió al interior del hospital y se hizo con una silla de ruedas, con la que intentó estúpidamente pasar por las puertas giratorias y se quedó encallada. Buscó a Rachel con la mirada, oyó sus gritos amortiguados desde el coche y retrocedió con la silla.

 **-¡Estúpidas puertas de mierda!** -gritó, y se dirigió a la puerta automática.

En cuanto se abrió, se plantó delante de Rachel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ayudarla a sentarse. Enseguida la metió en el hospital en la silla de ruedas, a través de las puertas automáticas.

 **-Quinn, cariño, frena** -pidió Rachel, aquejada de una nueva contracción.

Quinn llevó la silla y a su ocupante ante el puesto de enfermeras.

La más mayor sonrió a Rachel. **-¿El bebé ya llega?** -se interesó. Entonces se fijó en la marca enrojecida que Quinn tenía en el cuello-. **¿Qué ha pasado?**

Rachel agitó una mano para descartar la cuestión. **-Hemos tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte al salir del coche.**

Quinn puso los ojos en blanco mientras la enfermera se echaba a reír y les pasaba los formularios que debían completar. **-¿Es que nadie va a preocuparse de lo que toca?** -gimió Quinn.

 **-Es peor que un hombre** -comentó la enfermera, con un guiño hacia Rachel.

Le dejó un bolígrafo a Quinn y esta rellenó los papeles en menos que canta un gallo.

 **-La doctora Haines ha llamado: está de camino. Vamos a prepararla. Venga, mami** -la animó la enfermera.

Quinn se quedó quieta, hasta que Rachel levantó la mirada y le cogió la mano.- **Quinn, cariño, te habla a ti.**

 **-Oh** -pestañeó Quinn **-. Oh** -repitió, como si acabara de entender la teoría de la relatividad.

Así que las siguió por el pasillo.

Dos horas después, Rachel estaba en la camilla ginecológica con estribos, sudando profusamente. Cada contracción le arrancaba un chillido. La ojiverde le sostenía la mano y le secaba el sudor de la frente.

 **-No pasa nada, mi vida.**

 **-¿Y tú qué coño vas a saber? ¡El próximo lo tienes tú!**

Horrorizada, Quinn abrió desmesuradamente los ojos e hizo una mueca cuando Rachel le estrujó la mano. No tenía ni idea de que aquella mujer tuviera tanta fuerza, pero lo cierto es que casi cayó de rodillas. Justo en ese momento entró la doctora Haines, con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **-Vaya, buenos días. ¿Cómo está la mamá?**

 **-Estoy bien...** -Quinn calló cuando Rachel la fulminó con la mirada **-. Ah.**

La doctora se rio y procedió a examinar a Rachel.

 **-Muy bien, estás dilatando perfectamente, Rachel** -le dijo, y le tomó la presión.

Quinn fue la que se dio cuenta de que fruncía el ceño, ya que la morena estaba demasiado ocupada con las contracciones.

 **-Muy bien, Rachel. Tienes la presión un poco baja, pequeña. La iremos controlando, ¿vale?** -le dijo con un guiño.

Impotente, Quinn solo pudo ser testigo de los quejidos de Rachel, que intentaba no gritar con cada contracción.

 **-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Rachel. Ahora respiraciones cortas y empuja...**

Rachel obedeció y dejó escapar un grito al empujar. Quinn le apretó la mano y le ofreció palabras de aliento.- **Empuja, cariño** -la animó.

Rachel asintió y volvió a empujar. La doctora Haines levantó la mirada para vigilar la presión sanguínea, pero de repente Rachel se desplomó sobre la almohada, blanca como el papel.

 **-Muy bien, nos la llevamos a quirófano.**

Quinn se quedó dónde estaba, sin saber cómo reaccionar. **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Quinn, le está bajando mucho la tensión. Solo es para asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien. Espera fuera. Iré a buscarte luego.**

 **-¿Pero está...? -** preguntó Quinn.

Rachel gemía y le agarraba la mano con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-Estará bien. Ahora dale un beso y sal de aquí** -le ordenó la doctora Haines.

Rachel le dio un beso rápido, sin soltarle la mano.

 **-Rach, mi amor. Te quiero. Estaré fuera. Por favor...** -Se detuvo e inspiró hondo.

Rachel alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. **-Va a ser niña -** sonrió.

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa y le dio un largo beso.

 **-Te quiero. Díselo a Skye...** -le dijo en un susurro.

Quinn la vio desaparecer tras las puertas del quirófano, con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

Meredith se reunió con Quinn en la sala de espera, con Skye en brazos. Santana y Brittany les pisaban los talones. En cuanto dejó a la niña en el suelo, Skye corrió a los brazos de Quinn.

 **-¡Quinn!** -la llamó.

La pianista la levantó en volandas, la abrazó con fuerza y se echó a llorar. Santana le puso una mano en el hombro. **-Tienes mal aspecto.**

 **-¿Mamá tene bebé?** -preguntó Skye. Quinn negó con la cabeza.

 **-Todavía no, cariño. Pero pronto** -logró decir sin sollozar. Meredith acudió junto a su nieta. **-¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Tenía la presión baja. Está en quirófano. La doctora Haines no quiere correr riesgos** -le explicó a su abuela, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Meredith abrió los brazos y Quinn se refugió entre ellos y sollozó en silencio contra su pecho.

 **-No puede morirse, abuela. Ahora no, no puede...**

 **-No se va a morir, no digas eso** -le susurró Meredith, y la apartó un poco-. **Rachel tiene muchas razones para vivir, Quinn.**

La pianista no pudo contener las lágrimas y se secó los ojos. Al otro lado de la sala de espera,

Brittany y Santana jugaban con Skye.

 **-Vamos a dar un paseo** -le dijo Meredith, cogiéndose del brazo de su nieta.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta las puertas de la capilla. Quinn las contempló, inexpresiva, y luego miró a su abuela. **-Hace siglos que no piso una iglesia.**

Meredith le sonrió, con los azules ojos brillantes de lágrimas. **-A Él no le importa** -le dijo, y le dio un suave empujón hacia la puerta.

Quinn entró, y el ensordecedor silencio la golpeó como un martillo. Se sentó en el último banco, al fondo de la capilla, y contempló el crucifijo sobre el pequeño altar. Entonces se arrodilló y murmuró:

 **-Espero que mi abuela tenga razón y no Te importe. Por favor, Dios, no me la quites. Tus ángeles me la enviaron y ni siquiera hemos empezado a vivir... Te lo suplico** -rogó Quinn, con las manos unidas en oración. Con un sollozo desgarrador, hundió el rostro entre las manos-. **Demi...** \- susurró **-. Por favor, ayúdanos si puedes. Tú nos uniste. Por favor...**

Dejó escapar un nuevo sollozo y se irguió. Al cabo de unos minutos, se sentía emocionalmente exhausta.

Oyó el crujido de las puertas al abrirse y Skye asomó la cabeza al interior. **-¿Quinn?**

Quinn se volvió y vio que su abuela le había traído a Skye. Meredith le guiñó un ojo y la dejó a solas con la niña. **-Ven aquí, pitufa.**

Skye corrió hacia ella y Quinn la sentó a su lado en el banco.

 **-¿Qué haces, Quinn?**

 **-Rezo.**

Skye estudió el altar con el ceño fruncido. **-¿Cómo antes de dormir?**

 **-Sí, cielo** -asintió Quinn, tratando desesperadamente de contener el llanto.

Las dos permanecieron sentadas en silencio, la una al lado de la otra. Aunque Quinn tenía los ojos cerrados, notaba que Skye la observaba. Al abrir los ojos, Skye estaba haciendo precisamente eso.

 **-¿Rezas por dentro, Quinn?**

A Quinn le tembló la barbilla al contestar. **-Sí, cariño.**

 **-Yo también** -afirmó Skye, y cerró los ojos.

 **-Recemos por mamá y por el bebé.**

 **-Vale, Quinn**.

Al cabo de un rato, Skye le tiró de la manga. **-¿Ya estás? Tengo caca.**

Quinn escrutó el inocente rostro de Skye y se echó a reír. Estrechó a la pequeña entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza, hasta que Skye gimió. **-Quinn, popo.**

Quinn paseaba de un lado para otro de la sala de espera, mientras Meredith veía la televisión con Skye. Santana y Brittany habían ido a por café y, cuando volvieron, Santana le pasó una taza humeante a Quinn.

 **-¿Alguna novedad?** -se interesó Brittany.

Quinn, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, negó con la cabeza. **-Ya hace más de dos horas.**

 **-Quinn, si Rachel estuviera teniendo un parto natural, es posible que tardara todavía más.**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé -** contesto, sin dejar de caminar.

Al final se sentó y dio un trago de café. Justo en ese momento apareció la doctora Haines, y Quinn se tiró el café encima al ponerse de pie de golpe. **-¿Cómo está?**

 **-Está bien. El bebé está bien. Felicidades, mami. Es una niña.**

Quinn se tapó la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar, con Brittany y Santana al lado y Skye aferrada a su pierna. Meredith parecía a punto de desmayarse.

 **-Está muy cansada. Va a tener que quedarse ingresada un día, solo para controlarle la tensión. Es una mujer muy fuerte. No me ha dejado hacerle cesárea, pero hemos estado cerca. La niña está bien, tiene sus diez dedos en las manos y en los pies. La tenemos en observación, pero las dos están perfectamente** -les dijo con un guiño-. **Vosotras dos pueden subir.**

Quinn entró en la habitación con Skye de la mano y Rachel les sonrió de oreja a oreja. **-Pareces agotada, estás pálida y eres absolutamente preciosa** -la saludó.

Skye estiró los bracitos hacia su madre y Quinn la levantó en brazos por encima de la baranda de la cama, para que le diera un beso.

 **-Hola, mamá. ¿Pupa?**

 **-No, pastelito. Mamá solo está un poco cansada. Tienes una hermanita, Skye.**

Quinn la dejó en el suelo y Skye las miró a ambas.

 **-Hola, mami** -le susurró Rachel a la rubia, cuya mirada seguía siendo indefinida y estupefacta **-. Estoy bien, cariño. Tenemos una niña.**

Quinn no pudo evitarlo: apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rachel y lloró, mientras esta le acariciaba el pelo cariñosamente.

 **-Mamá, Quinn llora** -se lamentó Skye.

Rachel le sonrió a su hija. **-No pasa nada, pastelito, es que está contenta -** le explicó, mientras abrazaba a la otra mujer-. **Acaba de darse cuenta de que lo del embarazo ha ido en serio** -le susurró con afecto, y la besó en el oscuro cabello.

Cuando Quinn dejó de berrear, Rachel aventuró **: -¿Qué te parece Tara?**

 **-¿Tara? Mmm, vale** -se mostró de acuerdo Quinn, sorbiendo las lágrimas.

 **-Skye significa Cielo, ¿así que por qué no tener también la Tierra?**

Quinn no pudo contener las lágrimas y volvió a echarse a llorar en brazos de Rachel. Justo en ese momento apareció la enfermera, que anunció:

 **-Tenemos a una pequeña visitante y tiene hambre.**

Skye se puso a dar saltos y Quinn pestañeó, sin poder apartar los ojos del pequeño bulto que llevaba la enfermera en brazos.

 **-Qué suerte tiene esta bebita, con sus dos mamás... -** comentó la enfermera. Le entrego el bebé a Rachel, que la acunó instintivamente. **-Es tu primera, así que te enseñaré a darle el pecho...**

La enfermera calló y arqueó una ceja, porque la pequeña Tara ya había encontrado el pecho de su madre y mamaba plácidamente. Rachel esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mientras Quinn las admiraba, llena de asombro. Entonces la enfermera se rio.

 **-Supongo que no me necesitarás. Si la notas inquieta, cambia de lado. A veces un lado le va mejor que otro.**

Rachel levantó la mirada hacia la atónita Quinn y le sonrió.

- **Está aquí** -exclamó.

Las dos mujeres soltaron una risita y Quinn alargó la mano y le acarició la cabeza a la pequeña.

- **Es tan diminuta...** -musitó-. **Y yo estoy... -** hizo una pausa y sonrió **-... celosa.**

Rachel se puso muy colorada y disimuló una sonrisa. Entonces Quinn miró a su alrededor y vio que Skye observaba ceñuda a la nueva incorporación, con los brazos cruzados en gesto desafiante. Le dio un golpecito a Rachel en el brazo, que también miró a Skye.

 **-Oh, oh...** -murmuró **-. Eh, pastelito, ven a decirle hola a Tara, tu nueva hermanita.**

 **-No** -dijo Skye con un puchero.

Quinn levantó una ceja.«¿Y ahora qué?»

Miró a Rachel, que se encogió de hombros, como queriendo decir: «Te toca».

La rubia se sentó y trató de subir a Skye a su regazo, pero la niña se zafó de ella y se quedó junto a la puerta. **-¿Qué pasa, pitufa?** -le preguntó- **Cuéntamelo, tesoro**.

A Skye le tembló la barbilla. - **Tada tene dos mamás. No justo** -lloró.

Quinn y Rachel cruzaron una mirada de sorpresa, ya que no habían previsto aquel tipo de reacción.

- **Yo también quero dos mamás** -declaró Skye.

Rachel se sorprendió de lo mucho que había crecido en los últimos cuatro meses. Enarcó una ceja y Quinn parpadeó.

«¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Fabray?»

 **-Pitufa, ven aquí, por favor** -pidió Quinn, abriendo los brazos. Skye se le acercó despacio, sin descruzar los brazos. **-Lo siento, cariño.**

 **-No justo, Quinn** -afirmó Skye, con vocecilla triste.

Rachel fingió no prestarles atención mientras le daba el pecho a Tara, ya que aquel era un problema que tenía que solucionar Quinn.

 **-Lo sé. ¿Me quieres a mí? Quiero decir, ya tienes a tu mamá.**

 **-Si Tada tene dos mamás, ¿po qué yo no?- siguió cuestionando la pequeña morena.**

 **-No se me ocurre ninguna razón, es verdad. Si tu hermana puede tener dos mamás, tú también. Me encantaría ser tu mami. Te quiero mucho. Quiero a tu mamá y a la pequeña Tara. Somos una familia, pitufa. Nunca os dejaré y siempre estaremos juntas. ¿Qué te parece?** -preguntó Quinn, con un nudo en la garganta.

Skye saltó a su regazo y Quinn la abrazó con un gemido. **-¿Todavía eres Quinn?**

 **-Sí, pitufa. Siempre seré Quinn y tu mami.**

Después de que Meredith y los chicos pasaran a verla, Rachel estaba agotada, así que la abuela se llevó a Skye a casa y dejó a Quinn y a Rachel solas al fin. Sentada al borde de la cama, la ojiverde le sostuvo la mano a Rachel.

 **-Bueno, ha ido bien.**

 **-Es un poco confuso para la pobre niña, pero sí, creo que lo he gestionado muy bien** -asintió

Quinn, satisfecha de su primera aportación a la maternidad.

 **-Así es. Estoy orgullosa de ti, mami** -le sonrió Rachel

La enfermera regresó con Tara.

 **-Hora de otra toma.**

Rachel cogió a Tara y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Quinn seguía maravillada ante la imagen.

 **-No tengo palabras. Te quiero y te admiro tantísimo por haber tenido a este bebé... -** le dijo, y le acarició el pequeño remolino de pelo de la cabeza al bebé-. **Me preocupaste, Rach.**

Esta levantó la mirada. **-Estamos bien.**

 **-Lo sé. Sencillamente no sé qué haría sin ti.**

 **-Quinn** -empezó Rachel. Tara dejó escapar un gimoteo, y su madre la apartó del pecho y se la tumbó encima-. **Tenemos una vida muy larga por delante, cariño. Tú y yo, con Skye y con Tara.**

La pianista sonrió y asintió, al tiempo que Rachel le dedicaba una mirada retadora. **-¿Quieres cogerla?**

Quinn se envaró de golpe, abrió unos ojos como platos y se puso blanca. **-Es muy pequeña.**

 **-No pasa nada. Sencillamente, que no se te caiga** -le dijo Rachel, levantando a Tara.

La niña estaba profundamente dormida. Quinn se pasó las manos por el pelo y luego se secó el sudor de las palmas en la pernera del pantalón. - **Ay, Dios, me sudan las manos.**

Agarró al bultito con mucho cuidado y la acunó en brazos.

 **-Cuidado con la cabeza.**

Quinn asintió y soltó una carcajada. **-No me puedo creer que tenga a tu bebé en brazos.**

 **-Nuestro bebé** -la corrigió Rachel.

 **-Sí, nuestro bebé**. -Quinn besó a Tara en la frente-. **A lo mejor toca el piano.** Rachel las observó juntas, sonriente.

 **-A lo mejor sí. Podrá ser lo que quiera ser.**

Quinn levantó la mirada y se le escapó una lágrima. **-Te quiero, Rach.**

 **-Yo también te quiero, amor.**

Tara empezó a despertarse y se quejó otra vez.

 **-Tal vez tiene hambre.** -Le devolvió el bebé a su madre con cuidado y esta se la acercó al pecho.

Quinn le dedicó una mirada curiosa y sensual. **-Esto de dar el pecho...** -comentó, y se acercó unos centímetros. Rachel se rio de buena gana.

* * *

 _Han pasado 153636468 días desde que actualice, disculpen que haya tardado tanto lo que pasa es que estuve sin internet desde hace casi un mes :c fue horrible /3 Como sea, espero disfrutaran el capítulo porque quedan muy muy pocos para que el fic termine :c pero no os preocupéis porque ya estoy adaptando otras historias por lo cual en el siguiente capítulo les dejare al final un pequeño resumen de estas y así ustedes elegirán cual quieren que suba primero :v. Ya que estamos en lo del siguiente cap, decirles que lo subiré mañana o pasado (Depende de sus reviews okno en realidad depende de si tengo internet o no :c maldita pobreza jaja) Dejad review si te gusto el cap o si sabes leer jajaja_

 _Nos leemos pronto :3_

 _MayWeMeetAgain_

 _PD: Dejad review si tu hombro derecho no está en tu lado izquierdo jajja_


	24. Capìtulo 24

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco esta historia, pertenece a Kate Sweeney. Solo la adapto a Faberry.

* * *

Capítulo 24

Rachel y Quinn solían contemplar a Tara mientras dormía. Tenía ya casi tres semanas y tanto Quinn como Rachel se estaban acostumbrando a la rutina. Habían trasladado la cuna a su habitación, porque una de las tomas era en mitad de la noche. Cuando se despertaba, la rubia se levantaba a cogerla y se la llevaba a Rachel.

 **-Esta es mi niña** -le susurró su madre, y le besó la cabecita mientras mamaba ávidamente.

Quinn se tumbó de lado para mirarlas. **-Eres una mujer muy buena, Rach. Te quiero muchísimo** -murmuró, y le dio un beso en la frente, aunque tardó un poco en despegar los labios de su piel.

 **-Dios, cariño** -gimió Rachel-. **Han sido tres semanas muy largas.**

 **-Lo sé** -le dijo la pianista.

Le acarició el hombro con cariño y luego le acarició la cabeza a Tara, jugueteando con el remolino de pelo oscuro que tenía en la coronilla.- **Me encanta jugar con su pelo.**

Rachel se rio y miró a Quinn sin decir nada.

 **-¿Qué?** -le preguntó la pianista.

- **Es que... me preguntaba... No hemos hablado mucho de nosotras** -dijo.

 **-No, es verdad. ¿Qué te preocupa, amor?**

 **-Mi cuerpo se ha ido recuperando desde el parto y creo que estoy volviendo a ser como...** -calló, al notar que Tara se había dormido.

Quinncogió a la niña con cuidado y la dejó en su cuna, en donde la observó un momento antes de volver a la cama.

 **-Así que... lo que decías de tu cuerpo... -** empezó Quinn con voz ronca.

Rachel soltó una risilla nerviosa y se subió la manta hasta la barbilla. La ojiverde arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada- **Necesito un poco de tiempo. Quiero que me encuentres atractiva.**

 **-Creo que eres preciosa.**

A Rachel le tembló la barbilla y ocultó el rostro entre las manos. **-Yo no me siento atractiva** -farfulló-. **Y me da miedo que nuestra relación vaya a ser esto: dormir juntas y nada más.**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa leve y le apartó las manos; los ojos cafés de Rachel brillaban por las lágrimas y le pasó el pulgar bajo los ojos. **-Escúchame bien** -le susurró-. **Haremos el amor cuando estés preparada. Yo sé de estas cosas.**

Rachel levantó una ceja. **-Sabes de estas cosas, ¿eh?**

Quinn se inclinó y la besó en el cuello, arrancándole un gemido. **-Sí. Hay un capítulo entero dedicado a la vida sexual después del parto. No hay reglas ni plazos grabados en piedra** -le mordisqueó la tierna carne bajo los labios-. **La autora instaba a las parejasa darle a la madre todo el tiempo y el espacio del mundo y hacer todo lo posible para que se sienta deseada** -susurró contra su garganta-. **Cumpliré mi palabra y esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta** -le dijo, y levantó la mirada - **¿Cómo voy?**

Rachel se rio, azorada. **-Vas muy bien. Sigue leyendo.**

* * *

A medida que se acercaba la Navidad, Skye estaba entusiasmada con la llegada de Papá Noel. Meredith se reía al escuchar la lista de Navidad dela niña.

Cuando terminó de hacerla, la pequeña se metió en su habitación a jugar y Meredith contempló a Rachel recogiendo los juguetes del comedor.

- **Skye** -la llamó Meredith-. **Ven aquí, cariño, y recoge los juguetes**. Skye salió corriendo y trató de llevarse todos los peluches a la vez. - **¿Tú qué quieres para Navidad, Rachel?** -se interesó Meredith, mientras observaba a Skye de reojo hacer varios viajes al baúl de sus juguetes.

Rachel se encogió de hombros. **-No se me ocurre nada que necesite o que quiera. Mira mi vida, Meredith. Tengo una familia y a una mujer que me quiere. -** Se sentó en la merecedora, que ahora estaba más cerca de la chimenea. A Meredith le gustaban los cambios que había hecho Rachel en la casa desde que se había mudado con su nieta.

 **-Esto ya parece un verdadero hogar. Y eso es gracias a ti.**

Rachel se meció y echó un vistazo circular al apartamento. **-Gracias. Creo que a Quinn también le gusta. Dice que le recuerda a su cabaña.**

 **-Tienes otra vez esa mirada. ¿Qué pasa?**

 **-Dios, Meredith, nada. Soy muy feliz. Bueno, salvo por las tomas de las dos de la madrugada.**

Meredith se rio, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar el tema. **-¿Y qué más?**

Rachel meneó la cabeza. **-No importa. Creo que tengo depresión posparto** -rio- **Si Quinn estuviera aquí me diría en qué capítulo sale.**

 **-¿Y dónde está esa cabeza hueca que tengo por nieta?**

 **-Está en el estudio. Ha ido pasándose por allí durante estas dos semanas, porque dice que tiene que arreglar algunas composiciones.** -Rachel empezó a mecerse algo más deprisa, bajo la atenta mirada de Meredith **-. Aquí tiene un piano muy bueno, pero ni lo ha tocado.**

Meredith arrugó el ceño. **-¿Y lo que te preguntas es por qué tiene que ir al estudio? Te preocupa que sea por Alice.**

Rachel dejó de balancearse. **-Sí, y me odio por ello.**

 **-¿Lo has hablado con Quinn? Si no lo has hecho, ¿por qué no? Ya sabes que con mi nieta hace falta una bomba para que hable de cualquier cosa. La mitad de veces no se entera** -sonrió-. **Y lo digo con todo el cariño.**

Rachel se echó a reír y se mostró de acuerdo. **-De verdad que no creo que Quinn esté haciendo nada a mis espaldas. Confío totalmente en ella. Es solo que ella y yo... Quinn y yo no...**

 **-¿Tenéis sexo?**

Rachel se encogió sobre sí misma. **-¿Por qué suena tan horrible cuando lo dices tú?**

 **-No lo sé. Mira, querida, ¿has hablado con Quinn del tema?**

 **-Sí, y está siendo fiel a su palabra.**

 **-¿Que era...?**

 **-Que esperaría a que yo estuviera preparada y no me presionaría.**

 **-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?**

 **-No lo sé** -musitó Rachel-. **Supongo que nada.**

Meredith entornó los ojos, sagaz.- **Ya veo, quieres que te coja en brazos y te tumbe de espaldas en la cama.**

Rachel se encogió de hombros. **-¿Es malo eso?**

 **-En absoluto. De hecho, es necesario. Pero, Rachel...** -le dijo Meredith, echándose hacia delante-. **¿Ella cómo lo va a saber? Te dijo que esperaría hasta que estuvieras preparada. Tienes que darle alguna señal. Por amor del cielo, eres una mujer y eres muy atractiva. Te has recuperado muy bien desde que has tenido a mi segunda bisnieta.** \- hizo una pausa y sonrió-. **Me encanta decir eso.**

Rachel se levantó y se puso las manos en la barriga. **-Llevo tanto tiempo embarazada que no sé cómo actuar sin estarlo. Mírame, Meredith. Aún estoy hinchadísima.**

 **-Eso se pasará, lo sabes** -le aseguró Meredith, con expresión curiosa-. **Aquí pasa algo más. Algo aparte del sexo**.

Rachel le dio la espalda y negó con la cabeza. **-Creerás que soy una puritana.**

 **-Pruébame. Esto tengo que oírlo.**

Rachel se volvió hacia ella de nuevo y la sorprendió lo roja que se estaba poniendo. **-No creo que Quinn esté hecha para el matrimonio.**

 **-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y necesitas que sea así?**

La morena se encogió de hombros. **-No lo sé. Es que han pasado muchas cosas. Entre la muerte de Demi, el nacimiento de Tara, Quinn y yo enamorándonos contra toda lógica... Y entonces va y me dice que solo sería madre si estuviera casada, pero no ha vuelto a decirme una sola palabra del tema. ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir?** Meredith abrió la boca, pero Rachel no le dio tiempo a intervenir. **-Pues te lo voy a decir. Me siento como una amante... ¡sin ni siquiera tener sexo!** -exclamó. Enseguida cerró los ojos para calmarse-. **Ya sé que estoy siendo irracional. Creía que, una vez tuviera a la niña, mis hormonas volverían a la normalidad.** -Se desplomó sobre la mecedora,abatida-. **Supongo que no.**

 **-Todavía hace muy poco del parto. No seas tan dura contigo misma ni con Quinn.**

 **-Lo sé, tienes razón** -rio Rachel mirando a Meredith-. **Diría que te apetece beber algo.**

 **-¡Ahora estás hablando! -** le dijo la anciana-. ¿ **Qué planes tenéis para Navidad?**

 **-No lo hemos hablado, pero me encantaría pasar las fiestas contigo y con las chicas.**

 **-Díselo a mi nieta, a mí me parece bien** -afirmó-. **Y ahora, ¿qué decías de beber algo?**

* * *

Quinn estaba sentada al piano y tocaba con un lápiz detrás de la oreja, cuando se le acercó

Santana y le puso la mano en el hombro.

 **-Llevas dos horas, vete a casa.**

Quinn comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

 **-Ah, vaya por Dios.** -Recogió las partituras y las metió en la banqueta del piano-. **No las toques.**

Santana puso cara de ofendida.

 **-Vale, vale, mujer...**

 **-Lo siento** -se disculpó ella-. **Pero lo digo en serio**.Santana puso los ojos en blanco y la echó del estudio.

En cuanto metió la llave en la cerradura de casa, Quinn oyó a su abuela reírse. Elevó los ojos al cielo y entró. Rachel estaba en la cocina y Meredith estaba con Tara en brazos, en la sala de estar, y levantó la mirada cuando su nieta entró por la puerta.

 **-Vaya, ¿dónde estabas?**

 **-En el estudio. Estoy trabajando en una pieza. ¿Y Rachel?**

 **-Estoy en la cocina, Quinnie.**

La pianista le dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuela y otro a Tara en la frente.

 **-Y ahora ve a besar a tu esposa. Ah, espera. Que no es tu esposa.**

Quinn la miró con incredulidad. **-¿De qué estás hablando?** -le preguntó por encima del hombro, de camino a la cocina.

Rachel le sonrió y la recibió con un beso.

 **-Ñam... Sabes a salsa de espaguetis. Y hablando de salsa, ¿mi abuela ha estado bebiendo? Acaba de decirme una cosa rarísima** -comentó, antes de besar a Rachel de nuevo-. **Te quiero.**

 **¿Qué tal el día?**

 **-Yo también te quiero y ha sido divertido. Meredith ha venido a hacerme compañía.**

Quinn creyó detectar cierto deje de amargura en la voz de la castaña. Le robó una hoja de lechuga y se apoyó en el mármol para observarla. **-¿Qué te pasa, cariño?**

Rachel suspiró y sacó las salchichas de la nevera. **-Nada, de verdad. Es que estoy cansada de seguir sintiéndome embarazada.**

Quinn abrió la boca, pero la morena le metió un trozo de zanahoria y sonrió.- **Lo sé, hay un capítulo entero sobre la depresión posparto.** -La besó en la mejilla-. **Oh, y vamos a celebrar la Navidad. Es dentro de una semana. Dios, han pasado tantas cosas que no me creo que llegue Navidad. Bueno, he invitado a Meredith. Puedes decírselo a Santana, ¿qué te parece?**

 **-Claro, por mí bien. Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue Navidad. Ah, y acuérdate de que dijiste que no nos hiciéramos regalos caros.**

 **-Sí. Anda, ve a cambiarte para la cena.**

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Quinn le dio una torta juguetona en el trasero, pero cuando Rachel se volvió con un chillido, la pianista ya se había esfumado.

* * *

Por fin llegó la mañana de Navidad y Skye a duras penas contenía los nervios mientras esperaba a que Quinn se levantara de la cama.

 **-Quinn, pofiii** -le suplicaba, y le tiraba del fingió que seguía durmiendo y hasta roncó y todo.

 **-Mami** -insistió Skye, con la nariz pegada a la suya.

La pianista soltó una carcajada ronca. **-Ahora soy «mami», ¿eh? Muy bien, pequeño hobbit...**

 **-Quinn...** -la apremió Rachel desde el umbral.

Estaba haciendo eructar a Tara. Quinn se dio la vuelta y subió a Skye a la cama. **-Mamá, Quinnestá desnuda otavés** -anunció la niña.

Quinn se subió la colcha hasta cubrirse los pechos y Rachel la fulminó con la mirada justo cuando Tara eructó.

 **-Traidora** –murmuró, que empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Skye hasta que la hizo chillar.

 **-Quinn, vene Papá Noel** -suplicó.La pianista alargó la mano hacia la bata.

 **-Vale, dame un segundo.**

Skye saltó de la cama y corrió junto a su madre. **-Venga, a cambiar a Tara** -le dijo Rachel-. **Así, mientras, Quinn se viste.**

La pianista hizo una mueca ante el énfasis que la otra mujer puso en la última palabra y se puso la bata. **-Necesito un pijama** -se dijo.

Cuando fue a la habitación del bebé, Rachel estaba en la mecedora con Tara en brazos y Skye le acariciaba el bracito con delicadeza.

 **-Qué manitas más peques, mamá.**

Rachel sonrió y dejó a Tara dormida en la cuna.

Eran unas Navidades modestas, porque Rachel le había pedido a Quinn que no se pasara con los regalos y esta había estado de acuerdo... Sin embargo, no pudo menos que menear la cabeza al descubrir a Skye sentada entre decenas de peluches nuevos, sobre todo peces.

 **-Hay muchos, mamá. Papá Noel sabe que me gustas los peses.**

Quinn dio un sorbo de café, sin dejar de sonreír. Llevaba su bufanda nueva al cuello.

 **-Me encanta mi regalo, mamá.**

 **-Y a mí también el mío, cielo** -contestó Rachel, tocándose los pendientes de zafiro.

 **-A lo mejor a Tara le gustaría tener alguno -** opinó Quinn, refiriéndose a los peluches.

 **-¿Puedo? Le doy a Tada alguno para su camita** -dijo Skye.

 **-Es una buena idea, pastelito. Eres una buena hermana mayor.**

 **-Bueno, parece que esto es todo -** comentó la rubia, pero entonces miró hacia el piano-. **Oye, ¿qué es aquello de allá? -** preguntó, al tiempo que se sentaba en el brazo del sofá, al lado de Rachel. Esta frunció el ceño y miró a Quinn con suspicacia. **-¿Qué has hecho?**

 **-Nada -** protestó esta con expresión inocente.

Entonces Skye vio que había algo debajo de una manta y miró a sus dos madres.

 **-Adelante, pitufa. Ve y levántala.**

Skye levantó la puntita de la manta y soltó un grito. Era un piano de cola en miniatura y la pequeña no supo cómo reaccionar. **-¿Un piano para mí?** -preguntó, casi temerosa.

Quinn asintió. **-Para ti solita, pitufa** -le dijo cariñosamente.

Rachel se apoyó en ella. **-Eres maravillosa** -le dijo, acariciándole la piernaLa pianista tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Era la primera muestra física de cariño fuera de besarse y acurrucarse juntas que salía de Rachel. «Frena, Fabray...», se dijo.

 **-Queda uno** -anunció.

 **-Dijimos que no gastaríamos mucho... -** susurró Rachel.

Quinn sonrió de oreja a oreja, la abrazó y la besó con lengua, mientras le acariciaba el cuello y la Alice. Se sorprendió gratamente cuando Rachel le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión, hasta el punto de que casi perdió el equilibrio y se cayó del brazo del sillón.

 **-Guau** -musitó.

Se apartó de Rachel sin aliento y escrutó su rostro, esperanzada. La morena asintió y meneó las cejas, con una sonrisa radiante.

 **-Feliz Navidad, mamá** -le susurró en tono seductor.

Era la primera vez que Quinn la oía hablar así, y la recorrió un escalofrío de la cabeza a los pies. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. **-¡Gracias, Dios!**

A regañadientes, se separó deRachel, fue al piano y abrió la banqueta, sin que Skye se diera cuenta, ya que la niña estaba sentada en el suelo, tocando el piano alegremente como Schroeder, de Snoopy. Le llevó a Rachel un paquete envuelto y esta sonrió cuando Quinn se sentó delante de ella; después abrió el paquete y sacó una partitura. Puso los ojos como platos al leer el título.

 _-«Vientos celestiales.»_

Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos al mirar a Quinn, que sonreía algo avergonzada.

 **-Me dijiste que la habías dejado, pero la has acabado...**

 **-Es en lo que he estado trabajando en el estudio estas últimas dos semanas; no quería que lo supieras** -explicó Quinn, que se sentó al piano-. **Solo para ti** -le dijo.

Y empezó a tocar.

 **-¿La has escrito para mí?**

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

 **-Pues claro, boba.**

Rachel exhaló un suspiro de felicidad y escuchó los románticos acordes que su amante tocaba para ella. La música le arrancó un escalofrío y sintió una oleada de satisfacción. Al darle la vuelta a la partitura se dio cuenta de que Quinn le había escrito una breve nota al final, que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

 _Mi único amor:_

 _Los vientos celestiales te han traído hasta mí y no me imagino la vida sin estar a tu lado. Este es mi regalo para ti: mi amor y mi vida._

 _Una vez dije que solo había una manera de que quisiera formar una familia. Hablaba en serio y ahora todavía más. Vivamos como los vientos celestiales, por siempre entrelazadas._

 _Por favor, Rachel Berry, cásate conmigo, sé mi compañera y recorre conmigo esta vida. No rechaces mi amor. No soportaría estar en este mundo sola, sin ti y sin las niñas._

 _Ahora mismo te estoy haciendo el amor._

Rachel miró a su amante, con los ojos llorosos. Quinn tenía razón: en aquel momento le estaba haciendo el amor con aquella canción. Rachel se acercó al piano para verla tocar mejor y la rubia le sonrió. En ese momento vio la cajita azul que había en una esquina del piano. La sonrisa de Quinn se ensanchó y le dedicó un guiño. Rachel abrió la caja y se llevó la mano a la boca: era un increíble anillo de zafiro con un diamante a cada lado y le iba a juego con los pendientes. Su mirada encontró la de Quinn cuando esta acabó la canción con un acorde lento y sensual.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Quinn sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo. A Rachel le temblaban las piernas al rodear el piano Quinn la abrazó de la cintura mientras ella le echaba losbrazos al cuello.

 **-Te quiero, Quinn Fabray** -le susurró al oído.

 **-Cásate conmigo, Rachel. Estoy perdida sin ti** -le suplicó Quinn, besándole el cuello.

 **-Sí. Me casaré contigo... -** lloró Rachel.

Quinn la levantó del suelo y le dio una vuelta entre sus brazos. Skye se levantó enseguida, porque no quería quedarse al margen.

 **-Yo también. ¡Aúpa!** -exclamó.

Quinn la cogió en brazos y las tres se besaron y se abrazaron mientras bailaban por la sala de estar.

* * *

Hola de nuevo gente bella de Fanfiction :p(que feliz estoy hoy jaja ver a Lexa de The 100 es hermoso :3 estuve viéndola mientras adaptaba y es lajshkjhasjkdghsa) aquí el cap como les prometí, cabe resaltar que este es el penúltimo capítulo del fic, en unos días tratare de subir el ultimo :c. Como les mencione la vez anterior aquí abajo les dejare una sinopsis de las historias que podría adaptar:

\- Yellow: (Una de las historias más lindas que leí :v)

Quinn Fabray odiaba a Rachel Berry, así de simple. Por supuesto, ¿quién podría culparla? Rachel había sido la que leyó los mensajes privados de Quinn delante de toda la cafetería. Obligándola así, a salir del closet. Quinn emprendió un viaje Nueva York con tres de sus mejores amigas el día que se graduó, pensando que escaparía de Rachel.

El único problema es: Rachel está de vuelta. Y diferente. Completamente diferente. No de la forma 'diferente' que tu esperabas, tampoco.

- Razones por las que me enamore de ti:

Es estúpido enamorarte de la ex de tu hermano. Peor aún es reclutar a otra persona para que te ayude a ganarte a esa ex. Pero Quinn está desesperada y Rachel, su compañera en el Lenguaje de Señas Americano, está más que dispuesta a prestarle un par de es la celestina de la escuela, y con su personalidad extravagante y positiva, Quinn la encuentra fácil para hablar, incluso acerca de las situaciones más difíciles. Los consejos de Rachel parecen estar funcionando, pero mientras Quinn aprende más sobre su celestina, comienza a buscar razones para pasar tiempo con ella, y no con la chica que pensaba que estaba enamorada.

Pero Rachel no está lista para enamorarse de cualquiera. Se etiqueta como la "Divertida Amiga Fea" dentro de su grupo, su imagen de sí misma hace que sea imposible que Quinn comparta sus sentimientos sin que Rachel los tome poco a de que Quinn puede y se enamoró de la "Divertida Amiga Fea" resulta ser más complicado que un simple flechazo.

- Beautiful Bird Of The Summer:

Rachel miraba con positividad su nueva vida. Era imposible no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo, cualquier cosa sería mejor que su vida en su anterior ciudad.

Los ojos chocolate de la chica brillaban cuando levantó su barbilla para mirar el cielo encapotado en Estados Unidos. Estaba nerviosa, a la par de excitada, por comenzar de cero.

Dejad en los comentarios que historia quieren que suba :3

MayWeMeetAgain

PD: Dejad review si la nota del cap fue más larga que el capítulo en si jajajaja


End file.
